I'm in love with you (Part 1)
by stevetasha
Summary: The sexual tension between Steve and Natasha was clearly seen by everyone. And after trying to denying it...they finally had to 'cooperate' with the destiny...and falling in love with each other... A Romanogers fan fiction ;)
1. Chapter 1

Since the first time they kissed, they knew they were meant for being together for the rest of thier lives...

It was a nice morning at the avengers tower, and steve was the first avenger to wake up (as always) he take a shower, dressed up, and go down stairs to make food for all the "dear avengers" (oh boy they eat a lot) but as always, he joined to do the meal for them, the second avenger to wake up was natasha, she just smiled at him and he do the same,

**"**_**Hey steve" **_ natasha said while yawning

_**"Ma'am" **_ steve look back and continue cooking

_**"Steve, I already told you to call me natasha or nat or even tasha" **_natasha said while sitting down in the table

_**"Oh, yeah, sorry nat"**_

_**"Sooo, what are you cooking? **_She said and smelling the great smell of the kitchen

_**"Mmmm, it's just some eggs, bacon, and some pancakes, not big deal"**_

_**"Really Rogers, 'not big deal' you're the best at cooking that I ever know" **_she knew that with that words she was gonna make steve blushed very hard, she didn't mind because she loved seeing him blush

Steve didn't want to turn because he was blushing, so he answered without facing her, _**"um...well..uh..thanks"**_

_**"You're welcome"**_ she said and heading to the couch and watching tv

The room was so damn peaceful and happy and...

_**"WAS UP ! I'M AWAKE NOW ! **_Tony said and steve and natasha just roll their eyes and annoyed

_**"Can you just be shut up for just a fucking second!? **_Nat said to tony really annoyed

_**"Jeez stark, she's right, why you always so loud, it's too early to start screaming" **_steve said while he put the eggs in a bowl

_**"Ok, first I have to say something, first, why you ALWAYS defend her, second, why ALWAYS that I wake up, you two are the first in being here.. alone... I'm missing something? Cus' is you two are together let me say as a huge ROMANOGERS fan, I hav.. **_

_**"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! **_natasha said and standing up from the couch

_**"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here? **_That was clint, followed by thor and bruce

_**"The same as always barton" **_steve said while laughing at tony,that had a terror face, thanks to natasha

_**"And same as always, you being a great brother for me lord Steven, and cooking for us" **_ thor said while sitting down in the table, as same bruce

_**"Well thanks thor, and me too, I consider you as my brother too"**_

_**"Awww" **_said tony while wiping a fake tear of his face

_**"To be honest cap, I just live here to just eat your cooking" **_clint said and bruce agreed

_**"Ok, ok, lets eat" **_said tony and steve just put the other food in bowls and sit down with the others avengers and while eating, bruce announced

_**"Oh guys, fury said we have the entire month free, thanks to the great misson that we just came back from Scotland" **_bruce told to he's friends while grabbing some eggs and orange juice

They were all happy and excited for the news, they just normally had 3 or 4 days off, so that was a great news

_**"I have a great plan and it will fun! **_Tony said with a evil smile and all the the avengers groaned and roll thier eyes, because they knew something crazy and bad was coming

_**"Tony your plans ALWAYS have something bad" **_said steve and put his fork down and narrowed his eyes

_**"Oh, come on captain virginity, it will be fun! Who's with me!? **_

_**"Ok I'm in" **_clint said

**"Mee too" **thor said with his booming voice

_**"Well there's have someone to see this three trouble, so im in" **_bruce followed

_**"I will go just to laugh of tony and clint whlie they fall or hurt" **_said natasha

_**"Hey! **_Tony and clint said

_**"How 'bout you cap? **_Bruce said

_**"No I don't think so, I rather stay here in my room and drawing" **_steve said while picking all the avengers plates and bruce and natasha help him

_**"Ooohhh come on lord Steven, come with us" **_thor said with disappointed in his voice

_**"No thanks thor"**_

_**"Cap, it's not gonna be the same without you" **_clint said and got up from his seat and go to the living room _**"you are the soul of the partttyyy! **_He said with sarcasm in his words

_**"Jaja, good one katniss" **_tony joined him in the couch and clint just roll his eyes

_**"I said no clint"**_ steve said

_**"Please!?**_

_**"No"**_

_**"Come on, captain boring"**_

_**"I said no and that's my last word, there's nothing changing my mind! **_Steve said while sitting down in the for 2 couch and grabbing his sketchbook

_**"Ohh come on steve, it will be fine, I will be with you if these two dorks try something funny" **_natasha said and seating next to cap

_**"Ja nice try little red he already said no, there is no way yo... **_tony was cut by steve

_**"Ok I will go"**_

All the male avengers have their jaw down _**"whaaatttt ! We're beginning you, almost in our knees, and red just tell you IT WILL BE FINE, and that's it ! **_Tony said a little angry

_**"Oh don't be dramatic tony" **_said steve and all the rest of the avengers was laughing

_**"Ok, ok, back to our free month, what was your plan lord Anthony? **_Thor said while grabbing a box of pop tarts and sitting down in the floor

Tony sighed and said _**"I've got the plan on going to lass... VEGAS!**_

_**"Oh no" **_said bruce and natasha

_**"YESS VEGAS BABYYYY! **_Clint said very happy, he has the only happy for the plan, and was the troublemaker partner of tony stark

_**"I've never been in las Vegas, soo it will be fun go to vegas" **_steve said excited

_**"Aye ! Me too ! **_Thor followed steve

_**"Ok then, so pack everything you need, but not to much, because we... i mean I'M gonna be buying everything ok ?**_

_**"Wow, thanks stark"**_

_**"Ah, not big deal cap, OK! everyone go pack because we're going to ?!**_

_**"LAS VEGAS ! **_tony and clint said very happy while everyone got up and gone into thier floors

* * *

><p><em><strong>,"Hey cap do you have a backpack I can borr..." <strong>_natasha said while entering cap's room, and since the D.C events they're very close,so they didn't bother to knock his or her door, and then she was gonna ask him to borrow a backpack and... she sees him _shirtless..._ she'd never seen a just perfect body like his... omg she was having a heart attack right now, she can just throw herself at him and begin kissing him all over his damn fucking perfect body...She just stand there in her thoughts and then she heard steve's voive far and then closer and closer...

_**"Natasha, nat, tasha!?, are you ok ? **_Steve said and put a shirt on, before natasha could have a heart attack, without knowing he was causing that

_**"Umm, i-i...yes!..yeah, I just forgot what I was gonna tell you"**_

_**"You said something of a backpack or something"**_

_**"Oohhh yeah, so can I borrow one? **_She said

_**"Uhh, yeah sure" **_ he headed to his huge closet (courtesy tony stark of course)

_**"Soooo...you already pack everything?" **_She said while still blushing of seeing steve shirtless, !_oh God he's perfect!_

_**"Uhmm, yes, almost, just a few things, that's all"**_ he said while searching a backpack in his closet

_**"Ok, me too, just a few things too... hope you have fun with us, just ignore tony and you will have a good time" **_natasha said

_**"Hmm, I wil try... ok, is this one ok? **_ Steve said while showing her a backpack

_**"Yeah, I can deal with that.. thanks by the way.. ok see you down stairs" **_natasha said and she smiled at him and he did the same..._ God she was melting inside because of his smile_

_**"Hhmmm, you're welcome, see you then" **_he said and watch natasha walked away...


	2. Chapter 2

_"God it's gonna be a long trip" _steve thought while seeing his fellas avengers loading all to the truck tony rent just for going to the airport, well it wasn't be that bad at all, natasha was gonna be with him...

_"Cap! Are you coming?" _Bruce cut his thoughts

_"Yeah.. just..umm..yeah, I was just thinking" _he said and walked towards the truck that he was gonna drive, just like he and natasha '_borrowed' in D.C.,_ Steve was driving and bruce was at the passenger seat and only nat in the back seat, while tony, clint and thor in tony's car

_"What we're you thinking cap? Ohh let me guess... NATASHA!" _tony said while exits his avengers tower and giving Jarvis one last order

_"TONY, don't start or else I will throw you a knife!" Na_t said and steve was super red and entered the truck before he could emberessd himself...

1 hour later

_"HOLY MOLY stark is this your private jet!" _Said clint while admiring tony's jet, and the others we're the same

_"Wow stark I gotta admit ,you have very good taste" _steve said and heading to the jet and natasha follow him

_"OK...everyone on the stark's jet, we're going to las VEGAS ! _ Tony screamed like a little boy and clint and thor did the same, while bruce just followed them and entered the jet with them

LAS VEGAS

"_Ahhh...it was a long and good sleep back there" _bruce said to the others avengers and yawning

_"Hhmmm, it was..." _clint said

_"Everyone listen, we're going to stay here one week in a luxurious hotel here in Vegas, and tomorrow we're gonig to a casino! _Tony said to the avengers

_"Sounds great lord Anthony, but... what exactly is a 'casino'? _Said thor witha face of confusion and steve explain him what was a casino

They arrived at the hotel that tony said, and like he said it was a _'luxurious'_ hotel... steve and thor was the most empressd, tony get them some rooms for each one of them, once they're in their rooms, tony send a message to he's friends that said _'Avengers Assemble!' 'We're gonig dinner tonight, and I send you a nice cloths to ware, meet all of us at 8:00, DON'T BE LATE!'_

Everyone just rolled their eyes at that message, all the male avengers received a very nice suit and a good shoes and tie, and natasha received a red strapless dress with a very luxury jewelry and a cute pair of high heels (thanks stark) _'Steve will love this...no!...natasha what are thinking!' _

Once they all in the lobby of the hotel, at 8:00 like tony said, natasha was little late...

_"We're is she! _Tony said very annoyed

_"She needs time tony, she's a women, anddd women always take to long" _said bruce and sit down with steve and clint in the lobby's couch

_"yeah tony that's normal in a women... and don't complain because you're always late" _clint said while laughing at tony

_"Well in asgard, the ladies... _thor was saying and then tony cut him

_"Ugggg here we go again" _ and everyone send a warning stare at tony and he just rolled his eyes

_"It's already 8:02, and she's not done? _Tony said and tapping his feet

_"Oh come on stark, don't exaggerate... clint is right stark, you're always la..._ steve was saying to tony, but then he saw the most beautiful women in the entire world exit the elevator, they all turn where steve had his eyes

_"YEAH! That's my sister! isn't she amazing?" _Clint said very proud at natasha and everyonne stand from thier seat and smiled, and she just had a shy smile

She was perfect, the dress fit her just perfect, every curve, her hair well styled, her makeup has simple but beautiful, her green eyes sparkled even more thanks to the jewelry that tony purchased for her, and then she saw steve smiling at her..._'oh God he look sexy in a suit...natasha concentrate!...but he looks so perfect standing there!_

_"Red you look...SEXY! _Tony said _"ok everyone let's go to the limo!_

_"Wow...nat... you look...umm...uh...beautiful" _steve was blushing and walking next to her and open her the door, because of course he is a gentleman... !Just she just heard the word '_beautiful' _?! No one ever tell her that word, all the men said that she was, sexy, hot, exquisite, and that stuff

_"Well...thanks steve" _ she said with love in her eyes, loving more and more this man...

_**Steve x natasha- Steve x natasha- Steve x natasha- Steve x natasha- Steve x natasha-**_

While in the restaurant, tony ordered a table for six, once they we're in thier table, tony sit down, steve opened the chair for natasha, and seating next to her, and then bruce next to steve, clint next to bruce, thor next to clint, tony said to them to order what ever they want, so typical, thor and steve eating a lot, natasha and bruce ordered some salad, tony and clint making fun with thier foods like little kids, they all enjoyed the meal

It was already 11:00 and they go to a bar that was tony's favorite, bruce was chatting with thor in a corner of the bar and drinking some beer, clint and tony was dancing with some random girls that just passed, Steve was soo uncomfortable, natasha was in the balcony and tired because the high heels, so steve was looking for her to just see her beautiful face, and of course, that no man put his hands on her,

_'she can take care of herself, steve ,calm down' _he thought but worried 'bout her

Then he saw her with a very tired face, so he walked thorough the crowd and reached the door and opened

_"Hey" _he said to her with a smile

_"Hey" _she said loving that smile of his

_"Tired?" _He said to her, and viewing the city

_"Yeah, just a little, I'm not used to be in high heels" _nat said and he watched she took them off

_"You look great with them or without them" _steve's eyes went wide and didn't know where he get that courage to say that

_"Thank you steve, you always considered"_

_"You're welcome"_

They just stand they in comfortable and peaceful silence and seeing the big_'city of sin'_ and then she broke the silence

_"I wanna dance"_

_"Then... tell clint or bruce or someone else" _steve was bright red

_"And why not you?"_

_"Because...ummm...i-i...uhhhh...you now i..._

_"What?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Don't know what"_

_"Dance"_

_..._ she didn't believe that, the greatest American hero, the captain America, did not know how to dance!

_"You're joking"_

_"No"_

_"Ok, then I will teach you"_

_"What, no, I'm really bad learning, sorry no"_

_"I didn't ask, so come here"_

_"Ok, but don't laugh or hurt me when I step on your feets"_

She leaned closer to him and she took he's hand and put it on her hips, and the other hand she tangled on hers, so she started with the basics, one two three, one two three... he was a great learner, she didn't know why he said that he was bad learning, they continue dancing, intl they notice that they were more and more closer from each other, (not that they mind), and staring to each other, she loved his blue eyes, so he leaned down to kiss her, and she could feel his hot breath in her lips, and...

_"Capsicle! Red! We are going, because a stupid waiter throw vine in my suit!" _That was tony that just ruined a perfect moment screaming from inside of the bar, steve jumped and broke away from natasha and he has deep red, natasha was blushing

_"Did you guys heard what i said!?" _While tony opening the door

_"Umm, yes tony ... coming, just talking here" _he said

_"Yeah, yeah, let's gooo!" _Tony said angry because of the little accident inside

_"Did you guys believe that, that bitch throw me that drink!? _Tony screamed like he was going to be killed and entered the lobby and the rest followed him _"who he thinks he is!? I'm tony stark the most awesome pers..._

_"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH ALREADY!"_ natasha said

_"Yeah stark, all the way here you're complaining about your suit and shirt" _clint agreed with natasha

_"I thought you're with me?_

_"Yes tony I'm with you, but sometimes , you're a little bit irritating" _said clint while all the avengers we're heading to the elevator

"_A little bit?" _Steve said with sarcasm

The avengers began laughing and tony just get out his tongue to steve, steve just rolled his eyes and pressed the button of thier floor, once they reached their floor, everyone said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms

5 days after

"_Clint, are you are there?" _Tony murmured to clint's door and knocking_"clint, clint, clint"_

_"What!" _Clint said, it was 3:14 of the morning, and they just come from a disco

_"Shhh! shut up or you're gonna wake up everyone"_

_"What do you want stark"_

_"I've just got the greatest idea ever"_

_"What is it"_

_"How about going to a strip club, annddd 'invite' our dear captain virginity?"_

_"Are you out of nuts?!_

_"Shhhh!" _Tony said to clint and slapping his head

_"No, besides, nat will kill us"_

_" I'll send some distraction to her... uggg, we've just drunk him, so he can lose his V card, not big thing"_

_"Stark, he can't get drunk, remember?"_

_"Yeah but, maybe with thor's asgardian beer or something like that... it's more stronger than our alcohol" _tony said with a face like he was a crazy scientist (well he is)

_"I don't know stark, I don't want problems with natasha..._

_"Oh come on, it's like a plan for get them together! I've thought you're a ROMANOGERS fan too!"_

_"YES I AM, ahhh, Ok!, just don't involve me to much!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever you said" _tony said while entering clint's room and closing the door

_"So what do we do then?"_

_"Ok, first we have to get all the girls, to distract natasha so she can't kill us if she discover our great plan"_

_"Ours? Or you're plan" _

_"OK! My plan!, so I will call pepper, jane, betty and bobbi" _with that clint was red because of bobbi, and tony noticed, so he act like he didn't noticed and keep talking

_"Oh, speaking of bobbi, I will invite her out , do you thi..._

_" DON'T YOU DARE STARK!"_

_"Hey, hey, calm down legolas, just kidding"_

_"Well I don't like kidding"_

_"Jajaja, ok ok, back to our plan, you'll be asking thor to get that asgardian thing ok?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, now let me sleep! _

_" ok, Just , you and mockingbird are a couple?"_

_"Get out stark"_

_"Fine, just remember you're part!" _And clint closed his door at tony's face

- Oh God, poor steve -


	3. Chapter 3

**(2 days left before going back home, and spend the rest of the entire month that fury gave them)**

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...<strong>

_**"ok robin hood, ready for you misson?**_

_**"Don't call me like that, and yes, ready"**_

_**"Ok, I will call the girls, and you'll go wi...**_

_**"I KNOW THE PLAN STARK!"**_

_**"Jeez, calm down legolas" **_tony was very excited for this '_great plan' _he had, and hurry clint to go with thor, while he convenience the girls, so he call pepper first...

_"Hello?"_

_**"Hey pep's, it's me tony, I just wondering if you wanna come to las Vegas?"**_

_"Why? For what?"_

_**"Umm...well...natasha is feeling little boring and lonely, **__'I am a awesome lair' _he thought while putting his hand in the speaker, _**"and well, we all men, so I think girl company to her will be great "**_

_"Uhh, I don't know tony, it's gonna be a little strange, only the two of us..."_

_**"I'm gonna invite the rest of the girls"**_

"Well...ok...but you owe me one"

_**"Yeah sure, thanks pep...**_

"Make sure that all the girls arrived at time ok?

_**"Ok, bye then see ya"**_

"Ok bye"

* * *

><p>*knock* *knock* *knock* clint knocked at thor's door, *knock* *knock*...<p>

_**"What's the matter friend Clinton?" **_Thor said and smiled at him and opened his door

_**"well I was wondering if you can do me a BIG favor"**_

_**"Well, if is in my hands helping you lord barton, with pleasure"**_

Clint sighed and still thinking it was a bad idea _**" it's our last 2 days here in las Vegas and...well...you know" **__'God this is more difficult that I thought!' _He said in his mind

_**"CAN YOU BRING US SOME MEAD FROM ASGARD?" **_He said very fast before backing up

_**"Umm, yes, when you want the mead?"**_

_**"For today at night, make sure it's a lot"**_

_**"Ok, so I should be going friend eye of hawk"**_

_**"Yeah!, you should!" **__'Well I did my part, I only pray to God, that natasha don't finds out' _he thought

_**"Well see you at night, my dear friend!" **_Thor said while going to the portal to asgard

Then clint texted to tony and said to him _'my part of the plan is done now is yours'_

_'Yeah, working on that, 3 down, 2 to go' _tony replied

* * *

><p><strong>AT NIGHT<strong>

Steve was In his room drawing some random stuff in his sketchbook that thor bought him for his birthday, he was remembering of bucky... his best friend, that about a year ago, he discovered that he was alive...and brainwashed, it hurt what HYDRA did to him...

_**"Capsicle! **__'Uggg speaking of devil' _he groaned _** it's me! Tony! open the door! **_

_**"What you want stark!"**_

_**"We've got a surprise for you! Now open the door!"**_

_**"We!?"**_

_**"Yes,WE, cap!" **_Clint answered

Then steve opened the door and letting them come inside, it was thor and bruce with them too, which surprised steve a little bit, and he saw thor carried a huge barrel of like some beer or something like that, tony had a big smile, clint went and laid in the bed, while bruce had with him a kind of a book

_**"What's happening here?" **_Steve said a little confused and with a little bad feeling

_**"Ah, nothing cap, we're here just to celebrate, and saying goodbye to las VEGAS!" **_Tony said and taking seat in the couch

_**"Then why you didn't 'celebrate' in your own rooms?"**_ Steve asked

_**"Because knowing you steve, you wouldn't agreed to come, so we bring the party to you" **_clint answered and turning the tv on _**"besides, you're getting drunk!"**_

_**"What? No, you guys that's IMPOSSIBLE"**_

_**"Well, friend Steven, I challenge you to a drinking contest!" **_Thor challenged steve

_**"Im not sure... **_

_**"Come on ! Cap you will win, you know you can't be drunk, what's the problem?!" **_Bruce said while putting his book down and glasses _**"come on, it will be fun!"**_

Steve look to his friends...took a very deep breath..._'I still have a big bad feeling of all this, but like bruce said, I can't be drunk' _Steve thought, took a final breath...

_**"Ok! ...Thor! I'll win!"**_

_**"YES cap!"**_

_**"Come on thor you can win!"**_

Steve didn't notice that stark's plan just began...

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE THE GIRLS...<strong>

_**"Natasha!"**_

_'What the hell is this' _she thought, and opened the door, _**"why are you guys here?" **_She respond to pepper and smiled at her and the other girls behind her

_**"Well, we're here for having girls time!" **_Pepper answer

_**"Yeah, I think you need that, cause you are always with guys" **_ bobbi said to natasha and entered natasha's room _**"besides, I've never been in las Vegas, so"**_

_**"Hey, nat" **_betty and jane said to natasha

_**"Hi betty, jane...well that's cool of your part guys, well come on in"**_ natasha said to the girls, and noticed that bobbi bought some vodka..._ 'damn, im starting to love this 'clint's friend' she's a good girl'_ natasha smiled at her thoughts

_**"So fell comfortable guys...are we've having like a sleepover or something ike that?"**_ Natasha take a seat next to pepper and bobbi, while betty and jane as always, talking about science

_**"Well kinda, first we have to get something to eat because I'm STARVING! **_bobbi said and standing from the couch, and heading to the phone to call the room service, _'Yes, she like this girl'_

_**"So how was your week with those avengers friends you have natasha?" **_Jane asked to natasha

_**"Uggg, just imagine, tony being such a child, clint being a jerk, bruce reading books while keeping a eye in thor that always wanna be in the pool and eating pop tarts, **_the girls laugh at thor because of his adiction to the pop tarts _**"And well...Steve...he's always so sweet" **_natasha said blushing just thinking about steve, and his eyes, his smile, his hair, his damn perfect bod...

_**"TASHA, YOU LIKE STEVE !?" **_Pepper said squeezing

_**"Nooo! I don't !"**_

_**"Yes you do, look at you, you're in love him ! You smiled when you said his name" **_bobbi booming at natasha

_**"What ?! No! I didn't !"**_

_**"Yes you did, well steve is a very attractive men, why you couldn't you fall for him ?" **_Betty said while laughing at natasha's red face just like her hair

_**"Well...ummm... **__'how I couldn't fall for him, God just look at him, his so fucking perfect' _she said in her mind _**"yeah he is...a little handsome...**_

_**"NATASHA ! Really ? 'A little' ? He's a GOD ! **_Pepper almost screaming at natasha's face

All the girls laugh at pepper's reaction and agreed with pepper, even natasha smiled, she doesn't do that to much, well because she's the emotionless BLACK WIDOW

_**"Ok, I have a little crush in him...that's it"**_

_**"No...I don't believe you" **_jane said while shaking her head_** "you're clearly in love with him, you're eyes says 'I love steve'**_

She just stared at jane and wathing the girls nodded their heads in agreement... _**"I need a drink**_... she just stood up from the couch and bobbi opened the the bottle of vodka for her, and she just smirked at herself that she WAS in love with steve, and wanted to tell him _'I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU'_

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE THE BOYS...<strong>

_**"CAP WINS !" **_Tony screamed

_**"JAJAJA, told you clint, steve has a metabol...**_

_**"GIVE ME A ANOTHER FUCKING DAMN DRINK ! **_ that was steve, totally DRUNK, YEAH, STEVE DRUNK ? no way

Tony, clint and bruce had their eyes widen, first, because steve was saying 'bad_ words'_ second, because HE WAS DRUNK ! These three was the olny in their '_5 sense' _clint was drinking but didn't want get too wasted to see who wins the challenge, bruce taking pics of the two drunk warriors, tony had a glass of wine in his hand and dancing

_**"Here you go cap, you're 100 or something, glass of mead" **_clint said to steve and steve just shook his head

_**"Ok ! Guys ! Let's get to the reason of this partyyyy" **_tony said _**"get all the mead you can get, and let's go to a STRIP CLUB !"**_

_**"YEAH !" **_Clint said like he was receiving a Christmas present

_**"Oh no, tony please tell me you didn't plan all this, and get drunk steve so he...**_

_**"BANNER ! DON'T FUCK THE MOMENT ! HELL YEAH I'M GONNA GO TO THAT DAMN STRIP CLUB !**_

bruce didn't know this drunken side of his captain, so he just rises his hands and warn tony about this plan, but as always he doesn't listen, thor was to wasted to be able to get up, so he didn't go, clint was the first to exit the room, and tony help steve to balance himself

_**"Are you sure you don't wanna go ? **_Bruce shake his head to tony _**"come on bruce it will be fun, don't you wanna see how they bang our steve ?"**_

_**"No, I still think is a bad, bad idea, if natasha founds out, she will kill you, and then she will bring you back to life so she can kill you again...plus, someone has to watch thor, i will stay here with thor in steve's room, intil you guys return"**_

_**"FINE ! Science bro, but you can't tell natasha of this"**_

_**"Tony I can't promise you that"**_

_**"Come on, do me that favo...**_

_**"LETS JU...ST FUCKI...NG GO ALREA...DY ! **_Steve said and having some hiccups while speaking

_**"Ha ! I starting to love this dark side of cap ! **_Bruce just rolled his eyes at tony's comment _**"WHAT EVER YOU ORDER MY CAPTAIN ! **_Tony said and grabbing steve by his waist and exiting steve's room, once they reached the elevator and enter in it tony put his captain in the wall so he don't fall

_**"Cap, you'll never forget this night, I promise you"**_

Steve just _'hhmmm' _to him, he didn't have idea to know the plan of tony was, and well he doesn't think straight right now, so tony just pushed the lobby button and they reached the lobby floor, clint was already flirting to the receptionist, and she handed him her cell phone number, and then clint heard the _'ding' _noise of the elevator and turn to see tony and steve exit it, and say goodbye to the receptionist and winked at her, and she just giggled

_**"What take you to long, tony ?" **_Clint said very annoyed

_**" ahh, you know, bruce daddy me, and blah, blah, but that's not what's the matter now" **_said tony while turning to the cap and said _**"right cap ? Ready for the strip club ?"**_

_**"Hell yeah stark"**_

_**"Then let's go then"**_

Tony put steve in the taxi, and seat him between him and clint, clint started to drink and so tony, once they get to the strip club, they were a little drunk, and steve well...more drunk

_**"Sooo...THI..S IS A ST..RIP CLUB ?"**_

_**"YEAH ! isn't beautiful ?" **_ Tony said wiping a tear of his face

_**"No, beautiful is natasha, that women IS damn beautiful" **_steve said smiling at himself

_**"Hey ! That's my sister you're talking about ! Watch your words Steven !" **_Clint say and excited the cab

_**"Hey, hey, calm down you two, don't ruined this moment CLINT !" **_TONY say to clint very annoyed _**"ok, so cap will have a VIP, and you and me will have fun ok ? "So let's get moving gentleman !"**_

They we're like little kids entering a candy shop, so then tony said to them _**"oh yeah, I almost forgot ! Cap ! Clint ! You can order what ever you want, it will be on me tonight, and cap ! Get whatever girl you want ok ?**_

Steve smiled at tony and shook his head, _**"thanks man, you're fucking awesome !"**_

_**"Yes I am, SO LETS ENTER GUYS AND HAVE FUN !"**_

_**"YEAH !" **_the three said at same time


	4. Chapter 4

_**"So, natasha, tell me, when and where, you began to have this feelings for steve ?"**_

They we're playing truth or dare, they we're drinking but just a few glasses, (not like the men...)

_**"Well...dare, when I saw him exit the quinjet with coulson, I had just a small crush on him, but when I began to fall for him, was when we first kiss, well it was for undercov...**_

_**"WHAT !" **_All the girls screamed at the same time, _**"we didn't know you and steve already kissed ! **_Pepper screamed again

_**"Well technically, we don't, it was for undercover, rumlow was coming for us, so it was the only way to get rid of him, so I had the great idea to kiss him...**_

_**"STEVE AND NATASHA SITTING IN A TREE... !**_ Bobbi began singing

_**"Ja, ja, very mature bobbi" **_natasha said and bobbi take her tongue out

_**"Omg, tasha, you love him" **_betty squeezed

_**"Yeah, that words, just someone in love says that, just admitted natasha !" **_Jane said

_**"Well..yeah ! I do ! I admit I love steve ok !" **_Natasha said and roll her eyes, and the girls we're practically jumping in joy and victory because of natasha finally say that she loved steve, they we're congratulate her because the news

_**"Ok my turn" **_natasha said and spin the bottle, and the bottle stop in bobbi _ 'just the one I wanted' _she thought _**"ok bobbi, pick, truth or dare ? **_

_**"Ummm...ahh...dare !" **_

_**"I dare you to drink all the rest of the vodka left, without stopping" **_bobbi turned to see the rest of the vodka, and it was almost half bottle, so she stood up and grab the bottle of vodka, and see it and gulped, and began drinking it, all the girls we're laughing at her because the faces she was doing while drinking the vodka, she was almost finishing, and she give up, because the vodka was to strong for her

_**"Aawwww, you almost finished it, wow ! I'm surprised ! **_natasha said very proud of her '_sister in law'_

_**"Aahhh, that was a strong drink !" **_Said bobbi and sitting down _**"ok my turn now !" **_ Betty said and spinning the bottle and it land in pepper

_**"Do you have a crush on tony ?"**_

_**"Yes, it's that obvious ?!" **_Pepper said very panic

_**"Well yeah, it's like natasha and steve, we all know they like each other, is sooo obvious" **_said jane while natasha was deep red

_**"Well...I thought tony wanted me here because, he wanna be with me, and he just wanted that natasha could't be alone"**_ pepper said a little disappointed

_**"Aww sorry pep's..." **_bobbi said_** "wait, tony said, he wanted you here because you didn't know las Vegas, and wanted to come"**_

_**"What ? No, I come to vegas a few times" **_Pepper said very confused

_**"No, tony said to me that pepper was too scared to the heights, and didn't want go alone" **_ betty said more confused

_**"Nooo, tony said to me that...**_

_**"Ok ! Enough ! Tony lied to you guys, but why ? **_Natasha said trying to put all the pieces

_**"Well tony said to me, that you're to lonely, and he was worried about you, and call me to come to you so you can have some 'girl company' **_pepper said and getting mad at tony for lying to her

_**"Oh come on pepper, when and how, tony worries for someone ?" **_All the girls, even pepper agreed with natasha

_**"So we need find out what was, or is his plan" **_bobbi had that evil face she always hear

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Any luck girls ?" <strong>_Betty said while sitting down in the table and putting her hands across her chest and making some conclusions, the girls just say no, natasha and bobbi we're thinking, while pepper and jane just making theories about why tony wanted them together, they decided spend their night searching of answers, but no luck, it was almost midnight and nothing, intil...

_**"HEY ! I think I've got it !" **_Bobbi screamed

_**"What !"**_

_**"What is it ?!"**_

_**"Tell us come on !" **_Natasha said because she had some bad feeling about all of this

_**"Ok, ok, chill ! You know that tony is always saying that steve should lose his v card ? What if, tony call all of us just to distract natasha ? **_Bobbi continued_** "Maybe he wanted to have some 'guys' time, cause, come on, why we haven't see him or the others ? **_

_**"There's no way steve would've go with them, only if he is drugged or drunk, and that's impossible" **_nat said

_**"Awww, she's defending her love, that's so sweet !" **_Natasha just givig a death glare at bobbi

_**"Well actually he CAN get drunk natasha" **_jane said

_**"Well sorry jane but tony had intended all type of drinks, and nothing" **_said pepper

_**"Not everyone, maybe steve hasn't drink'd thor's mead, it's much, MUCH, stronger than normal alcohol, I already drink once, and with one glass of that, I was already wasted"**_

Then natasha's eyes widen when she put together what bobbi and jane said _**"OH MY GOD ! In the morning I saw tony and clint babbling of something of cap's v card, and then, me and steve went down to go get breakfast, and when we're finished, while existing the elevator we saw clint speaking at thor, and I heard thor saying 'going to asgard' !**_

_**"So tony was planning, getting steve drunk, so he can lose his V card ?! **_Pepper was more angrier than before

_**"I WILL KILL HIM !"**_

_**"But wait it's just a theory, we don't know if is true" **_betty said to a very angry natasha

_**"Yeah, you should go see if steve is him room, and if his not there and is with tony and drunken, you can kill tony" **_Pepper said

Then natasha got up of her seat and slammed the door behind her not intil she heard bobbi said to her _**'don't let a little bitch take his v card ! Not intil he loses it with you ! ROMANOGERS !' **_Damn she loved that girl for shipping her with steve

She was furious, not only with tony and whoever one is evolved in this, she was mad at the possibility that steve already lost his virginity with some stupid bitch, (like bobbi said)...and it was not with her... she smiled at herself, that a 95 year man didn't had sex already, and then she remembered the day he confessed to her about his virginity...

-FLASHBACK-

_"Well, I've already tell you my deepest secrets, now your turn" she said to him and wiped a small tear, while there we're next to each other seeing the fireplace in the cabin that was in the middle of the north pole, they we're heading tomorrow to new York, after a successful mission_

_"Ummm sorry 'bout what happened you in Russia" steve said and put his arm around her while she was wiping her tears with her hands_

_"Nahhh, it's ok, normally im not that opened with someone, but you are not someone anymore" she can feel she was breaking in front of him and the only who saw her like this was clint "BUT, if you tell something about this to someone, I will kill you rogers !"_

_"Hhmmm, don't worry, I promise I won't" and he give her that charming smile_

_"Don't change the subject steve, tell me your secrets"_

_Steve was bright red and natasha smiled at his face "I-i...don't...know...i-i'ts embarrassing"_

_"Oh come on steve, it's not fair, I told you my most deepest secrets, and I didn't back up !"_

_"Ok, but promise me that you won't laugh"_

_"Ok"_

_"Well...uhhmmm...i-i...i-i'm...I'm virgin" steve was super red just like natasha's hair_

_She was trying so hard, not to laugh, but she couldn't contained, and burst a big laugh and continue laughing, almost that her stomach began hurting_

_"You said you wouldn't laugh" he was so emberessd "I've shouldn't tell you nothing" and he stand up_

_"No, no, no, I'm really sorry for laughing, I just don't believe it !"_

_"Well believe it, I believe that sex is for love, not just a random thing, like tony"_

_"Well, you will find someone that deserves you and what she deserves"_

_ *END OF THE FLASHBACK*_

Knock* knock*knock* _**"steve ? Are you there ? **_Knock*knock*knock* _**"steve ? It's me tasha" "I just wanted to tell you something very fast"**_

She knocked like 5 times more and nothing, she was thinking the worst, that maybe steve didn't want to open because he was busy with a slut that maybe and more probably tony hired, she didn't want to think about it, _'or maybe his sleeping already natasha...but if there's a fucking bitch sleeping in his bed I will KILL HER !' _she was thinking and was panicking because steve didn't open the door, so she opted to hack the door, so she grabbed a Bobby pin of her hair, and she was about to put the bobby pin when someone open the door, and it was NOT steve...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bruce's POV**

I was there just to make sure that tony and clint didn't do something stupid, or playing some stupid pranks on steve and thor, thor challenged steve to a drinking contest, so it was gonna be fun seeing these two competitors, '_in your mark, get set...GO !' _I saw thor and steve drinking that mead like it was water... they we're almost finishing the barrel !, while tony handed steve some more mead, and clint for thor...then I saw something amazing ! I saw steve's eyes a little red, and blinking his eyes, and when tony handed him a glass, he didn't get the the right one, HE WAS DRUNK! And then tony screamed _**"Cap wins !"**_

_**"Jaja, told you clint, steve can't get drunk, his metabo... **_I was cut by steve

_**"GIVE ME A ANOTHER FUCKING DAMN DRINK ! **_ 'It that was steve ? I thought, My eyes we're widen, well...steve was saying _'bad words' and was DRUNK ! _So for me, this was funny and a felt bad at the same time, and I began to take pictures of them so i can show them tomorrow, just like the movie _'the hangover'_

_**"Here you go cap, you're 100 or something, glass of mead" **_clint said to steve

Then i heard tony screaming something_**"Ok ! Guys ! Let's get to the reason of this partyyyy" **_tony said _**"get all the mead you can get, and let's go to a STRIP CLUB !"**_

_**"YEAH !" **_Clint said very excited

Then I put all the pieces together and said_**"Oh no, tony please tell me you didn't plan all this, and get drunk steve so he...**_

_**"BANNER ! DON'T FUCK THE MOMENT ! HELL YEAH I'M GONNA GO TO THAT DAMN STRIP CLUB !**_

I was cut by...well...the drunken side of steve, so I just raised my hands and give tony_warn' _glare, and as always he never listen, thor didn't want to go because he was too wasted, so clint practically jumped from the couch and excited steve's room, and tony was helping steve to balance himself

_**"Are you sure you don't wanna go ? **_ Tony asked me, so i just shook my head to say no _**"come on bruce, it will be fun, don't you wanna see how they bang our steve ?"**_

I answered, while thinking it was a really, really bad idea _**"No, I still think is a bad, bad idea, if natasha founds out, she will kill you, and then she will bring you back to life so she can kill you again...plus, someone has to watch thor, i will stay here with thor in steve's room, intil you guys return" **_I said to him

_**"FINE ! Science bro, but you can't tell natasha of this" **_tony said to me

_**"Tony I can't promise you that"**_

_**"Come on, do me that favo...**_

_**"LETS JU...ST FUCKI...NG GO ALREA...DY ! **_Steve said and having some hiccups while speaking, it was hilarious seeing him soooo drunk !

_**"Ha ! I starting to love this dark side of cap ! **_I just rolled my eyes at tony's comment _**"WHAT EVER YOU ORDER MY CAPTAIN ! **_Tony said and grabbing steve by his waist and exiting steve's room

"God, help steve" I said, while seeing thor babbling, so I just returned reading my book...

**-MIDNIGHT-**

I was almost falling asleep, so I check thor that was already in steve's bed snoring very loud and sleeping, and then I checked my watch that tony give me for Christmas, it was already midnight, so I stood up from the chair, i stretch myself and yawned, and went to where thor was, so I was trying to wake up thor, but, he was like a rock, a say his name while shaking his shoulder...well I wanted him to wake up just in case that tony had the brilliant idea, that steve should bring some _'company' ..._ so they can have their _'private' _time, steve and his women friend

Then my heart stopped, i heard natasha knocking the door and saying that _'she needed to say something to steve very fast'_ well i knew these two fell something for each other, but they didn't admitted... _'that doesn't matter right now bruce ! concentrate about what are you're telling natasha !' _I thought and well...panicking I can't lie to natasha ! But then I remembered that tony said to me, that do him that favor

_**"Steve are you there ?" **_Natasha said at the other of the door

*knock*knock*knock*

My heart was racing 200 kph, and I was literally throwing up because of the nerves, so then I heard natasha in a very worried voice, and feel compassion for her, so I heard no sound and put my ear in the door, _'maybe she already go, she give up trying that steve didn't open...but she never gives up... _I heard something in the door lock, like something forcing it... then I remembered how natasha was a great friend, and helping me with everything I need, and well steve...MORE... then I had enough and opened the door

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Bruce ?" <strong>_ Natasha said while hiding the bobby pin on her back

_**"Natasha, hey...what's going on ?" **_Bruce said

_**"Where's steve ?"**_

_**"Umm..." ** __Bruce said while he scracth the back of his head_

_**"Please bruce, tell me the truth"**_

Bruce looked at natasha's eyes full of anger mixed with worry and some sadness_** "Ahhhh ! DON'T make those eyes ! Ok ! He's with tony, he and clint took him to a strip club"**_

_**"I KNEW IT ! and that's why he called the girls to DISTRACT ME !"**_

_**"wait, what !? What girls ?"**_

_**"Long story bruce, I WILL FUCKING KILL STARK AND BARTON !"**_

_**"Shhhh, natasha, you're gonna wake up the neighbors !"**_

_**"I DON'T FUCKING CARE !"**_

_**"Ok ok, calm down and I will tell you, were is steve ok ?"**_

She just nodded, and tell bruce to hurry up _**"I swear bruce, if clint or thor had something in this, i will haunt th-**_

_**"No no no, thor doesn't have nothing about this, actually he is sleeping over there and well...clint i'am not that sure" **_he said at her and handing her a paper with the direction of the strip club

_**"Thanks bruce, I owe you a big one"**_

_**"Nahh, I appreciate you and cap, and I want you guys together"**_

_**"What !? Why you say that...i-i...me and steve ? Pfff !"**_

_**"Oh come on, I'm not a baby, natasha"**_

_**"Well I think I better get going, before something bad happens"**_

_**"Ohh yeah nat ! Kick tony's ass please, would ya ?"**_

She smiled at him and closing the door, and going to kick some assess

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN THE STRIP CLUB. ...<strong>

_**"Hey cap ! These chicks here want to talk to you in 'private' ! **_tony screamed because the music and he wink at steve

They spend their night dancing and drinking, Steve was dancing and drinking more mead, well now he knows how to dance thanks to natasha, clint in a table and clapping to the girl stripping on top of his table, and tony...well, being tony, having a girl in one of his arms, and other in his other arm, then steve heard tony saying something at him, something about some chicks, and he just smiled at tony

Then those _'chicks' _grabbed him for surprise, and tell him to come with them... once they reached the VIP room, they we're like lions devouring their food, the blonde hair one was working on steve's neck, and the brunette one was taking off his clothes...

Everything was just perfect, to tony he's plan worked as he planned,... but then his eyes went wide and he almost fall down, because he saw a fiery red head women, that didn't have a very happy face, so walked through the crowd and almost pushing everyone one his way, he was trying to hide while reaching where clint was

_**"Code red, code red ! Natasha is here !" **_Tony said very scared

_**"What ! I've thought you're distracting her !" **_Clint said more scared that tony

_**"Yeah I did but how..."**_

_**"BANNER !" **_The two said

_**"I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO ! **_They turned to see natasha's face red of anger

_**"We're soooo dead tony" **_clint said and tony nodded

_**"Yes we are, any final words ?"**_

_**"STARK ! CLINTON !" **_Natasha said while getting closer to them

_**"Pfff really ? Your name is clinton !?"**_

_**"Shhh stut the fuck up and think something fast !"**_

_**"Uhhhh..."**_

_**"Hurry up, she's getting closer, and i don't wanna die already !"**_

_**"Ummm...hmmmm...RUUUUNNNN !" **_tony said while grabbing clint from his shirt so he can run faster

_**"Come here you cowards !" **_She run to get them but they escaped in a taxi _**"I will see you guys soon or later !"**_

Now she has to search for steve in that stupid strip club, _'ok, bruce said that steve was getting a VIP , i only have to ask or search for that' _she thought she entered the club, and she was searching every single room, and then _'bingo' ..._ she saw the VIP ROOMS sign, so she entered there, opened every door, just to find steve, then her anger rises when she saw, two _'bitches'_ kissing all over him, steve was half asleep, _'so he clearly drunk that asgardian drink' _she thought

_**"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM !" **_as she said the two strippers jumped and steve was awakening, steve was only shirtless, thank God that is the far they went... he only had red lipstick in his face and neck

_**"Are you his wife or something ? Cus' Anthony said he was sing..."**_

That bitch didn't finished, when natasha went straight to her, and slap her right in her face, and natasha did the same with the other bitch

_**"What the hell is wrong with you !"**_

_**"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, OR ELSE YOU'RE GONNA BE FIRIED !**_

They do as she said, they grabbed their things, and hurried after they could be dead

_**"Natasha ?"**_

_**"Steve ? **_She hurried next to steve and began to clean the lipstick he had in his face and neck, _** "are you ok ?"**_

_**"Yeah but...why are you here ?" **_Steve said while standing up and putting his shirt

_**"Came here to rescue you of tony's pl... **_she was saying and steve was super drunk and can even put his shirt right _** "Steve you need to sit down, you can't balance by your self"**_

She help him put his shirt right, _'His fucking abs are amazing ! I want to touch them...TASHA ! It's not perfect moment !' _She said to herself

_**"I feel, like i'm in the clouds, and everything goes blurry" **_steve said while they were exiting the VIP room, she grabbed his waist, and with the other hand she get his hand, and put it around her neck

_**"Yeah I know steve, I promise you that tony and whoever else do this to you will pay ok ?"**_

_**"Thanks tasha...who do me what ?"**_

_**"Uggg...long story steve, come on captain, we need to go to the hotel"**_

_**"You know what nat ?"**_

She put steve in a tree while she can call a taxi **"What is it steve ? Are you feeling ok ? Do you wanna throw up or something ?"**

Steve look directly into natasha's eyes and said_** "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU"**_

...

...

...

She smiled at him... finally she heard that words that she was dreaming for a long time... but then, she realized that steve was to drunk to think straight, so that bright smile she had...erased... _'he's to drunk natasha, he doesn't think right' _she thought

_**"Steve your to drunk, you're saying this you don't mean" **_steve just narrowed his eyebrows, _**"it's ok, is normal in drunk people"**_

_**"What ? No, i'm telling you the truth"**_

_**"Steve look... **_then the horn of the taxi interrupt her, and she sighed and took steve and entered the cab

Once they entered the taxi, natasha said to the taxi driver the direction of the hotel...

_** "I really LOVE YOU NATASHA" **_

_**"Steve you need to rest, you're to drunk and saying shit"**_

_**"NO ! I'm not lying ! I really love you !"**_

_**"Ok ! just...rest...come here, rest your head on my lap"**_

He did as she said, all the way to the hotel, natasha was seeing him saying to her that how much he love her again and again and again, she smiled at herself because she loved how his lips moved when he says her name _**"I love you natasha" **_she wanted to kiss him right there and right now, but it will be like taking advantage of him on this stage, then she saw steve's eyes full of lust and desire and they where black, so as hers

Natasha paid the taxi driver and said thank you, then she helped steve so he won't fall, they enter the hotel and the elevator, natasha put steve at the corner and said to him _**"stay there steve, let me press the button"**_

_**"I love you"**_

_**"Hhmm, you're already say that billion times already steve"**_

_**"Well I will say that forever, because it's true"**_

Her eyes went watery, and smiled at the possibility that steve really loved her, but...well...he was drunk... they reached their floor and she helped steve get ot the elevator, then she remembered that thor was sleeping at steve's room, so she'll let steve _'sleep'_ in her room, 'hope the girls already are gone' and opened her door, and thank no one is there, so she lead steve at her bedroom

_**"Ok steve" **_natasha said while sitting down steve in the bed _**"so I will let you get comfortable ok ?" **_But steve before she can go, he get her wrist, and said to her

_**"Please stay, come here... sit down" **_he gave her that puppy beautiful blue eyes

_**"Ok, but just a little" **_she said and sitting in the bed next to him

_**3;)**_

Steve and natasha where telling to each other some funny jokes, and remembering their always successful missions, and making fun of tony and the others

_**"I need go piss" **_said steve and going to the bathroom _**"it's this normal while you're drunk !?, Cus is it, I promise you that, i will never get drunk again"**_

_**"Yes is normal" **_ natasha said while standing up from the bed

Steve exits the bathroom and stand in front of her, she can feel her heart racing, then steve put his hands in her cheeks, and get more and more closer to her, she was almost have her heart getting out from her chest, he just watch her green eyes sparkled like a star and beautiful like a star, so he leaned down to kiss her but still not leaving her eyes, neither her not leaving his eyes, so she just closed her eyes and waiting for steve did the final step, then their lips were touching, steve was the first one to move his lips, and natasha kiss him back, she tasted so sweet and so as steve, that moment was only him and natasha, no one else, thier kisses were full of desire, passion, lust and of course LOVE, steve placed one hand around her waist, and the other hand was down her shirt and touching her bare back that make her shiver, she was touching his biceps and put her arms around his neck so that allowed steve go deeper in the kiss, they broke the kiss for get some air and steve began to kiss her neck

_**"Steve...you're drunk...i-i...don't think...uhhh...it's..uh..a good idea" **_

_**"Of course it is..." **_he was saying between the kisses _**"I know you...want this so bad... just like me...don't you think...I noticed how you look at me ? Just like...the way i look at you"**_

Of course se wanted this ! _'Uggg ! Fuck you ! I will do this !" _Natasha said in her thoughts, then she grabbed steve's hair and began kissing him hungrily and he kissed her back hungrier, she was unbuttoned his belt very fast, and he was just kissing her, the she helped him to take off her shirt, then they worked in taking all their clothes off desperately, natasha get a blanket and throw it to them while steve see her _naked, 'God she is perfect' _ he thought, and natasha get on top of him and kiss him passionate, then steve roll her out so he can be on top of her, then, he was more harder then a rock, she can feel him and didn't resist it, not more, and meet her hips with his, so he knew he had to make the next move, so he entered her, and she moaned and he groaned, they started to move gentle but good, she feel like she was in heaven, leaving long red marks on his back, and feeling him grow more and more inside of her

_**"Fuck natasha...you're fucking tight"**_

She closed her eyes more tighter when steve began move more faster and kissing her neck and leaving red mark in it

_**"Я люблю тебя Наташа" **__(I love you natasha)_

_**"Я люблю тебя Стива" **__(I love you steve)_

They meet their lips again and kissing lovingly and passionately...

_-15 MINUTES LATER-_

They we're still making love, she can feel her climax close, she had her cheeks pink and her hair messy, steve was sweating because the work he was doing and kissing natasha's neck, she put her fingers in steve's hair and admire his blonde hair, she started to kiss his jaw and collarbone and make him moan, then steve hit the right spot and she let out a loud moan, that almost wake up all the neighbors, she bit steve's shoulder and sucked steve's pulse point of his neck, and leaving a beautiful purple mark, a mark that he was hers, only hers...

_**"Faster...steve, faster...uhhh !"**_

_**"Tell me your mine natasha"**_

She just moaned in response and wrapped her legs in his waist

_**"Tell me" **_ he said to her and kissing her neck desperately and going deeper into her

_**"FUCK ! I'm yours steve...uhhh ! Я чертовски твое" **__(I'm fucking yours)_

She was close, and him too, she arched her back and they came together... she could feel the warm liquid in her, he collapsed in top of her but not letting all his weight on her, they we're heavily breathless, they can't even catch thier breath right, so he let him out of her slowly and landing next to her, they remained in silence and wathing the ceiling while they catch some air, then she was the first in speak

_**"That was AMAZING steve, where you learned that moves ?"**_

_**"I didn't know I know that"**_

She turn around to see him, and his eyes were still dark, full of lust, she put her head on his chest and touching his abs, finally !, he was playing with her hair, and he smiled at himself

_**"So I was AMAZING ?" **_he smirked

_**"Don't be too cocky...and for your men pride, making me speak Russian while having sex, that means you were AMAZING"**_

_**"Someone else make you speak Russian in bed ?"**_

_**"No, you're the first one and hope you're the last one, well...because that serum worked in EVERY" **_natasha pointed to steve's friend and natasha's new and favorite part of steve, and she continued _**"part of your body"**_

He laughed at natasha's words and make him proud of himself

_**"Proud ?" **_Natasha said seeing him while resting her chin in steve's shoulder

_**"Mmmm yeah a little, but i can make you speak Russian again if you want"**_

_**"Oh yeah, endless stamina, I forgot..."**_

_**"What, have a problem with that ?"**_

_**"No, I have endless stamina too remember ?"**_

She said and climbing on top of him

_**"Sooo...how 'bout a second round ?" **_He said

_**"Hell yeah, my captain" **_she said while steve laugh she leaned down to kiss him _** "but is my turn on top"**_

_**"Your wishes are orders to me my Russian princess"**_

_**"Mmmm nicknames, well...ok my fucking sexy American boy"**_

She kissed him and he kissed her back slow but sweet

* * *

><p>It was like 8:14 when natasha opened her eyes and feel full for the first time in a long time, she smiled because she remembered the events of last night and well, they finish like in their 10th, 13th or something round only because steve started to fall asleep thanks to the mead he drink, DAMN REACTIONS OF ALCOHOL ! So she got up and sitting in the bed and searching of her bra and panties, she put them on and put steve's shirt and went to the bathroom and piss, and she headed out and watched steve sleeping so peaceful...then she realized that steve was drunk last night and will maybe, not be able to remember what happened last night, maybe he will be mad at her because she took advantage of him while he was drunk, so she panicked and starting to search her own clothes, when she heard steve's voice, she froze...<p>

_**"Nat ? It's that you ?" **_Steve sit up from the bed _**"why are you waring my shirt ? I don't remember I borrow to you last night"**_

_'God please help me !' _She said in her mind

_**"Yeah, ummm..." **_she didn't want to turn, so she just respond very nervous

_**"Oh thank God it wasn't a dream"**_

_'What you mean it wasn't a dream ! ' _she thought

_**"What is a good pain killer for the head ?" **_ He said to her

_**"You remember EVERYTHING of yesterday ?"**_

_**"Yeah why ?" **_He said very confused _**"I meant all I said to you while...you know...you and me..." **_ steve paused _**"why are you asking that ? Are you're drunk too and don't remember nothing !? Oh please natasha don't think I took advantage of you, while you're drunk, I'm not that type of guy! besides I was drunk too ! I'm sorr...**_

_**"Steve steve, calm down ! I was in my '5 sense' believe me i REMEMBER everything"**_

Steve get a deep breath of relief, he was thinking the worst, he's mom didn't teach him that morals, well he was to drunk to think about morals last night

_**"Perhaps, I don't understand why you can remember everything last night, you're to drunk... that's why I was searching my clothes and ...**_

_**"Tasha I won't never, NEVER, forget last night and, well, this morning, ha, it was already morning when we finish" **_when he finished saying the last words he was deep red, _'that's the steve i fell in love with, blushing and sweet' _she thought

_**"So you just remember of our little 'private' time uhh ?" **_ loving seeing him deep red

_**"Well...ummm...y-y...yes" **_he was blushing very hard now

_**"Steve you already see me naked, why are you blushing ?"**_

_**"No i'm not !"**_

_**"Yes you are"**_

_**"Well, that is your fault, little Russian princess"**_

_'Omg he does remember of first time together ! _She was trying to hide her excited face

_**"Of course it is, my sexy captain" **_she said with a seductive voice that make him shiver

_**"Well, I can show you my skills to speak Russian" **_while earn a smile on her face and crawled back to steve and kiss him passionate, they we're ready for a mmm... WHO CARES ABOUT THE ROUND THEY FINISH !

_**"I will love to speak me in Russian" **_she said between the kisses

_**"You're wishes are orders to me"**_

She smiled in the kiss...well it was gonna be a long morning for the two...but a very good one...** ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

They spend their morning doing _'activities' _and talking about their past, they moved together with synchrony like in the field while fighting she digged her nails on steve's back more and more and that make steve moan, and then he asked something that devastated her...

_**"It's our hundred what round ?" **_Steve asked and putting a pillow in his head while catching his breath _**"don't you think that we should go outside ? Maybe the others will be suspicious of us"**_

_**"I don't care...and don't be exaggerated about our 'rounds'"**_

_**"Hhmmm, maybe I will do breakfast or call the room service"**_

_**"Yeah call the room service, I want our hundred something round once more" **_and she was _again_ on top of steve and kissing him passionately and she broke off _**"What do you think ?"**_

_**"Well...I have to...be dressed... to receive... the food**_ " he said between the kisses

_**"Uggg...ok but hurry"**_ and she rolled out of him

Steve called the room service and order what natasha and him wanted and they put on their clothes... room service arrive and deliver the food and natasha sit down in the table's chair and put her feet on top of the table

_**"Feet off" **_he said and throw natasha's feet down the table, she just stare at him

_**"You're lucky I love you, cus if i didn't you'll be hurt by now"**_

_**"Wow...well I'm flattered, and I love you too babe" **_he said and send her a kiss

She just rolled her eyes and her lips twist a little and began to eat and steeling some steve's food, they enjoyed the breakfast and the two love birds sit down on the couch and turned the tv on, he saw a condom Comercial and ask her

_**"Don't you think, we should...well me...use a condom ?"**_

_**"No" **_she answered coldly

_**"Why not ? For protection"**_

_**"We already checked ourselves and we are clean, don't worry"**_

_**"Natasha im not saying that protection" **_he said, she knew what 'protection' he was talking about, so she turned off the tv and lowered her head and took a deep breath

_**"I know what protection you're talking about" **_she said very sadly _**"you don't need condom...it's because...I can't be pregnant steve" **_she sniff and close her eyes, she didn't want to watch steve go, she knew that steve always wanted a relationship and then being marry and having some children's just like a typical american dream, one dream that she couldn't not give if to him... then she feel steve's strong arms around her and she opened her eyes...she wanted to cry because this man, this guy, her steve, loved her no matter what, he didn't care about the possibility of her not be able to be pregnant...

Steve grabbed her chin so he can see her beautiful eyes and pressed his forehead to hers_**"I love you natasha, I don't care that you can't be pregnant, I love because of you, only you"**_

_**"I love you too my sexy boy" **_she kissed him and made love to each other in the couch sweet and gentle

* * *

><p><em><strong>"We have to return to the hotel clint ! Is 5:30 ! Pepper already send me billions of messages and calling that she already go with the girls to NY ! she will kill me !"<strong>_

_**"No ! You wanna be killed by natasha !? If we returned we will be dead in the second we put a step on the hotel !"**_

_**"Yeah but I'm hungry !" **_Tony and clint went to a very cheap hotel so natasha wouldn't track the two pranksters _**"besides this hotel doesn't have room service !"**_

_**"Ugggg ! I'm hungry too ! We haven't eat since, what ? Yesterday ?"**_

_**"Yes ! We need to go back to the hotel ! We will apologize to steve, mostly natasha, and everyone happy !"**_

_**"I don't think natasha would be happy, but...IM FUCKING HUNGRY !" **_Clint said

_**"So...we go back ?"**_

_**"Hell yeah !"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"We should go straight to natasha and steve to apologize for the 'idea' you had tony"<strong>_

_**"Yeah you're right let's knock natasha's room first"**_

_**"Yeah"**_

Tony knocked at natasha's door and wait...

She opened the door and smiled at tony and clint, and the two had a face like a puppy before being quarreled _** "Ohh ! Hey guys !" **_She said

_**"NATASHA WE'RE SOOO SORRY FOR DOING THAT TO STEVE ! AND TRYING TO DISTRACT YOU ! WE DIDN'T THOUGHT THAT HE WAS GONNA BE TOO DRUNK ! PLEASE DON'T KILL US ! BUT AT LEAST LET US EAT SOMETHING ! AND THEN KILL US OR DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT TO US ! **_Tony was literally crying and in his knees

_**"Yeah natasha my sooo, sooo sorry for not stopping this in time, i swear that...**_

_**"Guys guys, it's ok" **_she said very VERY calmed, that worried them... _**"you don't have to apologize, we're good ok ?"**_

Tony had his jaw down that almost a fly went to his mouth, and clint was sooo amazed and with his eyes wide, they didn't believe natasha forget them, maybe it was a trap so they have their guard down and then she could attack, but no, she was serious her eyes tell them, well...thanks to them, steve and natasha we're together, they had a night and morning wonderful, and like tony said to steve 'he will never, NEVER, forget that night' and well, that morning...why she will be mad at them ?

_**"Are you serious ?!" **_Clint said very happy

_**"Yeah why i shouldn't ?"**_

_**"Well...we thought we were gonna be dead when you opened the door" **_tony said

_**"I WAS gonna kill you two but, not anymore"**_

_**"Why not ?"**_

_**"Yeah, and why that smile ? I know you very good, and you don't smile very often"**_

_**"Do you guys wanna be killed don't you ?" **_She said with her WIDOW face

_**"Aaand...she's back" **_clint said

_**"So you're forgetting us right ?"**_

_**"Yes i am stark" **__'thank God steve already go to his room' _she thought

* * *

><p>All the avengers went to the pool minus steve because he was already there, but they didn't see him because he went to get some snacks, all the boys had some shorts and natasha...well imagine...a very sexy green bikini that when she passed all the men was seeing at her body (ass), so clint try to covered her with a towel, she just smiled and tell clint to leave her alone, she put this bikini not for impressed all the people who were in the pool her perfect body, it was for seeing steve's jaw down and see his face gets red, he already has seen her naked but he still gets red, she loved it, but he was not there, so she search for a hot blonde guy, and then she saw him in the bar with some kind of nachos and a coke, when he turned and see natasha's bikini, he almost fall down, she was gorgeous !, and then she winked at him and he just smiled and getting RED, '<em>that was i was waiting for' <em>she said in her thoughts, while he walked to her, some bitches see him and his perfect muscular body, his muscles moved so fucking perfect ! Some of them had that courage to whistle to him, in front of her ! he just was soooo red and emberessd, so he walked more faster, once he reached natasha and the others, natasha was like she was gonna kill that women's !

_**"Steve we are so sorry what we do to you, we didn..." **_tony was saying

_**"No problem stark, it's ok" **_all the male avengers wad their jaw opened in surprised

_**"Sorry cap"**_

_**"It's ok clint" **_steve said and sit in a chair next to natasha and clint

_**"Ok so we should leave the occurred in the past, just like nothing happened and join our last day in vegas" **_bruce said

_**"What happened ?" **_Thor said confused

Every avenger laugh at thor because he missed all the 'fun' of yesterday _**"Long story thor" **_natasha said and standing from her seat and taking off the towel that clint throw at her, and going to the pool

_**"NATASHA I TOLD YOU TO COVER YOURSELF !"**_

_**"Stut up barton" **_she said and turned to see steve and tony's eyes on her and thor and bruce only seeing her with respect and throw herself in the pool

_**"Steven ! Say something !" **_Clint said very annoyed

_**"What ? Why ?"**_

_**"Because she's like my sister and I don't wanna that guys like stark look at her, like stark is seeing her right now" **_the two turned to see tony and like clint said, he was looking at natasha's body

_**"HEY !" **_ steve and clint said to tony and he turned to see them like he was lost

_**"See ! And she yours ! I'm a ROMANOGERS shipper, don't ruined my dreams !"**_

_**"Ok first what is a shipper ?...and she is not my girlfriend or something so I can say to her to cover herself !"**_

Natasha and steve decide to keep their relationship in secret, and wait to the perfect moment to tell the others...

* * *

><p>They have a nice day in the pool, steve and natasha seeing each other and smiled at their self, then everyone gone to their respective rooms and they packed all the stuff that tony let them buy with his credit card while the week, natasha buy some cute stuff for the girls and she bought to her a nice clothes, steve buy some sketchbooks and professional drawing pencils and a little some clothes, clint buy some black clothes, bruce bought science books, thor, you all know... pop tarts...tony buy luxurious suit and tuxedos, they go to the airport and get to tony's jet<p>

_**"Say bye to vegas everyone !" **_Tony said to his fellas avengers that were taking seat, steve as always, next to natasha, clint and thor together, and tony next to bruce _**"soo tell me what happened to you guys while in las Vegas ?"**_

_**"What stay in vegas, stay in vegas" **_natasha said steve knew what she has talking about

_**"Kay ! Tony ? What you give me to make me soo drunk ?" **_Steve asked

_**"Capsicle, why you change the subject ?" **_

Steve's face went white _**"No I didn't !"**_

_**"Yes you did friend Steven, your face is red like my cape, and you're nervous" **_thor said while having his mouth full of pop tarts and spitting in clint's arms

_**"Eewwww ! Thor ! close your mouth while speaking please !" **_Clint said very disgust

_**"Sorry friend barton"**_

_**"Besides, thor is right cap, you're face is red" **_bruce continued

_**"No...I just...just...wanna throw up" **_steve got up of his seat and go to the bathroom

_**"Cap ! You can't escape from this !" **_Tony said

_'Ugggg, another long trip' _natasha said in her mind and putting a sleep mask

* * *

><p>Tony said to steve how they made their almost 'perfect' plan, and how he was acting while he was drunk, steve was so sorry to all those who he said or do bad things<p>

_**"Don't be sorry steve, these two dorks are the only who we need to blame" **_bruce said and putting his seat belt because the jet was landing _**"they are one who plan all that on you, so you can lost your 'V Card', but thanks to God and natasha, you didn't, I know you are patient to wait for the right one"**_

Steve was so so so...RED ! He already lose his 'V Card' with, well...the most beautiful and dangerous women in the world, NATASHA ROMANOFF, the famous black widow, steve's women style was that type, he doesn't know why, but he was very attract to those kind of women, just like peggy too...

_**"Yeah" **_Tony sighed and said very disappointed of himself, because his plan ruin

_**"Cap should already be lost his 'V', if natasha ! Didn't have to ruin it !" **_Clint said

_**"Guys ! Hello ! I'm still here !" **_Steve didn't bother to look at them because he was blushing very hard

_**"Ok stop everyone ! **_Natasha said while awakening of her 'peaceful' sleep that tony and clint make her woke up and watch through the window and see that they are already in NY, _**"**__**I can't sleep just a little without you guys arguing ! Jeez guys "**_

_**"Sorry natasha" **_bruce said

_**"Sorry little red" **_said tony and natasha rolled her eyes

_**"Yeah nat sorry" **_clint agreed

_**"Me too lady natasha" **_thor said while offering her some pop tarts _**"no thanks thor"**_

_**"Sorry babe" **_ steve whispered at her ear and said _**"good sleep back there ?"**_

_**"No" **_she turned to see if none of the avengers was seeing them, and she give him a quick kiss

_**"Guys get your stuff ready" **_tony said to the rest of the avengers

_**"I want to go home, so I can get some pop tarts man of iron !"**_

_**"Don't call me like that ! ...Then hurry up and get your stuff !"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BACK HOME ...<strong>_

_**"AHHH ! HOME SWEET HOME !" **_Clint said and throwing himself to the couch

_**"Yeah, nothing like home" **_said steve while putting down almost all the bags and suitcases down and grabbing a coke from the fridge

_**"Can somebody help me ! **_Thor screamed because the other suitcases of them, steve and bruce rush to get the stuff and thor sit next to clint

Tony enter the living room and said to natasha that was walking next to him _**"I'm telling you red, you and captain frozen should date, and maybe, one day be married and have a child !" **_Natasha just giving him a death glare

_**"ROMANOGERS !" **_Thor and clint said

_**"You too thor ? I've thought you're with me !" **_Steve look at thor since the kitchen

_**"I have to say cap, I'm a ROMANOGERS shipper too" **_bruce looked at steve

_**"Bruce, it's not what you guys want, I will wait for the right one, like you said"**_

_**"Yes ! Maybe the 'right one' is in front of his eyes !" **_Clint said and raising a eyebrow to natasha

_**"Come on just one date ! And if you guys are not meant to each other..." **_tony said_** "that I know you are...we, me, clint, bruce and thor will do whatever you guys you want" **_all of them agreed to the bet

_**"DEAL !" **_steve and natasha agreed too, _**"free date" **_natasha whisper to steve's ear and the both smiled...they knew they were meant for each other, of course !


	7. Chapter 7

**Last week of the free month...**

All the avengers were in the living room, bored, the couple days ago was the most boring they ever had, they missed the danger and adrenaline of the missions fury gave them, miss the pain and blood after the mission in the morning, tony was sitting on the couch and watching his fellas, steve was drawing in his sketchbook, natasha and thor finishing watching 'The Walking Dead', natasha was explaining thor the whole story, bruce was reading some lab things and clint fixing his arrows, so then tony had enough...

_**"ok it's enough ! We should go somewhere or do something !" **_Tony stand up of the couch, and the avengers turn to tony

_**"yeah i'm bored" **_clint agreed

_**"well, suggestions ?" **_Tony said

They we're thinking about were to go or do, but no ideas... then steve said _**"Well, I've thought, we should go to the beach"**_

_**"great idea cap !" **_bruce continued

_**"yeah good one steve" **_said natasha

_**"Aye ! Friend Steven !" **_thor was happy

_**"Yes, cool idea cap...where we're going then, I have my best penthouses in Malibu and Cancun in Mexico, choose" **_ They look and smiled at each other and said

_**"MEXICO !" **_The avengers said in unison

15 minutes later...

_**"Hurry up natasha ! What takes you to long !"**_

Natasha was having those 'girl' problem, because she didn't know what to wear in the beach, She normally packed her catsuit and her weapons and not girly things, _'hope steve like this bikini...yeah he will love it, it was weird that steve said that the beach, he normally will be more comfortable here in home, well it will be perfect for saying the others about our relationship in the beach' _she said to herself, it was weird that steve didn't tell her that to be his girlfriend, he is not that type of guy, she was okay with that, but she was tired of waking up at the middle of the night and go to her room so the rest didn't be suspicious, (well, since las Vegas, they had EVERY night their 'private time'

So she finally finished the suitcase and heading down stairs, then she accidentally dropped her stuff from the stairs... _**"don't just look you dumb ass ! Help me !"**_

_**"nooo, don't help her clint ! Let her 'love' help her out !" **_Tony screamed and go outside to tell steve go help natasha, he was still a little mad at steve and natasha, because the bet tony, clint, bruce and thor had to pay, the bet was that they had to walk in the central park, NAKED, (well almost, they go in shorts, natasha wanted naked but steve wasn't too cruel to them) They we're in all the newspaper of the city, in the tv news, the Internet, and they are even world trending in twitter, hastags named, **#avengersforawalk, #avengersinagoodcause, **and the most popular, **#nakedavengers, **it was hilarious to natasha and steve to see thier friends in such humiliation thing, most of tony because he was a celebrity

_**"you ruined my life ! You not even ruin my reputation, you guys crushed my dreams ! I've thought you guys were meant to be together !"**_

_**"shut it stark" **_steve said while putting natasha's stuff in the truck

_**"Yeah ! The only thing we're forgiven you is if, only if, you guys bring me a 'little captain america' or a 'little black widow' ! That's the only way we will forgive both of you !" **_Clint said

_**"yeah, imagine see running a little steve around the tower" **_bruce continued and imagine the idea

_**"YES ! Please lord Steven ! It will be glorious ! Like winning a great battle !" **_thor was excited

_**"you guys want another humiliation right you guys ?" **_Steve asked and the others shook their heads

_**"good boy" **_natasha whisper to steve's ear and pinches his bum while she passes by... _'hope nobody saw that' _steve thought and he was deep red

**MEXICO...**

_**"WOW ! This whether is perfect ! And the beach is cool !" **_Clint said, while the avengers walked in the beach at night

_**"it's beautiful" **_natasha murmur at herself and wathing the beautiful beach

_**"just like you" **_steve whispered at her ear, she smiled and turn to face steve...they were about to kiss but then they remember that they were in public (only the avengers of course) so they broke from each other

_**"okay everyone ! The penthouse is over here ! Follow me !" **_Tony said to the avengers

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

_**"lord Anthony ! This is a palace !" **_thor said amazed

_**"Thanks thor, oh guys, I hired a maid service and a chef, so they will serve us while the week"**_

_**"tony, you know cap is more best at cooking !"**_

_**"yeah I know but, cap needs vacations too clint"**_

_**"Thanks stark...and for having us here" **_steve thank and admire every single part of the penthouse

_**"nahhh, no problem cap...ok ! Listen guys ! This is the only penthouse that is not upgraded, so it only have three rooms, sooooo we have to share" **_said tony

_**"I pick stark !" **_Clint screamed from the kitchen

_**"me with thor !" **_bruce said very fast

All the avengers turn to see the two love birds, and it was like they wanted to steve and natasha shared the same room and of course, the bed, they didn't mind, well, they have a great excuse to sleep together, but the rest of the avengers didn't have idea about thier relationship, so they will follow the game...

_**"if you want, I can sleep here in the couch" **_steve said to natasha

_**"NO !" **_the rest screamed

_**"No, you can't sleep here cap, no, it's...it's..." **_tony was saying

_**"it's because here in the living room...are ghosts" **_clint help tony

_**"Yeah ! They scared here, you need to sleep in the room with natasha, sorry" **_bruce continued the lie, steve and natasha just narrowed their eyebrows and how they invented that stupid story, they were about to say something when tony interrupted them

_**"ok ! No more talking and prepare for the dinner, it will be in...how much chef ?"**_

_**"about in 30 minutes sir" **_the chef said to tony

_**"ok ! So go and unpack your stuff everybody !" **_Tony said to the others

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in steve and natasha's room, they were happy sharing the room, finally not to hide from the avengers friends, the room was huge, well furniture in the room, and steve notice that natasha was having trouble with the drawer<em><strong> "need help with that ?"<strong>_

_**"uh, yes please" **_she step back so he can fix it

_**"there you go, problem fixed"**_

_**"You know, we have umm" **_she watch the clock and it was 21 minutes left until dinner _**"21 minutes to... you know" **_ she began to unbutton his shirt _**"for a quick lessons of Russian" **_so she started to kiss his jaw and neck

_**"you think ?"**_

_**"hhmmm"**_

_**"okay, but lets do it fast, and be quite, maybe they will hear...**_

Steve didn't finished when natasha kiss him hungrily, he kiss her back the same way, he traveled his hands all over her body, that touch that makes her melt in every touch, he lift her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist he press her in the wall and searching for the bed, they are still kissing and he gentle put her in the bed, and he takes off his belt, and she her jeans, they wanted them so desperately, and natasha see steve's eyes were dark, so she kiss him passionate, he was working on natasha's panties and his boxers, he almost ripped from her body, he was so desperate to feel her around him and in his arms, kiss all over her body, tasting her sweet flavor, he was losing his mind with this woman, she was like drug, they were adictic to each other, they needed to do this so their 'adiction' could calm down a little bit, he needed to feel her, he was already hard and big, so he enter her, she moaned he closed his eyes and feel how good it felt, she was like heaven, he started slowly to move in circles and she was bitting her lower lip, feeling him how he grow even more inside of her, she loved it, he said her name in the pleasure that he was having

_**"natasha you're so fucking good"**_

_**"you too babe"**_

_**"I could do this all night"**_

_**"uhh...me too...uu, right there, uhh...me too...I could even...miss that damn dinner"**_

_**"ahh...no...we need...to go, because...they don't know already"**_

_**"can we...tell them now"**_

_**"no...you have to be patient, tasha"**_

_**"uhhhh...right there steve...yeah there...faster...more faster steve" **_she was losing control of herself, her walls were clenching because she was close

Steve was breathless, watching her moan and saying his name grew him more, he wanted her to came first because he's a gentleman, so he move faster and mistaking his moves, then she pressed her bare legs in his hips so he can go more deeper, he could feel her walls clenched in his length and he go deeper into her entering in every single part of her, she could feel waves of pleasure hitting all around her body, he buried his face in her neck and she feel his hot breath that make her shiver, and then she came, she arched her back and moan, then steve came seconds later, they were meant for pleasure themselves, they were born with that talent, some people have that, and fortunately they have that, so he slowly got out of her and lay next to natasha, he waited to catch his breath and speak

_**"What...time is it ? We need...go dinner"**_

She wait until she could catch her breath, so she turn to the wall clock _**"3 minutes left, can you reach me my panties please ?"**_

_**"yeah sure" **_he got up and give her, her panties

_**"Thanks baby" **_she kiss him _**"and here you go" **_she give him his boxers

_**"Hurry up, im hungry, and you know how I get when I don't eat"**_

She got up and said_** "yeah I know, you're mentally hulk stage"**_

_**"yeah, or over else, I've will have to eat you" **_he said and smile at her seductively while she bit her lip and putting her jeans, she handed him his belt and shirt

* * *

><p><em><strong>"hey guys ! Take a seat, the chef is almost done" <strong>_bruce said to steve and natasha

_**"Guys, we need to sleep well, because we're going to 'la playa' **_(the beach)_** tomorrow" **_tony was saying to the avengers

_**"I've heard that here in Mexico have some good shrimps, oh and for drink, some tequila ! Can't wait for tomorrow !" **_Clint was excited

_**"yes me too, ride the 'banana' , the parachute..." **_natasha said

_**"the massage therapy, sitting in the sand, while reading a science book or magazine..." **_bruce said something more relaxing, well you know, the hulk

_**"wow that sounds fun, but what's all that ?" **_Steve asked confused

_**"Yeah my friends, what is all that fun ?" **_said thor and like steve, he was confused too

_**"I've forgot you guys don't know, umm...wait until tomorrow and you two will know what are we talking about" **_tony said to his two friends

_**"'la cena esta servida'" **_the chef said (the dinner is ready)

* * *

><p><em><strong>"ok everyone ! Get to the suburban and go, the beach is 5 minutes far from here !" <strong>_Tony said to the rest, and they all get in the suburban, tony was driving, next of him was clint, steve and natasha were back of them, and thor and bruce on back of steve and natasha, and while in the way to the beach, they were talking about their mission and how they missed them, talking too about how cool is the beach

_**"can't wait to the beach" **_clint said excited

_**"me, steve and thor will ride the 'banana', cus they don't know what it is, it will be fun seeing their faces" **_natasha and the others laugh imaging steve and thor's face

_**"well, I will be reading this new science magazines" **_bruce told them

_**"how boring is that bruce, you should have fun, seeing some Mexican chicks, I saw in Internet, that the Latinas are the most beautiful women in the world, well they have some curves an..." **_tony was saying but steve cut him

_**" don't you ever stop thinking in women don't you stark ?" **_Steve said with a disgust face

_**"umm...let me think...HELL NO !" **_Tony said annoyed

Steve and the rest roll their eyes and ignore tony's conversation about women, steve already had a beautiful red head women at his side, so he planned something tonight, that's why he wanted to come to the beach, to make it more special,he was planning to say the guys about their relationship, and to ask natasha if she wanted to be his girlfriend, that's why he wanted the beach, oh and tony said to them that they will have dinner at the beach, so it was perfect !...They arrived at the beach, so each one of them went were they wanted to go, first, natasha dragged steve and thor at the store, so they could buy beach towels for them and the rest, and rent some chairs, tony was at a very fancy restaurant to reserve a table for them, so they could eat later, clint was admiring the beautiful beach(and girls), bruce was reading the guide sign, soon then natasha, steve and thor finish their shopping, all the avengers reunited to see what they wanna do, so bruce decide to stay reading the science magazines and maybe go for some snacks and then go to the water, tony said he was going to the parachute and later the banana, natasha said that she, steve and thor were gonna ride the banana and some massage maybe, clint wanted to go water diving

_**"ok, see you guys in...1 hour, so we can eat ok ? Hey! why don't we all go to the banana ride ?!" **_Tony said

_**"Yes !" **_Thor and clint said

_**"No !" **_Natasha and steve followed

_**"I will stay right here if you guys want something, oh ! Tony can I borrow your camera ? So I can film steve and thor's face" **_said bruce very happy

_**"that's my science bro" **_tony wiped a fake tear_** "yes ! Here it is !"**_

They paid for the ride and buckled their lifesavers, so they get on the banana and the boat start the engine and began to go to the waves and more to the ocean, steve close his eyes and thor was screaming..., bruce was filming the whole thing, natasha, tony and clint were dying of laughing at them, then the boat driver make twist the banana, so they fall into the ocean, thor was the worst, he was screaming and scared because he thought he was drowning, but then tony say to him that he had a lifesaver, so he calm down, steve was so happy, he didn't think it was gonna be fun, they reached the beach, and natasha hurried steve and thor so they can go to the parachute, tony and clint went to the water diving, while bruce was taking some pictures of all of them, thor was the first in do the parachute because he didn't want to do something else, so natasha force him to go first, thor landed in floor, and he was so scared not because the hight, cus he didn't know how to land with that thing, so he decide to stay with bruce, then was steve's turn, while he was up there, he admire the beach, it was BEAUTIFUL, he could see all the fancy hotels, the water, the palm trees, the restaurants, and, the love of his love, standing there, her eyes bright like the sun, her smile like the sky, big...then he get on the floor, he was happy so he kissed natasha, she want to break up the kiss because the other avengers could see them, but then steve began to kiss her more harder so she melt in his kisses and kiss him back, it was like they were only them in the beach, so natasha had to broke the kiss for air

_**"steve !" **_Natasha whisper loud

_**"sorry i... didn't know... what happen"**_

_**"they could see us"**_

_**"sorry, i've let my feelings get over me"**_

_**"yeah I think me too"**_

_**"ummm...i want to take you somewhere, can I ?"**_

_**"yeah, where ?"**_

_**"it's a surprise"**_

Steve went with natasha to the deck, it was peaceful, calm and beautiful, so they sit in the edge of the deck, he hold her hand and tangled on his, and saw how beautiful she was so he said

_**"You're so beautiful, natasha, and I love you, didn't i tell you ?"**_

_**"Yes steve, billion times"**_

_**"I will remind you every time i can"**_

_**"steve you're making me blush" **_

_**"I LOVE YOU" **_steve tell her and kiss her

_**"I love you too steve" **_she said in the kiss

then steve broke the kiss and said to her something that she was not expecting, he put his hands on her cheeks and pressed his forehead to hers and said, _**"natasha, i wanted to tell you this long time ago, but, i...didn't know how, so... do you want to be my girlfriend ? not because you make me feel alive again, cus I love you"**_

_**"Steve" **_she feel a tear falling from her watery eyes, so she just kiss him _**"of course steve"**_

She put her back in steve's chest and steve hug her putting his arms around her waist and he said_** "wow, I have a girlfriend, and it's the most beautiful and dangerous women in the world, how exciting is that ?"**_

_**"just don't make her mad or cheat on her, or she will kill you"**_

_**"natasha, i promise you i don't cheat on you, I will be a dumb ass, a fool, stupid guy if i do that, besides I don't have eyes for nobody else, if is not you"**_

_**"Jaja ! " **_she laughed sarcastic and turned her head to see steve's face _**"I saw how some bitches were seeing you , and it was not respectful, I swear steve I was about to kill them because they were literally eating MY BOYFRIEND, with their eyes"**_

_**"oh yeah ? I was seeing at the men how they see MY GIRLFRIEND, so do-"**_

_**"awww, do you realize is our first boy - girlfriend fight ?"**_

_**"uhhh, yeah that's"**_

_**"childish, don't do it again"**_

_**"ok...we should be going, it's already time to eat, and I'm burning, I forgot to put sunblock"**_

_**"yeah, come on let's go then"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Where's tony and clint ?" <strong>_Steve asked to bruce and thor, they were sitting in the sand, while seeing thor and natasha exit the water

_**"umm...I think they are in the massage therapy station, I think" **_bruce answered

_**"ok so he reserved the table ?" **_Steve handle natasha and thor a towel

_**"yes he did friend Steven, he told me that we can enter now" **_thor was saying to steve

_**"well...what are we waiting for ? I'm starving !" **_Natasha said and said to thor to go with her to raise the sand in the public showers

_**"We've will waiting for you in the entrance of the restaurant !" **_bruce said to them

_**"yeah we will change very fast !" **_natasha said to bruce and steve and turn to thor_** " Hurry up thor"**_

_**"Yes lady natasha"**_

They finish showering and go to the entrance of the restaurant, they found steve and bruce there, so she asked for tony and clint, steve tell her that they were already showering too, so they waited for them, then tony and clint arrived, so they all enter the restaurant, it was soooo elegance, everyone in the restaurant were in suit, tuxedos, the woman had fancy dresses, but the avengers had t-shirts, shorts and slippers, natasha was in a simple dress with some sand in it, all the people turn to see them like saying 'these weirdos, were they come from ?', tony said to them to ignore them, that he was more richer that all of them together

_**"tony ! At least you should tell us ! We will have bring some cool clothes !" **_Natasha was so emberess

_**"Don't worry natasha, don't see them" **_tony said to her

_**"yeah but look how they see us" **_bruce told tony and hiding behind steve and thor

_**"let's just eat ! I'm hungry" **_all the rest of the avengers were so emberessd, so tony had to order a table on the balcony, steve thank tony for the change of table, so they decide to eat thier meal peacefully, tony and bruce seat on the head of the table, natasha and steve together, and thor next to clint, they all order salad, crab, fish, shrimps and 'tequila', steve and thor eat almost everything, tony was saying them to slow down or they will choke thier selfs, natasha was talking to clint about weapons, and bruce just seeing how thor and steve devour their food, so they began to argue (as always) then tony said in his mind _'this is my beautiful family, weird, crazy, strange, but beautiful, the family i NEVER had' _tony smile at himself...


	8. Chapter 8

**At night...(1st day in Mexico)**

They were at the penthouse at 6:14, steve and thor didn't want to go because they have so much fun, bruce said to them that they have to go cus the beach was closing, so they agreed to go, tony said to them that dinner was gonna be in the beach

_**"at 9:15 we're going ! So be prepared !"**_

_**"ok !"**_

Steve and natasha went to their room,_** "I will shower" **_Steve said and going to the bathroom

_**"can I join ?" **_Natasha asked and closing the door

_**"what, join t-the shower w-with me ? Together ?" **_Steve turned and he was blushing

_**"hhmmm, can i ?"**_

_**"I-if you want, y-yeah"**_

natasha grabbed his hand and turn the water and waited for to be warm, while the water was warm she began to undress herself and steve too, then she asked steve to help her to unclip her bra, he was shaking they never had shower sex, it was like his first time, he was so nervous, then she feel the heat of the water and it was perfect, so she lead steve to the shower and she got shampoo and put a little amount on her hand, he just watch her how he will be a slave to her, that's how he will be for her, so she massage steve's head, she watch steve's gorgeous blue sexy eyes, she was lucky to have this man on her side, then she rinsed the shampoo from steve's hair, so it was his turn, he took the shampoo and put some in natasha's hair, he began to massaging too, when he finished, he put his hands on her cheeks and kiss her, their lips moved synchronize so she put her fingers in steve's hair and making steve deep the kiss, he lift her up and she wrapped her legs on his waist, he press her in the wall his hands travel all over her body, she was powerless when he touch her, then he reached a sensible part of natasha, he went and slide his finger into her, it was easy because she was already wet, she curled her feet and moan loud _**"shh" **_Steve said to her, she just stare at him and saw his eyes were dark, he moved his finger more deep, she pressed her breast to his chest she was close

_**"stop teasing me"**_

_**"what ?"**_

_**"I need you steve"**_

He smiled that he was giving her pleasure, so he put one hand on the wall and the other hand on natasha's back so he could balance their self, natasha had her arms around his neck, the water was falling from their bodies so it was more easier to steve enter her, then he entered into her, he closed his eyes and groaned she just moaned very loud

_**"quite, maybe...ahh... they will hear us"**_

_**"sorry...it's cus...uhh...you're fucking big...uhhh ! Right there...faster...yeah baby right...uh..there"**_

_**"I'll do this all night"**_

_**"me...uhh..yeah there...me too..let's not go to that damn dinner"**_

_**"no, we have to, they no have idea...uhh"**_

_**"why..we tell..them already ?"**_

_**"be..ahh..patient tasha"**_

Steve look her face and she had her cheeks pink with her mouth opened, the only sound on the bathroom was the water falling, the moaning and when their bodies touching

_**"uhh..more faster steve...mmm...yes like that..uuuhhh"**_

_**"do you ever...ahh... had shower sex"**_

_**"hmm...no.."**_

_**"really ?"**_

_**"Yes, you're the first one...uhhh..steve i'm coming !"**_

When she said that he speed up, she even didn't have air to moan, he was close too, so they come together, natasha kiss his cheek and wrap her arms in his neck, he hug her and remind in that position couple minutes, then steve slowly put her down and she turned off the water, he get her a towel and one for him so they can dry, they dressed up, she and him just look each others moves, she saw steve's muscles moving, she wanted to make love again just watching his muscles, but unfortunately it was time to go dinner

_**"where you learned that moves with your fingers ?" **_Natasha asked while putting her jeans

_**"to be honest, I didn't know I can do that" **_steve was fixing his hair

_**"well, tomorrow is my turn to pleasure you"**_

_**"believe me, you always pleasure me"**_

She smiled and said_** "you and your men pride" **_and he stop fix his hair, he turns and smiled at her

**15 minutes later...**

_**"It's already 9:00 people ! Hurry up !" **_Tony screaming

_**"We're coming lord Anthony !" **_thor screamed from his room

_**"calm down stark" **_steve said while padding tony's shoulder

_**"they took to long...look ! even natasha finish first"**_

Steve look at natasha that she was already in the dark blue suburban, _**"yeah but, they fall asleep 'cus they were tired, just be patient"**_

_**"I can't !"**_

_**"yes you can" **_Steve said and point at the stairs and it was bruce, thor and clint, going down from the stairs _**"see ? Patient"**_

_**"yeah yeah, everyone in the car now !"**_

They all enter the car and tony drive to the beach, while they reached the the beach, steve was super nervous about how he was gonna to tell his friends the relationship between he and natasha, keeping this secret to long, maybe they will be mad at them, tony will be angry, clint mad at him because natasha is like his sister, bruce disappointed with him and thor always been so open with him, he NEVER hide something to steve, _'they will be mad' _ steve thought and wipe the sweat on his forehead, but then, he realized that they wanted to steve and natasha were together, so he calm a little bit

_**"We're here !" **_Tony screamed

_**"Stark you don't need to scream, we all know we're here" **_steve told him

_**"but-"**_

_**"no but"**_

_**"ha !"**_

_**"What ?"**_

_**"you said butt"**_

_**"Stark"**_

Steve just warn him and exit the suburban before he could kill stark, once they all exit the car, tony guide them through the beach, it was the perfect night they ever seen, clear sky, the moon big and shining and the ocean so calmed, that was perfect so steve could tell the others that natasha was his girlfriend, so they reached the table and steve opened the chair for natasha and seat next to her, tony said they could order what ever they wanted, so tony ordered fish and clam with salad, steve order fish with some rice and shrimps, thor order same as steve, natasha pick grilled fish with rice, bruce and clint ordered a big cocktail and a fish soup, the avengers wait 35 minutes for the food arrived and while they waited, steve and bruce were talking about how bruce wanted to duplicate steve's serum, tony was with natasha playing some random games, clint was explaining thor the rules to play 'futbol' (soccer), once the food arrived, steve and thor began 'devouring' thier food, and the rest were slowly eating it, even thor and steve order their 4th round of food, while the others not finished their 2nd plate, so then they just wait steve and thor finish their last plate

_**"you guys always eat a lot ?" **_clint ask them

_**"well me, because my metabolism, and thor because...well...he has big appetite" **_Steve answer

_**"friends, is because the Midgard food is sooo delicious !" **_thor said while having a sip of his tequila

_**"well, that's true thor" **_tony agreed

Then it was a long and comfortable quite so natasha hit steve's leg telling him that it was time to tell them, steve just put his tequila shot down and stood up from his seat, and all the avengers stop laughing and talking, to see steve, cus they knew that steve wanted to say something, so steve took a deep breath and talk

_**"friends, remember that i suggest to come to the beach ?" **_Steve asked them

_**"yeah" **_bruce said

_**"yes friend Steven !" **_thor said to steve

_**"hhmm, you did cap" **_said clint

_**"of course, good idea by the way, Capsicle" **_tony told steve

Steve roll his eyes and continue saying _**"well, it was because...God how I say this...because...me and natasha are in a relationship since las Vegas" **_

There was a HUGE silence, thor was smiling, tony was with his mouth open, clint had his eyes wide open, and bruce just seeing them, steve was so scared, natasha was seeing and hold his hand and look at the male avengers

_**"I KNEW IT ! I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER !" **_Tony point at steve and natasha's face

_**"OH MY GOD ! I'm dreaming ! Finally my OPT is together !" **_Clint was screaming

_**"congrats friends Steven and natasha" **_said thor

_**"wow, steve, natasha, I wish you happiness" **_bruce continued

_**"Thanks bruce" **_Steve and natasha said

Steve sit down and he let out a relief breath, because everything went like natasha said, they were so happy for them, tony was saying almost in natasha and steve's face that he knew it, clint was literally jumping from his seat, thor hugging steve and natasha, bruce had a smile ear to ear

_**"God ! So since vegas you guys are together ?!" **_

_**"yeah tony" **_natasha said and continue _**"well, you know what stark ? You're the one that put me and steve together"**_

_**"really ?!"**_

Steve was bright red because he knew were natasha was going, so he warn her _**"natasha"**_

_**"yeah, but first, I will kill you if you offer steve a random girl from the beach, do you understand Antonio stark ?!"**_

The avengers started to laugh so loud cus the nickname natasha said to tony and his scared face

_**"now that I know you and steve are boyfriends, I promise for clint's life I don't"**_

_**"Hey !" **_Clint said very annoyed

_**"Stark !" **_Natasha warn tony

_**"okay okay, he's your's I won't bother him with meeting girls anymore"**_

_**"you better !"**_

_**"nat, you're saying something about tony putting you guys together ? Why he was the reason ?" **_said clint while tony taking pics of steve and natasha, like a fan girl

Steve look at clint with a glare death, so natasha remember where she was, she was not doing this for humiliate steve she was doing it cus tony stop teasing him about saying him 'captain virginity' and some embarrassing names in front of everyone

_**"steve here present" **_she placed her hand on steve's thigh _**"he already lost his virginity with me"**_

_**"WHAT !" **_all the rest of the avengers screamed

_**"You're joking !" **_bruce said

_**"liar !" **_Tony was shocked

_**"no, I'm telling the truth"**_

_**"natasha" **_steve said between his teeth

She cloud see steve so emberessd and red face _**"I'm not telling you guys this not to embarrassed steve, I'm saying, it's cus tony stop saying him stupid nicknames !"**_

_**"I'll stop, I've already say you !" **_Tony said to natasha

_**"cross your heart and hope to die" **_she say

_**"ok ! I'm just happy steve already lost his virginity with you" **_tony continue

_**"yeah, and you guys are perfect together !" **_

_**"Thanks clint" **_steve said while he got up

_**"of course 'brother in law' !"**_

_**"ok it's late, and tomorrow we're having a trip" **_tony said to the avengers

_**"yeah i'm tired" **_thor yawned loud

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'm happy...everything go right"<strong>_

_**"yeah... me too"**_

Steve and natasha were breathless because they had sex, so he wait to catch breath and said _**"thanks for pleasure me, with that wonderful hands"**_

_**"I told you that it was my turn to pleasure you"**_

_**"God you did"**_

_**"really Rogers ?" **_she sit on top of steve and kiss his throat then his chin and going all up to his mouth

_**"yes romanoff" **_Steve rest his hands on her hips

_**"how about...another round ?"**_

_**"I have endless stamina...so that's a damn yeah" **_steve grabbed the back of her head and lean her down and kiss her

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...(2nd day in Mexico)<strong>

_**"so we're going to the trip ?"**_

_**"Yes legolas"**_

_**"and why we just stay home and eat here ?" **_Steve asked

_**"Because we're going to celebrate you and natasha are a couple" **_

_**"you don't have to stark"**_

_**"yes I will cap"**_

Steve look at natasha, she was on the kitchen getting snacks, she turn and nodded at steve, steve just follow natasha's orders so, yes, he accepted, so tony, bruce and clint were talking about the 'fifa world cup', steve was teaching thor how to draw, so she finished with her snacks and go to the living room were all the boys were, she sit on steve's lap, the boys saw steve bright red face, natasha kiss steve hungrily and bit his bottom lip, steve was shocked, he didn't move from there, the guys had their eyes and mouth wide open

_**"get a room !" **_Tony said

Steve broke the kiss and natasha didn't let steve's bottom lip, _**"natasha ! That's my lip!" **_steve was red

_**"sorry, it's 'cus you're so fucking good" **_natasha licking her lips

_**"ok ok you can teach thor drawing another day" **_bruce told steve

_**"yeah natasha, we don't need to know that cap is 'fucking good'" **_said tony

_**"shut up Antonio" **_natasha said while standing from steve's lap and grab his hand so he could stood up

_**"yes ! My friend Steven is having a good morning with lady natasha !"**_

_**"thor !" **_ Steve was red like the color of his blood and she smirk at the rest...


	9. Chapter 9

**6th day in Mexico...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"hey thor, over here ! Im free !"<strong>_

Steve said while playing beach soccer with thor, clint and tony, steve was a team with thor and clint with tony, bruce and natasha were the referees, steve and clint are their team captain, bruce said that steve and thor will win, well...*cough*the muscles*cough*, slowly the people who was in the beach come to see the mighty avengers playing 'futbol' (soccer) and ALL the pretty ladies watching steve and thor of course, so not to much, they were like 35-40 people seeing them already, all the people cheering and screaming so excited, so the score was 7 : 1, thor and steve were winning, natasha and bruce laughing at tony and clint cus they didn't know how to play, these two watch soccer but didn't know how to play it, steve and thor were like Messi and Cristiano Ronaldo (well not that much, but they had talent) soon everything was going just fine, but a 'young lady' ask if the teams can be unisex, because she wanted to 'play', so tony and clint say immediately YES !, while thor and steve think about it, steve turned and saw natasha talking with bruce, so she was not paying attention, so thor say yes too, the young ladies almost begging steve to say yes...so he said yes, all the girls were happy, so the young lady from before, wanted to be on steve and thor's team, so the teams were like this: team Iron-Hawk, was lead of clint, then tony and three girls, team Cap-Thor, leader was steve, then thor and other three womens, tony had a brilliant idea, that how they would know that steve's girls wouldn't be his, that they have to be different to the other team, so he continued saying, that one team should be shirtless and the other with clothes (OF COURSE tony wanted to see the girls shirtless), so the girls say yes and the boys were not truly happy except for tony, so tony got a penny and said

_**"face or eagle ? If u lose, shirt off, if you win i got shirtless"**_

_**"eagle" **_Steve wanted eagle so he can't get his shirt off, so the penny drooped in face, and tony said to steve to take it off, steve rolled his eyes and growl, so then magically she wanted to be on tony and clint's team so she can wear steve's shirt

_**"hey you ! What's your name ?" **_tony asked the girl

_**"Matilda"**_

_**"and were you from darling ?"**_

_**"Canada, but here for vacation"**_

_**"that's cool...oh ! Sorry but you will need a shirt or something to difference from the other team"**_

Matilda smiled mavliciously to steve, that was still wearing his shirt, he took it off and put it in a chair, so she walked straight to steve and put a puppy face _**"can I borrow your shirt ? It's cus, I don't know were I left mine"**_

_**"uhhh, ummm, I-i -"**_

_**"thank youuuuu **_matida quickly got his shirt before he could say no, she was asking his name but steve didn't get it

_**"oh ! Sorry, steve"**_

_**"thank you STEVE"**_

_**"y-yeah, c-course" **_Steve said with a confusing face because he didn't borrow the shirt and this girl just got it, she didn't even let him finish, steve turn to thor, and thor was just like steve, confused, and saying this girl is crazy, She just laugh and walk away moving her hips seductively, but steve didn't saw her ass, he was thinking about how he would be in a so damn trouble with natasha when she see that girl named matilda wearing his shirt, so matilda put steve's shirt and went to her position, thor and tony will be the goalkeepers, and the others will be defense and forwards, natasha and bruce were so distract talking how she and steve are so happy together, her smile didn't long to much when she turned to see steve's shirt in a 'pretty lady', she was confused but sure that shirt belong to steve, so then she saw the boys in a type of team, steve in one and clint in another, tony said to bruce that start the game and be fair, so everyone cheered and was happy, but someone in special not, natasha was angry with that girl, clint and tony watch natasha and said that steve was in a BIG problem

_**"he's so dead" **_tony said while putting in his position

_**"yeah, a dead man" **_clint agreed

_**"ok ! 1st half will be 7 minutes, 2nd half 7 minutes too ! In case that the game finish in a deuce ! That I don't think so" **_said bruce

_**"hey ! I'm hearing you !" **_Clint screamed to him

Bruce rolled his eyes and continue_** "as I was saying, in case of a deuce ! The teams will go to penalties shots to see who will be the winner ! So let's get started !"**_

Bruce whistle and the game starts, team iron - hawk move the ball first, clint pass the ball to his partner, his parter loses the ball and steve gets it, he does some dribbling to clint and to a girl, he goes to the goal and...IT'S A GOAL !, goaaaalllll ! Everyone scream and clap to steve's great score in a very short time, matilda clapped and smiled at steve and say

_**"great job stevie !" **_

All the avengers froze, the boys thought that there was gonna be a fight in no time, they knew that natasha was the only one who says steve like that, and, having another one telling him 'stevie' will be dead by natasha romanoff the most dangerous avenger, the boys were surprised cus natasha didn't do nothing, she just send her death wishes, steve was deep red, thor, clint and bruce were mad with this 'women', and tony, laughing as always, bruce note natasha's eyes full of anger with jealousy, so he said to resume the game, soon the game was 3 : 0, team Cap-Thor winning, natasha decide to relax and not put attention to matilda, and focus cheering on steve, just seeing him she almost forgot about the girl who has flirting with her boyfriend, so the 1st half finish and everyone went to a rest, the public was enjoying the great play steve's team were doing, clint's team had some chances but they didn't score thanks to thor in the goalkeeper place, he stop everything, while in tony's, he didn't want get hit on his 'beautiful' face, so he let enter 3 goals, steve went and go sit next to natasha and grab a 'powerade' drink, he crossed his arm around her and she stood up from her seat and taking off steve's arm from her, steve and the others were confused with natasha cus her acting like this, the boys saw that steve was not putting attention to matilda, she was the one who was searching for steve and flirts on him

_**"she's jealous cap, ignore her" **_bruce told him

_**"but, what I do ?!"**_

Clint sighed and said to steve_** "girls are like that steve, sometimes they want a thing, and the next second they want another one"**_

_**"aaand, were you became a expert in girls ?" **_tony lift a eyebrow to him

_**"it's just a-a advice !" **_Clint reply quickly, but everyone knew that it was, bobbi

_**"that matilda lady is the cause of lady natasha feeling jealous !" **_Thor smash his plastic cup

_**"I don't think so thor, look , she's not flirting on me"**_

The boys turned and saw matilda bitting her lip and seeing directly to steve's eyes, all the boys saw steve and say

_**"see !"**_

_**"ok ! She scares me, but not to much like natasha, she hasn't kill me right now 'cus they are kids here"**_

_**"yeah, look at her" **_tony said and the avengers saw natasha in a bar drinking tequila and very angry _**"she wants to kill or strangle something"**_

_**"ok guys stop talk about this and go to the field !" **_bruce said

They got up and went to play the 2nd half, now this time, Cap - Thor team will move the ball first, so the 2nd half began and all the public run to see it, and now it was 50-60 people around them, steve was not concentrate on the game thinking of natasha and clint took advantage of his head not being in the game, so clint run throwds the goal door andd...GOAL !, it's a goal to clint's team, the game was so entertaining because it was fair now, playing with out steve scoring every time, the others could score, the game advance and now the game was tide 3 : 3, the game only have 1 and a half minute left, if one of the team scores, they will win, but the game finally finish and they all the people cheer cus they will go to the penalties, so everyone prepared and got all their attention to every detail, so the first to go will be Iron-Hawk team, so the first girl prepare for the goal and, SHE MISSED !, so now it's time for Cap - Thor team, the first women see tony moving all over the goal door, and...she misses too !, well that technique tony did worked, distract the player, so know clint's turn, he sees the ball and take a breath and...HE SCORES !, so that's 1: 0, clint team on the top, the next players don't score not even that matilda girl cus thor propose to stop that penalty, so she can't run into steve's arms...so one girl of steve's team score and the game was tied, now the turn was tony's, the last of his team, so he prepared for score and, he miss !, he tricks thor about going to put the ball in the other place, but he hit the ball to hard !and the ball goes up from the goal door ! so now is thor turn, he puts his hands on his face and watch tony trying to trick him, so he prepare the ball and... He score ! now steve's team is up 2 : 1, if team Cap - Thor scores the last one they will win, it's a critical moment, the spectators are bitting their fingers nails nervous, bruce feel someone behind him all the time, he knew who it was, but he didn't turn, so he smirked and decide to be the narrator

_**"steve takes the ball into the penalty point, he turns and see the goalkeeper, he took a deep breath and step a couple steps back, now we need total silence...it's a very tension time, if he fails, the other team will be able to score and win, and if he score, well, they will win !"**_

Steve look at natasha that was back were burce's was sitting, she smiled and blow him a kiss, he smile at her, so he turn and put his eyes in the ball, he close his eyes, his heart racing and happy cus natasha and him were good, he opens his eyes and prepare for the shot, andddd...

...

...

...

...

HE SCORES ! All the people standing up and clapping, happy for the great game they do, steve congrats his team and thank them for the great work, natasha was gonna go and hug steve but she stopped when she saw matilda (that bitch) run and throw herself in his arms, steve quickly take her off of him, matilda swinging his hands with hers, steve was red and blushing, he was soooo uncomfortable, he was looking everywhere for natasha so she can save him, so she had enough of this bullshit and go were steve and matilda was

_**"baby ! You won for me ! You're a great BOYFRIEND" **_Steve hear natasha's voice and broke off from matilda's hand, he was about to explain but natasha kiss him passionate, matilda open her mouth in surprised, she thought steve was single, so she step back and go because steve and natasha were not stopping kissing each other, steve kiss her hard and touching her tongue, it was like they are the only one in that moment, the rest of the boys saw them and smiled at each other, so he broke the kiss and said

_**"What... was that ?"**_

_**"can't let some sluts...touch my things"**_

_**"so that means, im yours ?"**_

_**"yes you are steve rogers"**_

_**"hhmmmm, can I invite my girl a tequila ?"**_

_**"what are you waiting for ?"**_

_**"let's go then"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"natasha ! You're jealous !" <strong>_bruce and the others enter the penthouse while the long day at the beach

_**"yes bruce I was"**_

_**"wow ! The most dangerous women in earth, was jealous of a random girl" **_clint said to natasha

_**"stop it, im not the mood for this Francis !" **_she said to clint

_**"kay ! Tomorrow is our last day in Mexico, and i planned go to the beach for the last time, and to steve and natasha should go in a romantic dinner, and he rest stay here while they return"**_

_**"thank you stark" **_natasha said

_**"remember that I'm the biggest ROMANOGERS shipper ? So it's ok red head"**_

_**"Don't call me like that !" **_lifting her knife from the bottom of her shirt

_**"ok" **_tony raise his arms, he was so scared

_**"so everyone to sleep friends !" **_thor boomed

**5 minutes later...**

Steve and natasha were doing sex in the couch next to the bedroom, they are in the small living room from their room, once steve close the door, natasha grabbed his face and kiss him hungrily and he kissed her back, soon they were naked and doing it in the couch_** "baby ?...uhh...fuck" **_natasha whisper to steve's ear

_**"what ?"**_

_**"can I ?...mmm, right there steve... can I ask...uhhh !...ask you a qu...question ?"**_

_**"of course natasha...ahh"**_

_**"how can, you...love me ? ...you're so fucking big steve !"**_

_**"Shhhh... they will ...uhh...hear us"**_

_**"you didn't...answer my question"**_

_**"I love you...because of you"**_

_**"really Steven ?"**_

_**"yes, and will stay all night...saying you, why...I love you"**_

_**"I love you too steve...promise me...you never leave me"**_

_**"pr...promise !" **_steve closed his eyes _**"im coming !"**_

_**"faster steve, faster !"**_

he was close, he speed up and kiss her all over her lips and neck, he was losing control of him, he was like a animal while having sex with her, she grabbed her breast and squeeze them she moaned loudly and steve pressed his lips on hers so she can't woke up the others, she bit steve's bottom lip and moaned, he was growing every time she moaned it's was music for steve's ears, he wrapped his arms around natasha, hugging her tightly every time he deepen into her, he moved more faster and faster, so she come so hard, like no other time she did, he was sweating of the work he did to pleasure her and him, seconds before he come too, so hard that he suck natasha's neck and leaving a nice red mark in it, she feel the warm and pleasant liquid inside her, he collapsed in top of her, they were out of breath, breathing fast so they can catch up some air, minutes later, steve got off of her and carry her into the bed, she rest her head on his shoulder, and touching his well built, strong chest, he lay her down slowly and kiss her forehead,he climb on top of her again and put a sheet on them and kiss her _**"I love...you" **_he said in the kiss

Natasha smiled between the kisses and said _**"I love you more"**_

_**"not as I love you"**_

_**"no...I...love you...more"**_

_**"really ?" **_Steve asked and stops kissing her, and rest his elbows on the bed _**"why ?"**_

_**"Because you make me feel im special and unique"**_

_**"that's cus you ARE special and unique for me natasha"**_

_**...**_

_**"Steve you're making me cry" **_she clean a tear falling from her eye

_**"hmm, look at my eyes, and tell me if I love you more, and you know if im lying" **_she sniff and saw steve's eyes, he was telling the truth, he was crazy for her, in love with her, she didn't had that privilege of being loved, so she just kiss him lovely and slow, she said couple minutes later

_**"now, look into my eyes, and tell me if I don't love you more than you"**_

_**"ummm, your eyes tells me that...you want another round" **_Steve roll her on top of him

_**"You're a wizard ! How you know !" **_

Natasha could't be more happy with this man, he make her feel beautiful, unique, special, sexy, hot, exquisite and the most important for her, LOVED, this guy make her feel loved

_**"'te amo'" **_(love you) natasha said to steve

_**"'yo tambien te amo, pero yo te amo mas'" **_(love you too, but I love you more)

And they do 100 and, I don't know how many rounds they do while the night...


	10. Chapter 10

********Last day in Mexico*********

_**"im so sad that it's our last day in Mexico my friends !" **_thor was happy and sad at the same time

_**"yeah I will never forget this trip" **_clint said

_**"yes agree...tony ? Where are we going ?" **_Bruce was curious were tony was driving

_**"it's our last day so, I wanted the beach, so we can have fun all day, and, at night steve and natasha will have a romantic din - **_he looked at the mirror and saw natasha and steve kissing passionate _**"get a room ! Are you guys even listening to me ?!"**_

Steve broke the kiss, they didn't hear tony and the rest, since they start kissing each other_**"sorry tony"**_

_**"as I was saying, all day we'll be in the beach and have fun, and, at night, steve and natasha are going to a romantic dinner, courtesy of me of course, number one ROMANOGERS shipper ! Thanks guys for making my dreams come true, right clint ?"**_

_**"yeah tony"**_

_**"and the rest ? Are you're having a romantic dinner too ?" **_Natasha laugh

_**"very funny red, but no, we will stay at home and have dinner there and wait for you"**_

_**"thank you for everything stark, sometimes your very irritating, but you have a good heart and a good friend" **_Steve said grabbing tony's shoulder

_**"cap, stop, you making me cry...ahhhhhhh !" **_Tony wiped a fake tear

_**"Stark im serous, you're a good friend"**_

Stark parked the suburban and turned off the vehicle _**"I know cap, and that's for friends are for"**_

Everyone smiled and knowing that tony was serious too, he never had be so close to someone else like with steve, not even his 'father' was to close to him, so the avengers went to the beach and separate and go in two groups, because one group wanted to go at the beach and the rest wanted the pool, the two things were close to each other, so steve, tony and clint, went to the beach, while bruce, natasha and thor go to the pool, bruce said that he was going to be reading near the pool, thor wanted some snacks so he asked natasha go with him , so natasha said yes, while in the bar restaurant, thor eat A LOT of junk food and became to feel sick, natasha was mad cus she told thor not to eat to much, she said, she will wait him in the bar, so thor almost fall down going to the bathroom, _'stupid thor, I told him not to eat that much, he eats a lot just like steve, but, he doesn't have the same metabolism...*sigh* steve, why I can't stop thinking about him ? Why ? Because his blue eyes ? Or his blonde hair, his perfect muscular body, his strong arms all around me, his - __**"hello ? Anybody home ?" **_a stranger cut her thoughts, he was tall, a little bit of built, brown eyes, black hair, he was smiling at her, he had a cute smile she had to admit that

_**"sorry I was, ummm, thinking...can I help you ?" **_Natasha asked the stranger

_**"well, I saw you alone, so a beautiful woman like you, does not have to be alone"**_

_**"oh, thank you"**_

_**"im perrie, nice to meet you" **_ he points the chair next to natasha _**"can I ?"**_

_**"yes please"**_

_**"and what's your name ?"**_

_**"natasha"**_

_**"cool name, mine is, feminine"**_

_**"no it's not"**_

_**"well I think that, because I know girls named like that"**_

She smiled, and saw throwds the bathroom and thor still not out, so natasha decide to talk with this guy, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 minutes and thor still wasn't finish yet, so she asked perrie _**"where you from ?"**_

_**"Brazil, my dad was from Portugal, when he turned 18, he came to Brazil and got married to my mom, they had 3 children and im the 3rd one"**_

_**"that's cool"**_

_**"well, not to much, they divorced when a was 10"**_

_**"oh, im sorry I, didn't know"**_

_**"it's ok, that was a long time ago"**_

_**"sorry **_ natasha saw the guy sad face so she felt very bad _**"im so sorry, I shouldn't ask, do you want something to drink, or something else ?"**_

_**"sure, I know what you can give me"**_

This perrie guy grabbed her chin and kissed her, she was was surprised, she could kill this guy right there and right now with only her bare hands, but she will show her abilities and be discovered, she wouldn't have the privacy all the avengers wanted, so when she was about to kick this guy in the nuts, when her world paralyzed

_**"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS !?"**_

She broke from perrie and saw steve full of anger, tony standing next to him, so serious, that was not tony, THOR ! Why you didn't finish earlier ! He was shaking his head while bruce and clint very very disappointed of her

_**"steve, I can explain"**_

_**"EXPLAIN WHAT ! I saw what you were doing natasha !"**_

_**"steve calm down"**_

_**"im not calming down damn it ! Who's this guy !"**_

_**"natasha ! I've thought you changed !" **_Clint said very disappointed

_**"I had changed clint"**_

_**"You're a liar, a spy, you just play with steve's heart" **_that words tony said, hit right into natasha's heart

Steve had his head running wild, he can feel his body hot, the rest of the avengers just seeing at natasha not believing on her, not even clint, steve turned to going away from natasha, when he feels a little and soft hand around his_**"steve ! He kissed me , you have to believe me ! He forced me to" **_he took his hand away from natasha's

_**"why should I believe in you ?"**_

_**"Because, I love you" **_Steve let a little sarcastic laugh, Natasha see steve shaking of anger his veins were visible, so she took a step forward and faced steve and continue_** "look into my eyes, and tell me if lm lying" **_he slowly turned up to see natasha's eyes and stared at them, green emerald eyes, the most beautiful he ever seen, then, he saw she was saying the truth, that guy force her to kiss him

_**"son of a bitch !" **_steve send perrie to the floor with a powerful punch, and staring to throw him even more in the face

_**"steve stop ! He learned his lesson man !" **_Clint said and thor grab steve so he can't KILL the guy

_**"he's already unconscious steve ! Let him go ! Stop it Steve !" **_bruce continued

Steve stop almost killing this man, bruce went to perrie and check if he was ok, well ALIVE, tony said sorry to the people who was there and steve go to natasha and hug her _**"sorry for not trusted you"**_

_**"it's okay steve, to be honest, I will react the same...well, not, the same"**_

_**"why not the same ?"**_

_**"Because the girl will be dead before I punch her to death"**_

_**"hhm, **_steve smiled and tell her _**"I love you natasha"**_

_**"I love you too steve"**_

They kissed so sweet that all the avengers and the people seeing said 'awww', they smile in the kiss and kissed more passionately, so then, all of them agreed to go to the beach and enjoy the last day there...

**At night...**

Tony guide steve and natasha at the boat, he told them that everything was paid and they could return at any time they wanted, he also said, that the rest will wait for them in the morning, so they will sleep in the boat, he will order the maid service to pick up all their stuff

_**"so, you guys will dinner in this boat and you will sleep in that one, natasha you know how to drive one right ?"**_

_**"yeah, I know"**_

_**"ok, so in the morning we'll see you and we can go home, understand ?"**_

_**"thank you so much again stark"**_

_**"it's ok cap, everything for you two **_tony said and smiled at them _**"okay ! Enough talking and more action ! See you guys ! Have fun !"**_

_**"we will do !"**_

Steve turned and got closer to natasha, not leaving a space between them, she was wearing a gorgeous dress, that fit perfectly with her figure, steve, wearing a black suit tony buy him _**"you look beautiful"**_

_**"and you look very sexy with suit"**_

_**"Thanks, shall we ?" **_Steve asked and offers his arm to go into the restaurant

She LOVED, when he was gentle to her_** "I love when you're a gentleman, im very lucky to have one, cus there's not to many left" **_

_**"well hope you don't get bored, remember I from the 40's ? Im soooo old fashion"**_

_**"I will never get bored of you"**_

They stop and smiling at each other _**"I guess table for two right ?" **_the receptionist say to them, they broke their 'in love' moment and steve said they had a reservation, so the lady said yes and let them pass, the restaurant boat was wonderful, everything so expensive, the food so good, steve and natasha had a wonderful dinner, it was so romantic, under the big moon and bright stars, steve was so in love with her, not only with herself, her eyes, body, hair, lips, every single thing in her, once they finish their meal, natasha and steve went to the boat that tony rent for them

_**"are we staying here to sleep ?" **_he ask to her

_**"well, that's what tony said, I think it's a yes" **_she answered

_**"is so kind of stark, renting a boat just for us, in the middle of the ocean, and we're gonna sleep, under the beautiful sky"**_

_**"You're so chessy"**_

_**"you said you like it"**_

_**"I said your gentlemanly, actually"**_

_**"im going to sleep then, are there any bed or something down there ?"**_

_**"Steve !"**_

_**"what ? Are you ok ?!"**_

_**"your not going anywhere, we're having sex here"**_

_**"natasha ! You scared me, and don't be ridiculous"**_

_**"im serious, come here sweet heart" **_natasha said seductive and zipping off her dress, steve stay still and very nervous, it was kinda weird having sex in a boat at the middle of the ocean, but at the same time romantic, so natasha undressed only wearing her underwear, she embrace to steve and kiss his jaw and start to unbutton his shirt and pants, steve touching her skin and grabbing her butt, he wanted to control himself but his member was growing with every kiss in his jawbone, she could feel steve's strong and hard 'friend' in her thigh, she was losing control too, just thinking about how she feels when he's inside of her _**"take off your boxer" **_Steve do what she said and toke it off and she take off her bra, steve put a blanket under them so they can do their activity there, he put her under him and began kissing her neck and nibbling her breast, more and more she moaned more she can feel steve's hard length on her entrance, she needed him so hard, she can't resist the feeling of him being in her, feeling that she is his _**"I need you to fuck me steve, make me tell you im yours" **_he kiss her lips while taking off her panties, he was already hard and big, he prepare and enter her, it was easy cus she was so wet, she curled her feet and dig her nails on steve's back, he groaned and grabbed the blanket, he was having so many pleasure, satisfaction, LOVE _**"now you can moan loud...no one would hear you"**_

_**"yeah..mmm...you should be proud...of yourself"**_

_**"why ?"**_

_**"cus...you're fucking great in bed"**_

_**"ha, and you're fucking great in sex...G-God, y-you're tight"**_

_**"uhh ! Steve, I love you"**_

_**"you make me crazy tasha"**_

They were moving togther like in the battle, in perfect synchrony, perfect time, perfect move, perfect spot, perfect place, he kissing all over her neck, jaw and cheek, she felt like in heaven, HE make her feel like that, so natasha decide to experiment a different position

_**"steve...sit down"**_

He did as she told, she quickly got steve's large length and guide it into her, they moaned and natasha start moving slow, steve hugged her and kiss her neck, throat, ears, cheeks, whatever his mouth could reach, with every steve's touch she shivered and closed her eyes feel how good it feels...

**Hours later...**

They experiment so many positions and things, he come very hard and she digged more her nails while feeling steve's seed, he groaned so loud cus it was their...I don't know what round, but they do a lot rounds, he got outside of her and grab a blanket and put it on top of her

_**"what ? You're getting sleepy ?" **_(cap's quote in avengers movie) natasha asked him

_**"do you have fun Saturday night ?" **_(natasha's quote from cap 2 movie) steve said

_**"yes I did"**_

_**"great...we need to sleep too"**_

_**"you know ?...you make me love you more when you're so sweet and cute with me, caring about me, and putting your morals to work, who teach you that ? And don't tell me ' it's from the 40's ' cus in the 40's they were people without morals too"**_

_**"you're right..mmmm...my mom"**_

_**"your mom teach you really well how to treat a women"**_

_**"yeah she did...guess you need to thank her for teaching me well"**_

_**"I will...but first, hug me"**_

_**"kay"**_

She snuggle closer to steve and they sleep very peaceful and happy, they stay intact intil the morning, steve wake up and carry natasha to the little room down the boat, he went up to grab his clothes and hers, he dressed fast and sit on a chair and wait to watch the beautiful sunrise, _**"steve ? **_he turn and saw natasha standing on the doorway _**"yeah ?" what's up" **_steve smile and see she was taking seat on his lap and give him the 'morning kiss', _**"why you didn't wake me ?" "You had a very peaceful face that I didn't have the courage to woke you up" "that's why I love my captain america" "You're making me blush" "we should be going, tony and the others will be waiting for us at 9"**_

_**"it's only 6:26"**_

_**"ok, just a little bit more, just cus im so comfortable her with you"**_

_**"okay"**_

They watch the sun coming out and waited until 9, so they could go to the penthouse and reunion with the others and finally go home...


	11. Chapter 11

_**"ahhhh ! Finally home !" **_Clint throw himself to the floor

_**"HOME SWEET HOME ! Friend Clinton !" **_thor said with a big smile on his face

_**"get up of there and don't be ridiculous, clint" **_Natasha go straight to the couch and turned the tv, her feets hurt so much, tony was already in the kitchen with steve and give him the Mexican food recipes, bruce sat with natasha and watch the tv

_**"lord Steven !" **_thor scream and sat at the island of the kitchen

_**"what thor ?" **_Steve look to thor and put the recipes down

_**"can you cook me a delicious plate of Mexican food that lord stark give you ?!"**_

_**"uh, yeah course thor"**_

_**"GREAT !" **_the rest said and gone to thier floors, so they can have their meal, steve said to them that the meal will be at 3:30 pm, he rush preparing the food, so he quickly finish and once he finished, he went to his floor, steve saw clothing in the floor and it was natasha's, he sigh and pick it up

_**"natasha ! I've already tell you that I hate mess !"**_

_**"sorry babe ! My suitcase was so heavy and I accidentally dropped !"**_

Steve knew that she was lying, she was so tired to put the suitcase in the right place so she decide to drop it there

_**"food it's at 3:30 ! So hurry up !"**_

_**"ok !"**_

**Later at 3:25...**

Steve shower very fast and natasha waited him in the living room, soon bruce and clint sit down with her, later, the rset was there, so steve say to the avengers to sit down in the table, they sat and watch steve serving the food, it was a delicious 'sopes' and 'chilaquiles', thor help him to put the plates and cups, bruce tell steve if he can help him in something, steve told him to sit down, that he was ok

_**"thank you for your offer bruce, im finish already, but again, thanks"**_

_**"it's nothing cap, besides me and thor, nobody ask if you needed help **_bruce told to steve and turn to tony, clint and natasha, that were soooo calm and talking _**"well, I don't say nothing to natasha because she's your girlfriend"**_

_**"thanks bruce" **_natasha smiled at bruce

_**"that's favoritism steve !" **_Tony screamed

_**"of course it is" **_Steve told him and put the food in the table

_**"that is not fair cap! You have to be fair !" **_Said clint

_**"ok ! First of all, im his girlfriend, of course he will be at my side, or otherwise, I broke up with him...do you heard rogers !" **_she said and turning to steve

Steve roll his eyes_** "yes natasha, I heard you... kay, food is ready, serve what you want" **_he put everything in the table and the avengers serve to themselfs, they enjoyed the wonderful food steve prepared for them

_**"steve ! This is so fucking delicious !" **_tony with a full mouth of food

_**"Thanks tony"**_

_**"cap, were you became a expert chef ?" **_asked bruce

_**"im not an expert, I-**_

_**"Steven ! Yes you are ! just taste your food, **_Clint said sending more food to his mouth _**and you will know what are we talking about !" **_

_**"lady natasha, your very lucky to have friend Steven, and someone to cook for you" **_

_**"yes i'am thor"**_

Natasha said and turned to see steve bright red face, she took his hand and smile at steve, the avengers finished all the food steve cooked and still wanted more, so once they finish, all of them went to their respective floors, except bruce that went to the lab to do some researching things, steve was looking for him so he remember that the only place bruce will be is was reading a book or in the lab, so he went to the lab, he opens the door and walked to were bruce was _**"hey bruce"**_

_**"hey" **_his eyes not leaving some tests

_**"uhhh, umm, I wanna ask you something" **_Steve awkwardly scratching his head

_**"yes, about what ?" **_Bruce said while putting his papers and glasses down

_**"God, this is so embersing...you are the only that can help me, well tony and clint will tell me stupit answers, thor...i dont know if he knows about this, so y-you are - **_

_**"cap, point please" **_bruce cut him

_**"uhh, yeah ! Sorry... **_Steve took a deep breath and continue _**"relationships of this century, what they do or not do... girls and that stuff, you know"**_

_**"cap, you don't have to be shy asking for that, you're in a relationship, it's normal"**_

_**"well, what I do to then ?"**_

_**"natasha fall in love with you because your 40's style steve, so why you wave to change ? you don't need to know how people date, just think, back in the 40's, what they do in the dates or something else ?"**_

Steve thought for a moment_** "well...they go to see a movie, romantic dinner, go for a walk... I think"**_

_**"so do that !"**_

_**"but if she doesn't like my 40's style ? Maybe she likes today's dating style, That's why I asking you how dates are now"**_

_**"cap... **_bruce stood up and crossed his arms around his chest _**"how many times I have to tell you that natasha loves your 40's style !"**_

_**"who's 40's style ?" **_Natasha asked while she enters the lab and putting her cup of coffee in the table and sit waiting for a answer, the two men look to each other so steve said _**"oh ! Nothing, just, talking about science and stuff"**_

_**"you talking about science ?" **_Natasha said

_**"yeah, why not ?" **_Steve was so nervous and bruce notice

_**" nothing, just curious... put think about it **_she said and began to play with her hair _** "you will look so sexy with glasses and saying science shit"**_

Natasha got up of her seat and walk to steve and kiss his jaw and all the way up to his lips, steve closed the space between them and grab her hips, they were kissing so passionate, their tongues touching, natasha could feel steve's length in her thigh... _**"* cough* ok ! I think im a third wheel here ! I'll let you get comfortable" **_bruce shout and Steve was deep red because he let his emotions get over him, natasha laughing at him, so she said _**"know tell me, who's 40's style you were talking ?" **_She ask and wrap her arms around his neck

_**"I've already tell you"**_

_**"terrible liar, how many times I have to say, and I'm a spy, I know when someone is lying to me"**_

Yes, he was a bad lair, so he groaned and threw his head back_** "you got me... Mine"**_

_**"I knew it" **_natasha whisper to steve's ear and pinches his bum, he smirked and kiss her

_**"I was telling bruce about my 40's style because...**_ Steve press his forehead with hers_**"i-i wanted to a-ask you if, you would go-go with me to have d-dinner at some restaurant "**_

_**"so you're asking me a date ?"**_

_**"y-yeah"**_

_**"baby, you don't need to be shy, and of course, I will love to"**_

_**"good" **_he kissed her and stay there for a long time, until she broke the kiss for air

_**"you... were shy because ?...**_

_**"I'd never asked someone...to go a date with me"**_

_**"well...im glad im the first again"**_

_**"you will always... be the first time to me" **_he had his hands in her cheeks and his eyes directly looking to hers, she smiled and kiss him softly...

* * *

><p><em>"Avengers, di<em>_rector fury wants all of you in 30 minutes, at the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D" _jarvis told them, they were bored without any missions, fury didn't call them for about two days, so now was time to action

_**"finally !" **_Clint said

_**"God, I was getting old already, right Capsicle ? That was sarcasm"**_

Steve look at tony and send him a death glare, bruce was getting his stuff and said_** "Don't start tony, please"**_

_**"get your stuff and be ready in 10" **_Steve tell all the avengers while they all got thier battle weapons

**At the headquarters...**

_**"ok listen up ! **_ fury screamed at the avengers, everyone was sitting in a large table, steve in his dark blue suit, tony in iron man, natasha in her tight and sexy black catsuit, thor in god of thunder mode, clint fixing his bow, and bruce ready for action, steve had to put more attention to every detail of the mission because well, his the Captain, _**"I send level 3 agents and died in this mission...bastards, the mission is to rescue hostages, the kidnappers are mercenaries, the leader is 'George Batroc', we need total discretion at the beginning, take down as much enemies first, so you guys can fight less enemies later, more information is in this files, now go !" **_The avengers stood up and were excited about the mission, once they were exiting fury's office, they headed to the quinjet that was taking them to the destination, steve and tony read all the rest of the information of the mission, steve was the leader, if something gone worng, that they hope not to, tony will take the place of captain, so they prepare to launch spot and steve order clint and natasha to take the engine room enemies and then go and save the hostages, thor and tony the roof, and bruce was in the laptop to hack the ship doors and to be ready if something goes wrong, steve will go directly to batroc, everyone jumped from the quinjet and go to the ship

_**"barton, take down all the enemies you can, natasha protect the hostages, and remember, discretion" **_Steve said through the earpiece, and everyone separate and go to thier positions, thor and tony began to take down all the enemies in the roof and natasha and clint go to the engine room, then clint and natasha froze when they saw more than 20 mercenaries

_**"cap, there's a little more than we thought" **_clint said to steve that was heading to his position

_**"more what ?" **_Steve asked while knocking off some bad guys and doing parkour moves to go with bartoc

_**"enemies" **_

_**"you guys can handle it right ?" **_Steve said and kneeling near to were batroc was

_**"of course we can cap"**_

Steve left clint and natasha do thier job, then, he saw some moves in a room, soon he located batroc and another men in that room, so he lift his hand and said through the mic_** "stark, do you copy ?"**_

_**"clear and sound, cap"**_

_**"are you and thor killing the roof enemies ?"**_

_**"yeah, on it"**_

_**"do it fast, we don't have much time"**_

_**"yes, sure"**_

_'ok, everything is going well, now I have to wait for bruce signal and attack batroc' _he was saying to himself, so he waited for bruce, and he give him the signal, so steve stand up and throw his shield through the window and run to batroc, he entered the room and saw the shield killed the another guy but not batroc, then he feels a strong kick in his chest that sends him to the floor, he got up quickly and saw batroc running, steve stands up and grab his shield and go after batroc

_**"misson report ! Avengers !" **_steve said through his mic

_**"hostages safe, me and barton going to the quinjet with them" **_steve heard natasha from his earpiece

_**"all clear, all visible enemies down" **_tony said

_**"batroc is on the move, do your work and stay how the plan is"**_

_**"steve you'll be ok ?" **_Natasha asked steve

_**"yeah, just searching for batroc, if something goes wrong, I'll call you guys"**_

Steve said to his team and headed for the stairs, then, he could sense someone who was waiting for him, and it was not friendly, so he quick lift his shield and protect himself, it was George batroc, steve put in action some moves that natasha and clint show him, batroc know how to fight, just like if he was a real UFC fighter, he was fast but not that fast like steve, batroc launch kicks and punches and steve block them, the fight was intense and batroc do a triple back flip, he look at steve and the corner of his lips curled

_**"I've thought that it was more than a shield"**_

Steve's eyes not leaving him, he put himself straight and put the shield to his back, then, he took off his mask, _**"let's see" **_steve throw his helmet to the floor and batroc smiled, soon steve and batroc prepared to fight, so the first to throw a punch was batroc, steve quickly block it, and not to much, steve knock him off with a powerful back flip kick, steve saw him tying to get up but steve put him some handcuffs and took him to the quinjet

_**"batroc is down, do you guys copy ?, George batroc is under arrest" **_ steve said to his fellas, batroc began to laugh and steve didn't know why, so he ask him _**"what's so funny ?"**_

_**"oh, nothing, let's just say that the plan is going, FINE"**_

_**"Fine ? What plan !" **_steve grab him from his shirt and force batroc to speak

_**"be patient captain, soon or later you see...or I should say...your TEAM"**_

Steve soon heard 'your team', he couldn't control himself and immediately grabbed batroc's throat and squeeze it_** "if you touch one single hair of them, I will kill you !" **_batroc couldn't breathe

_**"Don't ...worry...*cough*... I won't"**_

_**"you better" **_Steve warn him, his face was already purple and the agents aboard telling steve to let him go, so he did, all the way to the headquarters, steve watch batroc very carefully, not leaving him any second, he was worried for his team, his friends, his FAMILY, thinking about batroc tell him, what the 'plan' was or mean, in his head didn't leave the word 'plan', soon, they reach the headquarters and the agents escort batroc to his cell, steve go to fury's office for the mission report, he entered the office and saw the rest of the avengers giving their mission report too

_**"steve !" **_the avengers said and got up to receive him

_**"I'm ok guys" **_Steve told them to not get up from their seat, but natasha rushed to hug him

_**"thank God you're ok, I didn't saw you and began to worry about you" **_she told him and looking for bruises all over him

_**"im here tasha" **_Steve said to her and kiss her

_**"ahmmm ! Cap ! Widow ! Mission report now !" **_director fury interrupt thier lovely kiss

They broke the kiss and steve turned to fury and say him_** "sir, I think I need to say something very important first"**_

_**"say it captain rogers" **_

Steve sigh and saw all his friends and started to say_** "umm... when I arrest batroc, he told me about a 'plan' that was going just fine, all the way here he looked at me, and didn't stop saying about my 'team' will see soon or later, so, I what more security for my team"**_

_**"ok captain, I wil -**_

_**"batroc it's just a crazy guy steve, we don't need protection, WE can protect ourselves, maybe batroc said that just to put you like this" **_natasha cut fury and hug steve from behind

_**"yeah cap, natasha is right, batroc was testing you" **_bruce continued

_**"he was seeing if he can play with your mind" **_ said tony while putting his hands in his pockets

He looked at them and agreed_** "yeah, I-i think you guys are right"**_

_**"of course we are lord Steven !"**_

_**"we will be safe steve, besides, batroc can do nothing from jail" **_clint said and tap his shoulder, steve was not convinced but agreed with his team, he fake his smile and everyone go home...

**Months later ...**

_**"fury called me and clint for a mission, we will be home in a week"**_

_**"ugg ! Ok !... But I will miss you"**_

_**"me too" **_Steve kiss natasha and hug her, this was their first time they go in separate mission, fury know that they were partners agents, but for this mission they need a silent kill, and clint had a silent weapon to kill the objective

_**"but why you have to go?, clint can go alone "**_

_**"well fury wants me because...I don't know"**_

_**"ugg ! Fine ! Be safe ok ?"**_

_**"kay, see ya" **_Steve kiss her and walked to the elevator

Fury actually didn't call steve, he only called clint for the mission, but steve offer to go with barton to be sure he will be ok, since batroc tell him that stuff, he couldn't be calm, so he procured to go every mission fury gives to his friends _'now what im gonna do without steve, I'm going to be soooo bored' _she thought, when natasha heard bobbi's voice

_**"oh ! Sorry, wrong floor" **_bobbi quickly press the button

_**"wait ! **_natasha run and put her feet so the elevator can't close _**"why you're here ?"**_

_**"umm, to check you guys out" **_bobbi said to her and she was playing with her hair

_**"almost convince me, but you play with your hair when you lie"**_

_**"how you knew !"**_

_**"expert spy and lying detection, aaaand, I know you since you recult for S.H.I.E.L.D"**_

_**"wow, I admire you more and more"**_

Natasha find herself smiling with someone else that was not steve or one of her friends_** "Thanks, but you didn't tell me why you're here"**_

_**"oh yeah, uhh, t-to say goodbye to c-clint" **_bobbi was blushing and natasha smile and said

_**"no wonder clint always wanted go to the training session, you train the recruiters right ?"**_

_**"y-yeah"**_

_**"now I understand **_natasha said and putting her hand in her chin, so she lift her head and took at bobbi that was awkwardly standing in front of her, then she thought it would be a good idea if she invited bobbi to a sleepover _' it would be great spend time with my brother's 'friend', and I can't be alone too' _natasha said to herself _**"ummm, do you have something to do the rest of 7 days ?"**_

_**"well, only at morning, cus I train the recruits"**_

_**"sooo, you wanna stay here intil steve come back ?"**_

_**"...sure"**_

Natasha smiled at her and tell bobbi to bring some clothes and stuff, so bobbi left and like 6:26 she arrive at the avengers tower, natasha was waiting for her in the living room _**"thank God you're here, I've thought you weren't coming" **_natasha said and help with bobbi's bags

_**"uh ! Thanks... I made a promise, so, im not the ones who broke one"**_

_**"good to know... **_She smiled at her and broke the silence, natasha guide her through the hall and steve's floor had 4 rooms, so they had a lot of space to bring more people there, _**"kay ! So you can sleep here" **_natasha opened the door of the guest room were bobbi will sleep and the room was warm and lovely _**"I already fix it for you so, feel in home and free to get what ever you want from the fridge, and dinner will be at 7 ok ?"**_

_**"understood, and thank you" **_bobbi turned to natasha and smiled

_**"You're welcome" **_she give her a warm smile...

**In a remote place...**

_**"the avengers, the most mightiest heroes... but not for to much, we will wait to the perfect moment, and when their guards are down, ATTACK ! I will destroy the avengers !, we just need to see what is their debility spot, and I will see them crying ! and braking into millions of pieces ! Begging for mercy ! Jajajajajaajaja !...**_


	12. Chapter 12

Natasha and bobbi had a wonderful dinner and were talking of some random stuff

_**"tell me about steve's personality"**_

_**"hmmm, where do I start ? He's cute, hot, sexy, protective, handsome, strong, brave, charming, cares about us, respectful, patient, loves his family, considering, passionate, determined, honest, responsible...and so many more, but the most I love from him, gentleman"**_

Bobbi saw natasha's eyes full of love, natasha was in another world when she talked about steve, so bobbi said _**"now I know how true love and someone in love looks like"**_

_**"know tell me about clint" **__'I already know how he is, but let's see if bobbi 'describes' him well'_

_**"uhhh...let me see the right word, hmmmm... A jerk" **_bobbi said and natasha burst into a loud laugh, she knew that bobbi 'describe' clint right, bobbi began to laugh too because natasha was crying and laughing more louder

_**"you described clint right! Jajaja ! Oh my God ! You're so funny! Jajaja !"**_

_**"well to resume all what he is, that's the short one I found"**_

_**"God, **_natasha wipe her tears and stand up and pick up the plates _**"I already like you, you're perfect for clint, I wish him happiness and love, he deserves it"**_

Bobbi smiled and help natasha with the dirty dishes, _**"thanks for the words, I starting to like you too"**_

_**"oh really ? You didn't like me before ?"**_

_**"oh yes ! But in S.H.I.E.L.D, all the agents take you for a emotionless person, and without a heart"**_

_**"that's what I want them to think"**_

_**"...do you have friends, I mean female friends"**_

_**"uhh, only... **_natasha think for a moment _**"5... you, pepper, betty, jane and maria, only those are the ones I trust and talk in, or out S.H.I.E.L.D"**_

_**"well...thank you for trusting in me"**_

_**"you are clint's girl, he's like my brother and everything he cares, I care too...**_

_**"natasha !" **_someone interrupt the talk, it was pepper that screamed from the elevator

_**"what ?!"**_

_**"come help meee ! **_pepper said and entered with a mountain of candy on her hands, and stop when she saw bobbi_** "oh, I didn't know you had company"**_

_**"she's staying here for a week, why you here pep ?" **_Natasha asked

_**"uhhh... I, live here"**_

_**"I know, but you're at D.C., what happened ?"**_

_**"the deal broke, and wanted come home already so, im here" **_pepper finish putting the candys in the table _**"she is ?" **_Pepper ask and pointed at bobbi

_**"oh sorry ! Bobbi this is pepper, pepper this is bobbi, she's clint's not official girlfriend"**_

_**"oh !" **_Pepper smiled

_**"no ! We're just, friends" **_and bobbi quickly denies

_**"yeah right" **_natasha said

Pepper reaches for bobbi's hand and shakes it_** "im tony stark's assistant, pleasure to meet you" **_

_**"the pleasure is mine Miss pepper"**_

_**"oh please call me pepper...now that you're family" **_Pepper said to bobbi and she had her cheeks red, natasha smile and asked pepper why the candy boxes

_**"they're for eat while we see a movie"**_

_**"which movie ?" **_Natasha asked

_**"Whatever you want tasha, you're house, you're choice" **_said bobbi

Natasha thought a second and then she ask _** "Jarvis, which movie you recommend ?"**_

_"to start, 'Perfect Score', and to finish,'Nanny Dairies' miss romanoff, I choose those because my two favorites actors are in them" _Jarvis respond

_**"which actors jarvis ?" **_Pepper said

_"well miss potts, Chris Evans and Scarlett Johansson"_

_**"oh yeah ! i have a huge crush in Chris Evans ! His so hot !" **_bobbi squeezed and had a fan girl moment

_**"yes Scarlett Johansson is my favorite actress, she's so sexy and pretty...,just like you natasha !" **_Said pepper

_**"oh come on, she's famous and rich" **_nat opening the box full of candy

_**"well you too, if you guys wanted, the avengers will be famous and rich in no time" **_'mockingbird' said

Natasha shook her head_** "we prefer the privacy"**_

_**"yeah that's cool, tony always have a bunch of paparazzi behind him" **_tony's assistant said

_**"that is the reason we want privacy" **_Tasha followed and the three girls stood in silence until natasha speak _**"so let's see the movies jarvis told us" **_she smiled at them and they go to the living room to sat in the couch, later, they saw the two movies and loved them

_**"I have to admit it bobbi, Chris Evans is a very, attractive men" **_Pepper said

_**"I told ya"**_

_**"yes he is bobbi, I like his eyes, their like steve's" **_natasha agreed with pepper, the girls gone to their rooms and go to sleep, that night, natasha remember steve's blue eyes in her dreams, she missed him so much, she wanted him next to her, _'it's only the first day and im missing him so much already' _ natasha whisper to her

* * *

><p><strong>...6 days later...<strong>

_**"you slept well ?"**_

_**"yeah, thank you"**_

_**"*yawn* I didn't sleep well, I already got used sleeping with steve"**_

_**"I notice" **_bobbi said, and knowing what kind of 'sleep' the red head was talking about

Natasha pour herself a cup of hot coffee and take a sip of it, she looked at bobbi and saw she had her uniform of S.H.I.E.L.D, _**"you're going already ?"**_

_**"uh, yes, I just wanted to eat something fast and then go"**_

_**"ok, but make sure you return at 6"**_

_**"why ?"**_

_**"it's a surprise"**_

Bobbi smirked to natasha, she grab her stuff and left, so natasha finish her boring breakfast and go take the tv control, she watch some series and news, natasha saw the wall clock and it was 11.30 a.m, so she decide to have a walk, she put on some yoga pants and a nice blue top and go to the central park for a walk, since that was her favorite place to be alone sometimes, once in the park, she took 3 laps and sit for a moment to rest under a big tree, suddenly, natasha saw a very cute little blonde girl, like 7 years old and playing with his dad and dog, she imagine how beautiful will be having a kid, her smile went bigger and bigger when she thought steve like the father of her children, being a perfect father and good example for them, teaching their kids good morals, to be always honest and brave, taking care of each others and not waiting something for themselves, but soon, her smile erased _'I don't know why I imagine and smile for the possibility of me be pregnant' _she said in her mind and being so hard to her, so she clean herself the one tear that roll down her face, and stood up for keep on going her walk, natasha only supported half lap because she couldn't think about anything else, only that beautiful little girl that she saw later, so she decide to go home, all the way home, natasha was crying and all the people who pass right her, saw her with worried face, even some people stop and ask her if she was alright or of she needed help, she just said to the people that she was ok, when she finally got to the avengers tower, natasha went straight to steve's and hers floor and throw herself to the bed and started to cry even more, her mind didn't left the idea not be able being pregnant, she remembered when in the red doom injected her some stupid serum, telling her that she can't NEVER be pregnant, the hours passed and bobbi arrive at living room, bobbi only found pepper, tony and thor eating a big pizza, she frowned not seeing natasha there, because she told her that she will be at the living room so they can go to the 'surprise' that natasha tell her

_**"you guys know were natasha is ?" **_bobbi said and they turned to see her

_**"uhh she -**_

_**"and you are ?" **_tony interrupt pepper

_**"Barbara Morse, but call me bobbi" **_bobbi smiled and shake his hand

_**"im tony stark, and this is my great friend Thor **_ tony said and thor stand and shake her hand too, stark notice that bobbi wave at pepper _**"I think you already know pepper right ? **_Bobbi nodded and tony continue speaking_** "bobbi, bobbi, were I heard that name ?...oh I remember ! You're clint's girlfriend, right ?!"**_

_**"no ! Me and clint are just friends, that's all"**_

_**"yeah right" **_tony laugh

_**"that's exactly what natasha said" **_Pepper laughed too

_**"speaking of lady natasha, where is she ?" **_thor said with a worried face because steve told him to take care of her while he's out

_**"she's with bruce in the lab... **_Tony invite bobbi to sit down and have some pizza _**"they are talking about something I don't care"**_

_**"well in that case, I will accept your offer mister stark" **_bobbi said

_**"oh, you can call me tony, for friends im tony or stark, call me how you want"**_

_**"okay, so thanks tony"**_

_**"so much better" **_tony smile to her

* * *

><p><strong>In the lab...<strong>

_**"natasha, I've already tell you that it's not impossible you being pregnant"**_

_**"but in red doom th -**_

_**"nat... **_bruce got her shoulders _**"do you ever try to get pregnant ?"**_

Yes, natasha tryout sometimes, in a mission for red doom, but no luck, so she had to quit to the mission _**"yeah... but, red doom injected me, that, fucking, serum, so I can have sex with my objectives and not be pregnant, but, actually, it's ok not being a mother...my child would be a easy target to my enemies" **_natasha lower her head and bruce let go of her

_**"*sigh* natasha, im so sorry"**_

_**"im ok bruce" **_she said and turned to see him _**"thank you for hearing me, now I'm so much better, I thought I already got over it"**_

_**"anytime you want"**_

_**"kay let me go then cus I promise bobbi I will give her a surprise"**_

_**"who's bobbi ?"**_

_**"oh she's clint's... Oh! come upstairs so you can meet her"**_

_**"okay"**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"so which level you are lady bobbi ?" **_thor ask bobbi and having a big bite of pizza

_**"level 6" **_

_**"6 ! Wow !" **_Pepper said

_**"hey guys !" **_they turned and saw natasha and bruce laughing and entered the living room

_**"hey" "hello" **_they responded

_**"hey bobbi , I wanted to present you more of our family... so this is Dr bruce banner, but we call him bruce, bruce this is bobbi"**_

_**"nice to meet you Dr banner" **_bobbi stretch her hand to bruce and he shake it

_**"call me bruce, is my pleasure meet you"**_

Natasha smiled at them and remember her surprise to bobbi_** "bobbi, you're ready ?"**_

_**"uhh, yes, sure"**_

_**"well let's go then"**_

_**"have fun !" **_Pepper not taking off her eyes from the tv

_**"bring me something !" **_Tony said to the girls

Pepper pinches his arm and says_** "tony ! Shut up" **_the others just laugh and thor and bruce said _** "bye guys ! Don't be late"**_

_**"bye" **_natasha and bobbi waved at them and go

**3 hours later...**

Bobbi sat down in the couch very tired and exhausted, she and natasha went to the mall and go to the market for food supplies, bobbi didn't like the surprise that natasha give her, the 'surprise' was helping her with the bags...

_**"you know, you've should tell me that was your surprise, so I couldn't help you"**_

_**"that's why I tricked you saying that I had a surprise for you"**_

_**"smart ass"**_

Natasha smiled and said to bobbi_** "now help me putting all in their place" **_bobbi was about to complain when natasha hear a familiar voice_** "can I help ?" **_Natasha quickly turned throwds the elevator and saw her handsome guy smiling at her

_**"STEVE !" **_Natasha burst into a run and hug him, she wrap her legs in his waist and buried her face in steve's neck_**"oh God, I missed you so much"**_

_**"me too nat" **_Steve said and faced her, natasha saw his blue eyes, and she got lost in them again and kiss him so slow, tasting his lips, his tongue, they were so lost in thier kisses, that forgot bobbi was there

_**"*fake cough* I think, I should go already-**_

_**"no ! **_Natasha said and got down of steve_**"stay please...**_ She took steve's hand and walked were bobbi was _**"I've haven't present you my good looking boyfriend" **_bobbi eyes went wide when see saw the famous Captain America coming closer to her, in hand with his beautiful girlfriend _**"steve, this is bobbi, bobbi, this is steve"**_

Bobbi gulped and say nervously_** "pleasure to meet you personal captain rogers"**_

_**"the pleasure is all mine ma'am, and if you want, call me steve" **_

_**"of course steve...uh, you know were is clint ?" **_bobbi asking

_**"he's in the kitchen, he was so hungry, I can call him for you if you want"**_

_**"ah ! Thanks"**_

_**"You're welcome" **_steve went to the elevator and go to the kitchen, bobbi waited for steve go, and once she saw he was gone she said to natasha_**"he's a total gentleman natasha !" **_she squeezes

_**"ha, yeah, now you know why I fell for him"**_

Bobbi now was a new ROMANOGERS shipper, she was smiling at natasha when she received a message from fury_** "Ugggg"**_

_**"what ?" **_Natasha asked

_**"fury wants me at his office, tell clint I went to S.H.I.E.L.D, would you ?"**_

_**"yeah, course"**_

_**"thank you, for inviting me to stay with you"**_

_**"no, thank you for accepting my invitation, and heard my stupid snores"**_

_**"jaja, so bye then"**_

_**"bye"**_

Natasha wait to bobbi leave and quickly went to her room and looked for the sexy black and red Victoria Secret she purchased while shopping with bobbi, she will have sex with steve, she will drive him more crazy that she already has, but she had to wait because clint maybe will come to search for bobbi, 2 minutes later, she heard steve's voive and clint's laughs in the living room of their floor

_**"clint !"**_

_**"what !"**_

_**"bobbi said that fury called her ! That you should go find her over there !"**_

_**"ok ! But you owe me my welcome home big brother hug !"**_

Natasha exit her room and said_** "shut up and let me give it to you"**_

_**"k" **_clint hug his little sister and look to steve and natasha_** "I should go now, bobbi will kill me if I don't say her im here now, I will leave you guys ALONE, so steve can have his 'welcome home', right natasha ?"**_

_**"shut your mouth and go already" **_the spy said and clint rises his hands in defense

_**"sorry ! ...Bye guys"**_

_**"bye cli - **_steve was saying when natasha was kissing him, she didn't even wait clint go when she already had her lips locked in steve's and kissing him hungrily _**"I miss you" **_natasha said between his great kisses _**"tasha, I miss you too" **_he lift her up and pressed her to the wall, she instinctively cross her legs in his waist and kiss him more hungrier, bitting his lip and putting her hands behind his head _**"wait, wait" **_natasha said and put herself in the floor, they were breathless

_**"what ?...I do...something wrong ?"**_

_**"no...of course not...*glup* take off your clothes...and wait for me in the bed"**_

_**"kay...but..why ?"**_

_**"Don't ask... and do what I say" **_she enter the bathroom and steve went to the bed and undressed himself, only leaving his boxers on, he waited for natasha get out from the bathroom, soon, she went out from the bathroom, steve saw the most sexy and gorgeous women in the whole wide world, she had I tiny pantie that only cover her bottom part, the bra, perfect fit and size, natasha stood there and seeing steve's jaw down, his eyes more darker and with more lust and desire, looking her up and down

_**"so what you think ?"**_

_**"I-i...I-i'm speechless tasha, you're the MOST beautiful women, and you buy that just for me ?"**_

_**"only for you babe" **_

Natasha walked towards steve and laid on top of him, he was shaking because natasha's touches and kisses, so she slowly began to take his boxer off, steve rolled her so she could be in the bottom, he unclip her bra and kiss her neck and all the way down to her breast while taking off her panties, she shiver when steve sucked her nipple, she push steve's head to her chest and steve hugged her more, then, he finish with her breast, and put himself to enter her, natasha NEEDED him, she wrap her legs in his waist so he can have better access, natasha could feel his hot breath in her neck, he press his lips to her neck saying that if she was ready, and she said of course, steve didn't even guide himself into her cus they already know each other, he entered her and steve closed his eyes feeling the greatest pleasure he ever could have, natasha open her mouth feeling how his member growing more inside of her and steve moving slow and gentle but good, she was moaning and digging her nails in steve's back, he felt like in heaven, having her in his arms, he started to move more faster and kissing her ferociously, so then, the minutes passed and steve and natasha were still with thier 'job', but in a different position, now she was riding him, her red hair moving up and down, steve sweat was falling from his well built abs, she leaned down over steve's chest and kiss it, natasha moaning and steve groaning, the two love birds touching, kissing, grabbing, feeling, watching, LOVING each other, she took steve's head so he could face her and open her eyes and he was seeing directly to her eyes

_**"Fuck you steve...uhh.."**_

_**"why ?..."**_

_**"you're...my only debility, ...mmm...and black widow doesn't...uhh !...haves one"**_

_**"im yo...ur debility ?"**_

_**"yeah...ahhhhhhh ! **_she tangled her fingers to his, natasha broke the little talk and bite his shoulder _**"God steve, you're so damn big, you hit the right spot"**_

_**"where ?...he..re ?"**_

_**"uhhhh !...yeah ! Faster steve ! Faster ! Come with me ! Uhhh !"**_

_**"you first tasha" **_Steve look to natasha's face, and she had her cheeks pink and her hair messy, natasha was coming and little bit later, she come and collapsed on top of steve, not long, he come inside of her, natasha feeling how the warm liquid running inside her, they stood like that for a long long time, that long that natasha fell asleep on top of him, so steve grabbed a sheet and put it on them and stay like that until steve felt the bright sun light in his face, he looked down and saw natasha sleeping very peacefully and had a smile in her face, so he didn't want to wake her up, he looked at the clock and it was 7:14, he almost forgot that at 10 he had to teach agents of different levels some things, he slowly got up so he can't awake natasha, so he walked very silent and put his boxers and jeans on, and he was about to search his shirt when he heard someone from the bed

_**"don't you dare to leave me rogers, not after the amazing sex you did to me last night"**_

Steve turn and saw natasha still in the position he left her, but only with her eyes open, so he said to her_** "I was not leaving, you know that I always wake up early, and I have to be in S.H.I.E.L.D at 10"**_

_**"training ?"**_

_**"yeah" **_he went to kiss her _**"what you want for breakfast ?"**_

_**"umm...let me think...waffles with a orange juice, oh ! And some eggs at the side"**_

_**"kay" **_steve kiss natasha again and went to the door_** "what ever my Russian princess wants, just let me shower fast and I will make you breakfast"**_

_**"I love you"**_

_**"hm, me too" **_the blonde smiled to her her and went to the bathroom and showers, so he can serve food to his beautiful girlfriend...


	13. Chapter 13

********ATTENTION ! very short chapter********* **

**(steve and natasha's anniversary special chapter)**

Since the trip from Mexico, steve and natasha in every weekend always had their dates in a restaurant or a coffee shop, now they already have been dating for 1 year, so, for their 1st anniversary, steve took natasha to a very nice Italian restaurant

_**"natasha, can you believe we've been dating for a year already?" **_Steve asked and read the card menu

_**"no, it was like yesterday when you ask me to be your girlfriend" **_natasha said while seeing the variable food menu, she put down the menu and laugh at steve _**" you're so nervous, I even could feel your hands shaking" **_so natasha had a idea to ask steve, if he can remember what was the date when they first meet

_**"well, try to ask a master assassin to be your girl" **_he said, his eyes not leaving the menu

_**"good point... Babe, do you remember exactly what date was, when we first meet ?" **_She asks, trying to test him

Steve look at her and said _**"December 14, exiting the quinjet, and coulson introduce us" **_Natasha smiled and saw him with awesomeness, they stood in silence working on which plate choose, then natasha decide what food she wanted, and she asked steve _**"what are you gonna order ?"**_

_**"uhhh, ive never eaten Italian food so, what you recommend ?" **_Steve's eyes searching for a plate

_**"mmm, the pasta, in this place the pasta is so good"**_

Steve look at her and smiled _**"then pasta it is" **_he closed the menu and call the waiter, she and steve order their food and while waiting for the food, natasha talked about how she loved the dinner dates, cus it was more romantic for her, soon the food arrived and they start to eat it, and how natasha said,the pasta was delicious, when they finally finish the dinner, steve like a total gentleman, he paid for everything and exit the restaurant, natasha grabbed his arm on her hand, they went for a walk and talked all the way home, then, he stop by a tree and, take his hand to his jacket and got out a small jewelry box, for a moment natasha heart stop, thinking that in the box was a little 'circle' thing, she loves steve but, she knew that this moment will come, but, she wasn't ready yet

_**"hope you like it" **_he handled the little box to her, natasha got it and raise her eyebrow and said in her mind _'hope this not what I think rogers, cus you even didn't kneel'_

Natasha fake her smile and opened the box...she let out a relief breath when she saw, it was a necklace with a 'S' on it, she smiles at steve and now her smile was not faked_**"Steve, it's beautiful "**_

_**"the credit is for the guys, I didn't know what to give you, and they had the idea"**_

_**"aww, I love you" **_Natasha said and kissed steve_**"now it's my turn, and I think they planned this cus, I didn't know what to give you too" **_nat takes her hand to her purse and it was a necklace exactly steve give her, but it had a 'N'

_**"wow, nat thanks" **_Steve kiss her again and continue saying _**"now, let me take you to a special place for me, were I used to go away from the bullies"**_

_**"steve I still can't believe you're bullied when you're kid"**_

_**"it's true...come on" **_Steve called a taxi and drive tem near the place were steve said, it was a not a far from there, steve thank the taxi driver and took her to the place that was a nice hill, and you can see the whole city there _**"come on, it's almost time" **_he said to her and climb more higher of the hill___'time for what ?' _she ask herself, once in the top of the hill, natasha saw the most romantic thing she ever seen, _'forget about the dinner dates, this is more romantic' _she said in her mind, she stopped and steve walked to the blanket that was in the grass and sit down, she was almost crying cus the wonderful things that her boyfriend does for her, he was smiling and invite her to sit down, _**"why you do this ?" **_She smiled at steve_**"simple, cus I love you" **_steve grabbed her hand and she sit in his lap, natasha rest her head on his chest, steve prepared everything, he brought, drinks, food, snacks, pillows, and even he brought natasha's favorite blanket !, _**"why you bring me here ?" **_Natasha asked him_**"uhh, let's just say it's a surprise, cus that was not the only anniversary gift I'm giving you" **_steve said while he hug her more tighter and said to her that look to the sky, natasha look up and saw the beautiful sky, full of bright stars, he smile seeing in her eyes the stars shining, suddenly, some cool fireworks began to show, it was a perfect anniversary gift, natasha was amazed at the end of the fireworks show

_**"you did that for me ?"**_

_**"yeah, and that's my idea, not the guys" **_steve say to her, natasha smiled_** "IM IN LOVE WITH YOU" **_natasha whisper to steve and kiss him passionate, steve got her waist and return the kiss, they began kissing and finish doing sex, all the night they do love to each other and slept there...


	14. Chapter 14

_********MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR ! *********_

* * *

><p><em>"excuse me for the interruption sir, but miss romanoff and captain rogers are finally here" <em>Jarvis told the avengers that werealready having their meal, they better decided to order some pizzas, cus they almost burned the kitchen twice in the day and when they heard jarvis telling them, that nat and steve were here, they jumped and hooray, so they all see the elevator, waiting for them, soon tony hear the ding of the elevator, he runs throwds steve

_**"cap !, we missed you !" **_Tony screamed and went and hug steve, natasha saw tony with disgusting face, like always...

_**"him, or his food tony ?" **_Bruce said from the island of the kitchen

Tony turns to see bruce and said_** "both !"**_

_**"thank God you're here guys " **_Pepper smiled at first, but then she scream at tony and clint _**"these two are expelled from the kitchen !" **_

steve looked at them and took a seat, natasha sat in his lap and give him a piece of pizza that the guys ordered_** "well...pep...they will need to help in something...for the Christmas dinner...and the decorations too" **_steve saying while munching the pizza slide

_**"ok ! But don't let them touch the food, promise ?"**_

_**"promise"**_

Tony rolled his eyes and said_** "ok, so, clint ! you will invite the people who are coming to our christmas eve party, make sure is people who I like ok ? **_clint smile at tony and agreed_**"Steve, you and pepper will plan and buy what you need for the dinner, and don't worry about the money" **_he and pepper nodded_** "romanoff and point break ! You guys are going to decorate the WHOLE avengers tower! And, me and my science bro will be relaxing in the lab"**_

The rest turned to him and said_** "tony !"**_

_**"just kidding, just kidding" **_tony laugh at all of them _**"me and bruce are going to buy the tree"**_

_**"kay" ok" yes" aye !" **_the others said

_**"so let's get moving !" **_Clint said excited, and they do what thier job was, steve and pepper in the kitchen, seeing some recipes on the Internet and planning what to cook for that day, clint was in the living room, calling and inviting all their friends, natasha and thor went to the store and mall, buying the Christmas decorations, bruce and tony, at the best tree selling store...so all of them working for having a great Christmas eve night, when tony and bruce saw a little kid with his dad buying a small tree, tony remember how much he wished his father and him passed quality time together

_**"you know what bruce ?" **_they took seat near the receptionist table

_**"what" **_bruce told tony

_**"when I was a child, I wish, me and my dad, be together one Christmas or new year"**_

Bruce looked up to him _**"but tony, that was past" **_he pads tony's shoulder and smiled _**"now you have a big, chaotic, weird, strange...but wonderful family and friends"**_

_**"thank you bruce"**_

_**"do you remember, if your dad once in his life, go with you somewhere ?"**_

_**"ha ! **_Tony laugh sarcastic_**"once, he drive me to the toy store, in that moment, I was the most happiest kid in the world, but, like nothing last forever, we entered the store, holding hands, smiling, and then, the job, like always, interrupting him...we returned to the car and he just sat me and said 'sorry son' " **_tony lowered his head and bruce stood in silence _**"h-he, called the nanny and he left me...that day, I didn't want any toy, so when we return to the house, I went directly to my room and cry" **_his voice cracked

_**"*sigh* I didn't know how hard your childhood was" **_bruce said

Tony put his head up and stand_** "let's not talk about sad things and buy the tree" **_they smiled at each other and went to buy the most big and beautiful tree the store had...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"ok thor, what else is left ?" <strong>_Natasha asked thor while they were in the mall, they already had been there for 2 hours and almost buy everything what was in the list, they only will buy the small things and she will contract someone to put lights outside the tower, thor saw the list and said_** "uhhh, well, only 10 more things friend natasha"**_

_**"ok, let's hurry up then" **_she took some bags and handle thor some, and they began to walk _**"thor ?"**_

_**"yes my lady"**_

_**"in asgard, celebrate the Christmas ?"**_

_**"umm, we have parties, but I even don't know what is 'Christmas' "**_

Natasha turn and said_** "really ?!" **_all the people passing, saw her and she whisper loud him _**"really !" **_thor nodded _**"Christmas is the most important event for us, the humans, it's about to spend time with the ones you love, who you care, and to share with the ones don't have"**_

_**"that sounds beautiful lady natasha"**_

_**"yes it is thor, **_they continue their search, then natasha stop when she saw in a store, that had a sexy Ms. Claus costume, she smirk and said to thor _**"now help me with these bags... **_quickly she gives the rest of the bags to him, he could barley take them, but natasha put them well stocked _**"there you go, and I will buy more things ok ?"**_

_**"yes, but why you have to buy things in there ? I don't think they sell what are we looking for friend natasha"**_

Natasha eyes widen and say nervously_** "uhhh, yes they do...stay here ok?" **_she quickly buy the costume, she and thor finish their shopping and went back home...

* * *

><p>Steve and pepper were gonna cook the Christmas eve meal and the Christmas dinner, so they had a lot job to do, he was looking everywhere in the Internet for good snacks and food, pepper was planning on the party amd helping steve sometimes<p>

_**"Pepper ! What you think about this one ?!" **_steve screaming to pepper that was in the balcony talking to the table rent persons, she finished talking to the people and went were steve was and looked at the snacks that steve wanted

_**"ummm, looks great, but make sure that you can find it here in the U.S"**_

_**"yeah, it says that it's in Florida"**_

_**"well order it"**_

_**"now ?"**_

_**"yeah, cus more people are gonna order too and they will finish up"**_

_**"yes, you're right" **_Steve started to typing the laptop and saw pepper very frustrated with the party thing, and said_**"how's the party thing going ?"**_

_**"uhhh ! Exhausting" **_Pepper sit down with steve in the table, he stand up and ask if she needed help _**"oh no steve, thanks for your offer, but you have job to do, I just have a little rest" **_she said and sit down steve, she smile at him and said _**"instead of that...how's you and natasha going ?"**_

_**"well, great... yes we have some fights and arguments sometimes, like every couples do, but, we got them through... and we already have our first anniversary"**_

_**"im happy for you guys, you two make a perfect couple"**_

_**"and you and tony ?" **_he saw her face went, happy to sad

_**"honestly, I think im the only one who is crazy for him"**_

_**"why that so ?"**_

_**"Uggg ! Cus ! He always have 'solo stants' with some anorexic models ! And it's like im painted in the wall ! Can you believe that ?!" **_Pepper answer very annoyed and letting out all what she wanted to say

Steve sighed_** "well, that's why tony is blind, he can't see the women in front of his nose, that she's 'crazy' for him, he doesn't know how to value a smart, pretty and independent woman"**_

_**"who is she ?" **_she quickly ask, worried about which women steve was talking about, he rise his eyebrow telling her that she was that woman _**"oh, me"**_

_**"yeah, you and tony will be a very cute couple"**_

_**"thank you steve, you know how to treat a girl, no wonder natasha always says about your morals"**_

_**"really ?"**_

_**"yeah, you should see her eyes and face when she talks about you"**_

_**"w-what she tells you ?"**_

_**"good things steve, don't worry" **_Steve smiled at pepper and continue typing in the laptop...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"how boring is this, why tony said to me, that I should invite the people" <strong>_clint was bored and want to go outside, he turns his head and sees pepper and steve talking and thinking about things, he turns his head again and says _**"they all do something interesting, and me, just sitting and calling the persons, Uggg !" **_he was so annoyed, but then he had an idea _**"I know ! I will go to S.H.I.E.L.D, and invite every single cute lady that passes from my way...and some male agents too" **_so he stand up from the couch and said 'see ya later guys' to steve and pepper, they waved to him and he gone to S.H.I.E.L.D... once in S.H.I.E.L.D, he was gonna invite his first girl that passed right him when, he saw bobbi coming straight to him

_**"agent barton !"**_

He gulped and said_** "yes agent morse ?" **_bobbi and clint had been dating for like 3 months ago, he always denied being in a relationship with bobbi, and that makes her and natasha very angry

_**"director fury wants to see you" **_she said and flew away the female agents _**"to your work agents !" **_they do as she told and run to their desks, clint saw how she scared the crap of the girls, so he said

_**"uhh yes" **_clint and bobbi were seeing each other, so he broke the tension_**"ladies first"**_

_**"hmm, now you're a gentleman" **_she said in low voice and start walking, he quickly walked to her side and ask

_**"what are you talking about"**_

_**"Don't act like a stupid, you know what im talking about clinton"**_

Clint stopped_**"hey, that hurt" **_he takes his hand to his heart and fakes like a bullet went to his heart, clint saw she was not putting attention to him, and roll his eyes and continue walking next to her _**"and for your information, I was literally going to be killed, so i had go first to the nursery"**_

Bobbi stop and see if there was nobody around, so she face him_** "Don't you lie to me barton ! Natasha told me that you were at the avengers tower !" **_she said very low

_**"ok ok, sorry" **_he saw that was not enough, so he used his mortal weapon that always worked on her, his puppy eyes _**"Please ?" **_bobbi was resisting...until she couldn't take it more

_**"okay ! But it's the last one clint !"**_

_**"yes ! I promise, and to compensate, I invite you to our avengers tower, cus we've having a Christmas eve party"**_

_**"okay" **_clint quickly give her a fast kiss, she smirk and says _**"now enter, fury wants to see you" **_

* * *

><p>The avengers and friends were talking about the Christmas party...<p>

_**"me and pepper already know what snacks and food tony" **_steve said

_**"ok, let me put it on the list"**_ tony write in the list he had, now that it only DAYS left 'till Christmas eve party, they were excited for the party and even invite almost all the 'agents of S.H.I.E.L.D'

_**"ok everyone ! Listen up !" **_he put down the list and saw everyone ignore him, steve and natasha kissing each other in the couch, bruce and betty, talking in the kitchen island, clint and bobbi arguing in a corner, thor and jane laughing, pepper reading a magazine next to steve and natasha, he was about to scream when thor said

_**"hey ! **_everybody in the room turned to thor _**"My friend Antony wants to say something"**_

Tony sighed and continue_** "Thanks thor...I've thought it will be fun if we do a costume party, what you think ?"**_

_**"sounds great" ok" yes !" **_the rest said and gather together, listening to tony

_**"ok so, I made some papers here" **_tony took a bowl with some papers on it and gives it to thor _**"get a paper, and once you got your paper, pass the bowl, the litle papper has a costume properly for Christmas, which you get, you have to dress like it" **_they all got thier papper, so they all wanted to know which costume would be thier friends

_**"I say we should say in order, first thor, then jane, steve, nat and all the way to me ok ?" **_clint said and they agree, so first was thor, he opened his paper and it was elf _**"wow, it's gonna be a tall elf" **_pepper said and everyone laugh, then it was jane turn, and it was reindeer, now it was steve's turn, he opens his paper and he reads it and growl, everyone else wanted to know what steve would've be, he read loud and said _**"santa claus" **_everyone burst into a laugh except thor, because he didn't know who was santa claus, steve rolled his eyes and they still were laughing at him, so when they calmed down, it was natasha's turn, she opened the papper and she said ms. claus, they were gonna laugh too but they didn't, cus natasha send all of them death glares, and it will be cute seeing their favorite couple dressed like mr and ms claus, the next was pepper, and it was elf, next, bruce, and was a snow man, betty said she was reindeer, so it was tony turn, he open his papper and it was giner man, now was bobbi, and she was ginger man too, clint laugh at her and that earned a pinch in his arm, then it was his turn, and it was snow man,

_**"aww ! You'll look so cute !" **_bobbi said sarcastically and she squeeze his cheek, he quickly snap it out, and the rest laughed at the couple, it was like a love-hate relationship between them, but it was more love than hate

_**"ok ! Let's get to sleep cus there's more to plan tomorrow" **_tony said to them and everyone stand up and gone to their homes and floors

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Eve Party ...<strong>

○**| : )**

_**"natasha, I look ridiculous" **_Steve look himself in the mirror, he looked exactly like santa claus, the beard, the fake stomach and red cheeks, glasses, black boots, white wig, everything ! Natasha saw him and smiled, she was in her costume too and gone to the drawer

_**"no you don't steve, you look very cute" **_natasha took out her camera so she can take photos of the party

_**"yes I do... well, at least you look pretty in that miss claus costume"**_

She laugh and walk to him_** "come here, let me take a picture of us" **_steve at first didn't want to, but when natasha put her puppy face, he couldn't resist, so he rolled his eyes and finish agreeing_** "kay" **_she take the photo and put the camera to her pocket _**"now, let's go outside and have fun ok ?" **_Steve nods and follows natasha through the door _**"and also to make fun of tony and the others" **_he laughed and took natasha from behind and hug her_**"to be the wife of the person who shares love and happiness, you're so cruel" **_she turns and kiss steve, natasha broke the kiss and said sarcastic _**"let's go then, 'person who shares love and happiness' " **_steve smiled and they go with the others...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"hey ! Santa Claus is finally here !" <strong>_tony said to everyone who was in the party, they go like 70 people to the party_**"and Ms Claus too !" **_all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents turned to see steve and natasha entered the living room area

_**"asshole" **_natasha murmured and steve clearly hear her, so he leaned down to her ear and said _**"calm down nat, it's Christmas eve, we supposed to give love, not hate" **_nat faced him and put her hands to his cheeks and kiss him softly_** "for you, I will not be cruel to tony or clint...only for one day" **_she quickly corrects andhe gave her kiss too_**"Thanks" **_Steve said, tony and clint went to steve and say to him take some pics with the people who come to the party, natasha said that it was ok so steve said yes, nat went with the girls and they were laughing and talking with another female agents, pepper with her elf costume, jane in a reindeer, betty a reindeer too

_**"natasha ! You look so pretty !" **_bobbi said to natasha and ask her separately _**"I thought you bought a sexy ms claus costume ?"**_

_**"that's for later" **_natasha whisper to her and bobbi smiled

_**"nat ! Where you're been ?!" **_Pepper said

_**"with steve, where else she'd been" **_betty quickly answers for natasha and they laugh cus it's true

_**"tasha, take some pictures from us and the party !" **_jane was already dancing and eating, looking cute with her red nose and horns, the spy nodded and took photos of them and the whole party, the guests were wearing Christmas costumes too, bruce was in his snow man costume and thor in a elf, clint was so emberessd cus his awkward snow man costume, tony with his ginger man costume too, all the male avengers saw steve taking pics with agents that ask him a picture, natasha said to the girls that she was gonna search for steve, when natasha accidentally crashed with a blonde hair woman, tall, skinny, and pretty, the blonde women had some drinks and when natasha crashed with her, the drinks fall into the blonde costume

_**"watch were you're going, you dumb ass !"**_

_**"oh my God ! Im so sorry ! It was an accident" **_natasha said while cleaning up her snowflake costume, but the blonde girl snap her hand out of her

_**"don't touch me !" **_the girl screamed to natasha, so natasha was confused because she was helping the girl, and she was acting like a stupid little girl

_**"geez,calm down, it's Christmas, and I already said im sorry"**_

The women stop complaining and she reminds that it was Christmas and it was no need to be screaming like she was gonna be killed_** "uhh, yeah, I think you are right...im sorry for being a a-hole, im very irritate"**_

_**"oh, that's why ?"**_

_**"it's cus the guy I like, doesn't even see me, I've already say hi, he said hi too, and do like I wasn't there, acting like he was searching for someone, ignoring me" **_the blonde said, natasha saw her disappointment and feel sorry for her, since she is with steve, natasha started to have more heart, and don't be so mean to everyone

_**"oh that's sad, but I bet ya, that many mens are falling for you, you're really pretty"**_

_**"Thanks... **_the girl smiled and was asking for natasha's name, but natasha didn't want to give her name,instead, she said _**"Ms Claus" **_the blonde smiled again and follow natasha's game

_**"thank you, 'ms claus' "**_

_**"and your name is ?"**_

_**"Sharon, Sharon Carter"**_

_**"nice to meet you sharon" **_natasha said and guide her to the bathroom_**"and you're a S.H.I.E.L.D agent ?"**_

_**"uhh, no, but I'm trying too, I consider the chance"**_

They walked through the crowd and reached the bathroom_** "well, here's the bathroom and inside are towels, and sorry for your costume"**_

_**"it's ok, I didn't like it anyway" **_sharon said and closed the door, when sharon close the door, natasha change her face, to make someone happy, to kill and hate somebody

_'bitch, how she dare calling me dumb ass...now search for steve' _natasha said in her thoughts _'where is he ?' _she even gone to the stairs to see more higher, but no luck, then, she saw a red and white hat men _**"bingo, there he is" **_natasha smiled and walked towards steve, once she got with steve, he was trying to hide of the agents, because all of them wanted more pictures with him, they said he was the most real santa claus they ever seen, natasha laugh and walk more closer from him_**"thank God you're here" **_steve was so tired of the pictures_**"I need your help" **_Natasha saw he was serious_** "ok agents ! Santa Claus has to rest a little bit" **_natasha quickly grabbed steve's hand and someone screamed to them _**"wait ! Can Mr and Mrs claus, show us thier love ?!" **_natasha and steve saw each other and went white, S.H.I.E.L.D didn't know steve and natasha were a couple, only fury and maria, but they didn't know that steve and natasha were in that costumes _**"oh no w- " "please !" come on !" **_ the crowd cut them, even the avengers and friends scream too, so steve was super red and natasha was ok showing off her love, so she kissed him very fast, all the flashlight of the cameras was the only thing to see and the people could have a memory of the Christmas eve party, so the crowd return dancing and talknig and natasha saw the perfect moment to have steve for her, she took steve from his hand and guide him to the elevator, once the elevator door closed, natasha push steve at the corner and kissed him ferociously, steve was surprised at first, but then he returned the kiss and he smiled in the kisses, when he heard the ding noise, he broke the kiss

_**"and that was ?"**_

_**"that is the kiss THIS santa claus deserves" **_natasha kissed his jaw while steve was laughing _**"for being such a sexy santa...wait for me at bed"**_

_**"another surprise ?"**_

_**"let's say it's...my Christmas present"**_

_**"speaking of present" **_steve and her exit the elevator and he took her to their living room, he bought natasha a high heels and a nice brown leather jacket, she smiled and hug him

_**"steve how you knew I wanted this !"**_

_**"Thanks to girls... **_Steve said and natasha saw him with confusion _**"they were spying on you, when you go to the mall"**_

_**"they suck in spying"**_

_**"they tried"**_

Natasha kiss him and said to him_** "quick, go to bed and wait for me there" **_she walked quickly to the closet and stops half way _**"oh...take your clothes off" **_steve smile at her and began to take his coat off, few minutes later, natasha was in a super sexy mrs claus costume, when steve saw her he smirked and she slowly put herself in top of him _**"merry Christmas soldier" **_Steve was already losing his mind seeing her in this sexy costume, and kiss her passionate...

**2 hours later...**

_**"where are they !" **_Clint ask very frustrated to his friends, they had to talk loud because the music, all the avengers and friends were searching for steve and natasha, what they don't know, it was that the two were giving each other their 'Christmas gift'

_**"I don't know !" **_bobbi answer

_**"when they take the photo ! that's the last time I saw them !" **_Pepper was puzzling were steve and natasha could be

_**"yeah me too !" **_thor followed

_**"God ! where they could be ! ?" **_betty ask to herself

_**"what time is it bruce ?!" **_Tony was desperate

Bruce saw his watch_** "11:50 !"**_

_**"it's almost Christmas and they're not here !" **_jane said while standing up from her seat

_**"I think all of us should look for them !" **_Tony ordered them

_**"yeah !" Yes ! " Good idea !"**_

_**"ok ! We need to be fast, thor and cli -**_

_**"what are you talking about guys ?!" **_they all turned and saw steve and natasha standing back from tony, that has already planning the search, they even saw natasha's hair a little messed and steve's mouth with exactly natasha's red lipstick, so they knew were natasha and steve were

_**"finally ! It's almost midnight and you guys didn't appear !" **_tony said almost in their faces

_**"were here now tony, relax" **_Steve said and tony rolled his eyes and said_** "ok ! Dj ! Turn off the music and put Christmas jingles ! **_when the dj turned off the music, the crowd booed, and tony went quickly to the stage _**"It's gonna be 11:55 now, at 12 o'clock, we're all going to wish a merry Christmas to everyone in this tower, understand !" **_all the people in the building agreed and were now just talking and waiting until midnight, _**" 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ! MERRY CHRISTMAS !" **_all the people began hugging and wishing merry Christmas to everybody, steve grabbed natasha and hug her tight, _**"merry Christmas natasha" **_natasha close her eyes and smiled _**"merry Christmas steve" **_they stayed like that until they interrupt them _**"hey cap ! We wanna wish merry Christmas too !" **_steve broke the hug and clint hug him and then natasha, tony went and hug them too, and was thor turn too _**"merrily Christmas friends Steven and natasha" **_steve and natasha smile at him, now was bruce turn _**"merry Christmas you two, and hope the next Christmas you're still together" **_natasha smiled and said _**"I hope so" **_steve was smiling and began hugging more people, natasha went and hug more persons too, _**"merry Chr- **_natasha didn't finish and saw that girl from before, what was her name ? Uhh...oh yeah ! sharon ! She was hugging steve and closing her eyes, _'ok natasha, calm down, she's just hugging him, it's Christmas, everyone hugs in Christmas' _natasha said to her, sharon was not letting go of steve, he was so uncomfortable and natasha saw him, _'ok, I will count to ten, and if that bitch doesn't let go steve, I will kill her !' _natasha starting to get angry, she even ignore the people who ask her for a hug or a picture, she was concentrate on steve and sharon _'one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eig - _natasha was counting when she saw sharon put her hands on steve's cheeks, natasha's head exploded _'that's it !' _natasha runs through the crowd and pushed them, she was decided to kill that bitch, now she knew that the guy sharon was talking about she was in love, was HER boyfriend, natasha was almost reaching them, when she heard steve said something to sharon _**"uhh, t-this is awkward, but i-i've already hav - **_natasha quickly cut him _**"HAVe to take some pictures over here, sorry !" **_natasha got steve's ear and sharon stood there very, very confused, natasha dragged steve to a private room and she let go of him _**"what's you're problem !?" **_Steve asked and rub his ear _**"you !" **_Natasha answers him _**"you and your stupid charming, seductive, respectful personality" **_she said that calming a little, and he already knowing why natasha was like that _'now I understand, she saw me hugging that girl' _steve said to himself, so he walked forward and hug her _**"your damn 40's education, that every girl falls for you" **_steve smiled and natasha hug him back, natasha knew she was acting like a little girl but, but just thinking about a girl hugging him, makes her jealous, steve stay intact intil natasha said _**"sorry for act like a kid" **_steve kissed her forehead _**"it's ok baby, I've would've act the same" **_natasha faced him and kiss him and said _**"now let's go to our room" **_steve frowned and ask _**"why ?" **_she smiled evilness and continue saying _**"I NEED to 'mark my territory' " **_steve laughed and they went to their floor...

* * *

><p><strong>The next day at the Family Christmas Dinner...<strong>

_**"hope you guys like our meal" **_Steve asked them, he and pepper put the table and sat with the rest, so they all started to eat the ham and many food steve and pepper cooked, grape juice, cookies, muffins, salads, steak, jello, and more food that they couldn't find where to start, natasha taking photos of them while eating, thor and steve finishing all the food, clint and bobbi not arguing for once in thier life, jane, betty and bruce, laughing at steve and thor, pepper was trying to calm down them to not eat to fast, tony, saw all of them and stand up and take his cup and spoon and made noise with them, and all turned to see tony and stop doing what they were doing

_**"so...I wanted to say some words...thank you, for being part of this FAMILY, for being my family, like you all know, I didn't have a real family, and wanted to thank everyone...legolas, thanks for being my trouble partner, sometimes I have some stupid ideas and you follow me no matter that natasha could kill us" **_tony said to clint and they all laugh except natasha _**"Pepper" **_tony turned to see pepper and took her hand, her face went white and steve smiled _**"Thanks for be patient with me, and not quitting before, I don't know what I can do without you" **_Pepper smiled and squeezed his hand, tony let go of her hand and continue saying _**"to bobbi, jane, and betty, I don't know you guys well, but, thank you for accepting us to your lifes, for give a smile on thor, clint and bruce's faces" **_the girls giggle and the boys rolled their eyes _**"thor ! My favorite god of thunder ! Thanks point break, for defend me with your life sometimes" **_thor smirked to tony and rises his cup _**"bruce, my science bro, sometimes I make you mad, telling you that the calculations are wrong" **_bruce laugh and the rest smiled_** "natasha, you're like a little sister to me, you make me pee in my pants sometimes, but I still love you, and very thankful because, you made my dream come true, you know what im talking about" **_they all turns to see steve and natasha, knowing what tony was talking about_**"oh, and little red ? it's Christmas right ?"**_

_**"yeah ?"**_

_**"and Christmas is about giving love and to forgive and-**_

Natasha's face changed and cut tony words, she knew perfectly where tony was going_** "what you do !"**_

_**"me and clint broke your stark-phone !" **_Tony said very fast before natasha could kill him and clint, steve grabbed natasha from her waist, but for everyone's surprise, she was calmed _**"it's ok stark, but you'll have to buy me the most new phone" **_tony eyes widen and finish agreeing, so he saw steve and took a deep breath _**"and cap" **_Steve look at tony and smiled _**"steve, thank you, for being a great example for me, and not only me, for each one of them" **_the others saw each other and agreed _**"for teaching us that, we have to be always honest, brave, talented, not fight for us, to fight with our lives for each other, no matter what the cost is...I think you teach me more than my own father" **_tony and the rest laugh _**"thank you Capsicle, because being our CAPTAIN... cheers !" **_the avengers and their friends took their glass and cheer with tony...

* * *

><p>;)<p>

**Dear readers,**

**I'm gonna have some vacations, so I will update after new year, don't know what date, but will think to do a 'new year chapter', stay tuned for more chapters !**

**with love, stevetasha...**

**P.D. ROMANOGERS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you guys have a great new year ! atte. Stevetasha **

**(sorry for the late update :| )**

* * *

><p><strong>;)<strong>

The new year eve party was CRAZY ! Steve and thor drinking asgardian mead, tony and bruce dancing, natasha and clint taking photos and videos, they decide not to invite people to their party, because pepper and the girls were not going cus they go to their hometowns, so the avengers didn't let that ruin the new year celebration, steve and natasha went after the count down to the new year, to the roof, and saw the fireworks of all the city, natasha was the happiest women in the earth, having steve hugging her and kissing her, when the fireworks finish, they when down with the others avengers, steve and natasha promise to be together no matter what, they all have a great time and go to their floors...in the morning, it was afternoon and they didn't have awake because they were sleeping, so the avengers had headache and any single noise bothered them

_*ring ! ring !* _ ( a cellphone rings)

_**"steve, your phone is ringing" **_natasha murmur at steve and not opening her eyes

_*ring! ring!*_

_**"steve, the phone" **_she say and covers her ears with the pillow

_*ring! ring!*_

Natasha sat up and grabs the pillow and hits steve's face with it_** "Steven ! Answer the fucking phone !" **_steve opened his eyes and roll to the other side

_**"nat, don't scream, my head hurts" **_he says in a very low voice

_**"I don't care - **__*ring! ring!* __**"Answer your phone ! My head hurts too !" **_Natasha grabbed her pillow again and gets ready to hit steve, but this time he blocked it, so he leaned over the night table and get the cellphone

_**"hello ?" **_Steve answers the phone and natasha saw him in silence, then steve frowned to the phone and put it again to the night table

_**"who was it ?" **_Natasha asked while steve return to his sleep

_**"nobody"**_

_**"nobody ?"**_

He hug natasha and says _**"yeah nobody, now can I sleep ?"**_

_**"shut up and kiss me" **_She grab his chin and kiss him, and getting top of him and steve travel his hands all the way to her hips and rest them there, they were kissing more passionately and steve was about to unclip her bra when his phone rang again

_**"nat...let...me answer" **_he said in the kisses

_**"no, it's...a text...I know when is...a call"**_

_**"what if it...important"**_

Natasha rolled her eyes and groaned _**"fine" **_she didn't got off of steve, instead, she saw him grabbing his cellphone and read the text

_**"you got to be kidding me" **_steve said and put his hands on his face

_**"what ?"**_

_**"fury wants me in 1 hour at S.H.I.E.L.D, and ready for a mission"**_

_**"Ugggg ! But it's new year !"**_

_**"yeah but it's work" **_Steve sits and kiss natasha quick, he lift and put her in the other side of the bed _**"I'm gonna shower fast and eat something and go ok ?" **_she nodded and watch steve looking for his stuff, natasha love how steve see when he got out the shower, his abs and muscles wet, then, she got more sad when she saw him ready, with his suit and shield, natasha just smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss her and said goodbye, she said to steve, to call her for more information about the mission, he smirked and natasha send him a blow kiss and waves at him...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"WHAT THE HELL !"<strong>_

Natasha heard, and went to get a cup of hot coffee from the kitchen and she saw to the elevator, it was tony running into the living room with pink hair

_**"who did this !" **_Tony asked

_**"yesterday, you challenge thor a drinking contest, and you lost" **_natasha said and sit down on the table, while grabbing her forehead

_**"but I was drunk ! Why you didn't stop it !"**_

_**"cus I was drunk too ! stop being a little girl !" **_she screamed at him, but then she lower her voice because she feel her head was going to explode _**" and shut up, cus my head hurts"**_

_**"how im gonna go outtside with this hair !"**_

_**"use a wig stark !" **_tony and natasha turned out to see where clint's voice come from, but he was nowhere to find, then, clint wave out his hand, and he was top of the refrigerator, and natasha said

_**"what the heck are you doing there ?! **_natasha smile, but then her eyes went wide open when she saw clint raped ALL his hair _**"and what happened to your hair !?" **_clint panic and reply to natasha _**"what do you mean what happened to my hair ?!" **_Tony started to laugh and watch clint's shaved head

_**"that haircut suits you so well !" **_

_**"shut up stark !" **_Clint yelled at tony while grabbing a mirror _**"my beautiful hair !"**_

Natasha laugh at her brother because he was being so dramatic_** "but why you're on top of the refrigerator clint ?"**_

_**"uggg, I don't know" **_clint got himself a tea and taking his hand to his head _**"but tony's girly complaining, are very annoying"**_

_**"yeah I know" **_natasha laugh

_**"hey ! Shut up 'krilin' " **_Tony followed (krilin, a Dragon Ball Z character, that has his head shaved)

Clint roll his eyes and natasha burst a laugh, then they saw thor getting out the bathroom with iron man helmet in his head and with one of peppers bra's _** "hello my friends !"**_

_**"hey" **_everyone saw him with confusion, did he slept in the bathroom ?

_**"ugg ! I'm hungry !" **_thor said while sitting down in the table and taking off the crazy and confusing stuff off of his body

_**"yeah me too... **_clint agreed with thor and search for steve _**"Where's cap ?"**_

_**"he's on a mission, fury called him earlier"**_

_**"in the new year , lady natasha ?" **_thor said and natasha and she nod

_**"now who's going to cook for us !?" **_tony asked

_**"me, I guess" **_they turned and see bruce going out from the food storage room, he sleep there ? Im not getting it... What the hell happen yesterday !?

_**"why you're there !?" **_clint ask bruce, he had his shirt wrong buttoned and had some popcorn in his hair

_**"don't know, the last thing I remember is that you tell me how to 'win the game' "**_

_**"which game ?" **_clint ask again

_**"I don't know ! Ouch ! My head hurts so much !" **_he groaned and grabbed his head, they all laugh at him, then natasha give him a tea _**"here burce, drink this"**_

_**"Thanks, tasha"**_

Natasha smile and continue saying_** "so, only me and steve wake up 'normally', cus, tony dyed his hair pink, clint was sleeping at the top of the fridge and has his head sh, thor, **_natasha was sees thor and began laughing _**"for mypoint of view, he was the most funny, because he slept in the bathroom" **_they all laugh and even thor, thinking about how he slept there _**"ok ok, and bruce in the storage room, and if we don't know what happened yesterday, why we don't say jarvis to show us the recording of yesterday ?" **_and they all turned to see each other and said it was a great idea

_**"Jarvis ?!"**_

_"yes sir ? What can I help you? "_

_**"put all the footage from yesterday"**_

_"right away sir, I invite to take a seat"_

Tony hurry up them and they all sat in the living room, so jarvis started to record the footage, and they saw the entire videos and wish couldn't see that videos from the beginning...

* * *

><p><em>*ring! ring!* <em>natasha's phone was ringing

_**"answer the phone !" **_bruce said to natasha, they all where sleeping in the living room, natasha had her head resting on the edge, she was in the big couch, bruce were in the medium couch, thor and clint was in the floor, and tony in the rocking chair, and when natasha's cellphone ringed, they all growl and roll themselves or covered their ears

_**"shut it down !" **_Clint said very annoyed by the noise

_**"I wanna sleep lady natasha !" **_thor rolled to the other side

_**"uggg !" **_Tony was frustrated with the noise too

Natasha turned to see them and roll her eyes_** "I've already heard, shut !" **_she sit down and grab her phone

_**"thank you !" **_the boys said, she went to the balcony and answers her phone

_**"hello ?"**_

_"hey nat"_

_**"steve ! How are you ?"**_

_"fine, thanks, umm, fury already tell me the whole information about the mission"_

_**"oh yeah ? And where you're going"**_

_"Taiwan"_

_**"how many days ?"**_

Steve stood in silence_ "uhhh..."_

_**"steve, tell me the truth"**_

_"*sigh* ...three months"_

_**"what !"**_

_"yeah, I said the same thing, but it's a trafficker, we need to hunt him down"_

_**"we ? I've thought you're going alone"**_

_"no, im gonna go with agents level 5 and 6, and three new recruits, but im working close with an agent 6 and a new recult"_

_**"mmm"**_

_"I don't know the names of level 5 and 6 agents, but fury tell me the names of the new ones, i think is, oliver, daniel, and the girl...sharon ! Yeah, thats her name"_

Natasha almost fall down when steve told her that sharon was going to work close of him, she could't believe what she was hearing, that girl who was flirting with steve at the Christmas eve party, was going to be close to her boyfriend ! So she calmed and continue saying like nothing was happening to her_**"so oliver, daniel and SHARON"**_

_"yep... ok babe I need to go, I just wanted to tell you about the mission, I'll miss you so much, love you kay ?"_

_**"yeah, I'll miss you too, be careful and DO NOT flirt with nobody ok ?"**_

_"nat" _Steve warn her

_**"just kidding... I LOVE YOU"**_

_"me too, bye"_

_**"bye" **_natasha hang out and she was having another jealous eruption again, she needed someone to be close to steve, someone who has her trust, some who was level 6, then, she smirk and think about bobbi, she wss level 6, perfect ! So natasha quickly took her phone out and dialed the phone number of bobbi

_*piiip...piiip... piiip...pii -_

_"hello ?"_

_**"bobbi ! Thank God, where are you ?"**_

_"uh, working"_

_**"yeah but where ?!"**_

_"nat you're okay ? You don't sound like you are ok"_

_**"bobbi ! You're are in S.H.I.E.L.D or not ?!"**_

_"no ! Im in a mission, with steve fo -_

_**"Jesus Christ ! **_natasha cut bobbi _**"wait what ?"**_

_"yeah, im in a mission, with steve for three months"_

Natasha could feel her heart going to his normal speed again and let out a relief breath_**"so you're the level 6 he was talking about"**_

_"uhhh, I don't know, why ?"_

_**"Long story, but I need to ask you a BIG favor"**_

_"which one ?"_

_**"watch steve for me"**_

_"what !? What you mean 'watch steve'... natasha ! You don't trust him ?!"_

_**"of course I trust him, but the girl who is gonna be with him, not to much"**_

_"tasha"_

_**"Please !"**_

Bobbi was battling with her friendship with steve and natasha, for the one side, she will 'watch' her captain, and the other side, she will disappoint her best friend, maybe her only real friend_"uggggg ! Ok !" _bobbi finish teaming with the red head, and natasha smiled and thank bobbi

_**"ok, call tomorrow then, bye"**_

_"bye"_

Natasha was finally relax, she would have someone who 'watch' steve, so she went back to the living room and saw the rest sleeping. she went and got to her floor and sat down in the bed and cover herself with a blanket and fell asleep...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"nat ! Are you going or not ?!" <strong>_bruce said to natasha from outside of her room

_**"yeah, just searching for my phone !"**_

_**"hurry then ! The rest are waiting for us in the truck already !"**_

Natasha NEEDED to find that phone, that was the only device she and bobbi could communicate, so she thinks were she could left it and she reminds, it was in the middle of the pillows_** "found it !" **_and she hurries to the door and grabs her two bags, and open the door

_**"come on, let's go, let me help you" **_bruce told her and took her bags

_**"Thanks"**_

Natasha and bruce rushed to the truck and there was tony and the others waiting for them, they were going to a 'family picnic'

_**"it's almost 11 !" **_Tony said while showing her his watch

_**"what're you doing tasha !?" **_clint ask from the driver seat

_**"she was looking for her phone" **_bruce answered for natasha

Natasha entered the truck and yeld to them_** "shut up all of you !"**_

_**"I didn't say nothing lady natasha" **_thor said and natasha took a seat next to him, and she smiled at him _**"I know thor, you and bruce, are the only ones I can handle !" **_Thor and bruce laughed and clint and tony send a glare to her, so tony said_** "ok, buckle up !" **_and he turn on the engine and went to their family picnic

**25 minutes later...**

Once they reached the park, the avengers got out the truck and saw great view of the lake, thor and clint went directly to the picnic tables and the others follow them

_**"guys ! Don't run or you'll fall !" **_Tony told thor and clint

_**"let them tony, they having fun, and we don't do this very frequently" **_bruce said from behind tony and standing next to him

_**"yeah, you're right"**_

Tony smile and padded bruce shoulder, the avengers went to picnic table and toom all the food they bought, the boys saw natasha texting, and for a while she calling someone, what they didn't know, it that natasha was calling and texting to bobbi, asking her for steve

_**"are you're sure ?" **_Natasha said at her cellphone, and the rest saw her, feeling something bad happening _**"uhhh ! Thank God !" **_Natasha continued _**"bobbi, thank you for your help, I don't know how to pay you back" **_Natasha smiled and hang up, everyone rise their brows and continue eating food, the boys decide that whatever natasha was doing was not gonna to ruin their nice family picnic...

* * *

><p><em>'thank God, that sharon can't be able to be in the mission anymore' <em>natasha said in her mind, she was in her couch, watching tv and some cartoons, when she reminded that bobbi told her, sharon was exiting the mission because she didn't followed steve's orders correctly, so when someone doesn't follow the cap's order, he or she will be out of the mission _'I don't know what happen, but I don't fucking care' _natasha thought, now it was 1 and half month since steve got to his mission, clint and bruce were at S.H.I.E.L.D, working in something, thor went to asgard, and tony, the most annoying person of the avengers was in the tower to and she decided to stay far of him as possible, so they couldn't fight or she could kill him, so natasha was in her floor and tony in the lab, waaaaay to far from each other

_"miss romanoff, director fury is coming to your floor"_

_**"what ? Why ?"**_

_"im sure he didn't said something"_

_**"it's ok jarvis, thanks"**_

Natasha was really curious about why fury went to the avengers tower and specially to her floor, so she quickly saw if she was presentable and wait for fury to reach the floor, then natasha saw him and smiled at fury

_**"it's the first time you visit us at the tower"**_

_**"relax romanoff, don't get to smug" **_he said and put himself straight _**"im here to tell about...you"**_

Natasha frowns_** "me ?"**_

_**"yes, you...you distracting my agents in the middle of a dangerous mission, telling them to check others boyfriends"**_

_'damn it' _natasha said to her and knew she was screwed, so she act normal and pretend like she didn't know nothing _**"I didn't distract nobody fury"**_

_**"of course you did, S.H.I.E.L.D has expert people that can track a terrorist in no time" **_fury sit down and continued_** "I've thought you were more mature natasha...but I guess I was wrong" **_

_**"I AM"**_

_**"prove it then"**_

_**"how"**_

Fury smirk and says_** "I've got the perfect mission for you"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Taiwan...<strong>

Steve and his team were in a S.H.I.E.L.D warehouses, he was planning the attack strategy, everyone minus sharon and an agent 5 were not there _**"ok agents, now you know what happens when someone doesn't follow my order how I said, agent sharon almost died because she let her feelings get over her" **_the team took a seat while they enter a room with steve, he turned on the monitor and began explain the mission_**"now this is not a practice or a simulate, so I what everything perfect ok ?" **_Steve's team nodded _**"ok so, the plan is this...agent daniel, you'll have to distract the enemies and KILL, if is necessary" **_the agent gulped and nod, steve smirk because they were new in this _**"mockingbird, you have to inflate to the main room and wait for me there" **_bobbi said yes and steve continued _**"agent oliver, you're gonna hack all the doors, so we can go to the trafficker fast, amd kill him...ok, that's all, good luck agents" **_the team got up of their seats and suit up, steve told them to get small weapons if something bad happens to them, they do as they told, and went to the target location

_**"ready for the extraction cap"**_

_**"agents ! Gear up !"**_

The recruiters were so nervous, this was their first and real mission and they didn't want to screw all the operation, and of course not in front of the famous Captain America, so steve ordered bobbi to give some tios to the new ones

_**"they're so nervous cap" **_bobbi walked to steve and laugh at the new agents

_**"yeah, I know how it feels" **_he said while putting his helmet

_**"really ?"**_

_**"yes" **_steve got his shield and pressed the launch button _**"when I was about to 'transform' , I was so scared, but at the same time I was anxious for serve my country"**_

_**"wow, I didn't know the greatest hero could be scared" **_she put her gloves

Steve laugh sarcastic and continue saying_** "believe me, that the most brave person in earth, can fell fear one time once in his life" **_bobbi turned to steve and smile to him, but it was true what steve said, every single person would be scared in his life, even the most brave one...

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters...<strong>

_**"ok listen up ! **_natasha entered the gym and having folders in her hands, while the new agents stand up and put themselves in a formation, line-up and straight, seeing in front_**"This is not mommas house, were you're are sleeping with your teddy bear and her give you a cup of milk and read for ya a story so you can fall asleep !" **_Natasha said while passing and stopping by to scream in their faces, she wanted to talk with the agents before the class could start _**"right here in S.H.I.E.L.D ! We are gonna make you wish not even be born ! We're gonna make you suffer and cry, beg for compassion !" **_the recruits had their eyes full of fear, because the Black Widow tell them about the training sessions they will have, natasha wanted that the agents could be scared of her, so they will to their best _**"every agent here in S.H.I.E.L.D, we passed a very tough moment in our lives, and that's why we are the most capacities to the missions"**_

_**"black widow" **_a recruit had that bad idea to call natasha like her code name, so she quickly went to where the agent was and stood in fro t of him and looked him very intimidating and the guy gulped

_**"agent r-romanoff if -**_

_**"agent ! Did I said you can speak ?!" **_natasha screamed at his face and he shock his head _**"then shut up !" **_she said while looking at the rest, and continue her speech _**"and how I was saying... we are the most capable to this work, because we work every day and night, to protect the innocent...but you'll think, I didn't passed a bad experience in my life, why they admit me ? that's why, every week, for a month, a different S.H.I.E.L.D agent will be training you guys, and this month, I will be your instructor, understand ?" **_

_**"yes sir !" **_all the agents said

_**"questions ?" **_Natasha asked and she saw a female hand risen, she walked straight to the person _**"yes agent ?"**_

_**"...when the MALE avengers would be training us ?"**_

Natasha rolled her eyes and answer her question_** "agent, we're not here to see the male avengers, we're here to train, understood !?" **_the spy ask again and saw another female hand

_**"yes agent ?" **_Natasha asked, but didn't went to the person who was asking

_**"uhhh, does the rest of the avengers, otherwise you, will be training us ?" **_sharon said and natasha knew exactly the owner of tnat voice, she closed her fist and walked to her . Fury give her this work so she could work on in her jealous problem, she contain herself from hit sharon right in her face and punch her again and again,... Si natasha just smiled at her and stand in front of sharon _**"I don't think so, we have a lot of work, that we don't have time for a bunch of newbies" **_natasha said and she was about to go when shraon said

_**"if you give me permission ma'am"**_

_**"yes"**_

_**"then why, you're giving us classes"**_

Now this was personal, now she really really want to hit her hard, si she could learn the lesson _'calm down natasha, she's just a recruit, you're here only to demonstrate fury you're a grown women' _natasha turned to see her and smile_**"Because I offered myself" **_sharon was about to say something when agent come in and said to natasha that the director fury wanted to see her _**"ok agents ! See you in 30 minutes !" **_the recruiters exit the gym and natasha's eyes didn't leave sharon moves _'bitch' _she said in her thoughts and went to the director office...


	16. Chapter 16

Now it was 2 months ago when steve went to the mission, and natasha was training the recruiters, she was so hard with them, mostly

to sharon, one day, she even make her give 20 laps to the central park, so this day, they will be learning about aiming at the target, and natasha bought the best in that

_**"agents !" **_Natasha walk to the gym and, now the level 0 agents, (thanks to natasha, cus before, they were simple 'recruiters' ja !) they quickly do a line and listen to natasha _**"today were having a special guest, his skills are perfect for this class"**_

_**"hello agents, my name is clint barton" **_Hawkeye walked in _**"and im going to teach you how to shot right into the targets head" **_all the agents were fan girly, most the females _**"I now you guys barley see us here around S.H.I.E.L.D, and not even train the new agents, but now, an avenger is training you, and I have compassion you guys" **_ the agents laugh and natasha smiled _**"I made a exception because she is like my little sister and well, she has her 'contacts' so she can bring us here, so, lets get started !" **_ the newbies, like natasha called them, were really excited about working with 'hawkeye', he teaching and talking to them, soon, the recess come and natasha and clint said to the agents to go and rest or eat something to the cafeteria

_**"You're hungry ?" **_she asks

_**"yeah, a lot, let's go to the cafeteria and get something to eat"**_

_**"but first let me call steve !" **_Natasha went to her locker and grabs her phone

_**"okay ! Tell him I miss his food !" **_he screamed and was going to the cafeteria but stop for a moment_**"Don't be late !" **_Natasha didn't replay clint and dialed steve's number and waited him to answer...

_"hey"_

_**"hello to my favorite man"**_

_"hello nat"_

_**"how are you"**_

_"uhhh fine, just a little tired that's all"_

_**"you haven't hunt the guy already ?"**_

_"no, we thought we located him, but it was a trap, me and bobbi went to the 'supposedly' house where the trafficker was, but they was shooting at us and couldn't find the way out"_

_**"oh my God steve, you're okay ?"**_

_"yeah, thank God the rest of the team rescue us"_

Natasha was scared that something bad could happen to steve_**"babe, I will say to fury bring you back"**_

_'no ! Im fine natasha, we almost get the guy"_

_**"but steve yo -**_

_"nat,trust me"_

_**"...*sigh* ...ok, but be careful"**_

_"I will...hope you're having fun with the recruiters"_

_**"ha !" **_she laughed soooo sarcastically _**"it's the most boring thing in the world, I prefer to fight and do undercover, do dangerous missions, feeling the adrenaline running through my veins"**_

_"be patient with them nat, they're new"_

She smiled and finished agreeing with steve, they talked minutes later and she almost forgot about clint_** "uggg ! I forgot clint was waiting for me, steve I have to go, I love you so much and I miss you"**_

_"me too, and don't worry, I'll be back in 1 month"_

_**"can't wait"**_

_"bye nat"_

_**"love you bye"**_

Natasha quickly hang up and went to the cafeteria, she saw the rest of the avengers were there too, so she walked to them and sat down next to bruce

_**"why you're guys here ?" **_Natasha asked them, while clint give her a plate

_**"fury called me for a mission" **_bruce answered first

_**"how much ?" **_tony asked bruce

_**"a week"**_

_**"mmm, how about you thor ?" **_she smiled at him because he was eating his food so quickly, as always

_**"I just here to visit, my friend natasha, I'll go to asgard in two days" **_he was saying with all the food in his mouth

_**"tony ?" **_Natasha asked while putting her cup of tea down

_**"fury wants me to check out the new helicarier" **_he do a faked yawned

Natasha rolled her eyes and eat her food peacefully and so the others. The recess was over and they all went to their work, natasha was with the new ones, thor went to the tower, and clint to fury's office, tony go to the basement and check out the new helicariers, bruce went to the quinjet that will drive him to his mission...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"hey guys" <strong>_natasha greets to thor and tony, she entered the living room and saw them sitting in the couch watching a tv show _**"hey" **_they greet back. She looked for clint and he wasn't there_** "Where's clint ?"**_

_**"he went to a mission" **_tony answered _**"for how long ?" **_She asked again

_**"I think for...uhh... 3 weeks" **_tony took his slide of pizza and bite it. Natasha hummus and sit with them, she grabs the control and pump it up_** "what're you seeing ?" **_Natasha takes a pizza_** " 'the big bang theory' " **_the black hair man said

_**"mmmm" **_she turns and smiled at thor, she was gonna ask him something before he goes to asgard _**"thor, can you do me a favor"**_

_**"yes my friend natasha" **_thor said with a full mouth of pizza

_**"can you go tomorrow with me and train the agents ?"**_

_**"it will be my pleasure lady natasha"**_

_**"Thanks" **_natasha said and go to her floor, so she can go tomorrow and train the agents, she showered and put her pj's, later, natasha realize that she couldn't sleep well without her super soldier...

* * *

><p>Natasha entered the gym and salute the agents, the newbies rushed and quickly do a straight line, natasha was holding some folders with a cup of coffee on her other hand. she took a sip of her freshly made coffee and while drinking, she saw the agents looking forward and emotionless, (she teach them that, what ever the circumstances where, they can't show any fear to the rival) <em><strong>"well done agents" <strong>_natasha said to the 'new ones' _**"today, we're going to have a special guest, his not from around here. please welcome an avenger, thor odinson" **_The agents we're nearly fainting down, they couldn't believe that THOR was there, that he was gonna show them some moves or just even the pleasure of standing beside of them ! It was unbelievable _**"hello agents ! Like my friend natasha said, my name is Thor Odinson, and im a avenger! It will be great to share some quality time with you !" **_the agents nodded and not taking their attention off of him, natasha rolled her eyes and continue the class. the class separate into two, one half was with thor, and the others were with the red head spy, thor showed them battle moves and some tips, natasha was looseness on the corner seeing all the people who was in the room, she sent the half of the agents she took, run 5 times The Triskelion. So she sat and watch the rest of the agents amazed by the god of thunder words _'how boring is this, ughh, wish steve come home now' _natasha said to her herself, thor turn right were natasha was seating and a litte upset, he said to the agents to continue their practice, that he will be right back, the agents nodded and thor went to natasha

_**"lady natasha, can I take a seat ?" **_thor points to the empty chair next to her

_**"uh, yeah, sorry" **_natasha apologize to thor, because she was distract, and thor takes seat

_**"can I ask you a question ?"**_

_**"of course"**_

_**"do you miss my friend Steven ?"**_

Natasha widen her eyes and covers her face with her hands_** "uggg, it's that to obvious ?!"**_

_**"yes it is my lady" **_he smiles

_**"God, don't tell clint or tony" **_natasha said while she pointed to thor's face

_**"no"**_

_**"less tony, he will be making fun at me" **_she said and her semblance drops and cross her arms around her chest _**"I miss him so much, I don't know what I will do if he misses someday"**_

_**"he won't, because he knows YOU need him"**_

_**"yeah...and I will kill him if he hurts me"**_

_**"well, only if he deserves it friend natasha"**_

_**"yes"**_

_**"agent... r-romanoff " **_agent sharon puts her hands on her hips, natasha was now cursing inside of her. She didn't know why she hates this girl, it's something natasha had to control, that's why fury give her this 'mission' _**"w-we al...ready did the... 5 laps you said" **_sharon said while taking air in her lungs

_**"ok, now, take 3, when you'd finish, thor will teach you some things" **_the agents nodded and go to rest. Thor and natasha spent the last minutes talking and laughing, once they finish, she went to the other half of agents and said to them to go to the stairs and run from floor 1 to all the way up, 3 times, they groaned and roll thier eyes, but natasha throw them a death glare, so they quickly start to run to the stairs. Soon and finally the training was over, she quickly got her stuff and started texting steve, he told her that he was working on tracking the enemy, so natasha decide to leave him work peacefully, while exiting the Triskelion, natasha saw thor talking to agent coulson, something like he was asking a 'ride' to the avengers tower

_**"hey thor !" **_natasha said while going where thor and coulson were

_**"what is wrong lady natasha ?" **_thor ask natasha with a big grin

_**"he was asking me for a ride" **_coulson was saying but natasha didn't put him attention and ignored him, so she said _**"you can go with me, and you don't need to tell coulson drive you to my home"**_

_**"you'll do that ?"**_

_**"of course !" **_Natasha started to walk and thor thank coulson for his time. They walked to the parking lot and enter natasha's car_** " my lady ?" **_he said and putting his seat belt _**"yes thor ?" **_Natasha trun on the engine _**"I've would love to stop by a building where they sell a delicious coffee !"**_

_**"a coffee ? what are you talking about ?"**_

_**"I think friend Steven said the name was..." **_thor put his finger in his chin, thinking about the name, natasha was seeing him in the corner of her eye _**"STAR WARS !" **_thor finally said and natasha jumped because he said it on the middle of nowhere, so she frowned and stop in the red light

_**"star wars ?"**_

_**"yes"**_

_**"that's a movie and I don..." **_she pause thinking about what 'building' thor was talking about _'a 'building' where they sell coffee, hmmm' _natasha thought, she slowly started to curl up her lips, figuring out and knowing already the place he was trying to said _**"ohhh ! You mean Starbucks ! " **_

_**"yes ! That is the one !" **_Natasha burst into a laugh and thor saw her with confusion, _'waht did I said ?' _he said to himself. natasha didn't realized how much she was laughing at him until she heard the horns of the cars so loud and furious, so she quickly step the gas and went the Starbucks Coffee. She apologize for laughing at him and thor said 'not big deal' , she entered the living room and saw tony with popcorn and sodas, watching a movie

_**"hey guys !...Thor I made some pop tarts !" **_tony told him

_**"where friend of iron !" **_thor's eyes sparkled when tony's mouth left the word 'pop tarts'

Natasha smiled and went to the elevator while tony pointed to the kitchen island_** "over there"**_

_**"I will be on my room, if you guys need something" **_she yawned loud

_**"k !" **_Tony and thor said _**"thor ! Come and see with me this movie !"**_

_**"coming lord Anthony !" **_thor had his mouth full of pop tarts and sitting next to tony. Natasha wait to the elevator reached her floor, once she exit the elevator, she went directly to the bedroom and got steve's favorite blanket to cover herself, once her face touch the pillow, she fall asleep...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"cap ! We found him !" <strong>_a S.H.I.E.L.D'S hacker told steve he found the trafficker, steve only wanted that this time was really him, he was tired that it was always a trap or a false alarm, steve wanted to go home, with his family, friends, and of course, NATASHA, he was in a different monitor with bobbi finding clues and answers, when he hear this hacker said he found th trafficker, steve almost jumped from his seat and go to him

_**"are you sure ?" **_Steve asked with a little relief in his voice

_**"yes sir, look" **_the hacker showed the captain America the monitor, and he saw it was true

_**"team ! Prepare yourselves !" **_bobbi and the rest nod and grab they weapons and went to the quinjet. Steve and a other agent went and talk about the plan, bobbi and other agent were preparing the guns, so she walked to steve and wait until the agent he was talking to, leave, so they finish and bobbi said

_**"we're ready cap" **_bobbi said to steve while putting pistols in her thigh holster

_**"ok, tell the others to wait for instructions" **_Steve walked to the exit door _**"I will do you guys the signal, wait for it, and then you guys will attack" **_he said while grabbing his shield and put it on his back, he buckled his helmet and throw himself from the quinjet _**"you heard the captain ! Grab your stuff and lets go !" **_bobbi screamed to the agents and exit the quinjet too. When they were gathered together, steve told bobbi to take an agent with her and he will take the others _**"the plan of attack is this, mockingbird, you and agent daniel, will go to the back of the house and take down all the enemies"**_

_**"me and agents oliver and sterling are going with me to the front of the house, understood ?" **_Steve told the team, they went to their positions and waiting for steve's signal. Steve rise his hand and talks through his micro in his wrist _**"on my order" **_he said while he and the other agents put themselves in the position, he grab his shield and put a gun in his belt _**"3, 2, 1 " **_Steve quickly kicks the door and bobbi the back door, steve quickly says the agents to go left and will go right, there was nobody in the living room, he search the perimeter and nothing

_**"any luck agents ?" **_the blonde man said

_**"nobody is in the kitchen" **_agent oliver said

_**"none in dinner room and bathrooms cap" **_while agents daniel and sterling were finishing their search

_**"nothing upstairs cap" **_bobbi stood in the last room she search, looking everywhere, until she saw something moving back from the curtains, so she bring her wrist to her mouth and whisper to cap _**"I think i foun -**_

Steve was listening to bobbi when she suddenly stopped_** "mockingbird ?" **_Steve frowned and started to worry, because bobbi was a damn great agent, so he asked again, maybe it was the earpiece failure or something _**"agent, Do you hear me ?" **_...nothing... Steve began to worried and suddenly heard shoots, he wide open his eyes and run to the second floor _**"agents upstairs !" **_they run too. When steve knees down near the door, he could hear all the shots coming from, he could see bobbi behind a table grabbing her arm and stomach, she was lying there BLEEDING, steve had to do something, and it had to be fast. He put his shield and putting it in his face, _'this is crazy but I have to do it' _steve thought and run to where bobbi was, all the way to her, they shot him, trying to stop him _**"You're ok ?" **_

_**"yeah, you're missing the party" **_bobbi jokes

Steve smiled and tell her_** "how many bad guys ?"**_

_**"5... ouch... but they are well armed... aouu ... We need a plan cap, the trafficker is here" **_she saw her wounds and she was losing to much blood_**"he's the one with red shirt and black pants"**_

_**"ok, uhh, let, me, just think for a sec... Got it !" **_steve said, and takes his wrist up_**"agents do you copy ?!"**_

_**"yes captain !"**_

_**"ok ! I have a plan ! Listen carefully ! ...agent oliver and agent sterling will be attacking the enemies, agent daniel ! You will run throwds us and help agent morse get out of here !"**_

_**"what ! What about you cap ?!" **_bobbi asked

_**"Don't worry, I'll distract them enough to you guys get the hell out of here"**_

_**"steve I'm not leaving you, natasha will kill me !"**_

_**"im not gonna die bobbi" **_steve give a sign to the other agents_**"agents, on my mark... 3 2 1" **_Steve and the agents do what they were going to do, steve quickly began shooting the enemies, agents oliver and sterling were doing the same, while agent daniel runs to bobbi was and help her to get up _**"get her out of here !" **_the agents nods and takes bobbi out of the room, while steve and the others already killed three of the enemies, so he leaned down and charges his gun, stood up and fires to a target right into the head and quickly gets down, he watch agent sterling shoots too and hits a enemy heart and falls down _**"go and help the others !" **_steve told the agent, he said yes and runs, so only one left, the boss, the one steve waited for all this days, so he puts his finger in the trigger and prepare to kill that guy. Steve stands up and saw the trafficker was already throwing a punch to his face, throwing him back _'what the hell that come from ?' _steve was about to stand up when the trafficker throw him a powerful kick right to steve's face, that strong was the kick that steve's lower lip cut so deeply and the blood started to flow in his chin all the way to his throat

_**"I've thought you're more stronger" **_the guy said and throw a knife to steve, but steve dodges it, only the knife cutting his right eyebrow, and again, cuts deeply, spreading red liquid and getting in his eye, steve cleans it up quick focusing more in his opponent, so he smiled and got himself straight and let out a small laugh_** "wanna see my strength ?" **_the trafficker face built on anger, because he knew steve was provoking him, so he started to throw punches and kicks to steve, he was dodging everything. So soon steve got tired of 'playing' with this guy, then steve hit him in his face and the trafficker falls to the ground so hard, that he even sees stars and everything was spinning around, he grab his nose and seeing the blood, steve watching him close _**"the trafficker is down, I repeat... the trafficker is under arrest" **_steve said while he put the handcuffs in the guy hands and lifting him up. He walked out and saw bobbi bleeding to much, but first he give the bad guy to the S.T.R.I.K.E team, so he walks throwds bobbi _**"hey, how are yo - **_steve froze when he saw the S.H.I.E.L.D'S doctors trying to get her _back _to life, his heart stopped for a moment, not believing bobbi give up to soon, so he went and stood next to where she was, she was on those stretchers, "_come on bobbi" _steve thought, sweating like a pig, he was so nervous, steve watch the doctors putting her the electricshooks_ "you can do it, be strong" _he was now bitting his finger nails _**"put it on 1 !" **_bobbi's face was so lifeless and the electricity moved bobbi's body, but she didn't respond, the doctor sighed _**"more higher !" **_the doctor told the assistant, and he tried again, but nothing_**"now in the last one !" **__'come on' _steve was freaking out, bobbi didn't respond, so the doctor did again the revived thing... steve let out a relief breath when he saw bobbi breathing again, he stands beside her and say 'im sorry, it's my fault'. Steve climbed to the ambulance with bobbi, still 'sleeping', he was to worried about her, she was clint's friend, steve wouldn't forgive himself if he let bobbi die and see clint devastated, it was to much, he already saw bucky die in that train, he saw that peggy will NEVER be his. He was so deepen in his thoughts that didn't hear the doctor saying something to him

_**"captain rogers" **_the doctor snapped steve from his thoughts

_**"uh, yes, sorry, i-i was just... thinking"**_

_**"agent morse, will need a surgery, we need to extract the bullets, or it will infect"**_

_**"yeah, but you will do it at the warehouse ?"**_

_**"no" **_the doctor says while checking bobbi's heart pulse _**"we don't have the necessary tools" **_Steve look to him and narrowed his eyebrows, the doctor sighed and finish _**"We're going to The Triskelion in NY, I have my office there"**_

_**"okay" **_steve looked down to see his blood all over his shirt

_**"you should let me check that wounds captain, I think they will need stitches" **_Steve quickly looks at the doctor, he still had the blood over his face and neck, his eye was purple, his eyebrow and lip cut deeply, he even has a bruise in his right cheek

_**"uhhh, yeah, it's starting to hurt a little" **_the captain smirk and the doctor smiled. While the way to the warehouse, the other doctor heels steve's bruises and wounds, once they reached the warehouse, steve got off the ambulance and watch carefully at bobbi and the doctors moves, when he saw the now braves and talented agents who fight along him

_**"agents !" **_steve said to them and walking through them

The agents heard the captain voice and they fast put themselves straight and salute him_** "captain rogers !"**_

_**"rest yourself agents" **_steve sighed and looked at them, they had a lot to live while they where in S.H.I.E.L.D, he knew they were beginning a dangerous, but cool life _**"I just wanted to tell you guys thank you, for the great mission you give, and even saved my life a couple of times, you showed me you work in team very well, and hope you still follow that path"**_

_**"thank you captain rogers" **_agent sterling and daniel said and shaking steve's hand

_**"it was a pleasure fighting besides you captain rogers" **_agent oliver said too and stretching his hand to steve

_**"the pleasure was mine soldiers" **_he smiled at them

_**"captain !" **_a pilot said to steve, he turned and saw him _**"the quinjet is ready ! And the doctors are ready too !"**_

_**"if you excuse me gentleman, I'll go home and have a LONG rest" **_he shakes everyone hands and starts walking throwds the quinjet, but turns and says to the agents _**"you guys should do the same, you deserve it !" **_the agents said yes and waved to him, he smiled and took a seat next to the doctor who was helping the other doctor who was attending bobbi, it was more and more hard to hear her heart beating, he wished the trip wouldn't take to long, and of course, that she will resist, but at the other side, he was happy, he will finally will be able to she his natasha..


	17. Chapter 17

_**"clint ?" **_Steve called clint from the S.H.I.E.L.D hospital

_"hey cap ! How are you ?!"_

_**"fine thanks"**_

_"hey, the three months already passed, now you're 2 days late"_

_**"yeah, you know Taiwan is, a little far"**_

_"natasha is so worried, and SO mad at you"_

_**"oh... **_steve gulped _'I'm so in trouble' _he thinks that natasha will kill him because he didn't call her or notify her that he was already there, he snapped out of his thoughts and continue_** "but clint, that's not the reason I called you"**_

Clint frowns_ "what is it steve ?"_

_**"it's about bobbi...she's been shot, now sh -**_

_"WHAT !? what do you mean she got shot ! Is she ok ?!" _Clint was panicking

_**"yes she is, im with her, bobbi is now in a recovery room"**_

_"where are you"_

_**"S.H.I.E.L.D, in NY"**_

_"ok, im on my way"_

Clint hang out and steve sigh, he was now with bobbi in her recovery room, seating in a chair next to her bed, he felt so guilty for this, he was soooo tired, but this was the least he can do for her and, clint

_**"cap ?" **_it was bobbi, she recover her consciousness

Steve was almost sleeping, when he hear bobbi's voice, he jumped from his seat_** "bobbi" **_steve give her a bright smile _**"thank God you're ok" **_he stood up and called the doctors _**"how you feel ?"**_

_**"uhh, fine, I guess"**_

He lower his head and told her_** "sorry about what happen to you, it's all my fault, we sho -**_

_**"are you kidding me ?" **_bobbi sat, with a little trouble but steve help her _**"you save my life steve"**_

_**"but I"**_

_**"Don't"**_

Steve look to her and she smile_** "I've already called clint, he's on the way here"**_

_**"clint ? Clint barton ?"**_

_**"yeah ?" **_Steve asked confused

_**"his coming to visit me ?"**_

_**"that's what he told me"**_

_**"he never visited me when I was shot before, why he comes now ?" **_not believing steve's words

He looked at her, trying to figure out what she said_** "I now what's happening here" **_he took seat again _**"clint is not the cold guy he seems, he is a human too, he's a good guy bobbi" **_well, bobbi had to believe steve, because _he's always honest_ , she smirk and sigh looking down to her hands _**"and watch out your words mrs. Morse, he could be a jerk, but he's my family" **_Steve arched his brow to her, bobbi let out a small laugh and steve smiled. While clint arrived, the doctors told steve wait outside, so they can check bobbi, so, steve go to the hallway and he seat on the chairs that were outside of the room, steve waited there, until he heard clint's running steps, and, others steps too

_**"steve ! How... is she ?" **_clint ask, trying to catch up his breath

Steve stands up and and waved to tony and bruce_** "she's ok, now the doctors entered to check her"**_

_**"who shot her ?" **_bruce continued

_**"the trafficker, but he's on jail now" **_Steve answer

_**"that son of a - **_ butclint was cut by a red hair spy

_**"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS !" **_Natasha walked fast towards steve and didn't look happy, she was walking next to thor, pepper and betty, steve and the others were at the end of the large hallway, and natasha and the others were at the beginning of it

_**"natasha" **_steve said and smiled nervously, she wasn't there yet and he was already scared

_**"You're dead man" **_bruce turned to see steve

_**"yep, dead meat" **_clint agreed

Tony shook his head disagreeing and whispers loud to steve_** "cap ! I will distract natasha while you run ok ?"**_

_**"tony" **_steve warned him _**"I'm not gonna run from natasha, that's ridiculous"**_

_**"I'll listen to him steve" **_bruce said and steve warn him too, so he risen his hands in defense

_**"yeah, just look at her face ! She scares the crap out of me !" **_Clint quickly got behind steve to protect himself, same as the Science Bros, now natasha was more closer, 5 meters away

_'of course I'm scared too, who am trying to fool' _steve thought, starting to get more nervous

But for all surprise, she run and hug him and closed her eyes_** "I've missed you to much" **_Steve looked shocked and so the others, they thought it was gonna be blood or a broken leg or a arm at least, but natasha didn't wanted to do that, she wanted to hug him and _never _let him go _**"you don't have idea how much" **_Steve looked down at natasha and melt in her lovely hug, so he hug her tight _**"me too natasha"**_

_**"AWWWW !" **_their friends said, clint and tony taking pictures, betty and pepper fangirling, thor clapping like a child receiving his candy, and bruce smiled at them

_**"I will only NOT kill all of you, because I miss steve's hugs and don't wanna separate from him" **_natasha murmur from steve's chest

_**"I will put this on ROMANOGERS fan site" **_everyone laughed at tony. Clint was so desperately to see bobbi, he waited and finally the doctors said they can enter the room _**"can we enter ? everybody ?" **_tony like always being so 'understanding', the others wanted clint go first

_**"tony !" **_they yell at him, minus steve, because he laughed and everyone saw him, so he stops and turned red _**"what ? I've miss this so much"**_

_**"yes you can enter all of you" **_the doctor said while laughingand then being serious_** "but just keep it quite, I heard that you guys are 'loud' "**_

_**"who told you that ?!" **_tony screamed

_**"tony !" **_now the girls shut him down

_**"you can enter" **_the doctor laugh again of them, the avengers and friends enter bobbi's room, she was seating and eating some jello, when clint saw her, he quickly walked to her, and took bobbi's hands in his, it was so cool clint finally got worried for her _**"hey, you're okay ?" **_clint ask her

_**"yeah, thank you for coming" **_bobbi's heart was racing, because clint was being so nice with her, normally she and clint were always arguing and not talking to themselves for days, clint got lost in her blue eyes, so the others felt like they were invading their 'privacy', and like always TONY

_**" *a loud fake cough* we come too bobbi" **_tony win a death glare from all in the room, bobbi laugh and says _**"and you to tony, and friends"**_

_**"thank God you're ok bobbi, when steve call clint, and clint said to us we freak out" **_Pepper smiled and tap in bobbi's feet

_**"lady barbara ! Lady jane send this lovely plants for you !" **_thor handed out the flowers

_**"thank you guys" **_bobbi said, taking the flowers

But quickly got her eyes again to clint's and the rest started to feel more uncomfortable, so natasha said_** "uhhh, I think we should be going" **_they all agreed and step outside the room, but clint stop steve before he could go _**"cap !" **_steve turned and saw clint closing bobbi's room door

_**"I will be waiting you outside" **_Natasha said to steve and kissed him in his cheek, he nodded and saw clint taking a few steps forward

_**"yes clint ?"**_

_**"Thanks...for taking care of her, and saving her life...I didn't want to admit it, but, I think, she's the right one"**_

_**"that's great clint !" **_steve was so happy for him

_**"yeah, it feels... **_clint wanted to find the right word _**"COOL, being in love"**_

Steve nods and smile_** "yes it does"**_

_**"thank you steve, again... but don't tell everybody, not until I have the courage to ask bobbi to be my girl"**_

_**"ok, I won't tell anyone"**_

_**"bye then" **_clint shook steve's hand and entered into bobbi's room, steve smiled at himself and start walking outside of the hospital, When he was outside he go to natasha's car and sat in the copilot seat.

* * *

><p>When they reached the avengers tower, it was almost midnight, cus natasha took steve shopping and for a walk, she said he deserve that because he was out all this time<p>

_**"I bet you miss my cooking" **_Steve teases natasha, while they stepped out of the elevator, entering their floor

_**"of course I missed them !" **_Natasha yell _**"but I miss you more" **_natasha make steve blush so hard, so she pressed her hips to his, making him groan, and took her hands in his cheeks, natasha leaned over him and close her eyes, waiting for steve's move

_**"what are you doing ?" **_Steve asked

_**"kissing you...you dumb ass" **_she still had her eyes closed _**"and if you don't ki - **_Steve lift natasha with one arm and kissed her, she wanted to resist, but how could she ?! Natasha began to moan and taking off his shirt, Steve released her and pressed his forehead with hers and smile because natasha wanted another kiss_** "I will have a looong bath" **_Steve broke their embrace and goes to the bathroom and took a long, long, long bath, and that make natasha have time to dress into her sexiest lingerie, that she purchased while steve came back, a sexy flyaway apron baby doll, from Victoria's Secret, when she heard steve steps, she run towards the bed and cover herself with the blanket _**"now goodnight, I will get to sleep" **_Steve lay down with her and turns off the night stand light

_**"no you won't" **_natasha jumped on steve's waist and sat on it, steve remind his eyes close and smiles, even it's dark, he could see well, night vision is one of the many gifts the serum give him

_**"why ?" **_Steve asked, and puts his arm in his face to cover his eyes

_**"Because" **_she leaned over the light and turn it on, steve literally choked seeing natasha in that sexy lingerie, he was amazed at her body. Natasha knew that this sexy outfit will have that reaction on him, so she lean over his lips but not kissing him, and says seductively_** "steven rogers will make me speak Russian tonight"**_

_**" uggg... Natasha...im so tired" **_Steve was shaking in every word, feeling the touch of her hands in his abs, he faked his excuse, she knew he wanted this too _**"rogers, you should shut up, you don't have idea how I needed this"**_

_**"that much you need me ?" **_Steve ask and put his hand in her hair, she was overwhelming she needed him ! _**"yeah" **_she responded, steve did told twice, he got natasha's face in his hands and kiss her passionate, it was a tongue battle, she wanted to 'eat' him, she could't resist the feeling of his kisses and broke it_**"where you learned to kiss like that ?!" **_natasha said while sitting down and seeing his handsome features and puts her hands on his chest

_**"have the best teacher" **_Steve smirk

_**"well, I think" **_she smiled evilness _**"I think the student surpassed the teacher"**_

Steve smiled and take her back and rolls over, so she could be on her back and he would be on top of her_** "you look beautiful in the lingerie" **_he whisper to her ear that makes natasha shiver

_**"really ? Well" **_she smiled and press her breast to him, he smiles _**"you know" **_now natasha was teasing him _**"the principal reason, is that you should take it off" **_instead of taking off her bra, he kiss her neck

_**"so that's...what i ...have to do ?" **_Steve asked innocently

_**"hmmm"**_

_**"ok then"**_

Natasha quickly curled her back and let steve's hand slide on her back, she worked fast in his lounges, thank God he was not wearing boxer. Soon she didn't have bra and no panties and he was kissing all over her body, lips, jaw, neck, shoulder, breast, belly...and, a very 'ticklish' spot

_**"s-stop" **_Natasha close her legs and steve put his hands next to natasha's waist

_**"what ?"**_

_**"Don't tease me" **_she gulped _**"enter me"**_

_**"nat I want to please you first"**_

_**"shut up" **_she got his face and kiss him hungrily, at first steve smiled but soon he kissed her back with the same hungry she kiss him. Natasha open her legs and wrap them on steve's waist, steve setup between her thighs, she pressed her bare skin in his naked body too, feeling his strong length on her entrance _**"steve" **_she moaned and rocking her hips to his, steve grabbed his 'friend' and enter her. Natasha moan and kisses steve on his jaw, he was feeling way toooo better, the sleepiness fly away in the moment she trun on the light, he knew natasha was a gorgeous woman, but with this sexy outfit, she looks more gorgeous

_**"you look..so hot"**_

_**"mmm...thanks..I knew you...wouldn't resist"**_

_**"yeah..you're right"**_

_**"fuck..yes...right there steve"**_

_**"nat..asha...God...i-i...missed you"**_

_**"me more" **_natasha kisses him furiously.

**1 hour later...**

_**"быстрее ! **_(faster)_** ...uhh ! Yeah..like что! **_(that)_**" **_Natasha moans while she arched her back, steve had his hands all over her, touching and feeling her. She soon comes and a few seconds he came too, he collapse on her and she whispers at him _**"Я люблю тебя" **_(I love you) and hugs him tight. Later steve roll off of her and she tangled her fingers to his, natasha smiled at herself because, Damn! how she missed this nights, steve and her doing their things. They remained in a quiet and peaceful silence

_**"I've thought...you said that, love was for children" **_Steve said while playing with her hair

Natasha looks at him and put her chin on his chest_** "then..I don't... wanna grow up" **_she hugs him tightly again and steve smiled, he couldn't be more happy with this girl God give him...

* * *

><p>Steve open his eyes slowly, he felt someone sleeping relaxed on top of him, so he blink three times before he saw natasha on top of him, she always rested her head in his chest but, now natasha had her whole naked body on him, and boy ! He wanted a another round just seeing her naked, steve turns to see the clock in the night table, it was barely 6 o'clock, he slowly got natasha's waist and carefully he was going to put her in the bed<p>

_**"don't you dare to move boyfriend" **_she mumbled

_**"I need go to the bathroom...why you're sleeping on top of me ?"**_

_**"cus I don't like those pillows" **_she point to the pillows

_**"that was...a terrible excuse" **_ steve make fun of her and Natasha with a little grumbling, she got off steve's body and let him go to the bathroom,he sat up and grabs his boxers and lounges to put them on _**"by the way" **_he says while he walks into the bathroom and ask again_**"what you want for breakfast ?" **_Steve grabbed his toothbrush and began to brush them

_**"mmmm...I will like...French Toast, with some bacon at the side , and ..." **_natasha thought for a moment _**"lemonade please !" **_she took the blanket and put it on her and sleep for a little more

_**"ok ! Let me take a fast shower and then I will do it !" **_steve turned on the water

_**"call me when it's done !" **_Natasha curled to the blanket

**30 minutes later...**

_**"What's that delicious smell ?!" **_tony said while rubbing his eye, steve didn't turned to see him and just answer and continue cooking

_**"it's french Toast, bacon and some pancakes"**_

_**"are you're done yet ?" **_

_**"no, the pancakes are the ones left"**_

_**"hmmm" **_tony hummus and sit down on the chair table _**"we missed your food Capsicle" **_Steve thank him still not seeing him_**"we had to order food from restaurants, because natasha didn't wanna cook for us, bruce was always at the lab ...**_

_**"and what about you and the others ?" **_Steve asked

_**"pepper wasn't here, cus she is doing business, and clint thor and me ? Ha ! Cap you know very well we don't know how to cook"**_

Steve smirk_** "yeah I know, you guys are the wor - **_he wide his eyes when he saw tony's hair color _**"what the hell happen to your hair !?" **_he yelled at tony, he wanted to laugh and at the same time felling sorry for him

Tony roll out his eyes and steve burst into a laugh_** "long story steve...don't wanna talk about it right now"**_

_**"well ! I do wanna tell that story" **_they turned to see bruce going out from the elevator with a folder in his hands

_**"SHUT UP BANNER !" **_the billionaire screamed to bruce

_**"actually it's not a long story cap, it's a very funny story" **_'brucie' smiled to tony and then to steve

_**"oh yeah ?" **_Steve said while turning off the stove, he sat down with them, and cross his arms_**"what happened" **_tony put his anger face and pulled out his tongue to steve

_**"well it started like this...**_

**Couple minutes later...**

Steve didn't let laughing at tony and clint, thor and clint even wake up because steve's loud laughs, he couldn't believe tony dyed his hair pink and clint shaved his head

_**"friend Steven ! You know the most funniest thing ?!"**_

_**"what thor ?!" **_steve asked while cleaning a tear

_**"lady pepper make lord Anthony put a horrible costume ! "**_

_**"what ?! Which one ?!" **_steve laugh even more

_**"from the girl of lazy town" **_tony said irritated

The rest shouted a laugh, that it could break the world record of 'the most loud laugh' (I don't know if that exist) bruce laughing while drinking his tea, clint smirk, thor and steve laughing more harder_** "why I wasn't here !" **_steve regretted not being able to see tony panicking for his hair

_**"Don't worry cap, here are some pictures" **_bruce handle him the phone, but clint wanted to take it off fron Bruce's hands

_**"ok enough !" **_Clint said wanting to get the phone, bruce quickly stood up and run to his floor and clint followed him _**"bruce ! Don't show that pics !" **_steve stop laughing and saw tony putting himself a cap

_**"but why you didn't dyed to your hair color" **_Steve ask tony

_**"Because my hair is to delicate, and it irritates if I dye it" **_tony avoid eye contact with thor and steve, he was so emberessd, the muscles guys didn't hold their laugh and started to laugh again

_**"what are you laughing at ?" **_Natasha walked towards the kitchen, she had one of steve's shirt and a his shorts

_**"bruce told steve all the new year morning day" **_clint said while bruce and him got out the stairs door

She smiled and sits on steve's lap and give him their morning kiss_** "that's hilarious" **_Natasha smiled again, thinking about that day. Steve said to the avengers to sit down while he will give them the food, the rest wanted desperately eat already, they waited so long to taste steve's amazing food, even if it was a simple egg, steve knew how to make it deliciously. When steve put the bowls, they literally 'fight' for grab the biggest one, natasha throw a death glare to all of them, and the boys freeze, seeing her taken the big toast and bacon, natasha smiled and the guys knew she 'allow' them to go ahead, she didn't told twice when they rush and grab their meal. Soon after they finish, fury called tony and clint for a mission, steve and thor went to their floors so they can dress up for go to the gym, natasha sat in the couch on the living room doing her work on her stark pad, and bruce just went back to his 'hole' (lab).

* * *

><p><em><strong>"we need to figure out what is the weakness of the avengers ! They have to have at least one !" <strong>_the villain was frustrated, because he didn't found the weakness of the heroes, he turned and screamed to his evil team_**"I want all of you to watch them very close ! And don't come back until you get the weak part of them ! I know something has to literally 'kill' the avengers !"**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Congrats to the Patriots ! (Chris Evans favorite team !) fantastic finally ! Again, all my congratulations to chris and patriots ! :D**

* * *

><p>Steve went to the lab, so he can talk with bruce, but what he didn't know, it was that tony, was there<p>

_**"hey ! Steve, come and help us please !" **_Tony said, his robot assistance had a giant metal piece, and couldn't lift it up

_**"why you don't tell your robot helpers ?"**_

_**"cus they're not that, intelligent" **_tony told while he spank the robot, so steve sighed and grabs the heavy metal, tony said him to put it on the center of the lab. Cap easily took the metal and put it carefully on the ground; steve put his hands on his hips seeing the big piece, tony narrowed his eyebrows and ask steve _**"do you need anything cap ?" **_Steve quickly remembered why he went to the lab

_**"well...yeah, I come here to talk with bruce" **_he says shyly

Bruce stood up from his seat and walk towards them, tony saw the steve and says_** "then talk"**_

_**"private" **_Steve remarks the word, and tony acts like he didn't hear him, steve rolls his eyes and says _**"alone" **_now tony rolled his eyes and growls, but still not leaving, bruce send him a glare and steve cross his arms in his chest, waiting for tony to leave, so then tony growled louder and finally goes to the elevator, bruce and steve let out a little laugh because tony acting like a kid

_**"so what is it captain ?" **_bruce said still smiling at tony's personality

_**"hhmmm... **_now steve gently rubs his hair from behind and asks _**"do you know if natasha likes football ?"**_

_**"uhh, I really don't know, why are you asking ?"**_

_**"well because, at Sunday, it's gonna be the super bowl, and I'm a patriots fan, so, I wanted to take her to the Phoenix Stadium, and watch the game"**_

_**"wow, that's so cool steve"**_

_**"so, what you think ?"**_

Bruce narrow his eyes and takes his hand to his chin while guessing_** "try it, and if she doesn't want to go, well, you go"**_

_**"ok, I will try" **_Steve quickly thanks bruce and headed to the elevator and goes where natasha is. While the elevator reached the living room, he was really nervous about if she wanted or not go with him, so he tried not to think about that. When the elevator reached the floor, he saw natasha eating pizza with thor and clint

_**"hey guys" **_steve greeted them

_**"hi" **_they said, steve stands next natasha and says

_**"uhhh, natasha ?"**_

_**"yes babe ?" **_Natasha ask, not seeing him, clint and thor saw him standing awkwardly next to her

_**"can we talk, for a minute ?" **_

_**"uh, yeah of course" **_She turned to see steve and nodded, natasha stands and grabs his hand, guiding him to the kitchen, natasha leans her lower back on the island kitchen, and lift her brow up, so steve took a deep breath and speaks

_**"i-i wanna tell you something"**_

_**"what is it ?"**_

_**"well, I was wondering if you wanna go with me to Arizona" **_Steve asked and natasha smiled, she knew perfectly why he asked that, but she act like she didn't know

_**"for what ?"**_

_**"t-to the super bowl" **_now he was being so cute, blushing very hard, smiling at her with kind eyes while putting his hands on his pockets, natasha was seeing him, and she wanted to kiss him right there and right now, but she remembered that she was going to a mission tomorrow morning

_**"oh, steve" **_natasha said like apologizing to him, and steve's smile went down, so she quickly step forward to him and wraps her arms around his neck _**"I can't, fury called me for a mission" **_he press his lips and rest his hands on her hips _**"it's for Sunday night right ?" **_Steve nods _**"fury said the mission is for 4 days, and the super bowl is in 2 days" **_natasha hated to see him very disappointed, so she kiss him so he can cheer up a little bit, at first he doesn't move his lips, but then he returned the kiss more hotter than her, the kiss was now more heated, she was moaning and he was bitting her lip and natasha closed the smallest space there were apart, the kiss headed for a little more, and then steve remember they were not in there room, so he broke the kiss for get some air and because they were in the kitchen, steve quickly turn to the living room and saw clint and thor, fortunately did not see their erotic moment, so he turns to see natasha and saw her eyes darker than before she kiss him

_**"when are you going ?" **_Steve asked her casually

_**"tomorrow, morning" **_natasha says loosely, wanting more kisses

_**"ok... *sigh* ... well I think I will have to go alone"**_

_**"sorry handsome" **_she took his face in her hands and control herself, the urge to kiss him again, seeing that sad face make her to 'comfort' him, (in their the bed of course ^_^ ) _** "I really like sports, and will love go with you, but that fucking fury had to call me" **_natasha apologize to him, she really wanted to go with him

_**"it's ok natasha, I'll go" **_steve smiled and wrap his arms to her waist

Natasha peck him another kiss and asks_** "Patriots right ?"**_

_**"what was that ?"**_

_**"I said you're a fan of the Patriots"**_

_**"well yeah"**_

_**"I knew it" **_they saw tony enter the living room and tony waved to them, so she had a great idea _**"why you don't invite the guys ? It will be great if you guys go and see the game" **_Natasha said a little loud so the guys can hear her

_**"I don't know nat, tony maybe wi -**_

_**"me what cap ?" **_the genius says, and unstead sitting on the couch, he quickly walked to the kitchen where steve and natasha were hugging

_**"steve wants to go to the super bowl"**_

Tony face was priceless, he was almost fainting down_** "are you kidding me ?!" **_natasha shook her head in a 'no', tony quick look at steve and ask him _**"can I go cap !?"**_

Steve was about to answer tony when clint screams_** "I wanna go too !" **_Natasha smile and goes to the fridge to get a beverage, steve rolls his eyes and finish with this

_**"okay okay ! We will go, but tony I don't -**_

_**"don't worry about money cap ! I'll pay everything !" **_Tony give him a look of 'im super rich'

_**"not that tony, I was saying that if you do anything stupid, I will hurt you" **_steve said while he go to thor was, so he can invite him to the stadium

_**"and I will kill him" **_natasha arched her brow to tony; clint began to laugh at him and tony rolled his eyes, tony ignore them and run to the elevator while screaming _**"brucie ! We're going to The Super Bowl !" **_Natasha saw steve sigh deeply, so she said to him from the kitchen_** "it will be fun steve, relax" **_Steve turned quickly where she was and smiled to her _'hope tony doesn't plans something stupid, like in vegas' _he thought

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I want you to take care ok ?" <strong>_Steve give her a quick kiss before the quinjet leave

_**"I will steve" **_natasha says while reaching the jet

He smiles and waves to her_** "love you, take care !"**_

_**"I will ! Love you baby !" **_now natasha didn't hide their relationship in S.H.I.E.L.D, she actually kiss steve front of the lobby, so all the agents, well, let's be more specific, so SHARON, could see steve was hers, natasha was so evil 3:) . Steve walked out of the landing strip. When he got to the avengers tower, the boys already had their suitcases on the back of thor's truck, (that tony give him), steve quickly entered the tower lobby and headed to the elevator. Then, he was in his floor looking for his lucky necklace, and it's what natasha give him for their anniversary of course ! He put it on and grabs his suitcase and goes to where the guys are

_**"ready guys ?" **_Steve asked them, they nod to steve and went to the elevator, steve and thor were at the end, clint on the middle, and bruce and tony, on the doors. And while the elevator reached the lobby, tony had another 'brilliant' idea, so he smiled and turn to the boys _**"Hey guys ! I think we should bet something !"**_

_**"here we go again" **_bruce said and the rest groaned

_**"for your information banner, it's a cool thing" **_the other science bro said

_**"what is it friend Anthony !" **_thor booms without knowing tony's plan

_**"lets bet" **_tony paused _**"A" **_the others rolled their eyes, because tony was doing this more longer _**"TATTOO !"**_

_**"oh God" **_Steve said while putting his hand in his forehead, and the rest had their mouths open

_**"by odin's beard, what is a tattoo ?" **_thor ask them

Steve rise a hand to thor while seeing tony_** "I will explain later thor...tony this is stupid"**_

_**"yeah, steve clearly said to you 'not stupid things' " **_bruce continued, while the elevator reached the bottom of the tower

_**"calm down all of you, do you enter or not ?" **_tony finish

_**"I don't know" **_bruce was not that much convenience

_**"yes !" **_Clint and thor said excited

_**"no" **_steve says and they enter the truck, tony on the back with clint and bruce, and in front, thor driving and steve on his side

_**"chicken"**_

All eyes widen when tony said that to steve, then steve turned around and saw bruce and clint pointing at tony, saying steve that tony said that_** "what you said ?" **_Steve asked tony

_**"I said CHICKEN !" **_the billionaire didn't know to who he said that, so steve frowned _**"yeah ! Because, you are feared that your 'Patriots' will lose !"**_

_**"oh you didn't said that" **_steve warned him

_**"yes I did, and I don't regret it"**_

Steve Rogers was now mad, this was a challenge, and he accepts challenges, steve look directly to tony's eyes and see him with anger_** " *sigh* stark, make it a deal" **_Steve stretch out his hand to tony's

_**"this is gonna end bad" **_bruce sighed and puts his seat belt on

_**"why you worry about bruce ? You know cap will pay if he lose" **_clint says in a lowered voice so tony can't hear

_**"it's not cap I'm worried about" **_bruce says in a lowered voice too, and he points to tony

_**"ohhh right" **_clint finally got it

**40 minutes later...**

_**"I will be on the side of my friend Steven !" **_thor said, while they exit the truck and heading to the jet

_**"hey thor that's not fair !" **_Tony said and the rest laugh, and tony saw clint and bruce like 'which of you two are gonna be on my side ?' and the two quickly broke eye contact with tony, and faking a whistle _**"come on !" **_Tony give up, and steve stopped tony and face him

_**"prepare to lose Anthony" **_Steve says evilness and and gives him a 'villan' smile, tony wide his eyes and gulped nervously and the other avengers began to laugh loud at tony's scared face

* * *

><p><em><strong>"ahhh !" <strong>_Clint stretch himself while leaving the limo tony rent to take them to the stadium _**"that was a long trip !" **_

_**"it was clint, 4 hours plus the time stuck in the traffic, wow !" **_bruce said and clint nodded to him, then the archer remember that steve and tony didn't said what there were going to tattooed in their body, so clint says _**"so, tony ! What is going to be the tattoo about ?"**_

They were seeing the inside of the stadium when clint said tony about the tattoo_** "oh yeah...and you mean the tattoo steve is going to get" **_tony CLEAR that

_**"stark" **_steve warned him, the guys walked to the 'VIP gate' that tony got them

_**"yeah lord Anthony, the tattoo what picture will have ?!" **_thor clapped, while they enter the VIP box room, it was the most coolest room ever ! Luxurious televisions, couches, beverages, chairs and of course, a very nice view of the field, the boys were AMAZED ! Tony was the only one that was not, well, because he was used to this _fancy _stuff, tony smiled at the others faces while 'exploring' all the room, when his eyes fall on steve, he smirked mischievously to him, so he walk on the middle of everyone and says

_**"I think, something, embarrassing to steve" **_the others turned to see him and knowing he was talking about the tattoo bet, so they wait for tony say what tattoo he thought _**"I know what ! How about getting our 'enemies' in our skin !" **_Tony see the rest

_**"NO !" **_bruce and steve said

_**"YES !" **_Clint and thor says

Steve shook his head many times saying 'no', he walks toward tony_** "tony, this is ridiculous I wi -**_

_**"what is it 'blonde' ? Scared ?" **_tony asked and steve roll his eyes _**"look, captain 'your team will lose' , if I lose, that is not gonna happen, I will get hammer's face in my butt" **_Steve let out a small laugh and the others were laughing imaging hammer's face in tony's butt _**"and if you lose, that is exactly what is going to happen, you will get the Seahawks logo in your butt" **_now the others were laughing at death

The captain saw the rest, and put his hand in his forehead to think a little, so he took the deepest breath he ever took and said_** "okay ! Deal !" **_Tony and steve shook hands

_**"well, who wants to see a tattoo on one of these dorks butt !?" **_clint ask

_**"me !" **_bruce and thor scream. Okay, now the game has started, the game was quite good, Patriots were winning 7 : 0 , steve saw tony very proud, tony took his tongue out to him and they continue seeing the game. For tony's fortune, the Seahawks, were now winning 24 : 14 , tony was so happy and saying 'you will lose cap' and stuff in steve's face. So now Patriots were winning 28 : 24 , steve was so nervous because in the time was 30 seconds left and the Seahawks were on the edge of the touchdown line, Russell Wilson, throw the ball and...interception ! Michael Butler intercept the ball ! Steve jump of happiness and relief. Soon the game ends and the Patriots win ! _**"YES ! YES ! YES !" **_steve rises his fists on the air in victory, the rest were celebrating with him, and tony, well, not that happy, he sat in silence on his seat, still seeing the field and the players celebrate their win, steve quickly goes to tony and says _**"now pay you bet tony !" **_he was so happy, his team didn't won since 2003 ! So he couldn't be more happier. When all their celebration finish, they were all drunk, minus steve and bruce (you know why) they went to the tattoo store and enter with tony, steve said to bruce that they should left thor and clint in the car, so they can prevent 'accidents', so they open the door _**"hello, may I help you ?" **_the young lady said to the avengers boys and she quickly got her eye on steve, and bruce notices that, so he watch closely to that slut

_**"uh yeah, we want a tattoo" **_Steve says to the lady

_**"ok, they are different prices, depending on were you want it to be" **_the receptionist smiled seductively to steve, and steve notice, lately, but he notices, he blushes so hard that he's not able to talk, so the lady smile again, and bruce quick saves steve

_**"on his ass" **_bruce shows up tony behind him and the lady laugh _**"ok, follow me gentleman" **_ she guide them to the designer room _**"so, here to pay a bet ?"**_

_**"yeah, how do you knew ?" **_Steve asked

_**"super bowl, and your jersey" **_the young girl answer and she looks from her shoulder and saw the blonde hair man and smile, she turn her eyes to the hallway _**"can I ask you a question ?" **_she smiled

_**"uhhhh, of course ma'am" **_Steve said nervously

_**"do you have girlfriend ?"**_

Bruce and steve almost choke with her question, steve face was deep red, and bruce yelled at her_** "are we there yet !?" **_soon they heard a door opening, the tattoo designer _**"welcome gentleman, please enter"**_

The receptionist stops steve grabbing his arm, and she moaned touching it_** "sooo, you didn't answer my question"**_

_**"I-i -**_

_**"he has to go" **_bruce grabbed him by his Tom Brady Jersey and shut the door in her face, he sigh and sees steve thanking him with his lips, he nods and takes a seat next to tony

_**"so, who's going to have the tattoo, and where ?" **_the 'tattoo maker' says while he gets everything ready

_**"he, and in his ass" **_bruce said and smiles to tony half wasted on his seat

The designer sees tony and laugh, he ordered steve and bruce help him to put tony on the bed, while steve puts tony on the bed, the designer ask tony_** "okaaay, so what's your name buddy ?"**_

_**"to...ny" **_he says with hiccups

_**"kay, tony, you're ready ?" **_Steve smile and bruce quickly got out his stark phone to record everything, the designer ask steve and bruce which tattoo they wanted and steve show him hammer's face on his phone, the designer laughs and nodded and starts the work _**"ahhh ! Ouch !" **_Tony screamed like a little girl, steve was dying of laughing at tony, bruce was containing himself so he can have a good shot of tony's ass...

;)


	19. Chapter 19

_**"I HATE MY TATTOO !" **_Tony looks terrified with his butt tattoo, the ugly face of hammer smiling in his skin wasn't fun, and it's been three days since the super bowl

_**"well, lord Anthony, you had to pay the bet, so, sorry" **_thor patted his back to cheer him up

_**"but why hammer's face !" **_he wanted to cry like a baby, they were at the kitchen hearing tony's complains

_**"Because you said hammer's face" **_bruce continued laughing at him

_**"I wanna cry !" **_stark do some sad pouts. Clint was in the kitchen drinking a coke and the rest were in the living room area, so he ask while he walks to the living room _**"hey stark, why we don't have a party, to cheer you up ?"**_

_**"clint shut -**_

_**"YES ! Great idea friend Barton !" **_thor cut steve

_**"not again" **_bruce send a glare to clint that was going to seat down next to steve and tony

_**"ok, I will accept the sacrifice" **_tony accept the offer

Clint looks to the rest and says_** "You're guys in ?"**_

_**"fury give me some researches to check, but maybe I will finish until then" **_bruce answered

_**"fine ! What about you cap ?" **_said tony

_**"no" **_the captain said quickly

_**"what ! Why ?!"**_ clint ask him

Steve roll his eyes and was about to tell him why, but his phone rang, he took out his cellphone and saw natasha's ID number and he swipe his thumb on the screen_** "excuse me guys, it's natasha" **_bruce give the rest a signal of 'be quite' _**"hello ?" **_he answered the phone

_**"speaking of devil" **_clint said, steve watch him and rise his eyebrow to him, clint quickly held his hands on the air in defense, when tony begins to sing _**"cap and widow seating on a tr -**_

_**"silence friend Anthony !" **_thor finally shut them down, so steve smiled to thor and thank him

_**"hey nat" **_Steve says to her, he still was in the living room with the guys

_"hey blondie"_

_**"how's it going ?" **_

_"very well, we took down the boss, but there's rats still around" _she heard someone talking to steve, so she frowned to the phone and put the phone to her ear again

_**"I know you can take them down easily, you're the most dangerous girl in the world, nobody can mess with you"**_

Natasha let out a 'proud laugh'_ "that is right - _she was saying when she heard that weird sound again _"it's that tony babbling at you ?"_

_**"stop it stark !" **_steve pushes tony back. 'iron man' was whispering to steve, saying him that he should ask natasha's permission for the party _**"yeah, he's saying stupid things"**_

_"what kind of stupid things?"_

_**"just hear, im gonna put you on speaker"**_

Steve put her on speaker_** "hey little red ! How are you ?!"**_

_"I was just fine, until you talk with me"_

_**"ja, ja, very funny" **_the rest of the team smirk at natasha's comment, so tony rolled his eyes and continue _**"I wanted to tell you about our plans"**_

_"which plans ?" _Natasha asked confused while steve put his hand on his forehead, and the other holding the cellphone while tony was talking to natasha

_**"about having a party"**_

_"so ?"_

_**"steve doesn't want to participate"**_

_"that's true steve ?" _Steve look to his friends, clint and thor smiled at him, tony and bruce just seeing him

_**" *sigh* ... yeah, I don't wanna go cus tony always wants to invite super models an -**_

_"steve it's ok" _when natasha finish, the boys were in shock, they didn't believe 'natasha romanoff' said that

_**"nat ?" **_clint ask her

_"yes ?"_

_**"is that you ?"**_

_"yes, clinton, it's me, steve can have fun... _she paused for a moment _"but he CANNOT, kiss any...and steve ?"_

_**"yes natasha ?"**_

_"it's highly extremely, prohibited ! Have sex !"_

The male avengers burst out a laugh. Steve was so emberessd and had his face red, he said between his teeth _**"natasha, you now I didn't do that"**_

_"you better !" _the guys could't stop, they're laughing and laughing at steve's embarrassing moment. Natasha could hear the avengers laughs, she knew why they were laughing at_ "Ok guys have to go, love you all"_

_**"bye friend natasha !"**_

_**"bye red"**_

_**"take care romanoff"**_

_**"good luck"**_

_**"love you tasha, bye then" **_steve said to her and hang out. When the rest stop laughing and calmed down, tony said _**"okay ! Now that 'captain whipped' has permission, we can plan the party !" **_ steve open his mouth in 'o' shape and narrows his eyes, not believing that tony just said he was a 'whipped' guy, yeah, he love natasha, he even wash dishes, cook for her, and sometimes he clean the room, but whipped ? Nah...isn't ?. Clint and tony prepare everything for tonight, 'hawkeye' did the decoration, and tony called ALL the super models he knew

_**"jarvis ?"**_

_"yes mister stark ?"_

_**"tell the guys that I bought them a nice suit"**_

_"of course sir"_

_**"oh ! And where is the asgardian mead I steel from thor ?" **_tony smiled evilly, and says to himself _ 'I want to trick capsicle...giving him mead and telling that it's a normal drink'_

_"it's in the storage room sir, hidden behind the secret wall, and I already alert the male avengers" _Jarvis interrupt his evil plan

_**"Thanks J" **_tony smiled thinking on his plan...

* * *

><p>So the night come quick and steve didn't want to assist to the 'cheer up tony' party, he styled his hair to one side and he walked to the bathroom and saw himself on the mirror, steve already had the suit on, he had to admit it, tony has a very nice taste on fashion, it was a three piece suit. a cool shirt and a nice tie, and they were Giorgio Armani, well that's what said the label, the suit color was black and it's a slim fit, perfect for his broad shoulders and tiny waist, the shirt was color dark blue (his favorite color) and the tie, black. He was really nervous, he didn't even know why he was dressed up <em>'natasha wanted this, so I'll do it' <em>steve was talking to his reflection in the mirror _'and to proof tony that I'm not a whipped guy' _he let out a small laugh. When he enter the elevator, steve was more and more nervous about this, while the elevator reached the roof, where the party was, actually when the elevator goes to the roof floor, he was going to press the button quickly so the guests can't see him, so he can return to his floor and take this suit off and sleep or draw something in his sketchbook, when the elevator opened the door, he quickly press his logo button

_**"captain !" **_Tony screamed and saw steve pressed the button more faster, steve was white of nerves, so he ran towards the elevator, after the doors could closed _**"where are you going ?!" **_he put his foot between the door, so steve can't go

_**"to..uh..my room"**_

_**"why ?!"**_

_**"I feel so uncomfortable here"**_

_**"oh come on !" **_Tony grab steve from his tie and unfixed it, steve saw all the girls seeing him with 'devouring' eyes while they passed through them. Tony stop in middle of the crowd and announce the models _**"ladies ! Attention please !" **_the models turned they attention to the host _**"this is steve rogers ! He had permission of his girlfriend, to 'meet' more gorgeous girls" **_All the super models were giggling to each other and some of them had the effrontery of bitting their lip while seeing him, head to toes. Steve notice and fell more uncomfortable with a little of blush in his cheeks, so he said in a low voice _**"stark ! What the hell are you doing ?!"**_

_**"helping you ? Duhh"**_

_**"friend Steven !" **_thor yelled at steve from the bar stand _**"come and drink with me !"**_

Steve smiled at him and turns to see tony again_** "see ya stark"**_

_**"actually I'll go with you cap" **_tony said and steve roll his eyes. When they were at the bar, tony winked to the bartender, giving him the signal

_**"hey cap ! You look great !"**_

_**"thank you clint" **_he was wearing a suit too, but his was simple, blue with a unbutton white shirt and without tie (well, because a model already took it off '_' _**"you guys look great too" **_ actually, thor even had one on, light grey with black shirt and purple tie, but he didn't saw Bruce's _**"Where's banner ?"**_

_**"we went to visit betty" **_clint said while smiling to a model who pass him, steve widen his eyes _** "so he's not here ?!"**_

_**"no"**_

_**"then what the hell im doing here ?!"**_

Steve quickly got up from his seat, but tony grabbed his shoulder and seating him down again_** "hey easy captain, you can't leave us here ?"**_

_**"yeah steve, come on, relax a little" **_clint said and left them, leaving with a girl in his arms, cap only rolled his eyes seeing clint so 'relaxed'

_**"friend Steven, I challenge you a question game !"**_

_**"I don't know thor"**_

_**"come on 'dorito', you can win !" **_Tony cheer him up, so he orders a drink for steve _**"hey bartender ! Give me the 'special' drink of the house !" **_the bartender already knew the signal and leaned down to get the mead. Once he finished serving the mead, he handled the drink to steve and put it on front of him _**"here it is sir" **_Steve look at the drink and frowned to it, so he lifts the drink while narrowing to it

_**"it looks...strange" **_Steve finally says and still inspecting the weird drink color _**"are you're sure this is a drink ?" **_thor frowns too and looks more closer to the drink, thor points to the drink while talking to tony

_**"yes lord Anthony, it looks like the asga -**_

Tony went white for a moment and interrupts thor_** "the ASGArdian, thor.. **_steve and thor sees him while they arched their brow _**"It's going to challenge you to a drinking contest again cap" **_the black hair guy let out a nervous laugh

_**"okaaay ?" **_Steve said and see his drink again. He smiles to thor and says _**"I'm gonna win thor !"**_

_**"I want to see that my dear friend !" **_thor demanded. _'thank God they didn't notice' _tony thought, he saw his friends drinking very fast, like if they were drinking water, the most funny it was that steve didn't know the "strange" drink was really thor's asgardian mead. When thor was in his 30 something drink, he past out, he couldn't resist no more, so tony ordered a nice girl to escort him to his floor. So tony turned to see cap, and he saw steve was blinking severely times trying to get up but he couldn't balance himself, tony smiled at him, knowing he was drunk already, so he walked were steve was and ask him _**"hey cap ! You're ok ?" **_he smirked evilness

_**"I feel, dizzy" **_

_**"I think you should seat and relax of a while" **_tony said to the waiter bring him a 'special drink' and the waiter bring it quickly to him, then tony put the drink in steve's hand _**"here, drink this many times and you will feel better okay ? Just say to the waiter bring you a 'special drink' okay ?" **_Steve nodded and tony smiled at him _**"good guy" **_and he left him there. Tony was having his best 'cheer up tony' party EVER, seeing his friends having fun ! clint with a bunch of girls around him, thor well, in his floor with a nice girl, doing what ever God knows, and _STEVE..._...drunk like never in his life he had been, dancing and laughing with every single model who cross in front of him, tony was so happy, _now _this time his plan work, so he decide to have fun and leave his friends have 'fun'

* * *

><p><em><strong>"so, your name is steve, right ?" <strong>_a top model ask him. they went to a private place to "talk", so he offer her go to his room, when they stepped on the elevator, she went to steve's neck and began to kiss it, steve push her to the wall and saw her for a while, and then, he quickly took off his suit jacket and throw it to the ground, and the women knew this was her chance, she knew he was to drunk that he couldn't think right, the model took off her dress to so she can only have her underwear on

_**"yeah" **_he answered while they exit the elevator, still kissing their necks

When they enter the room, she quickly close the door and grabs his belt and took them off, and soon his clothes, leaving only his boxers _'oh, my, God' _her eyes wide open when she saw steve's abs and muscles _'I never seen a body like his, im really lucky' _she said to herself. So the lady sat down steve on the bed and kiss steve's pulse point, making him to groan, she kiss him all the way to his abs and takes a deep breath smelling his body fragrance _**"you smell very good" **_she says and grab his underwear to take it off

_**"thank you Ma'am, my girlfriend says - **_ Steve froze, and suddenly remember his girlfriend, his wonderful, petty, gorgeous, sexy, beautiful girlfriend, so he quickly sat up and gets her wrists and push her back, but he doesn't move from the bed _**"sorry...I can't do this...im sorry" **_steve didn't even know where he could think right in his drunken level, she sat there and watch him very scared, so she asks

_**"did I do something wrong ?"**_

_**"no...I already have a beautiful girlfriend, that trust me with her life, and I can't do this to her" **_he sigh and put his hands on his face, feeling guilty, like if he already cheat on natasha _**"sorry" **_steve mumbled in his hands, and feeling dizzy again

The top model smiled and sat next to him_** "it's ok, normally they don't reject me like that"**_

_**"I truly sorry" **_he said still covering his face with his hands _**"you should respect yourself more" **_steve looked at her _**"you are so pretty, your job it's the most coolest thing, and I think you should wait for the right man for you, not letting your emotions get over you" **_steve lay down covering his face again, because he was feeling more dizzy than before

_**"thank you" **_she lays too. She began to talk to him _**"they should be more guys like you out there" **_and then she talked more... _**"actually I didn't want to be a model you know ? I wanted to be a lawyer, that was my dream but, my parents wanted me to be rich, to have my own hou - **_she was cut be a loud, LOUD, _snore_, she quickly turn to see him and roll her eyes _**"forget it" **_steve was deeply asleep, the model turned her stare to the ceiling and her eyes begin to shut down...

* * *

><p>The next morning, the avengers tower was a total mess, confetti all around the place, beer bottles in the couch, cups and plates broken on the floor. When <em>natasha <em>saw the outside of the tower, happy to see his boyfriend, waiting for her. When she enter the lobby, natasha could smell alcohol and smoke _'what they do last night ?' _she thought, so she walked to the elevator and while pressing the living room area button, she almost fall because she step a black suit jacket and the dress of women _'damn it ! Stupid clothes !' _natasha thought and kicks the clothes to the corner of the elevator, and when she enter the living room, she rises her eyebrows in surprised of the disaster the boys made, natasha went to the balcony and saw the party was celebrate in the roof, so she managed to walk to the elevator again through the mess that was in the floor, even there was nobody right there, there was truly a lot of trash, beer and some _'what the hell ?!' _she thought _'asgard mead ?' _she saw the mead all over the place and she walked to the elevator and press the roof button, she turned down and saw the suit jacket covered by the mead drink, so she narrowed her eyes at the jacket and her thoughts were cut by the noise of the elevator that reach the top of the tower, so natasha stepped out _**"hello ?" **_now she was more surprised with the party of the guys did yesterday. Shoes and women's clothes (and there were intimate clothes too) _**"guys ? Are you here ?" **_she ask and hear someone's moans back of the stage _**"steve ?"**_

_**"uhhh !" **_Natasha walk quickly to the backstage and saw a genius guy_** "tony ?"**_

_**"hey red head" **_he sat up and waves to her_**"You're here"**_

_**"yeah...where's the rest of the guys ?"**_

_**"ouch my head hurts... **_tony wants to stand up but he can't cus his headache, so natasha help him _**"bruce went to visit betty yesterday, so he miss the party" **_he told her while they walk to the elevator _**"clint is in his floor, thor in his own floor, I think...and cap" **_tony stop his steps and wide open his eyes _'SHIT ! The last I remember of steve it was he was heading to the elevator with a girl' _he thought and saw natasha waiting for a answer of where was steve _**"I don't know where he is" **_

_**"hhmmm" **_she hummus and enter the elevator with tony. So when tony enter clint's floor, she doesn't follow him, unstead, she says him _**"well, wait for me at the kitchen, go get clint and thor and I will prepare you guys a nice tea, I will get steve okay ?" **_tony nods nervously and waved fast to natasha, once the elevator's door were closed, he sprint to clint's room and scream _**"clint ! We're in a big problem !"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"babe ?! Im back !" <strong>_Natasha walk out of the elevator and saw their floor was clean _**"rogers ?" **_she put her coat on the coat stand, she felt the cold air through the balcony, so she went to close the balcony door, it was freezing in there _**"the party yesterday was wild right ?! You guys ar - **_she stop talking cus she sense a presence walking around the room, she turns and saw the elevator door closed _**"steve ?" **_nope, it was not steve, natasha clearly saw a women half nude and saying sorry to her, her heart stop for a moment and she suddenly felt her knees weak, and a tear began to fall from her green eyes

_**"natasha ?" **_he was there, confused, wondering what happen yesterday, steve saw her tears and frowned, she slowly walked to him, but natasha stop when she saw in the couch his shirt, she grabs the shirt and in the edge of it, she saw pink lipstick, steve knew quickly that maybe she saw the model exiting the room, he walked towards her, but natasha throw him his shirt

_**"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU STEVEN !" **_she was devastated, natasha walked fast to the elevator really angry at him, so steve follow her

_**"natasha this is not what you think"**_

_**"fuck you !" **_natasha screamed at his face and pressed the button quickly

_**"nat" **_Steve was about to grab her arm when she slap his face, leaving a nice red hand mark, he slowly put his face right

_**"Don't ever, touch me again" **_natasha warn him, and she was serious

_**"you have let me explain myself !" **_he try to get her hand, but she took it off of her, she pressed the button repeatedly, he was losing his patience, he wanted to explain but natasha didn't want to hear him, so the only method left was having to require the bad way, he knew he could be dead on the moment he touch her, but he will be willing to give it a try, so the doors open and she quickly enter on the elevator and he followed her, natasha growl at him _**"fuck off!" **_she yell to him, resisting the feeling of break down in front of him, cry until no more tears was left on her, scream to him telling him why he do that to her... telling him she _forgive _him, but don't leave her, not like when she was after she entered S.H.I.E.L.D, lonely, exposed, vulnerable, without _love_, but her pride won't let her do it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong arms around her lower back and her neck, she wanted to scream or kill him, but she couldn't, her legs went totally useless when natasha saw his eyes, full of love, she began to let her emotions flew

_**"I let you explain when that guy kissed you ! Now it's my turn" **_steve whispered to her while pressing his nose to hers and feeling his hot breath in her lips, she could't talk because felling his arms around her, she wanted to kiss him, but natasha just nodded to him _**"I was drunk, yes but, that's all, me and her didn't have anything else"**_

Natasha could feel a lots of tears falling from her watery eyes_** "are you're sure ?" **_her voice was cracking while she put her fingers in steve's hair, so steve nodded and respond her

_**"yeah...I NEVER do that to you"**_

_**"you scared me nuts" **_natasha hug him tightly, like if she wasn't gonna see him any more and she started to cry a little

_**"sorry" **_steve mumbled in her hair and kiss the top of her head

_**"im sorry too, for not believing on you, that's why I let you meet more girls, cus I wanted to trust on you, and now I do more" **_her watery eyes saw him and closed them while he kiss her cheeks to clean all the tears he made, when he stop in her lips, natasha was fighting the desire to kiss him, and steve make that true, she quickly got his face in her hands and kiss him roughly, natasha press herself to his body, thank God he was only wearing his boxers and she could feel his 'friend' happy to see her and that she forgive him of course. She smiled between the kisses and wrap her arms around his neck, so they broke the kiss and smiled at themselves_**"I will kill you if you cheat on me, understood ?" **_Natasha warned him while they kiss again, again and again_** "yes Ma'am" **_

_**"AAWWWWWWWW !" **_Tony and clint said, the couple turned out and saw thor, clint and tony standing and holding the elevator doors so they can't close

_**"love last forever !" **_thor tease them

Steve and natasha laugh_** "how many time you guys are there ?!" **_steve ask them while they went out the elevator

_**"the necessary cap, the necessary" **_tony said and steve rolled his eyes...


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy Valentine's day guys ! So here's a special chapter, hope you like it ;) oh ! And thanks for reading ! (and sorry about my bad writing, I've saw the last chapters, and they are **_**awful **_**!)**

* * *

><p>Steve wanted a very special valentine's day for his girl, but he couldn't get the perfect gift, or any idea of it, so he will have to go with one of the persons who knows her very well, <em>clint barton<em>.

'Captain America', needed more information about what natasha would like in this special day, so he went to clint's floor

_**"clint ?" **_Steve asked, and clint saw steve enter his floor

_**"sup steve ?" **_clint was in his kitchen who was preparing himself a delicious sandwich _**"what's wrong ?" **_he bite his sandwich and told steve to seat down on the table, and he climbed his island kitchen and sat there

Steve narrow his eyebrows seeing his partner, weird habits_** "uhhh, I wanted t-to, ask you for your help"**_

_**"yeah, Sure ! What you need ? Prank on tony, or thor !?"**_

_**"it's not that kind of help" **_Steve laughed_**"but it will be awesome to do that one day" **_they laugh again and clint said to him _**"that's my bro in law" **_Steve smiled at clint and felt a blush in his face, he didn't know why he's always shy talking with his friends about natasha_**"well, you know valentine's day is in a month, and, I wanted your opinion of what should I give natasha"**_

_**"ahh... **_Clint thought for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders _**"I don't know cap"**_

_**"what !? I've thought you know what she likes !"**_

_**"just a few things ! And personally... i think...YOU, are the one who needs to know what she wants"**_

Steve let out a frustrate sigh_** "ok, I think you're right"**_

_**"yes i'am" **_clint get down from the island kitchen to go to the fridge and get a drink. Steve smiled at clint and asks him

_**"soooo, what're you giving bobbi ?"**_

_**"I don't know !" **_Hawkeye was now the frustrated one, so he rises his hands in the air while talking to steve _**"One day she told me, that she hates chocolates, and the next day she loves chocolate ! Can you believe how woman are !?"**_

_**"just calm down barton, she's a great girl, treat her good... **_Steve smiled at himself _**"I always wanted a little brother or sister you know ? I kinda see her like my little sister, since she was shot" **_

_**"like me with natasha"**_

Steve look to him and they laugh. Clint offer him a drink but steve said no, unstead he stood up and said _**"kay, I think I should go, I need to figure out what natasha will like" **_steve told clint while he goes to the elevator _**"I think I should ask God for 'signs', don't you think ?" **_the blonde man says

_**"marry her !" **_Clint screamed from the kitchen and steve's heart skip for a moment, he didn't reply to him cus the doors were closed. Yeah, through steve's mind cross the idea to propose to natasha, but it was the time ?.

* * *

><p>So he would go with bruce, to see what he will suggest him <em><strong>"hey bruce"<strong>_

_**"oh hey cap" **_bruce wave his hand while tapping on the monitor of the computer

_**"can I ask you a question ?" **_Steve said and sit near where bruce was

_**"yeah, of course"**_

_**"okay, uhhh, valentine's day, is near, and, I would like, to ask you, what you think natasha would like ?" **_

_**"well, I don't know natasha very much, but what betty told me is that, she and the girls talk the other night and said, if natasha will like if you propose to her"**_

Steve look at bruce and blushes hard and bruce laughed at his face. Steve scratches the back of his haed, and asks him shyly_** "and what natasha said ?"**_

_**"I don't know, betty didn't want to tell me"**_

_**"so you think... **_cap thought a little and narrowed his eyebrows _**"I should proposed natasha already...I mean, you think it's time ?"**_

_**"of course it is steve !" **_bruce hit the table hard and steve quickly got up and step backwards slowly, fearing that bruce could transform to 'the other guy'. Bruce saw steve's reaction and apologies to him _**"uh, sorry 'bout that... **_bruce put his hands on his face and sighed _**"I think it's time...you should marry her" **_steve knew that he was stressing more bruce, cus he had a lot of papers to fix that fury give him, so steve smiled to bruce and patted his back

_**"you should get a break banner, i will get going now, see ya" **_Steve went to the elevator and smile to him. Before the elevator close the doors, bruce told him _**"good luck with proposing to her !" **_bruce sat down and smiles at steve's widely eyes when he told him that.

* * *

><p>Now, steve will go with tony, in fact, he wouldn't go to tony and ask a opinion or an advice to him, but he will give a try <em><strong>"cap ! Come on in !" <strong>_Tony was in his office, when he saw steve opened his door

_**"Thanks tony" **_steve said and stood in front of tony's desk

_**"you're welcome !" **_the billionaire says and stop writing in his notes and turns to see steve _**"so what brings you here ?"**_

_**"here for an advice"**_

_**"advice ? And you come to me ? To your favorite avenger ?" **_tony fake being touched by steve's words and puts his hand in his chest

_**"I should go" **_steve turns and starts walking to exit the room

Tony quickly runs toward steve and stood in front of him_** "no no no ! Sorry" **_Steve roll his eyes and tony takes his shoulders and guides him back where he was, and tony went to seat on his chair _**"you want an advice of what to give natasha, don't ya ?" **_tony asked and smirk at steve

_**"yes, what you recommend ?" **_the golden boy says and cross his arms around his chest

_**"I think you should give the big step now cap" **_said tony, now being more serious putting his elbows on the desk with his fingers tangled

_**"big step ? What is that ?"**_

_**"giving her a riiing ! duhh ! You guys already have been together for 2 years now, you guys know each other very well, I think it's time you should give her the ring, 'stripes' " **_tony got up and getting excited about steve getting married to natasha

_**"but what if she doesn't accept, it will be my worst case scenario, my -**_

_**"shut up !" **_Tony yelled at steve, the captain saw tony and narrowed his brows to him, tony pointed steve with his pencil _**"you think to much, but going again to the point, do it cap, you have nothing to lose"**_

_**"I don't know tony, I will freak out if she reject me" **_

Tony shook his head many times saying 'no', steve sigh and then tony's cellphone ringed_** "sorry" **_and he takes the phone out of his pocket. Tony sees the phone and smiles at it _**"I really have to take this one steve" **_tony answers the phone and covers the speaker with his hand and says to steve _**"it's a sexy model from the party"**_

_**"goodbye tony" **_steve said quick while going out of tony's office, and while he close the door, steve could hear tony screaming at him _**"make little red your wife, blondie !" **_

Steve chuckled lightly with tony's scream. And while he got to the elevator, steve thought _'clint, bruce and tony said I should propose to natasha, what a coincidence' _

* * *

><p><em><strong>"hey thor, can I speak to you for a little ?" <strong>_Steve enter the main living room area

_**"certainly friend Steven !" **_thor said with a mouth full of pop tarts, he was seeing tv, so thor turn it out and put his attention to steve _**"come and take a seat !"**_

_**"thank you" **_and steve sat down with thor, and he quickly offer steve some pop tarts _**"no thanks thor"**_

_**"soo, what can I help you my friend !" **_

_**"uhh, what you think it will be great to give natasha for valentine's day ?"**_

Thor frowns and ask steve_** "that valentine's day is the day of giving love and friendship ?"**_

_**"yes it is thor"**_

_**"why, don't you, my friend... **_the god of thunder thinks and puts his finger in his chin while munching his tarts. So then, thor rise his finger up and opens his mouth, because a great idea come to him _**"get to the altar with her !"**_

Steve widen his eyes while thinking about it_ 'What ?! First clint told me, to marry natasha, then bruce said, to propose on her, tony yell at me, telling me that making her my wife' _steve turns to see thor and he was waiting for a answer, but steve just smiled nervously to thor and thought again _'now thor says me, go to the altar with natasha' _he sigh while seeing that thor put his attention to eat more pop tarts, so he sees up and says _'is this a sign from you ?'_steve stares to the ceiling asking God's answer. Suddenly he feels something in his heart, and feeling the famous 'butterflies' in his stomach. So he knows that it was time to propose at natasha, so he stands from the couch and thor sees him with confusion and curiosity. Steve smiles to thor and says very happy _**"you know what ?!... I will" **_Steve's smile was now more brighter than before, thor quickly stands up and hugs him while laughing. When thor let go of steve, the Brooklyn native says so excited _**"I will ask natasha to be my wife, it's perfect for that day !... All the day I've been asking you guys for a advice or a suggestion, and nobody told me of giving her a gift, or a teddy bear, or flowers" **_Steve was thrilled about the idea _**"I'm gonna plan the perfect date, and then propose to her, thanks thor" **_he thank his bubby and patting thor's shoulder

_**"you are welcome my dear friend" **_thor sat again to the couch and eat his pop tarts. The next morning, natasha went to a one week mission, so it was perfect for steve to plan everything while she was out, steve was so nervous, he wanted that natasha wouldn't forget her proposal, steve wanted that his girlfriend have a unforgettable night. So he ask the boys help, so he sent a message to his male pals that said _'Avengers Assemble ! Need help with natasha's proposing thing ! ;) ' _the guys smiled that steve finally decided to ask natasha to be his wife. When they all gather up, steve was walking to one and other side, the rest could see he was really really nervous about this _**"I need to you guys help me, please, I want this to be very special for her" **_steve said them

_**"okay" yes" of course !" **_the others say

_**"so what is the strategy plan lord Steven ?!"**_

_**"kay, so here's the plan, tony and thor will...**_

* * *

><p>Natasha was out for 6 days now, so steve had almost everything prepared and planned. So the plan is that, steve will act like if he forgot what day it was, so natasha could NOT suspected nothing, he knows she will be mad at him, but if she accepts, it will be worthy. Now 14 of February will be tomorrow, steve and the boys planned everything 'perfect', steve and natasha had dinner with the team and go to their floor, for the big day tomorrow<p>

**The next morning...**

_*the clock alarm sounds*_

_**"babe ?" **_Natasha said and cuddles more to steve's chest while closing her eyes tighter

_**"hhhmm" **_he had his arms around her, when natasha talk to him

_**"can you turn off the alarm please ?" **_She told, so steve open one eye and smiles at her, he knew it was time to _"act" _his plan. He sat up while natasha sat too seeing him turning off the clock _**"thank you" **_natasha says and give him his good morning kiss, steve broke the lovely kiss and grabs his sweatpants_** "I have to go" **_steve says to her while putting his t-shirt

_**"where ?"**_

_**"with clint, he wants to buy a gift to bobbi, for today" **_his perfect acting was now rolling _**"is today their anniversary ?" **_he ask innocently. Natasha's breath cut for a moment, she can't believe steve forgot valentine's day, so she tried that her voice sound normal _**"I-i don't know" **_she said, then he walked towards her and peck a kiss in her lips fast and headed to the bathroom, leaving natasha really upset, thinking that he forgot this day was. When steve finish brushing his teeth and showering, he goes to the door and send a kiss to natasha, still in bed very sad _**"bye baby" **_he said and got out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"she thought I forgot !" <strong>_steve said very happy, not because seeing his girlfriend upset, because his plan was going fine

_**"really ?! Ok, the plan is going great" **_clint said happy too

_**"do not worry about nothing friend Steven ! We will pretend like we didn't forgot the day, and you did"**_

_**"yeah, you keep acting cap" **_said tony

_**"Thanks guys"**_

They laughed at each other and heard the ding of the elevator, it was natasha_** "oh hey natasha !" **_

_**"hi, bruce" **_she smiled fake at him and turns to see her boyfriend and tells him_**"steve, can you dress up, for going to a nice place, please ?"**_

_**"a nice place ? We're not celebrating anything tasha"**_

_**"JUST FUCKING GO AND DRESS UP !" **_Natasha yelled at steve and he went to their floor, natasha wait for steve could go and told the guys _**"can you believe he forgot today is valentine's day !"**_

_**"he's an asshole" **_tony said

_**"I'm sorry natasha" **_bruce patted her back

_**"me too my friend natasha" **_thor give her a kind smile

_**"I hate him ! I've never gonna forgive him this ! ...Only because I love him, I'm gonna leave this for the peace"**_

_**"but don't you think it's so mean to forgive the valentine's day ?" **_tony told to her, trying to make her more mad at steve

_**"shut up 'spark' " **_clint says

_**"Don't call me like that !"**_

**45 minutes later...**

Steve went to the main living room well dressed, like natasha told him, when he entered the living room, she was with the girls, pepper, bobbi, betty and jane, they were throwing him a mortal death glare _'great, now the girls hate me' _he said to himself

_**"hello ladies" **_the girls rolled their eyes and not answering at steve, only natasha respond him _** "STEVE" **_he smiled at the girls, cus they didn't know what was about to pass. So steve ask again soooo innocent

_**"where are we going nat ?" **_he was about to hug her behind her waist, but natasha throw his arms away

_**"just shut up" **_she said very cold to him while going to the elevator

_**"bye girls" **_Steve waved to them and following natasha from behind, the ladies turned out their heads, ignoring him for complete _'yep, they hate me' _he smiles to himself

Pepper wait for elevator's doors close and scream to the rest_** "natasha was right ! He forgot it for completely !"**_

_**"poor nat" **_jane felt so bad for natasha

_**"but steve is not like that, he's the most romantic guy i've ever meet, I don't think he forgot valentine's day" **_betty not believing steve's behaviour

_**"yeah, you're right" **_bobbi stood up while thinking on betty statement _**"and he has a great memory, he can't forget something easily"**_

_**"so, you're saying that he's faking everything ?" **_the CEO said very confused

_**"well, I don't know" **_bobbi answered and sitting again while sighting deeply. When jane smiled evil at them _**"girls ? Why we don't ask the boys ?"**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"WE DON'T KNOW NOTHING !" **_Tony yelled to mockingbird, who was making him a wrestling 'sharpshooter' lock while twisting his arm behind him

_**"im not gonna let you go if you don't tell me everything !" **_bobbi said and pressing more the lock

_**"bird brain ! Take off your girl off me !"**_

_**"you tell pepper get off of me first !" **_Pepper was only twisting clint's wrist, jane and betty watching bruce and thor closely, just in case if they try something

_**"ahhhh ! Ouch ! That's my leg !" **_the rich guy screamed in pain and finally surrounded _**"OUCHH ! OKAY OKAY ! I will tell you everything !"**_

_**"Stark !" **_the boys warned him

_**"sorry guys !" **_Tony let out a small weepy sigh _**"Steve is planning to propose to natasha ! And he's acting like if he forgot valentine's day ! Ahh ! Let go now !" **_

_**"sorry" **_bobbi said, she and pepper let go the two boys. Bobbi's face had a big smile and same as the girls _**"he pretend to forgive this day, so natasha can't suspect nothing !"**_

_**"girls ? Did we just hated captain america ?" **_jane look terrified

_**"oh my God ! Natasha is getting married !" **_the ladies scream and giggle to each other while doing a little circle, talking and imagine how steve would propose to natasha

The male roll out their eyes and saw them with disgust face too_** "that's why steve and us, didn't want the girls to know about this" **_tony watch the girls still fangirling.

* * *

><p>Natasha took steve for a walk at central park, she even buy him a 'heart' balloon that maybe could remember him, but, no luck<p>

_**"really nat, why we're here ?" **_Steve said while paying for the ice cream _** "are we celebrating something in special ?" **_he lick the ice cream amd saw her with puppy eyes

She rolled her eyes and turns her head out_** "steven shut your mouth, or else I will hurt you !" **_natasha said, and now she was really mad at him, how could he forgot valentine's day !? So she began to walk and steve hurried next to her side and tried to get her hand, but again natasha snap it out quickly, now she was very frustrated, she stops and ask him really disappointed_**"do you really don't remember what day is ?" **_Steve saw her for a while and says

_**"hmmm...not at all"**_

_**"asshole" **_natasha told him and starts walking, leaving steve smiling and thinking on his plan going great.

**Later that day...**

_**"let's go to the tower, it's getting dark, what time is it ?" **_Natasha asked him, while they were sitting in a bench near to the lake

_**"uhhh" **_Steve look to his watch _**"6:50"**_

_**"come on" **_she stands up and walk away from steve

He quickly stood and touch her arm, but she ignore him and continue walking fast_** "nat, I'm hungry again"**_

_**"wait until home"**_

_**"no, I'm craving for restaurant food"**_

Natasha stops her steps and face him _'he really doesn't know what day is today' _she thought. So natasha look at him and sigh, finally agree with his 'cravings', so she asks _**"were you wanna go ?"**_

_**"ABC kitchen restaurant ! Its near from here !"**_

_**"ok, stop a taxi" **_steve smiled bright and took natasha's hand and tangled his fingers to hers, natasha didn't want to face him, because if she did, she will kill him. When they arrive at the restaurant, steve winked to the receptionist guy, tony had the brilliant idea to call the restaurant owner, that was tony's friend, and told him that his friend was going to propose at his girlfriend and the employees of the restaurant will have to act too. The receptionist guide them to the second floor, it was a elegant design, so the receptionist smiled to them while showing them their table, it was near a fountain that was in the middle of the room. Steve opened the chair for natasha and she sat down and steve sat too, while she search for what food she will like, steve looked down to his hand and had the wedding ring of her mom, it was simple with a diamond in the center of it, but it shine so beautifully. A small tear roll from steve's face, remembering his mom, that she give steve that ring and telling him to give it to a very special girl, and natasha was that very special girl for him. So he decide to focus on this moment, they called the waiter to bring their order, and while waiting for the food, natasha didn't speak a single word to steve, he wanted to talk about something, but natasha didn't respond or she just said 'mm-hmm'. When their meal arrived, they eat silently, looking sometimes to each other but quickly broking the glaze. So NOW, the time to propose come, steve give a signal to the waiter and the receptionist to do what was next, the waiter bring them a starbucks coffee, they bring them their favorites flavor and natasha narrowed her eyebrows and sees at steve very confused, she was about to ask steve, when the lights turn off and the fountain was the only one with light, well to be more specific, with black and red candles floating, on top of like some type of plates with natasha's logo on them, her eyes shine seeing that perfect moment, she turned to see steve and he was smiling at her, then the receptionist said to her _**"Ma'am, do you order vodka ?" **_the receptionist smiled and pointed to the fountain, she turned to see where the receptionist told her, and she saw a bottle of vodka floating in a very cute boat (decorated with natasha's colors) it was coming forward to her and she waited until the bottle could reach were she was, so when she grab the bottle, in the label was written: _"Natasha Romanoff, WILL YOU MARRY ME ?" _her heart began to speed more then the normal beat and her heart stop by the moment when she saw steve smiling and kneeling in front of her and seeing directly to her green sparkled eyes and said _**"When I met you, I knew I'd met my match. It was only a matter of time until we arrived at this moment. How it turns out is all in your hands, I know you're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with" **_natasha put her hand in her mouth so she couldn't cry of joy, steve took his hand in his pocket and show her the beautiful wedding ring of his mother and ask her _**"natasha romanoff, will you marry me ?" **_her heart melt with his words, and letting tears fall from her eyes _**"steve" **_natasha says kindly and grabs steve's face in her hands and kiss him softly _'so that's a yes ?' _steve wonder while kissing natasha, all the people were smiling at them and even taking pictures of the couple, when she broke the kiss, her smile was the most biggest she ever had made _**"yes yes yes yes" **_the persons who were there, clapped and cheer up for them _**"billion times yes" **_natasha kiss steve more passionately and steve was overwhelming right now because the excitement of getting married to the love of his life. When they finish their passionate kiss, steve smiled at her and sliding the diamond ring to her left ring finger, while natasha saw him putting her engagement ring, she could't be more happier right now, finally she had the opportunity to get her dreamed wedding, plan it like she wants, hearing the minister saying _'Mr. and Mrs. Rogers' _, it feel like it was a dream come true, so she hug him and later, she kiss him slowly and lovingly

_**"I love you" **_Natasha said while smiling and putting her arms around his neck

_**"me too and I can't wait for being married with you"**_

_**"I've thought you forgot valentine's day"**_

_**"well, you see I didn't" **_Steve kissed her again and broke it _**"you're so mad at me, that was so hilarious"**_

_**"cus I didn't know you're planning this !" **_she laughed and slapping his shoulder

_**"so, I surprised you ?"**_

_**"yes you did"**_

He smiles and says to her_** "i have one last valentine's day gift"**_

_**"really ?"**_

_**"yeah, come on" **_steve pay for the food and natasha grab her purse, and steve took her hand so he could take her were 'the last gift' was going to be. Seve said to the cab driver go to _'times square' _, like 15 minutes later they arrived

_**"why to times square, baby ?" **_Natasha asked and steve called a photographer

_**"cus, I want to take a picture while kissing you, with that sign" **_Steve answer her and points to the big screens of the times square, all of the screens had 'SHE SAID YES !' (thanks to tony who paid that) natasha couldn't believe how romantic steve was, the people were seeing for who was that advertisement, only steve and natasha knew for who was that ad, she turned and hug steve tight _**"babe" **_natasha say with a huge smile on her face _**"you're making me the most happiest woman in earth" **_Steve hugs her more tightly and lifting her from the ground, when he put her down, he presses his forehead to hers and touch lightly her lips, but he ask first

_**"may I ?" **_Steve asked with his hand in her chin

Natasha let out a small laugh and wraps her arms in his neck_** "of course you dumb ass" **_he laugh and slowly leaned over her lips to kiss them, when he kissed her, he saw the flashlight from the camera of the photographer, natasha took his arms and put them around her waist, so he quickly hug her from her waist, she push the back of his head so he could deepen the kiss. They realize that they were kissing for a long time, when their air began to finish, natasha was the one who broke it, but steve didn't let her go, he saw his now _fiancé _seeing him with more love than before, natasha ran her fingers on steve's jawline seeing his gorgeous features of him _**"thank you"**_

Steve shook his head_** "you don't have to"**_

_**"yes steve, I have to, for making so happy" **_natasha said. Steve only smile to her and give her a peck kiss

_**"okay one more thing -**_

_**"steve another gift ?! I only give you one !"**_

_**"well basically it's not a gift, it's like, let's just say is a 'i am sorry for pretending to forgive valentine's day', apologize"**_

_**"you are forgive" **_the spy smiles brightly at him, he paid for the pics to the photographer and leave with natasha. Steve took her to a antique bar in Brooklyn, while they sat in a table near the dance floor, steve said to the owner if he could order to put a song so he can dance with his fiancé, the owner of the bar said yes and put steve's song request, the song was 'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes, when the song started, natasha quickly opened her mouth in surprise _**"I love that song !" **_she says while taking steve's hand, that he was already offering her his hand to dance with him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and steve put his on her waist, not leaving space between them

_- song begins -_

_"You know I'd fall apart without you, I don't know how you do what you do;_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me, makes sense when I'm you"_

Natasha smiled while seeing his deeply into his blue handsomely eyes

_"Like everything that's green, girl, I need you, but it's more than one and one makes two;_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it, you gotta know you're wanted too_

_-chorus-_

_" 'Cause I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted;_

_And I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever, and never let you forget it; _

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted..._

_**"now that's my favorite song" **_Steve said to her ear

_**"let's make it our song"**_

_**"kay" **_steve said and kiss her while they heard the lyrics and dancing slow

_"Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah, and you get that all the time, I know you do;_

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up, and I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_-chorus-_

_When I wrap you up, When I kiss your lips, I, wanna make you feel wanted;_

_And I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever, and never let you forget it;_

_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted..._

_**"this part I dedicate to you, baby" **_he whisper to her ear, making her to shiver and hug him more tighter, moving slowly at the rhythm of the song

_As good as you make me feel, I wanna make you feel better... better than your fairy tales,_

_Better than your best dreams, you're more than everything I need, you're all I ever wanted, _

_All I ever wanted..._

_And I just wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I, wanna make you feel wanted,_

_And I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever, and never let you forget it;_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted, baby, I, wanna make you feel, wanted..._

_You'll always, be wanted..._

The persons and the two clapped when the song finish, steve turned to her and says_** "definitely its our song" **_

_**"yeah, it is" **_she smirk and took him back to their table. They stayed until 11, only cus natasha wanted to 'celebrate' their engagement (you guys know how she wanted to celebrate ^~^ ) She couldn't erase the huge, bright and beautiful smile from her face, after steve's proposal ! How could she ?! She just wish that from now on, everything will be alright...


	21. Chapter 21

When steve and natasha arrive at the tower, their friends were waiting for them at the main living room, very anxiously to congratulate the now future husband and wife

_**"oh my gosh natasha ! It's so beautiful !" **_Pepper squeezed while all the girls went to see natasha's engagement ring

_**"were you bought it cap ?" **_clint ask him, while all the guys went to the couch

_**"it was the wedding ring of his mom" **_natasha said while the ladies go to the living room too, now all of the avengers and friends were in the living room, seating in different places, natasha sat in steve's laps and he hug her from behind _**"and it means a lot to me" **_she smiled and turn her head to kiss him

_**"aww !" **_the rest said while the couple smiled to them

_**"so cap, who's going to be your best man ?!" **_tony screamed because he wanted to know

_**"I need to talk with natasha" **_natasha narrow her brows and said to him _**"no babe, you can choose what ever you want to"**_

_**"okay uhhmmm I -**_

_**"yep, he's a whipped guy" **_tony says

They all started to laugh, minus steve, he just roll his eyes and continues_** "I choose Thor, and for groomsmen, all of you guys"**_

_**"YES ! It will be a honor for me friend Steven !"**_

_**"who's going to be yours nat ?" **_jane asked her while giving thor more pop tarts

_**"bobbi will be the maid of honor, and the rest of you, my bridesmaids"**_

The girls smiled and giggle. Tony was so happy, finally his OTP was going to marry ! So he began to sang, while standing up and doing some weird dance moves_** "I'm so excited ! , I just can't hide it !" **_the avengers and friends saw him and laugh at his dancing moves

_**"this is gonna be the wedding of the century !" **_betty squeezed _**"we're gonna help you with everything tasha !"**_

_**"you can count on us !" **_bobbi told her

_**"yeah, whatever you need, we are here okay ?" **_Pepper finish saying natasha, The Captain America fiancée smiled to all of them and nodded at the girls.

_**"ok guys, steve will have his last valentine's day gift" **_natasha stood up and grab steve's hand, making him to stand up too

_**"that's my bro in law !" **_Clint said very proud, and steve was super red while natasha guide him towards the elevator

_**"steve steve steve !" **_bruce and tony cheering for him

_**"my lord Steven is getting his gift ! Yay !" **_thor with his mouth full of pop tarts and spitting some

_**"guys !" **_steve said between his teeth

_**"yayyy natasha !" **_the ladies said together, natasha smiled at all of them and the doors closed

* * *

><p><em><strong>"natasha, you emberessd me in front of them" <strong>_now they were half naked in their bed, kissing and touching each others bodies, 'celebrating' their engagement, steve began to kiss her neck while taking off her bra

_**"well, you deserve it, for acting you forgot valentine's day" **_natasha bites her bottom lip, feeling steve's lips in her now exposed nipple

_**"fair deal" **_he said and go back were he was

_**"steve ?" **_she asks

_**"yes ?"**_

_**"promise me, that you're never gonna leave me" **_steve stops his work and look at her

He lean to kiss her and said_** "I promise" **_Steve smiled seductive to natasha _**"and I will prove it to you" **_she laughed and he took off her panties _**"I like when you lose your 'innocence' while having sex" **_natasha says while taking off his boxers of him. Steve was already big and hard, and seeing her naked in front of him, makes him more big and hard, natasha kisses his jaw while he guide himself in natasha's entrance. When he entered her, she moaned while deepening her nails on steve's shoulders, he put his elbows next to her head, so he can balance himself, steve started with a slow rhythm, like when they were dancing in the antique Brooklyn bar, slowly and sweet _**" uhh! Thank God for that serum !" **_Natasha said and kiss him roughly, steve smiled in the kiss, hearing natasha's comments of his 'buddy'. She wrap her legs in his waist and her arms in his neck, kissing him passionately while he was working on thrust deep on her, this was feeling heavenly for them, cus he was hitting on the perfect spot, and she was making him grow more bigger inside of her _**"I love you" **_steve whispered to her, and putting effort to hit the right spot and finding the rhythm. Now the minutes passed and they were now close form their climax, so steve deepen more into her, (if that was possible), natasha bite steve's shoulder, telling him that she was so close, she moaned loudly while she come hard, her legs release steve's waist and land on the bed loosely there, and seconds after, steve came inside of her, and groaning while he released his sperm in natasha, he hug her tight and kissing her cheek many times, like thanking her for that wonderful sex, natasha hug him back and kiss him in his lips, opening her mouth so he can touch his tongue with hers, steve broke the kiss andclimb off of her, he covered themselves with the bed covers, natasha quickly cuddle to steve and rest her head in his chest and steve running his fingers in her hair _**"which day should be good" **_steve ask her

_**"I really want that the marriage be at December 14"**_

Steve let escape a laugh_** "when we meet ?" **_Natasha faced him and rise a eyebrow to him, steve smiled nervously _**"perfect, December 14 it is" **_he said and she peck a kiss and return were she was laying.

* * *

><p>Months later, natasha and pepper, were every day in the Internet searching for wedding dresses, decoration, flowers, cake and etcetera for the big wedding <em><strong>"and what's going to be the theme of the wedding, nat ? <strong>_pepper asked

_**"oh yeah ! I totally forgot ! Uhhh...I want something that will mean a lot to steve" **_natasha says and they thought for a moment

_**"how about a 1940' s theme ?" **_Pepper answer to her, while searching in the laptop ' 1940's wedding style'

_**"great idea pep's !"**_

_**"thank youuu"**_

_**"and we can -**_

_**"hey girls !"**_ Natasha was saying when tony and the boys entered the living room, steve smiled at the girls and went to couch very tired, clint and thor do the same as steve, and bruce went to the fridge and got a bottle of water

_**"were do you guys go ?" **_Pepper say

_**"with steve, so he can choose his, and ours tuxedos" **_bruce respond, standing next to pepper and peeking on her laptop

_**"found a nice one baby ?" **_Natasha says, smiling at her fiancee head hanging out on the arm of the couch

_**"no, tony said he was calling a designer" **_Steve look to her, and then returned his head were it was and puts his arm in his face

_**"and for the bridesmaids dresses, and maybe your wedding dress too, if you want"**_

_**"me and pepper are searching for a model, and then the designer can do it"**_

_**"ok, pep, call the most finest designer in town, or world" **_

The future Captain America's wife smiled at tony when jarvis said _"sorry for the interruption sir, but director fury wants you and miss romanoff in S.H.I.E.L.D"_

_**"for what J ?" **_tony said curiously

_"for a mission, three weeks to be exactly"_

Tony sighed and went to his floor so he can prepare his stuff, while natasha saw steve smiling and going towards her_**"ugg, three weeks ?" **_Natasha said upset with the news, steve hug her and kissed the top of her head _**"Don't worry tasha, I'm gonna take care of everything" **_Steve took her chin and kiss her softly _**"okay" **_she smiled to him and went to their floor and prepare to go. 'Iron-man' and 'Black Widow', were going to New Zealand and destroy a well secured building, a 'refuge' for homeless people, that was really, people traffickers. So steve wish good luck to natasha and tony, and said goodbye to them while they enter the quinjet.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later...<strong>

_**"we need to rescue that innocent people" **_tony said while he and natasha were in S.H.I.E.L.D warehouse, reunite in the main room with 5 agents of different levels _**"time's running over" **_he sigh and throw his head back, because not a single plan come to his head, normally cap was the one who had the plans

Natasha was frustrated too with not having a idea to rescue the persons. They were thinking and narrowing their brows while doing it. And then natasha finally had one_** "I have a plan" **_she smiled and stood up, she quickly explain to the rest while tony and the agents were listen closely to her _**"me and iron man will enter the building while the rest of you, are gonna kill the enemies of outside, and if we need backup, we will can you" **_

_**"it's to risky, red" **_tony says

_**"I don't see other way, stark" **_natasha cross her arms around her chest _**"or you have a better plan ?" **_she continues while arching a brow to him

Tony looks at her defeated, he stays his stare at natasha. Tony sighed and call his Ironman suit, that quickly comes from the briefcase and sets on tony's body _**"let's do this" **_he says while he put his mask down. While the way to the target, tony had a better and, a not to risky plan, he ordered 3 agents to go with natasha and 2 with him, iron man's team will be taking the back of the building and kill every enemy in their way, while black widow's team, killing the enemies in front of the building _**"widow, need your status" **_tony whisper to his mic

_**"in position" **_natasha reply and knees down while preparing her pistols

_**"great...on my order" **_tony and natasha sighs _**"3, 2, 1... **_the two avengers and the agents began to shot the enemies, the hostages screamed covering their heads, while two agents helping them to get out of there _**"agent Phillips ! Get the hostages out of here !" **_Ironman order to the agent _**"stark ! There's more than we've thought !" **_Natasha says while shooting to the bad guys, tony heard natasha and saw all the enemies were more than them, so he fly and started to shot all the enemies his eyes could see. Natasha stands up and saw a enemy holding hostage a little girl with red hair, just like hers, she saw the little girl eyes with fear and terror, her parents were crying while agents Phillips and Anderson were taking them to safety, natasha turned to see the little girl and took a deep breath, planning a way to rescue her _**"tony, how many enemies are left !" **_

_**"bout... **_Tony scan the enemies left _**"19 !"**_

_**"okay ! Do you see a guy holding a little girl hostage !" **_Natasha ask, and tony look all over the building

_**"yes I do !"**_

_**"cover me while I save her !"**_

_**"on it !" **_tony begins to send little misiles from his Ironman shoulder, while killing them with his repulsors rays in his palms, natasha saw the enemy took the girl to a hallway, and while he took her there, he got distract with the little girl cries, so he stop and lifts his arm to slap the little girl's face _**"shut up stupid girl ! Or I will - aahhh !" **_ natasha throw him a knife in his forearm so he can drop the gun from his hand, black widow quickly got the girl and put her back of her, tasha took out her gun and point to the enemy's head and killed him _**"die bitch" **_natasha said and turn to the girl _**"I want my mom !" **_the little girl says while crying and sobbing _**"it's ok sweetie, I will take you with them" **_natasha smiled to her and guide her out of the room _**"stark ! come here !" **_nat speak through her mic and says to iron man while she and the girl hide behind a desk , tony search for natasha and seconds later located her with a girl, natasha was standing and shooting to the enemies and covering herself behind the desk, the enemies began to shot at tony when they saw him, but tony just shot them with a gun housing outside of his thigh armor, and reach were natasha was

_**"sup red ? I'm a little busy here" **_he shots a guy that was 'bothering' him, who was shooting Ironman with a small pistol

_**"Take this girl with her parents, I will take down the rest of the enemies, I will cover you !"**_

Tony frown and looks next to natasha was a little girl holding her teddy bear_** "hey ! Im tony !" **_the girl smile at him and more guns shots were thrown to tony

_**"Stark we don't have time for this !"**_

Ironman rolled up his eyes and sighed_** "okay !" **_Tony grab the girl and covers her head, but before he could go, tony warns natasha _**"6 enemies left, only you and agent Anderson are attacking, be careful !"**_

_**"shut up and go already !" **_she said while aiming her guns, tony fly out of the building, leaving natasha and agent Anderson killing the rest of the enemies, she peeks from the desk to see how many enemies are left and sees 6, just like tony said, so she sighs and prepare to shot, natasha quickly began to shot the enemies killing one by one in the head. Great ! Everything was going great, but something that she didn't expect, a painful kick in her lower back, she falls on her chest, falling hard to the ground, natasha turns her head and sees from her shoulder, a mysterious man with a black mask and goggles too, long black hair, and... a _metal arm_ with a red star in it, she quickly got her gun to shoot him, but he was fast than her, the guy throw her guns out of her sight, natasha looked at him with fear while he took out a 'special gun', it look weird, that looked exactly the same she sometimes used to kill her targets in the KGB, and that 'special gun', had poisoned bullets. The man charged the weapon and shot in her hip, making natasha scream in pain, the mysterious guy smiled at her pain and suffer, he prepare another bullet, but this time, he points at natasha's heart, she stays still while resisting the pain, waiting for him to shot, but then tony tackles him, sending the guy through a barrier, tony quick kneel next to her _**"tasha !" **_he said seeing natasha was shot, tony goes where the man landed, but he disappear, so tony runs to natasha and lift her _**"let's get you out of here now" **_while he fly her to the warehouse, she ask him _**"the mission ?" **_the bullet become to have effect, making her face pale and feeling weak_**"everything go right, all enemies are killed, the girl you rescue is with her parents" **_she smiled when tony said the girl was saved with her parents now _**"but that guy who shot you disappeared from the nowhere" **_tony narrowed his brows, he see natasha and she was losing to much blood _**"you'll be okay nat, I promise" **_tony said. When he reached the warehouse, tony quickly give natasha to the doctors, they took her to surgery and told tony to wait outside, he could see the sweat of the doctor running from his forehead, trying to stop natasha's blood and taking out the poisonous bullet from her hip. To be exactly, the doctors lasted 2 hours in the surgery, but it was a little problem, the bullet wound doesn't stop bleeding, the doctor exit the room, and tony quickly stood up, the doctor took off his surgical mask and sigh _**"sorry mister stark, but the bullet was poisoned, the poison did a lot of damage in her blood... it's impossible she can live"**_

_**"no no" **_tony shook his head many times, not thinking natasha could die, so he face the doctor _**"She's the strongest women I ever know"**_

_**"we can make the attempt to fly to NY, and try to heel her over there, but, like I said, it's impossible"**_

_**"why is impossible !"**_

The doctor close his eyes when tony screamed at his face_** "mister stark calm down please" **_he says in a gentle voice _**"maybe during the flight, she will die, the poison is going to her heart"**_

Tony sat down and brings his hands to his face, thinking how to save natasha's life. Quite a little bit of moments later, tony smiled of the idea he had_** "my Ironman suit ! That's it !"**_

_**"mister stark, it -**_

_**"shh ! I have a plan !" **_Tony called the suit and enter natasha's room _**"quick ! Bring her here" **_the doctor nodded while he help tony to put natasha in the Ironman suit, they wait until the suit assembled to her body _**"come on, come on !" **_Tony said very anxiously. When the suit finished, tony asked jarvis if he can hear him _"yes mister stark" _

_**"yes !" **_tony rises his hands to the air

They smiled when they heard natasha's heart beating, low, but still beating_** "okay, o-okay, put her in the quinjet and let's go" **_the doctor told tony.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"how is she ?!" <strong>_steve enter the waiting room and ask tony, he stands up while seeing the rest trying to run behind steve

_**"the surgery went okay... Now she's being checked"**_

Steve sigh while putting his hands on his hips and lowered his head _**"God, I've should go with you guys"**_

_**"it's not your fault, it's mine"**_

_**"tony don't ... **_steve knew exactly how tony felt, like he feel when bobbi was shot too. Steve looked at tony _**"tell me about the shooter" **_he said, tony look to steve

_**"he's fast... Strong... Have a metal arm" **_

Tony said while seeing steve built on anger, bruce got his shoulder and said _**"steve, you need to calm -**_

_**"gentleman" **_the doctor interrupted them and exit natasha's room

_**"doctor ! How's natasha ?" **_Steve asked with worry in his voice

_**"she's stable now, but still doesn't recover the conscience" **_the guys were now relief about the news, the doctor took out a plastic bag from his coat pocket _**"but, actually, doctor banner ?"**_

_**"yes ?"**_

_**"I would like that you and mister stark, could exam the bullet" **_

The doctor give the plastic bag with the bullet to tony and he took it_** "we will doc" **_tony said

_**"can we see her, doctor ?" **_natasha's fiancee asked

_**"yes you can... but for now, only one by one"**_

_**"steve you first" **_the rest said to steve

_**"thanks guys" **_he smiles to them and walking towards the door. When steve enter natasha's room, he saw her unconscious in the bed, only the beating of her heart was the only sound in the room, he reached the chair next to the bed and sat on it, grabbing her small hand in his big hands, at first her hand was cold, but when he took it, instantly went warm. Steve run his thumb in her hand while seeing her precious angelic face, so innocent, that even his eyes began to be watery _**"I'm the one that have to be in that bed...not you" **_he said and caressing her cheek _**"im sorry this happen to you, you've should being in the avengers tower, planning our wedding with the girls, not here in this fucking bed" **_steve bite his lip trying not to cry, because seeing her like this. He let pass the rest and let them to see natasha, when they all finish visited her, pepper offered herself to stay with nat, but steve refuse to _**"it's okay pep" **_he stands and took pep's shoulders and shook them, because she was stressed

_**"are you sure steve ?" **_Pepper said

_**"yes, it's my duty to care of her" **_steve smiled at her and went back to stand beside natasha, they all finish agreeing and began to leave the room

_**"sleep well cap" **_clint said and he tied bobbi's 'get well' balloon she send to natasha, next to her bed

_**"call us if you need anything" **_bruce continued while he watched natasha and turned to see steve

_**"I will"**_

_**"friend Steven, you will be ok ?"**_

Steve smiled and nod to him_** "steve, I ordered a pizza for you, so you can eat something"**_

_**"thank you tony" **_they all waved to steve and exit the room

_**"okay bye bye" **_tony said while closing the door

_**"goodbye guys !" **_steve told them and smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I shot one of them" <strong>_the guy who shot natasha said, he was seating while his 'boss' was hearing him

_**"who ?" **_the villan asked and sees him with a glass of wine in his hand

_**"the women"**_

_**"and ?" **_Natasha's shooter sighed and lowered his head, the villan smiled at the possibility that he already 'win' _** "and ?!"**_

_**"they make themselves more stronger than before"**_

His smile erased when the guy told him that_** "ahhhh !" **_the villan screamed in frustration while throwing his glass of wine to the wall _**"I need to destroy them ! I can't hurt each one of them, it will be to risky !" **_he sat down next to the guy and said to him _**"we need to wait and be patience, to see what is their weakest spot...I will not be in peace until I see them destroyed !"**_


	22. Chapter 22

The male avengers and the girls, visited natasha all the time, since she recovered a little from the shot, but fury and the others didn't think the same, they were so overprotective with her, they wanted to help her when she went to the bathroom, when the nurse bring her food, when the doctor check her out, even when she wanted to sit down, or go to the bathroom, natasha was so 'sick' of the attention she was taking, it was nice they do that, but she was already annoyed, the only thing that natasha wanted is, she recover her health 100% , get out of this bed and hospital, go to her bed with steve, and eat his delicious food (cus hospitals food are horrible !). One day, the doctor come to her room, while pepper and thor was visiting her, pep was showing natasha wedding dresses in her stark-phone, and thor eating pizza that pepper bought him on the way to the hospital, he was seeing them from his seat

_**"good afternoon" **_the doctor greets while he enters the room

_**"good afternoon doctor" **_they all say

_**"im here to give you good news, miss romanoff"**_

_**"hmm, really ?"**_

_**"certainly... well, you're discharged"**_

Natasha widen her eyes and smiles_** "are you serious !"**_

_**"yes I am" **_thor and pepper cheered while natasha was smiling at them _**"but you cannot lift heavy things, and don't move to much" **_the doctor warned her

_**"im calling steve" **_pepper said to natasha and she nodded

_**"finally friend natasha !" **_thor hug her

_**"yes thor, finally going home"**_

Pepper smiled to her friends while calling steve. She called steve many times, but doesn't answer _**"he doesn't answer his phone" **_and she puts her phone on her purse

_**"oh ! The reason of him not answering his cellphone friend Virginia" **_thor announced them _**"it is that, friend Steven is in a mission with friends barton and banner"**_

_**"well that explains why" **_natasha says and sees pepper_**"so call tony then" **_pepper nod and take her phone out again, but then remembers that tony was not at home _**"ugghhh... He went to Paris, with a supermodel for, 'business' " **_she and natasha screwed their eyes up and thor looked confused _**"but thor and I can take care of you" **_pepper say while rubbing natasha's arm

_**"are you sure ?"**_

_**"of course we can friend natasha !"**_

Natasha see them and roll her eyes_** "okaaay... But my wound still hurts a little bit, maybe I will walk slow -**_

_**"so what !" **_tony's assistance cut her _**"thor can carry you up ! Right thor !?" **_Natasha sees thor and he nodded, so nat smiled defeat at him

_**"AYE ! Let's go then !" **_thor booms happily

* * *

><p><em><strong>"so, how many time steve is going to be out ?" <strong>_Natasha asked thor. The three were entering the living room od the tower

_**"I think lord fury said him...1 week"**_

The spy sighed and took a seat in the table, while thor and pepper followed her _**"it's only 4 months until the wedding, and I need to prepare everything" **_natasha put her hands on her forehead

_**"well, while you're at the hospital, steve prepared everything that was in his hands" **_pepper said

_**"he's so cute" **_tasha smiled to herself _**"that fucking poisoned bullet, that make me be in the hospital for 3 months...I was already cured one month after I was shot ! And the doctor said, 'just to make sure, you'll be here' " **_natasha making her best impression of the doctor voice made pepper and thor laugh at her voice

_**"nat, it was for you're healthy" **_pep's smiled to her

_**"healthy ? Ja ! My ass !"**_

Thor frowns to natasha's comment_** "friend natasha ? Friend Steven said, I'll have to take care of you, during he was not home"**_

_**"steve is an asshole, thinking that im not able to do things by myself, thor"**_

_**"tasha, remember that the doctor said , not to -**_

_**"the doctor can say whatever he wants ! Im felling okay" **_natasha yell and that occasions pain in her hip, pepper arched her eyebrow at her and thor narrowing, while pointing at her wound. Natasha screws her eyes up _**"okaaay, just my wound hurt a little"**_

_**"go to sleep, we'll call you when the food is ready" **_pepper told her and stand up to make natasha and thor's dinner

_**"fine then, bye guys" **_natasha said while going to the elevator

_**"goodbye friend natasha !"**_

_**"bye nat, dream with steve !"**_

She presses the button to her floor_** "I will !" **_the doors closed and natasha smiled at pepper's crazy thoughts...

* * *

><p>It was the day 4 since steve left. Now tony returned from his 'business' job, natasha and pepper invited the girls stay for 3 days, but only bobbi and jane could make it. One night, the girls were in the living room talking and planning things about natasha's wedding <em><strong>"guys I will bring candy from my floor, do you want some ?" <strong>_Natasha said while she stood up

_**"no, thank you"**_

_**"ok, I'll be right back" **_

They nodded and pepper stand from her seat, checking natasha going towards the elevator and when natasha disappeared behind the doors, pepper quickly turned to see the girls _** "okay, attention please" **_Pepper said when natasha go to her floor, for the candy in her kitchen cabinet _**"so, we need to plan natasha's bachelorette party !" **_the girls smiled and began to talk about it before natasha could come _**"but we need the guys out of the tower" **_ jane say andthe three girls sigh, thinking how to get ridden of the boys

_**"clint told me, he and the guys were going to do steve's stag-party" **_bobbi informed them

_**"where ?" **_jane said

Bobbi shrugged her shoulders_** "I don't know, they're still planning it" **_bobbi finish but pepper told them to concentrate on natasha's party _**"ok, we need to be a surprise ! Call the rest, jane you can invite Darcy if you want, bobbi call betty, and I will invite females on S.H.I.E.L.D" **_pepper told them and they smiled to each other and quickly shut when they heard the elevator's door ring.

- ... -

Meanwhile, tony called all the boys and reunited at a restaurant

_**"why we're here, friend Anthony ?!" **_thor said while eating his juicy steak

_**"to plan steve's bachelor party !" **_tony announced and clint, thor with happy faces, while bruce rolled his eyes _**"and it's gonna be WILD !"**_

_**"tony, I don't think steve will want one" **_banner told him

_**"he will !" **_clint and tont said

_**"everyone wants a bachelor's party !" **_clint continue

_**"you guys are crazy" **_bruce finish, tony and clint screwed up their eyes

_**"friend Anthony ?! What's a bachelor party ?!" **_thor asked and tony sighed at him

_**"it's for a guy, who's gonna marry, and his friends organize him a party, of 'goodbye' single life"**_

_**"let's call steve to inform him" **_Clint quickly grab his phone out of his pocket and dialed steve's number...

They waited to steve could answer_"hello ?"_

_**"stevie ! My favorite avenger !" **_Tony greets him and clint put it in speaker so they all can hear the call too, while steve knowing the voice belong to

_"what do you want stark"_

_**"I just called you to say hi"**_

_"yeah right, spit it out"_

The rest laugh and tony roll his eyes_**"okay okay, you caught me...me and the guys here, we all are planning you a stag-party"**_

_"what ?! No !"_

_**"ha ! Told you !" **_bruce said to tony and clint's disappointed face

_**"aww ! Come on steve !" **_tony said doing sad faces

_"no, I don't like that kind of stuff, and knowing you, it will not be a decent party"_

_**"bro steve ! It's a law that has to be made every time someone is going to marry !" **_clint told steve and drinks his wine

Thor frowns_** "friend Steven ! I don't know what is that kind of party, but...I like parties !"**_

_"they're bad parties, thor...and in fact, I don't wanna go because always in tony's parties, he tricks me with asgardian mead"_

_**"Please cap ! I promise it won't be mead" **_tony 'promises' him

The guys, minus bruce, were trying hard to convince steve. And after a LONG, discussion, steve got annoyed by his friends babbling _"okaaay !" _tony and the rest cheered that steve finally agreed to the bachelor's party _"but something discreet, and NO, girls... And it's prohibited nu -_

_**"okay bye !" **_Tony said while he snatch away clint's phone from his hand, and hanging out steve, the rest frowned and send him a death stare at tony

_**"how impolite of your part, lord of iron" **_thor bite his piece of meal and tony gives him a faked ' I'm sorry ' face, clint and bruce rolls up their eyes

_**"okay, steve said, he wanted something 'discreet' and no GIRLS **_bruce make emphasis in the last word, making clint and tony shocking their heads repeatedly _**"on his party"**_

_**"fuck what steve wants ! he's having the best stag-party EVER !" **_tony screamed while thor and clint got excited, and bruce sighed defeated by these crazy plans of his friends...

* * *

><p><strong>3 months later...<strong>

Steve and natasha have 'almost' everything for their wedding day, they already delivered natasha's bride dress, steve's tuxedo, and the groomsmen and bridesmaids outfits were ready too. The saloon decorative, the table linens, flowers decorating ideas were ready, the only thing that was left, was being patients for the big day. The couple were in their floor, sitting in the couch, natasha was in steve's lap while he was hugging her from behind, the red head was showing him the wedding theme she picked

_**"nat ?!" **_steve said surprised when he saw the 40's style wedding _**"wow ! i-i ... Thank you !" **_he didn't found words to describe how happy natasha made him and she smirk at his funny reaction

_**"I knew it would be important for you"**_

_**"yeah ! It is !" **_he kissed her neck and hug her tightly_**"Thanks tasha"**_

Natasha smiled and turned to face him _** "now, let's go and choose the cake design" **_she stands up and help him to stood up too. While the two love birds were out, the boys went to the couple's floor to pack steve's clothes so they can go to his bachelor party, clint went to the closet, thor to the bathroom, while tony grabbed a suitcase and bruce saw them enter the room like if it was theirs

_**"tony !" **_bruce said to him, while he notice that steve and natasha were not there _**"they will kill us, if they found out we enter without permission ! You told me they were here !"**_

_**"shhhh ! just handle me 5 of his shirts !"**_

Bruce looked tony _** "why 5 ? It's going to be one night only"**_

_**"no it's not !"**_

_**"tony ?" **_bruce warn him, knowing this was going to

_**"shut ! Pepper is in the tower and she have supersonic ear !"**_

_**"lord Anthony ! I found friend Steven's shoes !"**_

_**"thor, shut it down !" **_Tony said, like a whisper, thor nodded and handle him a 3 pairs of shoes

_**"hey tony ! Here's his pants !" **_Clint exit the closet with steve's pants in his hands

_**"im dead" **_tony throw his hands in the air defeated, he sees the boys and says _**"what part of 'silence' all of you didn't understand !" **_the billionaire says in a very low voice _**"help me with cap's clothes before someone see us here !" **_clint quickly give steve's pants to tony so he can pack them with the rest of captain america's clothes. When they finished with the suitcase, they went to the elevator and bruce was still not very convinced with the idea, the boys exit the elevator when they reached the roof floor, were the quinjet was waiting for them

_**"come on banner, do it for steve !" **_Clint said

_**"yes friend banner, it's for friend Steven, he will be very disappointed if you are not there !"**_

Well thor was right, steve will be very sad if bruce didn't assist to his 'discreet' party. Bruce sighed heavy _** "okay !"**_

_**"yayy !" **_the rest clapped and thor patted his shoulder and enter the quinjet with him

_**"why so happy ?" **_Steve asked them, tony and clint turned to see how said that because these two haven't enter the quinjet _**"why you'd call me ? And meeting here ?"**_

_**"oh ! The groom is here !" **_Clint quickly ran towards him, not answering his questions

_**"steve steve steve" **_tony said while giving him a brotherly hug and then putting his arm across his shoulders, guiding him to the quinjet with clint on the other side _**"we need you to go with us, som -**_

_**"where ?"**_

_**"can you let me finish ?" **_Tony stop their steps_**"damn old man, be patient !" **_tony said annoyed by steve's eager

_**"cap" **_clint said while he turned steve to his side and puts his hands in steve's shoulders _**"well, as you can see, we're your friends"**_

_**"and you know we love you right ?" **_tony asked him and stands next to clint

_**"yeah ?"**_

_**"ok, so... **_tony turned to see clint and clint turned to see tony, Ironman and hawkeye smiled evilly to each other, when tony screamed towards the jet _**"THOR DO IT NOW !" **_steve frowned and was about to say something when he felt a injection in his neck, that make him to feel dizzy and beings to see blurry, the last thing he saw was thor carry him to the quinjet while clint and tony laughing behind him. When steve waked up, he could see he was seating one of the quinjet seats with handcuffs in his hands _**"what the hell guys ?!" **_steve scanned all the quinjet, and he first see thor eating a burger

_**"sorry friend Steven" **_thor said, who was sitting 4 seats of him, steve smiled at him and continue his scanning

_**"hey steve" **_bruce waved to him, he was in front of steve. He only let a little smile, and turned to see the front of the quinjet

_**"cap" **_clint greeted him while seeing steve and quickly looks at the front, because he was piloting the jet, and steve give him a warm smile

_**"finally you're awake, Capsicle !" **_now he didn't smiled, tony was co-pilot with clint

_**"what the hell it's going on !" **_steve yelled to tony, wanting a explaining of this

_**"let me explain" **_tony saw steve from his shoulder _**"here, clint, thor, bruce, and me, we're going to give you, the best stag-party in the entire world !"**_

Clint and thor cheers and tony laughed, steve saw bruce who was grabbing his forehead. The captain narrowed his eyebrows_** "what ! No ! Natasha is getting be mad at me, I didn't even called her !"**_

_**"well, that's not a problem, cus she's getting a bachelorette party too" **_clint said

_**"so ?" **_Steve shrugged his shoulders

_**"so... Im calling her right now" **_tony said while tapping on his stark-phone, steve sighed deeply knowing that, clint, thor, and minus tony will not telling him where are they going, so he sees bruce still grabbing his forehead

_**"where we going bruce ?" **_Steve asked and bruce turned to see him, the doctor sigh and crossed his arms around his chest

_**"Warsaw... Poland" **_

Steve widen his eyes_** "Jesus Christ !" **_the blonde hair one said while struggling to take off the handcuffs of his hands, thor and bruce seeing carefully at steve _**"Anthony Stark ! Take this handcuffs - **_Steve was know angry, because he couldn't take off the handcuffs, that even the rest laughed at his red face _** - off of me !" **_suddenly steve got more angrier and broke apart the handcuffs in two parts, the rest saw him with surprise and widely eyes at steve, the groom stood up and went towards tony, bruce and thor quickly run to stop him

_**"ahhh ! help !" **_Tony screamed like a little girl... but a angelic voice interrupted steve, that was about to grab tony's neck so he can strangled him

_"what is it stark" _natasha said from the other line, steve and the others frozen

_**"natasha ! Steve wants to kill me !" **_Tony yelled

_"well you deserve it, for kidnapping him !"_

The boys frowned and stark ask her_**"wait, who told you ?"**_

_"I was searching for him, and I asked jarvis, and he told what happen"_

_**"sooo... Y-you're not mad ?" **_Steve told her

_"what ?! No, babe im not, it's your bachelor party, you can do whatever you want"_

_**"uhh I-i -**_

Tony cut steve_** "thank you little red !"**_

_"you shut up ! I'll crush you when you come back, for kidnapping my fiance without my permission !"_

The rest began to laugh, tony smiled and gulped nervously_** "goodbye !" **_Tony said and hang out the phone

_**"see ! Natasha gave you permission !" **_Tony yelled at steve's face

Captain America narrow his brows and stared at him, clint smirk and pats steve's shoulder_** "cap you need to relax, enjoy your last party of being a single guy" **_they all smiled, cus it was true, he needed to relax a little, so steve smiled to himself when his stomach grumbled

_**"ok, but we need to eat something first, because im starving"**_

_**"ah ! I know a perfect restaurant in Warsaw !" **_Ironman told them.


	23. Chapter 23

_**"where you at ?" **_Pepper called bobbi. Bobbi took natasha to the mall, to buy things for the wedding, but it was really a 'distraction' for natasha. When they finish their 'shopping', the two girls got on natasha's black corvette and drove heading to the avengers tower. In a traffic light, when natasha stops the car in a red light, bobbi's phone rang

_"oh hey mom !" _bobbi answered the phone, and seeing on the corner of her eye that natasha turned to see her

_**"she's around you ?" **_Pepper knew natasha was near bobbi

_"YES, I miss you too" _bobbi acting like talking to her mommy, natasha smiled and started to drive

_**"all the guest are here now"**_

_"actually mom, im heading to the avengers tower" _mockingbird looked out the window to see at which street they were _"we're, one block away from it"_

_**"okay okay, when you guys enter, come directly to the living room, ok ?"**_

_"yes momma, I will"_

Pepper smiled and quickly hang up, she turns to see the guests that were gathered in the living room, talking and giggling to each other, they all come to natasha's bachelorette party_** "girls, natasha and bobbi were be here in any minute ! So hide behind something and wait until she enter, we'll scream surprise !" **_all the girls nodded and hide themselves, while betty, jane, and pepper hide behind the kitchen island _**"were are they ?" **_jane asked pepper who was next to her

_**"bobbi just send me a text saying, 'at the elevator now', so any sec -**_

Pepper was interrupted by a certain bride-to-be_** "God ! I'm so hungry !" **_

_**"SURPRISE !" **_all the lady in the room revealed themselves and smiled at natasha's face

_**"what the hell !"**_

_**"welcome to your bachelorette party !" **_Pepper said and gives her a hug

_**"wow, thanks girls" **_natasha said hugging the rest of the girls, while she waves to the guests

_**"well, all the girls planned this, hope you have fun" **_betty said _**"so let's get started !" **_she screamed and guides natasha to her seat.

* * *

><p>Natasha was now seating in front of everyone, really amazed by the party, the room decorative with banners that have written 'bachelorette party' , 'future bride' , 'congrats' and many more, good snacks, drinks, (vodka, too) and men boxers decorating the tables, in the chairs were jockstraps hanging there, giving a nice touch with all the decoration. Pepper and bobbi were seating all the guests on their places, while betty and jane seeing if everything was in order, natasha smiled at all the women who attended to her party, it was like 15-20 guest <em>'the girls did a good work planning all this' <em>natasha thought when she see the girls running to a place to another hurried so the party can start how they all planned, until she noticed something missing _'wait... We're on the living room, where the couches go ?' _

_**"ladies ! Ready for natasha's bachelorette party ?!" **_bobbi asked and the guests scream excitedly _**"ok ! Frist, we will begin with giving natasha her bachelorette sash" **_jane handle it to bobbi _**"and it says, Mrs. Rogers !" **_bobbi said while putting to natasha's shoulder

_**"Awww !"**_

_**"wow this is so cool, bobbi !" **_Natasha smiled at her black and red colored bachelorette sash

_**"wait for the rest" **_clint's girl winks and it earned a bright smile on natasha's face. Bobbi turned to the women who attended to the party and says _**"ok now, let the party get started ! So let' s began with a traditional game, and the best...to the final" **_all her friends smiled to each other and even the guests giggled

_**"what're you guys have on your dirty mind ?" **_Natasha asked them

_**"Don't worry nat, just relax" **_jane said to her

Bobbi began to say_** "this game it's called 'Mr. & Mrs. Quiz' ! This game technically is for the future bride" **_ mockingbird turned to looked at natasha who was seating behind and continue _**"I record someone who will ask you some questions, and if you score, we all gonna drink a shot of vodka, and if you answer wrong, you will have a shot of whisky, got it ?" **_natasha nodded to her _**"natasha ? There is someone that what's to say hello" **_bobbi smiled at natasha and orders jarvis to low down the lights and put the video

_"hey tasha" _Steve said in the video, he was seating in a chair saying hello to the camara and making natasha's stomach feeling butterflies when she heard his voice, all the guests pining for love while seeing the captain waves to his fiancée, natasha rolled her eyes and bobbi quickly ordered jarvis to pause it

_**"ok ok ! He is taken ladies ! So control yourself please !" **_bobbi screamed at them and told jarvis to hit play

_"so, uhh, my first question is...how do we meet ?" _the video paused, natasha smirk and answers casually

_**"piece of cake... December 14, while he and coulson were exiting the quinjet" **_

_**"ok, let's see if steve answered the same as you" **_bobbi said, and the record resumed

_"the right answer is, December 14, and agent phil coulson introduce ourselves, definitely love at first sight" _the video pause and natasha smiled at herself because it was true what steve answered, it was love at first sight

_**"drink it up ladies !" **_bobbi yelled and she and the rest drank up their shot _**"God that's a strong one !" **_bobbi said still making funny faces of the strong drink

_"question number two...what's my worst or annoying habit ?"_

The red head laugh_** "definitely snoring very loud" **_bobbi smiled and put play to the video

_"the answer is, that I sometimes forget to lift the toilet seat"_

_**"sorry natasha !" **_bobbi screamed and give natasha a shot of whisky, when she finish it up, bobbi continued the game _**"put play jarvis !" **_

_"number three...what is my favorite book and film ?"_

_**"okay, the first one is the bible" **_she said _**"the film... uhhh...ahhh !" **_Natasha took a moment to remember or think of what movie was steve's favorite_**"I don't know ! Can't remember !"**_

_**"let's see what cap said"**_

_"favorite book, uhh, the Bible, because my mom used to read it for me...and I know you'll laugh" _the women laugh at the groom _"and *sigh* film ? I think I don't have a favorite one" _bobbi pauses the video and says _**"ok, you only answered one right -**_

_**"but he even dosen't have a favorite movie ?!"**_

The ladies agreed with natasha, so bobbi just rolled her eyes up and well, it was her party, natasha could do whatever she wanted_** "okaaay ! We'll give you that one as a right answer...next question ! Jarvis ?!" **_the video played

_"what's the most... _Steve read the rest of the note in his hands and look to the person who was behind the camera and sigh while asking _"do I really have to ask this ?"_

_"yes you do ! Know ask her !" _it was clearly bobbi's voice

_"okay ! ...The most embarrassing moment that happen to me during..d-during... You know, what kind of thing I'm talking about"_

They all burst into a laugh, knowing of what steve was trying to say_** "it have to be... when he was in the middle of his orgasm and he had to pee" **_natasha said while still laughing with the rest of the females in the room _**"he went to the bathroom and while he was peeing, it sound like an old man was peeing... oh wait, he is an old man" **_natasha said and laughing more harder when she remembered that moment. When they finally control their laughs, bobbi continued the video

_"I'm not gonna answer that question, bobbi" _steve cheeks went light pinkish when he read the full question

_"steve ! You have to !" _

_"I'm not !"_

Bobbi quickly pause it and turned to the guests_**"okay, let's say, I've lost that battle, because, he was not saying it for no reason, so I leave it for the peace" **_all the guests growled in protest _**"ladies ! His going to married this women here ! And she's the most dangerous one !" **_the women widen their eyes and gulped nervous when they saw natasha's stare at all of them _**"that's what I've thought !" **_bobbi smiled and says _**"ok ! Last, but not least question ! And I'm going to ask this one, because, again, he didn't want to ask it -**_

_**"does it involves sex ?" **_Natasha interrupt her

_**"yes"**_

She leaned back to her seat and smiles_** "proceed" **_bobbi nods and look at her

_**"what's his favorite sexual position ?"**_

Now all the girls silenced to hear what is the favorite position of Captain America_** "ah, tough question" **_natasha bring her index finger to her chin while thinking _**"hhmm... **_natasha concentrate and think in what of the many position he loves more _**"...doggie style, he loves my ass" **_she finally answered and all the ladies giggled to each other

_**"okay what steve say" **_bobbi play the video

_"bobbi, I'm not -_

_"cap ! Answer this question, I swear it's the last one !" _bobbi screamed to him

_"really ?" _Steve asked with his blue and sexy eyes

_"fine !" _he yelled and took a deep breath _"doggiestyle" _Steve said quickly

_"what ?" _bobbi asked him

_"doggiestyle"_

_"what !?"_

_"I said doggie style !" _steve told bobbi and she began to laugh _"what's so funny ?" _in the recording, bobbi didn't respond and instead she laughed more louder _"what is it ?!"_

_"I've understand since the first time you told me ! But I wanted you to tell it right !" _bobbi said still laughing at him while steve screwed up his eyes

_"really funny"_

_"okay sorry ! Now say bye to natasha"_

When he heard 'natasha', his face quickly went happy, so he waved to the camera and says_ "bye natasha, I hope you have fun in your bachelorette party, and I also can't wait to making you, Mrs. Rogers... I love you" _the video comes to the end and the lights turned on

_**"awww ! How sweet is he !" **_bobbi squeezed while all the ladies were smiling at natasha's bright red face _**"ok ! We will bring you the other game ladies !" **_bobbi nodded to betty while she go to the little stage _**"hello, my name is betty, and, the game rules are these, natasha will stand over here" **_she smiled to natasha and grabbed her hand so she can guide her next to the presents table, that was full of gifts _**"and natasha will guess who gift is from who, and if she guess right, the person who she said, will have to put a pantie and bra, take a pic, and upload it to her social media" **_natasha smiled and so the rest, agreeing to the rules _**"and, if natasha guess it wrong, she will have to do the same...but ! She'll send it to a random phone number"**_

_**"oh my God !" **_ Natasha said

_**"nat, any question?" **_she asks natasha and the the little red shook her head _**"ok then ! Let's get the game start !" **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"the guests win this game !" <strong>_betty screamed when they count how many natasha didn't scored _**"with 9 points for the guest and 6 for natasha !" **_betty finish the game

_**"okay, now we have the recess ladies !" **_jane said to the women _**"feel free to get everything you want !" **_Mrs. foster pointed to the LARGE table who has a lot food of different kind

When bobbi come from the buffet table to get her and natasha some food, the spy called all the girls to thank them personally_** "girls, I wanted to thank you all for this fun party"**_

_**"aww, natasha" **_pepper hug her and released natasha from her embrace

_**"you're welcome, but the big gift from all of us, it's still left" **_bobbi told her and smiling evil to the girls who did the same, while natasha frowned and ask

_**"oh really ? What is it ?"**_

_**"na-ha ! We're not telling you !" **_jane said

_**"come on -**_

_**"no ! It's a surprise, nat !" **_Pepper quickly cut her

Natasha smiled and screws her eyes_** "okay !" **_the girls nodded to her and joined her to eat. While they were eating, bobbi and jane talked about their relationship with the two avengers, pepper and betty about that tony and bruce

_**"I wish you happiness and love, friend" **_pepper says

_**"and i hope you and steve can get over all the obstacles together, that life will give you guys" **_betty pat her hand

_**"thank you"**_

_**"I only want to say, love steve what ever happens, and don't let no one get on your life" **_bobbi said

_**"i will be fast, i'm saying you... That, you and cap, have babies" **_jane told her and the girls started to giggle

_**"yeah, imagine, a little black widow on the tower !" **_Pepper continued saying, not noticing natasha's reaction

_**"or a tiny human clone of steve !" **_bobbi buried more the dagger on natasha's heart, the red head faked a smile to her friends

_**"aww ! I just wanna hear them call me aunt betty !"**_

Natasha couldn't take it, so she stand up and said with a lump in her throat_** "excuse me" **_tasha make her way quickly to somewhere she could be alone

_**"where you going ?" **_bobbi asked her and natasha turn to see her friends

_**"uhhh, just, need -**_

_**"need to pee ?" **_pepper said _**"I told you not to drink to much juice"**_

_**"yes, sorry, you're right" **_she let out a fake smile _**"I'll be back in a sec" **_ natasha said while going towards the elevator

_**"okay hurry up !" **_betty yelled

_**"we're giving you, your gift !" **_jane finished saying her.

* * *

><p>Natasha entered her room and slammed the door behind her, entering to the bathroom, she was furious and sad with herself <em>'I don't know why you're still getting like this, romanoff !' <em>Natasha said at her reflection on the mirror _'why this happen to me ?' _she lower her head and go to the sink, she check her hair and make-up, when she finish, natasha go again to the mirror and said _**"you can't feel like this every time someone tells you about pregnancy, you can't be pregnant with nobody's baby" **_she narrowed her eyebrows _**"you'll never, NEVER, be pregnant, you don't deserve it !" **_she yelled and fall in her knees while she was in tears. Natasha cried for a long time, she could't resist the the sadness in her soul, and she didn't realize how much she been there when betty knock the door

_**"natasha ?" **_betty voice was concerned, natasha quickly stood up and wipe her tears on her face

_**"yes ?"**_

_**"are you ok ? Because you've been there for a long time, and the guests already have asked for you" **_betty didn't finish when natasha opened the door of the bathroom

_**"im fine, it's just, that meat didn't fall good on my stomach" **_nat make a excuse and rubs her stomach circling it

_**"oh, do you have stomach bug ?"**_

_**"uh, no, it already left"**_

_**"are you sure ?" **_the browned hair said with worry and natasha just nodded _**"okay, so in that case, you future Mrs. Rogers, will have to put this" **_betty shows her a funny blindfold that says 'sex slave'

Betty quickly put it on her eyes, but natasha throw herself back grabbing betty's wrists _**"for what ?!"**_

_**"Because your surprise already arrived ! And you can't see, until we tell you !"**_

_**"okay but don't let me fall !" **_betty smiled and nodded at her, natasha let betty to put the blindfold on her eyes, so she can guide her to the 'surprise'. While betty guide natasha to her surprise, she could sense that they were not in the tower anymore, because natasha heard cars and people walking _**"betty ? Where we going ?"**_

_**"to your surprise, like we promise"**_

_**"natasha, just enter to this limo, and chill, okay ?" **_bobbi said to her and grab her head so she can't hit herself, natasha sat down and sighed _'well, let's see what's the surprise, they got me' _Natasha said to herself. While they reached the "surprise", natasha could hear the girls giggling and talking to some other women, that she couldn't quite recognize their voices, maybe because she didn't know them... Well, anyway, they arrived at the place they were going, and helped natasha to get out of the limousine, jane and bobbi on her side so they can guide her

_**"girls ! What is - **_natasha's jaw drops when she heard loud music _**"are we on a club ?!"**_

_**"yes we are !" **_bobbi said very excited

_**"guys I thought my surprise will be in the tower !"**_

_**"be patient natasha ! We're still not there yet !" **_jane finished saying and natasha sigh heavy. They walked a little more and sat natasha in some kind of sofa (very comfy actually), natasha was anxious to know what was her surprise, and her gift was...

_**"oh my Goodness !" **_Natasha yelled when the blindfold was gently off of her eyes, seeing a naked guy doing a lap dance to her (well, almost naked, only with his underwear) she widen her eyes and quickly turned to see the girls who were clapping and giggling to their a male stripper _**"what is this ?!" **_

_**"natasha ! This is our gift !" **_jane smiled to her

_**"all the guests have a stripper too ?!" **_natasha said while seeing the guests laughing and spanking the strippers butts _**"you guys are crazy !"**_

_**"tasha, calm down ! You only live once !" **_Pepper continued

_**"and it's only for today ! It's not like you're going to cheat on steve !" **_betty laugh while natasha was deep red

_**"oh come on nat ! Maybe the boys are doing the same !" **_bobbi finish and natasha sigh and turned to see the guy who was stripping on her _'it's only this time... And it's the last one I'm trusting the girls' _natasha thought and relaxed a little... Well, bobbi was right, maybe the guys were doing the same damn thing...


	24. Chapter 24

_**"look... At... This !" **_steve said seeing the penthouse furniture

Bruce adjusts his glasses _**"what a awesome place"**_

_**"everyone have a bedroom to itself, so choose the one you want" **_tony told the guys while giving a nice tip to the bellhop and tony close the door _**"oh ! At 7 we'll go somewhere, so rest, and take normal clothes"**_

_**"what is the place, friend Anthony ?!"**_

_**"a cool place, thor.. Just rest and you'll see" **_tony winked to him.

**- $teve & natash -**

**Later that night...**

The boys gathered at seven, like tony told them, freshly, well rested and ready for action, the males got on a limo that tony rented for them _**"stark, where we gonna go ?" **_clint said while he put their seat belt on

_**"to a paintball battle !" **_Tony quickly grabs the bottle of champaign

_**"awesome !" **_bruce and clint respond

_**"what is that ?" **_Steve asked and grabs the champagne flute that tony offered him

Stark rolled up his eyes and sighed at steve's not knowledge of 'modern' stuff_** "to make it shortly, cap, we're going to shot ourselves with paint bullets"**_

_**"and what is the point of that ?" **_Steve continues confuse

_**"ughh ! You're killing me, Rogers !" **_Tony was losing his patience with the Cap _**"when you're shot, you lose... You'll be out of the game !" **_the billionaire screamed and giving the rest of the guys a glass of champagne. Steve nodded, understanding the point of the game

_**"I will not play, stark" **_bruce tells tony

_**"why not, lord banner ?!" **_thor says while asking tony for more champagne

_**"Because, there's 5 of us, and it will not be fair if is two vs three"**_

_**"oh yeah, ho -**_

Clint was saying when tony said_** "don't worry, some people will come" **_the boys frowned at him _**"I invited agents" **_stark told them while having a sip of his drink. When they finally got to the place, and got out of the limo, the avengers saw what was tony talking about...,..

_**"sam ?!" **_steve said when he saw 'the Falcon'

_**"cap !" **_wilson turned out to who said whis name, and it was the one and only, Captain America

_**"what're you doing here ?" **_Steve said while giving him a brotherly hug and broke it off

_**"come for your stag-party !"**_

_**"Thanks man" **_cap says and pat sam's shoulder

_**"and you're not thanking us, rogers ?" **_a familiar voice says to steve

_**"director fury ?" **_Steve asked amazed with nick's presence, the blonde man smiles at him and go towards his boss and sees someone behind fury, hiding shyly _**"agent coulson ?"**_

_**"hello captain" **_phil says more shyly

_**"stark invite us" **_fury said

_**"it's ok, I've thought you didn't like... this kind of stuff" **_the groom-to-be told fury

_**"well, you thought wrong, I remember you, im a human, not a robot without emotions and feelings, I need to get some fresh air sometimes, you know"**_

_**"you're right, sorry... And thank you for coming" **_steve hand shaken him and turns to see phil standing awkwardly next to the mens_**"and you too, coulson"**_

Agent phil coulson was about to faint, because his hero was thanking him !_** "uhh.. T-thank you, Captain... I-i'm honored to be he-here" **_he hardly finish without falling down while steve and fury smirk at him. The avengers, (except tony, because he went to reserve a spot in the paintball place), fury, sam and coulson were talking to each other, chatting about sports, missions, cars and whatever mens talk about _**"guys ! The entrance is over here ! Let's get going !" **_Tony said to the rest while going with the instructor who was showing them the battlefield and how to use the paintball guns

* * *

><p>So the teams will be of two persons and it will be like this:<p>

Red Team: will be conform by, Anthony Edward Stark, the billionaire, playboy, philanthropic man, with partner, Samuel Thomas Wilson, aka The Falcon, he meet the captain while running, very nice guy and here to find some chicks

Yellow Team: Thor Odinson, the god of thunder, going to the battle with, Nicolas Joseph Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D and the avengers boss _**"are you sure that it will be fair ?! Because you only have one eye !" **_Tony screamed to fury while tony puts his gear _**"shut up, stark !" **_fury yelled at tony.

Purple Team: Robert Bruce Banner, known better as, "the hulk", or like banner says, "the other guy", together with, Agent Phillip Coulson, the right eye of - *cough* I mean, the right hand of director fury and fan number one of captain america

Blue Team: Steven Grant Rogers, the mighty Captain America, the leader of the avengers and future husband of a red hair woman, partnering with his "brother in law", Clinton Francis Barton, the hawkeye, the avengers bullseye and troublemaker partner of tony stark _**"I see better from distance, cap" **_steve nodded to him _**"you'll take from high, while I took the ground" **_cap says and handed him his helmet

_**"okay gentleman ! The rules are these !... Nah ! They are no rules ! Just the the team who survive will be the winner ! And if only one man wins, his team will win ! Any questions ?!"**_

_**"no !" **_the mans said

_**"ok ! So we start in, three ! Two !... Battle paint !" **_the instructor quickly got out of the battlefield, each team got together, but the blue team split out, steve was behind a wooden barrier, and clint was nowhere to find

_**"steve and clint didn't got together, ja ! Error novice !" **_Tony said

_**"why ?" **_sam ask

_**"Because it's better when you're with your partner, we've go -**_

_**"shut, and let's win this shit up !" **_sam screamed to tony ear

_**"ouch ! That's my ear !" **_tony said while rubbing his ear _**"take right and I'll take left" **_tony and sam nodded to themselves and took cover.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"thor, we need to win this, I want that trophy in my office" <strong>_fury told thor. They were hiding behind a barrel, while the god of thunder was struggling with his paintball gun

_**"how you fire this metallic thing ?" **_thor tried to slam the gun on the floor, but fury saw what he was about to do and snatch the gun from thor's hand

_**"like this" **_fury shows him the trigger _**"shot to everyone who is not me, okay ?" **_the director of S.H.I.E.L.D told him while he hide behind another barrel,thor nod and grab his gun. While they were hiding and searching for targets, fury turned to see thor that was still having problems with his gun, when nick sees coulson near the god, and aims _**"thor ! Shot coulson, he's behind you !" **_

_**"where, lord fu - **_ a paintball hits on thor's helmet, making him instantly out of the game, fury sighed and peeks if coulson or anyone else is there. _'clear' _nick said to himself and walked carefully to thor, alert if somebody tries to shot him. Fury knees next to thor, that was seating on the ground, holding his gun and finding out how to shot it

_**"return to your hammer, you're not made to shot a gun" **_fury grabbed thor's gun and put it on his back for more ammo

_**"I don't like this game !" **_thor yells and stood up and fury stands too

_**"go and seat over there"**_

_**"why ?" **_

Fury smirk and says_** "because you already lost ! Now I'm alone !" **_the eyepatch man sighed heavily _**"look, I'll give you pop tarts when we get to the penthouse, ok?"**_

_**"really !?" **_thor's face lights up

_**"yes ! Now go and see how I win this" **_fury points to the seats that were on the outside of the battlefield and facing to it, thor smiled and quickly got out.

* * *

><p>Bruce and phil were in a trench, when they heard fury's voice, yelling at thor and smirked maliciously to each other <em><strong>"this is our opportunity to shot them"<strong>_

_**"yeah I'll go, and you'll cover me, okay ?" **_the agent said _**"let's see if we shot anybody, stay alert if thor or fury run out"**_

_**"okay, go.. I will cover you" **_banner finish and they jump out of the trench, heading where fury and thor were 'talking'

_**"stay here, and I'll go" **_phil told bruce while they stop by a barrel _**"stay alert" **_bruce nods at phil and the agent goes forwards the god and the spy. Bruce wasn't the best at shooting, but at least he isn't a bad one, he watches coulson's steps closely and sees he stopped his step and points with his gun to someone

_**"thor ! Shot coulson! He's behind you !" **_bruce hear fury scream to thor

_**"where, lord fu - **_ agent coulson shot at thor and runs towards where bruce was, before fury can shot him. The doc sees if fury run, but he didn't

_**"I shot thor, did fury escape ?" **_phil kneel with bruce

_**"no, maybe he hide" **_bruce said while seating and puts his paintball gun down_**"do you feel like this while in a mission ?"**_

Coulson frowns and seats next to him_** "what're you mean ? You've been in missions too"**_

_**"that's not what I mean, like covering each other, this adrenaline, feeling the blood rushing through your veins !" **_bruce yelled

_**"wow ! Calm down doctor banner !" **_phil says with a little laugh

_**"uhhh... sorry for that, it's cause, I'm not used to this 'soldier mode' "**_

_**"it's okay... Let's get going, before someone see us distracted" **_agent coulson said while standing up and bruce does too, they headed to a new target.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'll be the bait for tony and sam" <strong>_Steve was covering himself behind a small wooden barrier, but he was talking... to 'nobody', or that's what he wanted his "frienemies" think _**"when they come over here, you will shot them okay ?" **_cap adjust his helmet and chest protection

_**"copy that" **_clint said from a kinda tree or something like that, watching of any moves were around and sees a familiar shoe _**"I see tony's shoe behind those barriers, over there"**_

Steve look where clint pointed out_** "yeah, I see him, stay with the plan, okay ?" **_clint nodded and steve starts to walk carefully toward his two friends and kneeling nearby where they were. Steve watch them closely and read their lips _'talking about girls, like always' _Captain America narrow his brows seeing them talking about that, but he decide to focus on his plan, so he do low but on purpose noises, earning tony and sam's attention, steve quickly turned to see clint, seeing his signal that tony and sam were crawling to steve (why are they crawling ? by the way) anyways, steve nodded to clint and slowly walked were clint was climbed _**"long life to the captain amer - **_tony 'surprise' steve with a ambush, when a shot from nowhere was in his chest, steve quickly lift his gun and shot sam in his forehead _**"noooo !" **_Ironman and falcon said very disappointed, cause everything passed so fast, they even didn't have time to at least aim to cap or the one who shot tony, thay was probably clint hide somewhere

_**"we're a perfect team !" **_Tony screamed

_**"yeah... Oh man ! I wanted that trophy !" **_sam hit his feet with the ground like a little boy, steve smiled and confiscate their guns and says

_**"gentleman, please guide yourself to the exit door, please"**_

Sam and tony lowered their heads and go out of the field. Clint waited them to go out, so he climbed down the tree and stands next to cap_** "bruce and phil, took down thor, we got out two, fury is still out there, it's only three left, steve" **_the groom-to-be nods at him and turns to see clint

_**"any suggestions to bring them down ?"**_

_**"bruce is a newbie on this 'soldier mode' , like he said to me back when we're on our way to this place, fury's weakness is... well you know"**_

_**"his right side" **_the two partners said together and smirked at itselfs

_**"yes... And coulson, he's one of S.H.I.E.L.D'S best agents and have experience in this kind of stuff"**_

Steve sighed and looked at the battlefield_** "we'll separate, you take over there, near the trenches, and I'll go to the barrels" **_he said while giving clint sam's gun

_**"on your orders, cap" **_clint grab the gun that steve handle him and goes where cap order him.

* * *

><p>Hawkeye walked to the trenches and climb them down. Once clint was inside the trench, he was searching for phil and bruce's sight, but no luck. He scans through the maze, but still no luck, <em>'not even a nibble' <em>clint says in his mind while checking another small trench, he was about to climb out of the trench, when he hears whispers and smiles to himself knowing who was that voices _'boo-yaa !' _hawkeye smirks while preparing to shot those two

_**"we need to see who's left" **_bruce said like a whisper to phil

_**"yeah, I'll check by -**_

Phil was cut by a shot in his back and seeing a shot on bruce's back too, they look to each other and turned to see clint laughing at them _** "I think you guys, are out !"**_

_**"awww ! not fair !" **_bruce yelled while throwing his gun to the ground

_**"well, of course it is fair, I found the perfect time to shot you guys, and the time was, when you were distracted"**_

_**"damn it, I told you not to ask about cap" **_bruce said again and coulson's face went red

_**"w-whaaaat ?!" **_phil blushed while seeing clint's jaw wide open _**"I-i wasn't asking y-you things of captain rogers !?" **_clint and bruce began to laugh at coulson's blushing. They still laughing until clint stops and calmed himself down_** "uh-huh... Okay, bye now, cap needs my help to win this !" **_bruce and phil nodded at him while clint climbed out the trench.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield...**

Captain America went towards the barrels, hoping that fury was hiding behind them, and steve was aiming every time he sees behind a barrel

_**"looking for me captain ?" **_a voice said to him and steve quickly turned out and saw fury pulling the trigger and shoot, but steve dodges more quicker, hiding fast behind a barrel to protect himself from the paint bullets thay fury was shooting at him

_**"you should surrender !" **_steve yelled while pressing his gun on his chest, the shooting stops cause he hears that fury chuckles loud _**"I don't wanna get fired or something like that, cus you know, you're my boss !" **_

_**"well, if you don't want that, you give up first !"**_

Steve let out a sarcastic laugh and says_** "not on your wildest dreams, fury ! I want that trophy so i can show it to natasha !"**_

_**"you'd choose the hard way, cap !" **_fury warned him. Steve quickly put his mind on action, so he can build a plan to get rid of fury _'how I do this ?, I need a distraction ! But how?... If only clint could be here, he would help me in something' _steve thought while planning on a strategy... _'got it ! ' _a plan comes to captain's head, he peeks to the battlefield to see signs of fury, but he was hiding too, maybe thinking on a plan like he was, but what fury didn't remember is that, steve was Captain America, he was great on 'last minute' plans. _'here's go nothing' _steve took a breath and prepared himself to start his plan. He walk-crawls towards to another barrel and hide there, walk-crawl again to other barrel and do the same, but this time, steve could sense something behind that barrel, so he grabs tightly his gun and put his finger on the trigger, preparing to shot fury's ass... Steve stands up and he not even doubts on shot his boss on his head (helmet). Steve smiles while seeing fury's surprised face and the captain put himself straight and says proudly _**"my girlfriend is a spy, fury" **_fury still seeing him with surprise and disappointment, steve hears that clint is cheering when the instructor announce that the Blue Team won the battle, the blonde guy offers his hand to fury so he can help him to stand up, fury smiled at him and accept his hand while steve continues saying _**"so, she kinda teach me some things about it"**_

Nick claps to his friend_** "very proud of you rogers, since we meet, you have.. **_he stop for a moment to think in a right word_**"let's see, "improve" your skills"**_

_**"thank you, sir" **_Steve smiled while stretching his hand to fury

_**"yaaaayyyy !" **_Clint screamed and give steve a big hug and steve accepted happily

_**"that's not fair !" **_sam says

_**"we only left you win because you're the groom" **_tony lied

_**"cap ! We won !" **_barton still hugging steve and then broke the hug

_**"congratulations my friends !" **_thor yells and hugs them

_**"Thanks thor" **_steve said

_**"thor ! *choke breath* I can't breathe !" **_Clint was becoming purple cus no air was not oxygenating to his lungs, while steve was normal not bothering thor's strong hug

_**"gentleman, may I present you" **_the instructor takes out something behind his back and shows it to them _**"the glorious trophy ! Congratulations to the Blue Team !" **_the guy handles the trophy to steve andthey all cheer and clapped for the Blue Team: Steve Rogers and Clint Barton.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"my bachelor party is in... New Orleans gentleman's club !?" <strong>_Steve yelled when he exit the limo and saw the door's sign. then he turned to see tony who was hiding behind thor _**"stark ! I told you a decent party, NOT your crazy stuff !"**_

_**"Capsicle, chill - **_

_**"I'm not chilling ! I was so clearly to you !" **_steve's face was red of anger

_**"cap, stop... **_clint came from behind of tony and pat on steve's back _**"look at the good part, if you don't wanna be part of tony's plans, you can have fun, drink some beer and eat" **_clint could feel he relax a little_**"if you don't wanna be part of tony's plans, you can do that"**_

_**"friend Steven ! Do not worry, I will be watching friend Anthony for you !" **_thor grab tony's arm like if he was a toy

_**"come on rogers, have fun in your stag-party ! Right coulson ?!"**_

Fury says to phil who was standing next to him. Everyone turns to see the agent and he blushes with all the eyes staring at him (to be more specific, because cap was seeing him) _**"uh-uhhh, yes ste - I mean, yes captain rogers" **_coulson answered. Steve was still not convinced to enter to the club, and he was taking to long to decide while they were trying to convince him and sam had enough so he yells

_**"are we going to enter or we are gonna wait here and see each others faces ?!" **_falcon finished and the men stopped talking to steve

_**"cap, you can leave whenever you want, and I will leave with you if you want" **_bruce said, all the man nodded at steve

_**"alright !" **_steve says and the mens let a relief breath, finally their captain agreed to enter to his party

_**"so let's enter then !" **_tony screamed, and he, clint and sam runs towards the entrance of the building, the pretty receptionist lady greeted them and tony quickly said thet they had a reservation for a bachelor's party on the VIP place, so the lady smile and looked at the computer _**"oh, mister tony stark, you and your friends are welcome, please follow me" **_the receptionist said and guide them to the nice and cozy place, well accommodated so the guests and the stars of the place could walk free, a bar with all the drinks that you can imagine, and what tony was expecting _**"a dance pole !" **_the black hair man says when he saw the big scenario while the clients of the club turned their attention to the man who screamed and his accompanies, that were trying to hide because of the embarrassing moment, the lady receptionist smiled at them and stops in a small area from the end _**"this is your table mister stark" **_she show the mens the area that had a great view of the main dance pole, the mans entered and sat on the seat they chosen _**"your lovely waitress will be here in no time" **_the lady exit the area and a gorgeous waitress showed up, making the attention of tony, clint and sam on her

_**"what can I bring to you gentlemen ?" **_she asked very friendly

_**"to start, bring two bottles of 'Le Mesnil' , and we will be more than happy to call you later if we need anything of your lovely presence" **_tony said with a seductive wink, making the girl smile and nod at him

_**"right away, sir" **_she said and turned around towards the bar. Tony, clint and sam whistled in surprise while seeing the waitress firm butt. Steve, bruce, fury and coulson rolled up their eyes

_**"stark, I feel so uncomfortable" **_Steve said while seeing the ladies dancing and doing lap dance with fat guys, stripping their clothes on the stage, serving the clients dressing with small and revealing clothes

_**"relax rogers" **_clint says

_**"cap, why you're being such a drama queen ?" **_tony asked

_**"look who's talking" **_fury stares at tony and the billionaire screws up his eyes at him

_**"definitely the girls are doing the same thing we're doing" **_sam continues 'cheering' up the cap

Steve lifts his brow and ask_** "you think ?" **_sam and the rest saw each other and nod to themselves, cus it was true, the girls were doing the same damn thing... So, tony snapped steve out of his thoughts and says _**"I have a special gift for Mr. Romanoff" **_tony announced the guys while they were sitting on their private VIP area. Stark gets a bag that was next to him, and handle a t-shirt to steve, cap took it and reads loud what the t-shirt said

_**"it says, 'last night of freedom' " **_cap says smiley and show it to the others and they laughed

_**"put it on !" **_thor yells

Steve smiled and put it on while the rest smirks, when he finished putting the t-shirt, tony grab the bag again and gives a t-shirt to the rest of the team and friends_** "we even have ours !" **_Tony screamed and put on his own personalized shirt that said,_ "steve's favorite groomsman" , _clint's shirt said,_"bachelor support team" _, and thor's was,_ "keep calm and love this best man"_ , bruce's t-shirt says,_ "game fucking over" _, fury's with,_ "buy him a shot, he's tying the knot" _, coulson's say, _"groom's wolf pack_" , and finally sam's said, _"warning, bachelor party in progress" _. Steve smiles at all the funny and stupid sign of his t-shirt and the shirts of his friends.

**30 minutes later...**

Now they're all a little drunk, well, almost everyone (you know who can't be drunk, steve, cus his super serum, and bruce, for security). Tony went to the stage with a little trouble with not to fall and says_** "so ! The groom has just been through months of hell" **_his friends and the mens who were in the building turned their attention to him when he started talking. Steve arched his eyebrow at him, warning him to watch his words, but like always, tony ignore him _**"he's watched his girlfriend morph into a card-carrying bridezilla, a woman who now erupts in violence over smoked crabcakes, table decorations, and whether the wedding invitations are written in Courier or Regalia. The groom's nerves are shot; so we are doing some fun games !" **_Tony said excited and so the little crowd of mens, including the avengers, fury, sam and coulson. Ironman goes down and go toward the groom-to-be, tony takes his arm and leads him to the stage _**"what're you doing ?" **_Steve asked while he was taken to the stage, tony sighed and not putting attention to him_** "this game it's called, Swinging Dick !" **_Tony said and steve face went red, not wanting to know which game was about _**"uhh, waitress ?!" **_stark yells to the girl who was serving them _**"we need beer cans please !" **_the girl nodded to him and goes quickly for the requirement that tony order her _**"okay ! Swinging Dick rules ! So listen up ! ... It will be two teams, one of the groom, and the other for the best man... A banana is attached to a string around a player waist, hanging 12" from the ground. 6 beer cans are placed on the ground in a semicircle 8' away from the player. Using only the banana, the player must knock down all cans in 1 minute" **_tony finish up with the rules and they all nodded, so the groom's team, will be, well obviously steve, with clint. The best man team, thor and fury, they will team up like in the paintball battle _**"the team who is able to complete, wins a prize" **_tony said with a evil grin.

**Minutes later...**

_**"we let you win steve ! Because it's your party !" **_the director said while going down of the stage with thor

_**"yeah yeah, whatever you say fury !" **_Clint answered him

They smiled to each other and tony come quickly to the stage with a glass of whisky on his hand and say_** "team groom ! Congratulations ! Please, let me introduce your prize !" **_Tony ordered the two winners to seat down next to each others side. When they finally got seated down, tony grabs a microphone and announces_**" the prize is comimg, and they are the stars of this place !" **_tony screamed while two ladies came behind of them and one of the girls started to do a lap dance to steve and her friend to clint. Steve widened his eyes and his face was bright red like a tomato, while clint was enjoying the view from his seat. When that embarrassing moment for steve finish (not embarrassing to clint ;) They played some other typical games like, 'beer pong', 'I never have ever' , and had a tons of fun, and like tony said, it will be the wildest stag-party ever !...


	25. Chapter 25

** - Wedding Day Chapter ;) -**

** - Especial appearance "ThePianoGuys", "Hunter Hayes" and "Adam Levine" (only mentioned) -**

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday, At S.H.I.E.L.D...<strong>

Tony was talking with fury, when he sees steve passed fury's office _** "cap !" **_tony screamed, steve stops and heard tony saying goodbye to nick and runs towards him

_**"what tony ?" **_Steve asked and settles some folders on his arms

_**"I wanted to ask you something"**_

_**"speak, cus natasha is waiting me on her car"**_

_**"for what ?"**_

_**"to see what's left and fix it, for tomorrow"**_

Tony nods and continue_** "anyways, where you're planning the honeymoon ? Because I am giving you that gift"**_

_**"what ?.. Tony you are already paying for all the wedding, I can't let you do that"**_

_**"but cap, I want to, I want the best for you guys" **_stark does some pouting to steve, and cap smiles and shook his head

_**"no, I have enough money to pay the honeymoon for myself" **_Steve says and starts walking to the elevator. Tony sighed and follows him, he doesn't believe him and asks steve some questions

_**"are you sure ?" **_tony said while steve told the elevator, "to parking lot". The elevator quickly said "confirmed" and headed to the parking lot

_**"yeah"**_

_**"we're you're going ?"**_

_**"Maldives"**_

_**"hotel ?"**_

_**"Taj Exotica Resort & Spa" **_Steve says proudly

Tony gives him suspicious eyes and says _** "when you're leaving ?"**_

_**"after the wedding" **_steve smile and tony rises one eyebrow at him, not quite convinced...

* * *

><p><strong>In the morning, (wedding day) ...<strong>

Everyone was nervous and happy at the same time, because today was going to be the wedding of, Captain America and Black Widow

**- 6:00 A.M -**

_**"good morning beautiful" **_steve waked her with a lovely morning kiss while he kneels on the bed

_**"good morning handsome" **_natasha said while kissing him a little more

_**"I made you some breakfast" **_he went next to the bed and show her a tray with food, she quickly sat up and got the tray from steve's hands. Natasha thankfully kiss him and starts eating _**"pepper told me to leave our floor" **_Steve says while he lay down next to her, watching her bitting an apple

_**"why ?" **_she asks munching the apple in her mouth

_**"cus, the girls will be here at eight, to help you with everything"**_

Natasha frowns and curled the corner of her lips_** "I don't need help ?"**_

_**"yes you do baby, the wedding it's at the afternoon" **_Steve looks at his watch and stand up _**"and there's 6 hours left, so hurry up with your food... I love you" **_he pecks her lips and goes to the door

_**"I love you too, handsome guy" **_he turned and smiles at her, saying _**"see ya beautiful women" **_natasha laughed and steve laughed too and he closes the door, thinking that he was so anxious making that women his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>- 7:40 A.M -<strong>

_**"natasha ! You need to stay calmed !" **_bobbi yell at her. Natasha was on her bathrobe and slippers, walking to a place to another and bitting her finger nails

_**"I can't bobbi !" **_Natasha walk more faster and bitting her nails more harder

_**"nat, it's normal you're feeling nervous" **_betty said, trying to calming her

_**"yes, it's so normal, but this is temporarily, when you see steve waiting for you at the altar, you'll forget everything" **_jane told natasha

She sighed and sat heavily on the bed, running her hands to her face_** "I'm so fucking nervous ! What if everything dosen't goes like I planned ?! Or, if I fall down while walking fromthe aisle !" **_Natasha throw herself back on the bed

_**"you're not falling from nowhere !... We and the boys will take care of everything. So you and steve relax, we have everything under control" **_pepper said and the girls patted her lap while she was still covering her face with her hands. Pepper smiled and sprint towards natasha's living room while saying _**"now, let me show you our dresses, they're so pretty !" **_Pepper comes with four dresses, one for each one of the bridesmaids. A Rosanna by Kirribilla, very chic three fourth sleeve cocktail dress, with mesh overlay and pleated skirt with ribboned waistband, it was a perfect style for the 40's style wedding that natasha wanted. The bride-to-be sat up and smiles at the dresses

_**"they're so cute" **_she says

_**"yeah" **_all the girls said

_**"but you guys already have - **_

_**"oh ! I forgot something" **_tony's assistant said again and interrupting natasha. Peps goes to the living room and handles the dresses to betty. Pepper comes back with a beautiful beige ankle length dress, with decorative lace on the chest _** "I ordered a extra wedding dress for you" **_instantly natasha fall in love with the dress

_**"why ? I only need one" **_

Natasha asked and pepper rolled her eyes_** "one, for the ceremony, and this one for the party !" **_the ginger do some ridiculous dance moves

_**"oh yeah ! Because you will not be comfortable with the 'ceremony' one, and this one is more shorter and it also looks like the forties style" **_jane says

_**"thank you pepper" **_natasha said and standing to hug her. Pepper opens her arms and hugs the red head

_**"ok now let's get going..Me and bobbi will help you with the dress, while betty and jane will help you with the make-up, okay ?" **_pepper says and the girls nodded, putting their hands to work.

**Meanwhile the guys ...**

_**"damn, steve ! You're shaking ! Now you know how to move !" **_Tony says when he saw steve standing behind the couch, while all the boys were sitting on different places in tony's living room

_**"thanks tony" **_steve rolls up his eyes. Tony welcomes him

_**"hey hey, calm down everyone, we're all nervous, so we need to relax" **_clint stood up and goes to steve

_**"cap, you need to relax too" **_bruce continued

_**"I can't ! Im so nervous, and my hands are so sweaty and sticky" **_the blondie sees his hands and effectively, they're sticky

They all remain in silence and stayed like that, until tony speak_** "ok, so, we need to hurry up... Oh !... **_stark runs to his bedroom while the rest see each other very confused. Tony come back with 5 tuxedos in his arms, but they were different colors, one was dark grey, another one was light brown, other was white, another was black and the last one was beige. _**"I order this suits for the end of the ceremony" **_tony said and smiled at them

_**"im not gonna wear this, stark" **_bruce said and clint agreed with him

_**"you have to !" **_Tony yelled _**"the girls are wearing something like this !"**_

_**"¡¿ suits, lord Anthony ?!" **_thor was confused by the girls wearing the suits

_**"no ! After the ceremony, they'll dress up like the forties !" **_Tony screamed and sighed heavy

The guys smile and said together_** "okay" **_tony clapped happy and say _**"so, let's get to work !"**_

* * *

><p><strong>- 10:00 A.M -<strong>

Pepper's bedroom was a mess, clothes dropped everywhere, lipstick on the floor, eyeshadows openly on the bed, mascaras on the night table with used napkins next to it... But, finally natasha was ready, with her wedding dress, makeup and her hair styled. The girls were ready, with their green emerald bridesmaids dresses, and waiting on the living room to natasha could finish up with her small details. They told natasha to exit pepper's bedroom so they can see how she sees. When natasha opened the door and stepped out, they saw the most beautiful bride they ever seen. Natasha was wearing her perfect white slim long dress, her hair was in a low messy side bun, with tiny white flowers on it, she even had free red curls on the hairstyle, making the hairstyle perfect for the dress and the wedding theme, her makeup was simple, but beautiful and elegant. The girls had their jaw wide open, and the only word that left their mouths was _**"wooow... **_the girls said, making natasha blush and her cheeks went pink

_**"natasha... You look..." **_betty said quietly, cause she couldn't find her voice

_**"oh my God, tasha..." **_jane keeps saying

_**"guys, stop ! You're making me more nervous !" **_Natasha yells and rubs her hands

Natasha turned out to see them and they even had began to have watery eyes. Pepper gives herself some air with her hand and says_** "kay ! Stop the cry girls" **_she turns to the girls and sees the clock _**"the wedding is in 40 minutes, so we need to make sure the guests already arrived, and everything is going well" **_betty and jane hug natasha and exit the floor _**"natasha, wait here until clint comes for you okay ? Bobbi will stay here until then" **_pepper told her and headed to the elevator. Natasha sats in the couch and sighed heavy, bobbi smiles and knows how she might be feeling, so she sat next to her

_**"God... I'm so excited" **_bobbi squeezes, but she tried not to sound like a fan girl

_**"yeah, me too - **_

_**"uhhh... Hello ?" **_a male voice interrupted natasha. Bobbi quickly grab a blanket that was in the couch and covers fully natasha, feared that it may be steve

_**"hey guys" **_thank God it was clint

_**"what the hell, bobbi ?!" **_natasha throws the blanket far from herself

_**"uhhh, sorry, I've thought you're steve" **_bobbi blushed and clint smirk _**"I'll let you guys alone" **_she turns at natasha and says _**"im gonna be outside, if you guys need something okay ?" **_the spy nods at her

_**"thank you, bobbi" **_clint said while he sees bobbi hugging natasha. Bobbi finish her hug and goes to exit the floor, hawkeye saw natasha was distract by fixing her hair that messed up a little when bobbi throw her the blanket, so he stopped bobbi by taking her arm and whisper to her ear and says_** "you look beautiful" **_bobbi smiles and whispers at his ear too

_**"same as you, sexy man" **_clint kisses her cheek, making her blush

_**"I'm stiil here you know ?! I read your lips, and it's disturbing !" **_bobbi and clint laughed and clint let go of his girl. Bobbi waved to them and exit the floor

_**"sooo... **_clint said while he put his hands on his pockets

_**"so ?" **_natasha laughs a little

_**"you look amazing natasha" **_clint sat on the small table that was on front of the couch she was seating

_**"Thanks, you don't look that bad" **_natasha gives him a slight punch on his shoulder. Clint smiled and looked at her and says

_**"I'm very proud of you, since your arrival from S.H.I.E.L.D, since right now" **_he took a deep breath and continue _**"I'm proud, because, you have changed, from a deathly spy without feelings, to a women who loves and saves the world, and gives her life for them, who shows that everybody deserves a second chance" **_natasha bites her bottom her lip, trying so hard not to cry, because otherwise her make-up will be messed up _**"and, thank you, for letting me be like a brother for you. You know my past and, how I wanted a little sister and a family, but now, I have one... And that in 30 minutes, my sister is going to marry the man she loves and I'm sure that she will give her life for him, and he will do the same" **_clint smiled and hugs her _** "just to finish my, corny speech" **_he says still hugging her and then broke it, natasha laugh and nods _**"to be the happiest person in the world, please make me an uncle !"**_

Natasha smiles and screws her eyes_** "clint, you know I can't"**_

_**"but nothing it's impossible !" **_Clint tickled her and natasha quickly refuse to

_**"stop it ! ... And call bobbi, so she can help me out, cus you make my makeup ruined" **_she told him while going to pep's bedroom

_**"kay, but seriously nat, I'm very, very, proud of you" **_clint said, natasha turned and smiled at him, and disappears behind the door

* * *

><p><strong>- 11:30 A.M -<strong>

The guests were now arriving, clint and betty were amiably seating them on their seats, so they can wait for the ceremony could begin, actually they were not to much people coming, like natasha and steve wanted, 60-70 guests would come attending to wedding. Pepper and jane were ordering the waiters to serve well the guests, while tony and bruce was chatting with some colleagues, thor and bobbi were at the dessert table, stealing marshmallows and strawberries. _**"friend Barbara, what time is going to be the wedding of my friends Steven and Natasha ?"**_

_**"at 12:00"**_

_**"I am so happy for my friends !"**_

_**"yeah, me too, they do a perfect couple right !?"**_

_**"certainly they do !" **_Thor and bobbi bite their marshmallow covered with chocolate

_**"hey, what time is it ?" **_clint ask when he stand next to bobbi

_**"11:49" **_she answered, while thor wave at pepper

The CEO runs towards them and says_** "the minister already arrived, and the guests almost too" **_they nod and tony comes to them, and told _**"we will start soon, so be prepared and to go for natasha in time, she wants everything perfect, or she will kill me" **_the billionaire says to clint.

While the rest were running to a place to another, preparing everything and make sure that nothing was left, steve was at tony's floor, seating in one of his couches, trying to keep himself calmed and relaxed, so he stands up and goes to the balcony. Steve takes his hand to his right pocket and took out his dog tags, he closed his eyes and says in his mind _'I wish you and mom could be here' _steve opened his eyes and lift his head and seeing the beautiful sky _'it will be perfect with you two, natasha, and my friends... I hope you guys help me out with my marriage life, to know how to lead our lives the right way, love her no matter what' _ cap start feeling a knot in his throat and eyes blurring because of water on them _**"please, help me, i don't wanna mess it up, because... I know she's the right one" **_Steve lowers his head and sees his dog tags. He got strength from somewhere and straighten himself, grabbing his tags and putting them around his neck, hiding the dog tags behind his shirt. Steve remain there, looking to the city, when tony come and told him, it was time. It was time to him get married to Natasha Romanoff.

* * *

><p><strong>- 12:00 P.M -<strong>

_**"okay steve, listen up" **_tony said, the rest were talking to him, trying to keep him calm _**"the minister will be walking down the aisle first, then you... walking behind you, your best man and natasha's maid of honor, bobbi" **_steve nodded and tony continue_**"then the rest will be following you guys and then stand on our positions and once we're all on position, 'The Piano Guys' will start playing 'here comes the bride', that's when clint and natasha will walk slowly towards the altar... everyone understood ?" **_tony said to them and they all understand and smiled. Tony sees steve taking nervous breaths, so he smiled at him and says _**"stevie guy, just relax, and enjoy your wedding day" **_Steve nodded again and took a deep, deep, deep breath, finally his wedding was about to start, the wedding he thought it will be with peggy, that he will die with her, both of them full of years, seeing their children grow, getting married, having their own kids and them calling him and peggy, 'grandpa and grandma'. But he shook all his sad memories, or I should say, thoughts, that it will _never _ gonna happen, so he focus on this day, the day he is going to marry the woman of his dreams, the day he will give his life to her, the day that Steven Grant Rogers is gonna marry Natasha Romanoff. So steve takes a relaxing breath and prepared himself. The minister walks through the aisle and it's followed by steve, while cap walked in the white carpet, he saw many female guests smiling and waving at him and doing some pouts, he smirked to himself and keep walking. Thor and bobbi knows that it was their turn, so they walked, bobbi on the left and thor on the right, he happily offers his arm and she thankfully wraps her arm on his, bobbi and thor smiled at the guests, then positioning on their places and watching the rest walking down the aisle too, smiling and waving at the guests _**"my friend is getting married !" **_Tony screamed, pepper pinches his forearm and the guests started laughing while steve went red. Thor smile at steve and put himself near to the groom, tony next to thor, and bruce next to tony, bobbi position herself near were natasha will stand, pepper stands next to her, betty next to pepper, and jane next to betty. So the most important part arrive, tony gives the signal to 'ThePianoGuys', they start playing 'here comes the bride' on a slow version, and that was the, moment when steve's air left his lungs, seeing his future wife, on the arm of her best friend, looking stunning and radiant with that beautifully designed wedding dress, perfect for her slim body, fitting on each curves she had, her red hair matching the green eyes of hers, sparkling more when she saw him waiting for her in the altar. When the minister saw the bride appeared and ready to walk down the aisle, he said

_**"Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise" **_the guests stand up and turned to see the bride. Steve smiled at her nervously and she did too, natasha could feel her heart pounding hard to her chest, but she never left steve's eyes, full of happiness and love

_**"nat" **_clint murmur at natasha while he feels her shaky hands when she put her arm around his _**"relax, enjoy the moment" **_ clint truned down and sees her, natasha nodded and took a deep breath, she didn't remember what was the last time she feel so nervous... actually, she never feels like this. Clint began to walk slowly with natasha in his left arm while the song played, he guide her towards the altar and about to give her to the blonde man waiting for them. When clint and natasha reached the altar, (that steve feel like it was a eternity) the minister smiled and says_**"who gives this woman to be married to this man ?"**_

Clint smiled to steve and sees natasha_** "I do, and our friends, or I should say, our family" **_clint says and the rest smiled. Barton took natasha's hand and gives it to the groom, steve quickly and happily received her hand. Natasha smiles and steve guide her to her spot

_**"please, you may be seated" **_the officiant said, and steve helps natasha to seat down. Once she seats, he took his seat and as well their friends and guests. The minister smiles and starts the ceremony _**"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff... And we have come together in the presence of God to bless the joining of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony" **_Steve turned to see natasha, who was hearing attentive to the minister words, steve smiled at how beautiful she looked, and she _was_. So he took her right hand and natasha quickly turned to see him, she smiled at him and squeeze his hand _**"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding; In the years you've have been together, your love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now you two have decided to live your lives together, as husband, and wife" **_the minister smiled at them and continues with his program, ,he grab a note from his jacket and unfolds it, so he started saying _**"Steve and Natasha... True marriage is the holiest of all earthly unions. It is to be entered into reverently, consciously and with full understanding of its significance, and today, your separate lives, each with your individual memories, desires and hopes, merge into one life - a new dimension... So, I may like say some 'rules' for you guys, can I ?" **_

_**"of course" sure" **_Steve and natasha said. The minister smiled and nods, he reads the note and says

_**"okay, rule number one. It is never being too old to hold hands" **_the minister turned down and sees that steve and natasha was already holding hands, so he smiles _**"like you guys are doing right now" **_Steve and natasha see each other and laughed together _**"second, It is remembering to say, I love you, at least once a day... Three, it is never going to sleep angry... four ! It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in a spirit of joy... Five , It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways... Six, It is having the capacity to forgive and not bring it up later" **_the couple smirks and smiles at themselves _**"seven... It is a common search for the good and the beautiful in each other... Eight, It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo or the wife to have the wings of an angel... Nine, it is not looking for perfection in each other" **_the officiant sees them and rises his eyebrows at the two _**"and ten ! Last, but not least, personally i think it's the most important... It is not only marrying the right partner, it is BEING the right partner" **_the couple nodded and the officiant finish with the 'rules', he saves the note on his jacket and says to them _**"and always remember, relationships are something that must be worked on all the time, not only when they are broken and need to be fixed. Never stop doing the things that brought you together in the first place... So plea - **_

_**"uggg ! This is so boring ! Can you skip the, bla bla bla ?! And marry them already ?!" **_tony yelled from his seat

All the people who was there, turned to see the man who yelled at the minister. Steve was narrowing his brows at him, while natasha was cursing at him in a low voice_** "well mister stark, I was about to do that" **_the officiant said and the rest were sending him deathly glares, tony just rolled his eyes and said,

_**"okay, but hurry because I want to see my OTP be married already !"**_

_**"tony !" **_the couple and the others yelled at him

_**"mister stark, if you aren't silence, I won't marry your OT... OP... What ever it's called !" **_The minister told him and tony nodded

_**"sorry, please, proceed" **_stark apologies to the man

_**"thank you... As I was saying... Steve and Natasha... Will you release the past, bringing only those memories, desires and hopes which will belong to each other, into your future life together ?"**_

_**"we will" **_the groom and the bride said and nodded

_**"please stand up, and face each other, holding hands" **_steve stands and help natasha to stand too. He grabs natasha's hands and faced her, seeing directly to her beautiful eyes _**"the groom will say his vows first, and then the bride" **_they both nodded

Steve smiled and sighed heavily. He never leave her eyes and starts saying_** "I, Steve Rogers, take you, Natasha Romanoff, to be my wife, and I promise give you my love, my heart, my hope, my joy... all these I offer you freely... To delight in your soul, to nourish your mind, to celebrate love with you... To share my joy, to console you in sorrow... I choose to go with you always... I give myself to you this day, to share my life with you. You can trust my love, because it is real. I promise to be a faithful husband, and share and support you in your hopes, dreams and goals... My vow will be with you forever... So when you fall, I will raise you up, and will comfort you when you cry, when you laugh I will share your joy. Everything I am, and everything I have is yours now" **_Steve could see on natasha's eyes were starting to get watery, so he smiled and continues _**"and I, Steve, I want you, Natasha, as my wife, and promise to be true in joy and in sorrow, in health and in sickness, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward, until death do us apart" **_cap finished saying his vows and natasha smiled, feeling a little tear running down her cheek. Steve smiles too and took his thumb to her cheek and cleans up her tear

_**"wow... Did you write that down first ? Or was it off the top of your head ?!" **_ (falcon's quote in CATWS) the officiant said amazed, while their friends and the guests had their jaw down, amazed too _**"how do you remember all that ?!" **_steve began to blush and natasha smiled. The minister told natasha that it was her turn

_**"I'm not good as you remembering things, so I'll have to read them" **_steve smiled and the people started to laugh. Natasha grabs the note bobbi handle to her, nat sees the note and start reading it _**"I, Natasha Romanoff, I take you, Steve Rogers, to be my husband, and it is no coincidence that we've meet each other, it is no coincidence that we have loved us, I think this great love I feel it's not casual, it is rather the fruit of our friendship and the love of life... I want to share everything together. Steve, now that we're here, I want to promise to be your faithful companion, your unconditional friend, and your eternal lover, dare to build our destiny, because I know that you and I are convinced that, together we are better, than apart . And I promise to listen at you, to express my innermost feelings... To labor with you, to believe in you, even when you doubt yourself... To be the mirror of your highest value and to hold myself beside you. Me, Natasha, I love you, Steve, as my husband, and I surrender to you, I promise to be faithful to the joys and sorrows, health and sickness, wealth and poverty. I wanna love you, respect you and remain with you.. From this day forward, until death do us apart" **_she turns to see steve who was smiling at her, he hold her hands once again and natasha smiled at him too

_**"okay, now the unity of white candles ceremony... **_ The minister smiled at jane and clint_**"miss foster and mister barton, start lighting up the candle who's next to both of you, got it ?" **_the officiant told them and they nodded. So jane and clint had their candles fire up and started to lighten betty and bruce's candles, once betty and bruce had fire on the candle, jane and clint blowout theirs. They do that all the way to steve and natasha, bobbi blow her candle and same thor, now steve and natasha had their candles fire up, so the minister said _**"okay, now that your candles are lighted up, please face each other again, and hold the candle on your right hand, and the other hand give it to each other" **_the couple did as they told_**"Steve and Natasha... On this day you make a new light together, symbolizing the two becoming one. May you also continue to recognize that separateness from which your relationship has sprung. May the lights of your own special lives continue to feed the new flame of love which will fuel your future together - through all its hopes and disappointments, its successes and failures, its pleasures and its pains, its joys and its sorrows - a future filled with the warmth and love of the flame you share today... Please fire up this candle" **_the officiant showed them a cool candle, steve and natasha went straight to the candle and light it with their own. Once the main candle was fired up, steve and natasha turned out their candles _**"now, the rings please" **_the minister said and he turned to see fury and maria coming to the altar, the ring bearers give the rings to the officiant. Maria hug natasha and steve, she waited for fury, because he hug natasha but paused on his hug with steve_** "make her happy, rogers, otherwise I'll fired your ass" **_fury said at him

_**"yes sir" **_Steve smiled. fury and hill got to their seats. The minister still holding the rings, asked

_**"did you two memorized your lines ?" **_ Natasha and steve nodded _**"then what are you're waiting for ?!" **_they laughed and steve started

_**"Natasha, I give you this ring... **_Steve says while putting natasha her 'Harry Winston' gold ring and then face her, holding her hands _**"I promise to love, honor and always appreciate you, I promise to stay with you in the good and the bad. I promise to be a husband faithful and loving, I promise to be the most comprehensive in sickness and sadness, I promise to give you my soul. And wear this ring with love and joy, I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to have and to cherish, as long as we both shall live"**_

Natasha smiled while she grabs the expensive ring that was on the minister hand, and says_**"Steve, I give you this ring... **_she puts the golden ring on steve's finger, when she finish, natasha took his hands and continue _**"**__**I promise to be your companion, your best friend, and I promise to love you with all my heart and my soul for all the eternity, and **__**wear this ring with love and joy, I choose you to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, For better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to have and to cherish, as long as we both shall live" **_tasha saw steve and he winked at her, she smiled while lowering her head

_**"Wedding Rings are made precious by our wearing them... Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together, let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight... May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today... You have for each other a golden ring" **_the minister says and sees the rings _**"and a very expensive ones, this - **_

_**"I bought them !" **_Tony said very proud of himself. The guests laughed while the rest were holding themselves not to kill him, the minister smiled and continue

_**"this is the most precious of metals, and symbolizes that love is the most precious element in your life together, the ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease... You place these rings upon each others fingers as a visible sign of the vows which, this day, have made you husband and wife." **_steve smile to himself and turned to see natasha with a bright smile _**"Now that Steve and Natahsa have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring... I now pronounce you... husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, those whom God has joined together, let no one put asunder... **_the officiant sees at steve and nods to him _**"you may now kiss the Bride" **_all the people starts cheering and clapping. Steve turned himself to face natasha, she sees him and smiles, steve grabs her chin and the other hand he wraps her waist, so he leaned down and whispers on her lips

_**"may I ?" **_Steve asked before his lips could touch natasha's

Natasha smirks and answer him_** "sure you can, soldier" **_Steve smiled and give her the most passionate kiss a man could give to a woman. When they finish their kiss, the guests and thier friends were still clapping and cheering for them, steve put his hands on her cheeks and kiss her softly, while the minister said

_**"Ladies and Gentlemen, please stand up ! And it is my pleasure to introduce at you: Mr. & Mrs. Rogers !" **_the newlyweds broke the kiss and smiled at each other, steve hold her hand, and tony told 'ThePianoGuys' to play "just the way you are" by bruno mars while the couple walked on the aisle. So the piano and cello started to play and tony said to steve to start walking with natasha

_**"cheer up for these two love birds !" **_Tony yelled while the guests claps more louder while steve and natasha were walking down the aisle. The couple were thanking and waving at the guests who were clapping even more harder when they passed next to them

_**"tony, the ballroom floor have everything ready" **_pepper stand near tony while she was clapping at the newly married couple

_**"okay" **_tony waited for the newlyweds finished their walk. So he said_**"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Bride and Groom request that you offer your congratulations at the ballroom floor ! So if you want a picture with the newlyweds, go over there ! Meantime, please help yourself to a hor d'ourves and something cold to drink... Let the celebration begin !" **_Tony screamed and all the guests cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>- 3:30 P.M -<strong>

Now all the people were on the ballroom floor and it was decorated very well, like if they were on the forties, because the round tables were decorate with lace table runners, vintage centerpieces and frames with a photo of the couple, flowers of different types and sizes on a small glass pedestal bowl. Mini hanging bird cages in distressed white, and some grey lacie small metal lanterns hanging all over the place. Linen blend runner with selvage edge on the chairs. Aluminum candelabras in gold that hold 3 taper candles, chantelle metal votive holder lantern and a small set of keys in antique gold, and a cute little wooden quad crate with decorative four glass bottles finishing the decoration on the tables. Fake vintage wine on their crates, piled up to each other. Old suitcases, like if they were dusted, and on the top of them vintage clothing and necklaces, old typewriters on small tables on all the ballroom, and finally, a light brown jute was on the floor, to the entrance, to the table of the married couple. And also the newlyweds table was decorated, but it had an David Tutera chairs, on the back said, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers with paper lace signs in white. Steve was on his vintage suit, and natasha was already wearing her vintage dress that pepper purchased for her, also the rest were on their vintage suits and dresses. Cap and Widow were finishing taking photos with the guests and friends, while tony and pepper were chatting with the guests. Thor, clint and bobbi were 'devouring' the desserts. Betty, bruce and jane, were sitting on their table, talking about science and lab things, while ThePianoGuys was playing a soft song

_**"congratulations, captain rogers" **_a famous army general hug steve

_**"thank you, sir" **_Steve smiled and shake his hand

_**"Mrs. Rogers, congrats for your wonderful wedding" **_the wife of the general hugs her

_**"thanks" **_natasha said. The old couple left the new couple, and go to their seats

Steve and natasha waved to them and steve quickly turned to natasha and says_** "I'm starving !" **_ while he rubs his stomach

_**"let's go to -**_

_**"ladies and gentlemen ! Attention please !" **_ natasha and steve turned to see who screamed. Tony... All the people give their eyes to him _**"first of all, let's give a loud applause to the love birds !" **_their friends and the guests applauded loudly and steve and natasha thanked them _**"we're going to play some very fun games, but first we'll eat, because I beat the groom is hungry already !" **_steve smiled and lowered his head while blushing, natasha laughed and the guests laughed too. When they all finished with their food, (well steve cus he was the one who had hungry, and thor as always being his partner), they played fun games, but what steve loved the most, it was the 'karaoke time'

_**"okay, now it's the bride turn !" **_Tony announced at the guests

Natasha widened her eyes and shocking her head_** "no no no, I don't know how to sing" **_she said while trying to hide behind steve who was smiling and cheering her up

_**"come on !" **_everybody yelled. Steve 'forced' her to stand up, so she walked to the stage and grabbed the microphone and says

_**"i don't know how to sing... So i'll try my best... **_the guests smiled and she continued _**"so I'm gonna sing , 'From This Moment On' by Shania Twain, and it's dedicated to my handsome guy -**_

_**"aww ! Thank you natasha !" **_Tony yells and everyone started to laugh. Natasha send him not very nice wishes, while pepper was slapping the back of his head

_**"I was not talking about you ! You dork !" **_tasha yelled at him and tony rises his hands in defense, she turns to see steve and her face soften _**"this song is for my husband, Steve Rogers" **_everyone smiles and make an 'awww'. Natasha made a signal to the ThePianoGuys, and they start playing the song...

_**"From this moment, life has begun, from this moment, you are the one;**_

_**Right beside you is where I belong, from this moment on... **_steve and the rest on the ballroom had their mouths wide open, while hearing at natasha's beautiful voice, they never thought that _she_ could have _that _voice !. The bride blushes when she saw all the jaws falling slowly to the ground (well not exactly, but you know the reference), but like a pro, she continued with the dedication to her man

_**"From this moment, I have been blessed, I live only for your happiness;**_

_**And for your love I'd give my last breath, from this moment on.." **_natasha closed her eyes while grabbing more tighter the mic, and singing with all her heart, really meaning every single word

_**"I give my hand to you with all my heart, can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start;**_

_**You and I will never be apart, my dreams came true because of you...**_

_**"From this moment, as long as I live, I will love you, I promise you this;**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn't give, from this moment on...**_

_**"You're the reason I believe in love, and you're the answer to my prayers from up above;**_

_**All we need is just the two of us, my dreams came true because of you;... **_natasha slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she focused was on steve, he was seating on their table, smiling and hearing to the lyrics of the song. So she smiled back at him and continue to finish the song,

_**"From this moment, as long as I live, I will love you, I promise you this, there is nothing **_

_**I wouldn't give, from this moment, I will love you as long as I live, from this moment on...**_

Natasha lowered the microphone and smiles to the guests and thank them while they clapped for her beautifully performance _**"wow, that was... Beautiful !... Give it up for the bride !" **_Tony said and they all cheer for her, tony helped her to get down the stage and guide her to her table with steve, when they reached the table with the groom, the others were already there, waiting for natasha and tony

_**"nat, you sing amazing !... Why you didn't told me that ?" **_clint said a little upset

_**"because I don't sing that well" **_natasha says

_**"of course you do !" **_steve tangled her fingers to his

_**"steve don't be exaggerated" **_she rolled up her eyes while smiling at him

_**"tasha, you should sing more often" **_bruce continued

_**"Don't even think about it" **_the red head took a sip of her vodka

_**"please, I'll love to hear your angelic voice every day" **_Steve said with a puppy eyes at her, that of course she hated how much effect had in her, but still she says

_**"I said no"**_

_**"but -**_

_**"cap ! It's time that natasha throw the bouquet !" **_steve turned to see who said that, and it was jane, smiling and waving at him

_**"all the single ladies, please gather up !" **_betty yelled while she got down the stage and position herself on the dance floor, were natasha will be tossing the bouquet

Natasha stand up and goes to the dance floor, maria helps her to get up on a chair. When she finish, hill quickly got herself were all the girls were already on a small crowd, so natasha says to the guests to help her to count down with her_** "3 !, 2 !, 1 !... **_natasha throws the bouquet, and it landed straight to bobbi's hands, destiny ? Casualty ? Luck ? Call it whatever you want, but it land on bobbi, natasha quickly turned to see who grab the flowers. A smirk appeared on her face, and climb out the chair and says _**"hey barton ! You should start planning !" **_Clint and bobbi's face were red while all their friends were laughing at them

* * *

><p><strong>- 6:00 P.M -<strong>

_**"attention please ?!" **_Tony yelled, the guests and his friends turned their attention to him, they were dancing and laughing when tony screamed _**"the couple is about to leave to their honeymoon ! But before they can leave, they will dance their first dance like, husband and wife" **_Steve and natasha smiled at each other. Clint was dancing with natasha, while jane was dancing with steve, so their dance partners guide them to each other and pat on their shoulders _**"so ! I asked the newlyweds what was their song, and they told me it was, 'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes... So I will ask 'ThePianoGuys' and... Hunter Hayes, to do the honor please" **_tony said and everyone's eyes widen when he said that Hunter Hayes was there

Steve and natasha saw, that in effectively, Hunter Hayes was going to sing their song. So Hunter waved at them and smiles, he position himself and grab the mic, nods to ThePianoGuys so they can start playing...

_**"You know I'd fall apart without you, I don't know how you do what you do; **_steve takes natasha's waist around his arms and buried his face on her neck, natasha takes her arms around his neck and closes her eyes and smiles at the happiness that she's feeling right now

_**"'Cause everything that don't make sense about me, makes sense when I'm with you;**_

_**Like everything that's green, girl, I need you, but it's more than one and one makes two;**_

_**Put aside the math and the logic of it, you gotta know you're wanted too.**_

_**"'Cause I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I, wanna make you feel wanted;**_

_**And I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever, and never let you forget it;**_

_**Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted...**_

_**"Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah, and you get that all the time, I know you do;**_

_**But your beauty's deeper than the make-up, and I wanna show you what I see tonight...**_

_**When I wrap you up, when I kiss your lips...**_

_**"do you ever imagine being married with me ?" **_Natasha asked, and distracting steve from their lovely dance

_**"mmm ?... Not at all" **_Steve answer still trying to focus on her

_**"me neither, I still think it's a dream"**_

Steve chuckles and faces her_**"it's not, it's real, I'm real natasha, you're mine now... only mine" **_he hug her tight and natasha smiled, hugging him more tighter, while the crowd cheers up as Hunter Hayes continues singing

_**"As good as you make me feel, I wanna make you feel better, better than your fairy tales,**_

_**Better than your best dreams, you're more than everything I need; **_the blonde hair one kisses his red hair one on her cheek and rest his forehead on hers and dances slowly, rhythmically with the song

_**"You're all I ever wanted.. and I ever wanted... And I just wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, **_

_**I, wanna make you feel wanted; And I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever, and never let you forget it,Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted, baby, I wanna make you feel.. Wanted...**_

_**You'll always be wanted...**_

The song finished and steve quickly 'steals' a kiss from natasha, and she playfully slaps his shoulder _**"a big big applause for the groom and the bride please ! And as well to the celebrities here ! They -**_

_**"tony wait !" **_Tony turned to see who interrupted him

_**"what ?" **_stark saw it was pepper who cut him, she quickly ran towards the stage and took the microphone from tony's hands and says,

_**"my wedding gift it's about to show up" **_pepper pointed to a strange beige curtain on the end of the ballroom. Tony frowns and asks,

_**"what show ? - - **_Tony was cut again by a certain singer, when the curtain fall down, he nearly faint down...,

_**"Sugar, yes please, won't you come and put it down on me !" **_Pepper knew that Maroon 5 was tony's favorite band, and seeing his face was delightful. Steve and natasha were surprised too, so the groom quickly grab her wife and starts dancing with her, while all the avengers and guests dance too...

_**"I'm right here, 'cause I need, little love, a little sympathy;**_

_**Yeah, you show me good loving make it alright, need a little sweetness in my life;**_

_**Sugar, yes please, won't you come and put it down on me !"**_

_**"my broken pieces, you pick them up, don't leave me hanging, hanging come give me some;**_

_**When I'm without ya, so insecure, you're the one thing, one thing, I'm living for;**_

_**I don't wanna be needing in your love, I just wanna be deep in your love, and it's killing me when you're away, oh baby; 'Cause I really don't care where you're are, I just wanna be there were you are; and I gotta get one little taste...**_

_**"im literally crying right now !" **_Tony said while cleaning his tears, because seeing his celebrity crush, and singing on the wedding of his OTP, it was to much for him to take

_**"I knew you'll cry !" **_Pepper laughed at him

_**"hey tony !" **_clint yelled at tony. Barton was dancing with bobbi next to tony and pepper _**"why don't you kiss Adam ?! He's over there !" **_Clint teases him. Pepper and bobbi burst a laugh and tony roll his eyes

_**"shut up, barton !" **_Tony screamed...

_**"I want that red velvet, I want that sugar sweet, don't let nobody touch it unless that somebody is me;**_

_**I gotta be a man, there ain't no other way, 'cause girl you're hotter than a, southern California bae, I don't wanna play no games, I don't gonna be afraid, don't give me that shy shit, no make up on that's my;**_

_**"Sugar, yes please, won't you come and put down on me ! ;**_

_**I'm right here, 'cause I need, little love a little sympathy;**_

_**So baby, you show me good loving make it alright, need a little sweetness in my life;**_

_**Sugar, yes please, won't you come and put it down on me !"**_

_**Down on me, down on me...**_

_**"thank you ! And congratulations to the groom and bride !" **_ the guests cheered up because Adam Levine was singing on steve and natasha's wedding !

When Adam got down the stage, the guests clapped for ThePianoGuys, Hunter Hayes and Adam Levine, for their great performances and appearance, tony and pepper amiably thank the stars, and guide them to their tables. When tony finish, he checked the clock, and it was time to steve and natasha leave to their honeymoon, so he quickly goes to the couple was, and said to them that it was time. Tony and pepper helped the newlyweds with their luggage, followed by the couple and the rest of their friends, steve even notice that on the back of the limo was the traditional 'just married' sign colored with blue, red and white, and with black and red cans, _**"good luck on your honeymoon guys" **_tony said and hugs steve, while he handled the suitcases to Happy, who was going to drive steve and natasha to the airport

_**"Thanks stark" **_steve said while he broke the hug

_**"have fun okay ?" **_bruce continued and he hug the couple too

_**"friends Steven and natasha, do not worry about nothing ! I will take care of everything and everyone here !" **_thor had some tears on his eyes, but he said he had 'something' in his eye

_**"thank you thor" **_natasha laughed

_**"cap, widow, have fun and good luck" **_clint hug them and release them later

Steve open the doors of the limo for natasha and she climbed up, when natasha was seated, he enter the limo and sat too, steve close the door and roll down the window and says while waving at them, that they're waving at them too_** "see ya guys"**_

_**"we'll come back in two weeks" **_natasha says casually

_**"two weeks ?!" **_the others almost choked and had their eyes widen. Natasha tried so hard to hold her laugh because seeing the faces of the rest with the false news, steve heard her struggle and turned to see her, he knew what she was doing, so he screws his eyes up

_**"natasha is only fooling you guys" **_steve said while natasha bursts into a loud laugh, while their friends let out a relief breath

_**"how much then ?" **_clint ask

_**"one week" **_Steve says

_**"well, that's less than two" **_tony say in a very happy tone

_**"just admit it, stark ! You can't live without steve !" **_Natasha yelled from her seat

Tony's face was priceless, his face was deep red and surprised while he was blushing. Natasha quickly ordered Happy to step the gas, and while Happy hit the gas, the couple heard tony screamed_** "that's not true !"**_

_**"have fun !" **_Clint screamed too

_**"of course we will !" **_steve yelled while he peeks his head out of the limo that was driving through the traffic _**"and try not to fire up the tower while we're not here !"**_

_**"Don't worry cap ! I'll be take care of that !" **_Pepper yells and sees at tony while rising a brow to him

_**"bye guys !" **_Natasha says too and peeking her head out, while all the car drivers horned at her and steve

Steve waved for last time to his friends and quickly got in, and natasha did the same_** "ready ?" **_he asked while putting his seat belt

_**"I've not been more ready" **_natasha said and leaned over him and kiss him

_**"on your orders, Mrs. Rogers" **_ steve smiles while grabbing her jaw and kiss her softly and passionately...


	26. Chapter 26

_**"and welcome to**__**,Taj Exotica Resort & Spa" **_the bellhop guy told them and smiled while he closed their luxurious suite door

_**"thank you" **_they said while they were distracted by the suite, it was huge and pretty. Once natasha heard the door was closed, she throw her shoes off her feet and took out her jacket and put it on the couch

_**"finally, I can rest ! After one day of flight !" **_she yelled

_**"and it will be more, but tony let us borrow his stark-jet" **_Steve said while smiling at _his_ _wife_

Steve took off his shoes and jacket, like natasha did. She saw him and smiled devilish and stand while saying_** "soooooo...**_

_**"so ?" **_Steve chuckles and ask

_**"you and I ?" **_Natasha approaches to him

_**"you and I... **_he said while natasha stands on front of him amd playing with her hair seductively

_**"we're on our honeymoon, ¿ what normally the newlyweds do on their first wedding night ?" **_she leans over his lips while she asked him

_**"uhhh... I guess... They... Talk ?" **_he says 'innocently'

_**"very funny, rogers" **_she punch his chest slightly, steve laughs and brushes his lips to hers. He slowly grabs her waist and pull her closer to him

_**"what they do ?" **_

Steve ask. Natasha smirks and takes his hands on hers, leading him to the heart shape bed_** "wanna know, soldier ?" **_she throw him to the bed and starts stripping her blouse. When she finish, natasha quickly grabs his face and kiss him hungrily, making him groan when she bite his bottom lip because the desperation to have him all around her

_**"are you're... Sure they... Do th..is ?" **_Steve said on the kisses and he was making fun of her, natasha decide to ignore him, so she sat on his lap and says _**"shirt off, now" **_natasha ordered him like a puppy, and Steve happily accept, so he nods and says _**"yes, Ma'am"**_ he quickly forgot about teasing her, and began to strip off his t-shirt and he did it on record time, natasha moans when she saw steve absolutely fucking perfect abs, steve chuckled and throw himself back to the bed while she was still sitting on him

_**"what ?" **_Steve asked her

Natasha stares at his abs and says_** "I'll never get tired of that view"**_

_**"oh, come on !" **_he sats and hug her _**"you have better body"**_

_**"stop" **_she smiled and wraps her arms around his neck

_**"I'm serious, really ! You have the most perfect body on earth" **_natasha turned to see him and rises her eyebrow at him, steve rolls his eyes and smiles _**"and im always honest"**_

_**"okay you're not lying"**_

_**"that bad im on lying ?" **_he kisses her neck while smirking in her skin

_**"yes you are" **_natasha said while sitting on his lap and closing her eyes, feeling the wonderful sensation of his lips on her jaw and neck _**"you're eyes, and sometimes you do something with you're hands or head"**_

_**"that's not true !" **_steve stops kissing her and sees her

_**"yes it is !" **_natasha throws her head back and laughs at him

He smiles and brings her head back to him and whispers at her ear_** "but you know what is true ?"**_

_**"what ?" **_she smiled while bitting her lip

_**"that... **_steve roll her out, so he can be on top of her. He put his hands on her hips and brings his mouth on her mouth and whispers_**"I'm In Love With You" **_natasha slowly smiled at him and she took her hands on his face. Steve rest his forehead in hers and kissed her lovely...

* * *

><p>Taj Exotica Resort &amp; Spa was a <em>paradise, <em>a infinite view of the Indian Ocean. Steve and natasha's room, was the Principal Suite, with a 18 m fresh water pool with a private sundeck, two 'salas' for relaxing and dining, and a beautiful suspended deck filled with powder soft sand and a hammock suspended over the beautiful turquoise lagoon... Like I said, _a paradise..._

_**"hello, good morning, welcome to Taj Exotica Resort & Spa" **_a man greeted them when steve and natasha arrived at the spa section _**"how can I help you ?"**_

_**"umm, my wife and I, will love to have the special massage therapy" **_Steve said

_**"oh ! That will be great, but please fill these papers first" **_he told the couple. Once steve finished with the papers, the old man nodded and said _**"please follow me" **_the receptionist smiled and went behind some curtains. The man and the couple entered into a room with a nice lady who was on it, she was in like, at her 50's. The lady smiles and steve nods at her, while natasha waves friendly to her _**"Janika, please treat this lovely couple very well" **_the old man order her and give janika the papers steve filled, so she can know their names, or if they were allergic to something. Janika nodded and goes to prepare everything for the massage

_**"gentlemen, it will be my genuinely pleasure to be at your service" **_the lady said

_**"Thanks" **_Steve and natasha says

The man smiles and exits the room and janika tells them to law down in a horseshoe-shaped head support _**"oh ! But first take your shirts off, so i can put oil on your back" **_the old lady said, natasha didn't waste time and took hers off while steve only widen his eyes

_**"uhh... Right now ?" **_steve asked

Miss janika turned to see steve who was sitting, and natasha had already stripped off her top and bra, and laying down on the table_** "do you have a problem, mr. Rogers ?" **_natasha turns her head to Steve and saw he didn't have took his shirt off

_**"hhmm... I-i ... It's just ...**_

_**"steve ?" **_Natasha says, steve quickly saw his wife and Natasha smirks when she saw his face_**"are you're blushing ?" **_the redhead finish and started to laugh because her husband WAS blushing. His face was deep red, Janika just lowered her head and smiles at herself, while Steve's cheeks were pinky

_**"I guess your wife is the only one who sees you shirtless right ?" **_the women still smiling at herself

_**"I better be the only one" **_Natasha warned as she positions herself in the head support

Steve rolls his eyes and grabs the hem of his shirt. Janika walks to natasha who was ready for her massage and janika says_** "I truly think, it's very cute to see a man - **_ she stopped when she saw Steve was shirtless, sitting on the massage table, very shy with his face bright red when the old lady saw him _**"wow... **_janika said, steve quickly broke the eye contact with her and blushed more. Natasha heard janika's astonishment, so she was curious about what was it, so she lift her head and saw it was Steve's sculpted body _**"darling, you are blessed" **_janika told natasha. The spy smirked _**"thank you, I know that" **_Natasha said and winks at the soldier making him to blush even more. Janika started the massage and told the couple while she put on their back, many different types of massage cremes, lotions, gels, and oils the benefits of each them on their body

_**"wow, you're very tensed" **_ janika says as she massage an muscle spasm on natasha's back _**"maybe it was because the wedding, right ?"**_

_**"yeah... Umm... **_natasha admitted while she closed her eyes because it hurt a little

_**"you're stressed, baby ? I told you to not to" **_ Steve lifted up his head. He was on his elbows and relaxing on the massage table with the oils and gels that janika put on his back while she massaged nastasha

_**"steve, it was my wedding, I wanted everything was perfect, and thank God it was"**_

Steve smiled and turned his face to her direction, so he can see her massage therapy. After 20 minutes of massage, janika turned herself to steve and says_** "okay, now it's your time, Mr. Rogers" **_Steve nods and positions himself, natasha sits down and put her clothes while janika started steve's massage _**"geez... Take care of this guy, sweetheart... Because every woman who see him like this, will take him away from you" **_steve could feel his face was hot and natasha just chuckled

_**"nah... I think I will kill her first, and then him" **__Mrs. Rogers _said. Janika finished with steve and headed them to the sauna section, after she did them a nice aromatherapy bathing and a great foot massage too _**"soo.. This is the sauna, you will be here as much you guys like" **_steve amd natasha nodded _**"when you two are done, you can leave, the therapy finish here, and when you guys go to sleep, you two will sleep like in heaven"**_

_**"thank you very much, ma'am" **_steve shakes her hand

_**"thanks, janika" **_natasha said as while she stripped off all her clothes

_**"you're welcome, darling" **_janika smiled at her and goes to the exit, but before she can leave, she stops and says _**"and take my advice.. Keep a eye in him" **_natasha turned to see her and smirks_** "I will" **_janika closes the door and natasha turns at steve, who was blushing again. She smiled at him and says

_**"you look very sexy when you blush, you know ?"**_

Steve rolls his eyes up, believing that natasha was making fun of him_** "stop it" **_he said

_**"really... You do" **_natasha handle him a towel and grab one for herself, steve laughs and smirk at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"this is your table... <strong>_the nice waitress said while she shows them their table

_**"thank you" **_the couple says and steve quickly opens the chair for natahsa

_**"thanks, baby" **_natasha seat down and peck for a kiss, steve happily accepted and leans down for the kiss. While they looked at the menu select, natasha was amazed by the various types of international food and typical food of Maldives _**"wow, this looks delicious" **_

_**"yeah" **_steve reply without taking his eyes off the menu card and asks _**"what are you're ordering ?"**_

_**"hhmm.. I think I will pick the typical Maldives meal" **_natasha said as she closed the menu and put it down

Steve look up and frowns_** "what's the typical food ?"**_

_**"it's called 'Garudhiya', the dish is highly valued and eaten by Maldivians almost every day" **_steve nods and returns to the menu

_**"and you ?" **_she asked him

_**"me, what ?" **_

_**"what're gonna order ?"**_

_**" *sigh* ... I think -**_

_**"hello, do you like something to drink ?" **_the waitress come to their table, steve and natasha turned their attention at her

_**"I will like a Sprite" **_natasha says, the girl nods and writes natasha's drink on her little notepad

_**"and for you ?" **_she asks steve

_**"a Coke for me, please" **_the blondie smiled at her

The waitress nods again and write down the drink _**"do you know what you're ordering ? Or do you haven't decided yet ?" **_

_**"i think we're ready, uhh,.. I'll get the 'Garudhiya' please" **_natasha gives the menu card to her

_**"sir ?"**_

_**"okay... I want what she order.. **_the waitress nodded and was about to put her notepad to her pocket, when Steve continue ordering _**"and 'Masroshi' , 'Kukulhu riha', 'Fihunu Mas', 'Bis Keemiyaa, uhhmmm... **_Natasha just smiled at herself while her husband embarrassed himself. The waitress opened her notepad and started to wrote fast what steve wanted _**"the, 'Handulu Bondibai', 'Mas Huni', aaand the 'Kulhimas Kajuru'... That will be all" **_steve finish his order and give the menu to her

The girl took it and smiles nervously at steve and says_** "I-i'll be back with your drinks" **_the couple nodded and the waitress left. Natasha turned her head to see steve

_**"steve, you scared the girl" **_natasha told steve

_**"why?" **_

_**"because you ordered almost everything in the menu !" **_she said in a low voice, so the people around them can't hear her

_**"nat, you know how I eat" **_he 'informed' her

_**"yeah I know, but at least try to disguises your huge appetite, or otherwise we'll be discovered" **_natasha was scolded him like a little boy, it was quite funny because steve was already a big guy, and I mean, a BIG guy. Steve lowered his head and said

_**"you're right, sorry"**_

_**"stevie, I am fine with you eating a lot... But I don't wanna some fans ruin our honeymoon - **_

Natasha stops when she saw a slow smirk appeared on steve's face, so she risen her eyebrows and ask _**"what ?"**_

He lift his head and sees her_** "stevie ?" **_ he teased her and she knew that. Natasha rolls her eyes

_**"shut up" **_she cross her arms around her chest

_**"I think it's cute of your part calling me, 'stevie' " **_steve continue the fun

_**"fuck off, Rogers" **_she lowers her head, like trying to hide her face at him, but steve didn't notice that so he continued and began to say while bringing his finger to his chin

_**"hmm, how should I call you... Nati ? ... Nah... Uhh, tash ? Nope... How you want me to call you ? Romy ?" **_steve come with shameless nicknames for her. He saw she was struggling to hide her face, so steve asked _**"what's the matter ?" **_he twisted his neck to get a better view of her face, but no luck. Steve slowly realize that she must.. Blushing ?... So he smiled and says _**"natasha... Nat .. ¿are you -**_

_**"you're making me blush, okay !" **_natasha finally admitted, steve quickly rises her hands in defense while she was still blushing hard, so she said_**"and the famous Black Widow doesn't blush for a man"**_

_**"well... I think there's a first time for everything" **_steve smile proudly at her, because he was the first man who make the dangerous Black Widow blush. Natasha screw up her eyes and looked down, steve chuckle at her _**"ohh.. And you look very hot when you blush" **_natahsa look up, then smiled seductive to him and took off her shoe, once she took it off, natasha bring her foot near his manhood, now she was teasing him, steve tenses on her touch and widen his eyes, natasha smirked at his reaction and began to rub him with her feet. He was about to "protest", when the bell saved him

_**"excuse me... Here's your Sprite" **_the waitress inturput natasha's tease, so she quickly put herself straight and shoe on, steve let out a relief sigh

_**"thanks" **_natasha says while the waitress put down her soda

_**"and here is your Coke" **_

_**"thank you" **_steve said as the girl give him his coke

_**"do you need something else ?" **_the waitress told them

_**"uhhh yeah, at what time the food is ready ?" **_steve said anxiously

_**"steve.. **_natasha warned him

The young girl smiled at the lovely couple_** "don't worry sir, your meal will be in no time" **_steve nodded at the waitress. And like she said, in no time their food was already there '_' (okay okay... Not that fast, in 45 minutes). Their table was full of the many dishes that steve ordered, all the persons who were next of the couple saw them with weird faces, but they ignored them, after all, it was their honeymoon, so they will enjoyed it 100%. Steve waited natasha so she can finish up her dessert, because he already had eaten all his food and desserts

_**"steve I can't believe you eat all that food and you even have space for 7 different desserts" **_natasha said while swallowing her cheesecake

Steve chuckled_** "the meal here is delicious ! I wish Thor could taste the food"**_

_**"well, he'll be mad at you if you don't buy him something from here" **_she pointed him with her spoon

_**"yeah, he will" **_the cap said as he saw natasha didn't continued eating her dessert, so he asks _**"finish ?"**_

Natasha sees him and rolled her eyes up_** "eat it already" **_steve quickly smiled and got the plate _**"I've thought you'd didn't say it" **_he began to eat... Well... Devouring, the cheesecake give him. Once steve finished, he payed for everything and left a very nice tip to the waitress _**"come on, let's go... I have to punish you for teasing me under the table" **_he said to her while grabbing her hand and heading to the exit

Natasha throws her head back and laughed_** "uuhh yeah, I think I've been a bad girl"**_

* * *

><p>While they were walking to their room, natasha pushes steve to the wall and started kissing him <em><strong>"someone can see us" <strong>_steve said while seeing if anybody approaches, as natasha was ghostly kissing his neck

_**"I don't care" **_natasha grabs his face so he can see her, and steve saw her delighted pupils with desire to have him all for her _**"and it's normal that an newlyweds have sex" **_she slowly dragged him towards their suite while still kissing his neck, but steve work hard to control himself and being the adult here. But his control didn't last forever... When natasha suck his pulse point, making him let out a involuntary loud groan, immediately steve's eyes went darkly and his body full of passion with lust

_**"you know what, romanoff ? Fuck it... You're right" **_he took his hands to her ass and lift her up, she rapidly wrap her thighs around his waist and her arms locked on his neck. They were kissing passionate and hot while going to the suite, once they reach the door, steve quickly took the key from his pocket and open the door with no problem while his lips still working on natasha's, so he walked them into the suite. Steve was peeking during the kisses because he didn't want to fall down with natasha on his arms, that will be humiliating, so he was walking carefully through the kitchen, living room, once he reached the room, natasha put herself down, but not leaving steve's mouth, she twisted back her hand so she can reach the door knob to open it, and when natasha opened the door, she desperately kicked it and enters the room, but because natasha kick the door violently, the door hit the wall and returned, hitting hard her head, steve heard her whimper and quickly broke the heated kiss _**"what the ?!... **_he turns the light on and saw she was rubbing the back of her head_** "damn it natasha !" **_steve put her down so he can put attention to his wife _**"are you're okay ?! I didn't wa -**_

The hurt quickly goes, so she pecks lovely kisses at his jaw_** "shut up already, stevie" **_steve smiles and closes his eyes

_**"I love when you tell me like that" **_steve totally forgot about it and he started walking her backwards to the bed

_**"like what ? Stevie ?... **_

She stop kissing on his jaw and look at him seductively while bitting her bottom lip. Steve breathe heavier when he saw that lip _**"you drive me crazy" **_he bring his lips at hers and natasha return the kiss at the same heat, steve lay her down slowly on the bed and started kissing her neck, jaw, collarbone, cheeks and chest, everything his lips could reach, and he could truly say natasha was enjoying it, so he stops, earning a protest from natasha, he lift his head and says _**"your dress off, ma'am" **_steve took himself off of her

Natasha smirks and sees him as she rise one eyebrow_** "so now you order me on bed ?"**_

_**"I'm your captain" **_he smiled at her while taking off his shirt and pants. She chuckle and sat on bed and took off the dress, once natasha finished with the cloth, she turned her back at steve, saying him to take off her bra and pantie, and he happy accepts her offer, when he finish with her clothes, she pressed her butt to his 'friend' and moved her hips on front of him, making him groan and she moans

_**"stop it" **_his voice was husky and knowing that she was teasing him because he still hasn't took off his boxer, she turned at him and smiled at him

_**"whatever my captain orders me" **_natasha brushes her lips at his

Of course steve can play this game !_** "bed. Now" **_she smirks and lays on the bed, waiting for him, waiting for making him hers, again ;)

_**"your underwear, babe" **_natasha told him, steve looked down and saw he forgot it

_**"oh yeah" **_steve quickly took them off _**"thanks" **_he smirked at her charmingly

_**"you're welcome" **_she peck a kiss and wrap her arms on his neck

Steve peck on kiss again and says_** "ready ?" **_natasha nodded and steve guide himself into her folds

_**"huhh !" **_natasha moaned as steve pushes himself entirely at her, steve quickly froze and sees worryingly at her

_**"did I hurt you ?" **_steve asked

_**"no no... keep on.. going" **_the spy bite her lip and smiled at herself because she was already without air, and they haven't even started. Natasha had to say steve many times she was okay so he can keep going, steve smiled and started with a slow pace, still careful no to hurt natasha, (of course he was not hurting her !). He slide his hands to her breasts and squeeze them lightly while he kisses her mouth, natasha moans at his touch and she tangled her fingers on his blonde hair

_**"damn... I love you... so mu..ch" **_natasha says while steve goes further on her _**"uhh ! ... wh..at you give... me ?" **_steve smiles and kiss her cheek

_**"that's the... same question I... ask you... Fuck !" **_steve closes his eyes at the good plesaure

_**"Language...**_

_** "sorry ma'am" **_

steve kiss her. She kisses him back while smiling in the kiss, as steve thrusts harder and harder, that makes her curse in Russian and moaning louder, feeling the delightful pleasure of him around her, feeling alive and the most important thing... Feeling loved. After a good 50 minutes of making love to each other, they finished and steve removed himself out of natasha and he lays next her, she quickly hug him and put her head on his chest, using it as her personal pillow. Steve gets a blanket and covered themselves, he kisses her temple and brings his arm behind his head as the other hand was resting on natasha's shoulder

_**"congrats" **_natasha broke the silence after a comfortable one

_**"what was that ?" **_steve say and lift his head a little

_**"I said, congrats" **_she slide up and down her fingertips on his abs

He frowned and put himself on his elbows_** "why ?" **_natasha roll her eyes and smiles as she sat up

_**"because, you're amazing on the bed... you passed the test" **_she casually says, and steve frowning more at her

_**"test ? There's a test for that ?" **_steve said confused and natasha laughed, she just shut him with a kiss and they lay down how they were moments later. And a couple minutes later natasha speak again

_**"steve ?" **_she asked

_**"hhmm ?" **_steve hums and natasha smiled at herself, cus a idea come to her mind

_**"you're still awake ?" **_she asks

_**"no... why'd you ask ?" **_steve look down at her

_**"cause... **_ Suddenly natasha lifted herself and straddles into steve's torso. The captain knew what exactly she was going to do, so he just smiles and natasha leaned herself down and whispers to him _**"I want another round"**_

Steve chuckles and reply to her_** "that's my girl" **_he kisses her and ready for another and another rounds with his wife...


	27. Chapter 27

While in their wonderful honeymoon, they did activities like, every day going to the spa treatments, taking selfies of themselves and pics while a private seaplane were touring them to all the islands around, water diving with the incredible and colorful fishes swimming next to them, they also did water skiing and surf a little. Anyways, they had a _wonderful _time in Maldives, with 1 day left, natasha was relaxing in the deck of their suite, that faced the ocean, as the redhead was reading a article on the Internet. Steve was already finishing bathing, when his Stark-Phone rang, so he peeks through the bath curtain and growled at it. Handling himself out of the shower, steve saw the phone and sees stark's face and he rolled his eyes as he answers_** "hello ?"**_

_"hey lover boy ! How'd you guys been !?" _tony yelled from the other line

_**"hey Tony... We're fine -**_

_"that's great ! Actually I called you because I have a present for you two" _the billionaire told steve

_**"stark, I told you I have enough money" **_steve put the phone on speaker as he dry himself with a towel

_"yeah yeah I know, but at least receive it, since you didn't let me pay for the honeymoon" _tony says

_**"sorry tony... but no" **_the captain said while putting his boxers and jeans

_"well, you can't say no, cus I already paid for it"_

_**"tony ple -**_

_"come on cap !" _Tony begged him. Steve took his phone and got out of the bathroom, not bothering putting his t-shirt on, while tony was still screaming _"please ! Please ! Please !..._

_**"okay okay ! what's the gift ?" **_steve finally accept heading to the fridge and clearly heard tony's "hurray" when cap said yes. Steve chuckled and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and leans over the edge of the counter kitchen and tony said _ "I rented a private island, so you and red can have a picnic there" _

_**"are you kidding me ?" **_

_"nope"_

_**"geez, stark thanks !" **_steve was quite excited about the island

_"nah, consider it as my wedding gift"_

_**"another one ?"**_

Tony rolls his eyes and said_ "just accept it, steve.. You can also surprise nat with it !"_

_**"yeah ! Great idea" **_steve says while he sees natasha sitting in a beach lounge chair, reading something on her Stark-Pad, very sexy with her sunglasses on and her small_, small, _bikini that made steve breath away with just seeing her

_"I'm a genius, remember ?!" _tony interrupted steve's thoughts

_**"yeah I know" **_he chuckle and says serious_**"really stark, thanks"**_

_"you don't have to... Now go and surprise your wife"_

Steve walks towards natasha_** "I will... Bye and thanks again"**_

_"bye bye, cap" _tony said and hang out. Steve put his Stark-Phone on his jeans pocket and stands next to natasha

_**"we should go to the city, so we can buy presents for the guys" **_she told him, knowing that he's there

_**"yeah, but first we'll have food" **_he says

_**"I'll call the room service" **_natasha put her glasses down and stand up

_**"well...**_

She sees him and ask_** "what ? Do you want to go to a restaurant or something ?"**_

_**"actually to a picnic" **_he said while putting his t-shirt on and natasha frowned as she saw him

_**"a picnic ? Where ?" **_natasha asks

Steve smirks and kisses her forehead_** "sorry, I can't tell you, it's a surprise" **_he says and goes inside, leaving natasha smiling and wondering what surprise he planned for her. Steve texted tony for more information about the island and how to go there, tony quickly answered him and told him they will travel by a yacht and will stay there one night. Cap smiles at the text and reply tony with a 'thanks again'

_**"what are you smiling at ?" **_natasha asked, steve lifted his head and saw natasha with a white cover-up, combining airy sleeves with a plunge front and an open back and smocked waist. Natasha smiled at him and said _**"like what you see, captain ?"**_

Steve walked toward natasha and pull her close to him_** "of course I do" **_she smiled and kiss him

_**"why you're smiling ?" **_natasha broke the kiss

_**"uhhh, for nothing" **_steve kisses her again, trying to distract the spy, but she didn't buy it

_**"la..ir...**_

Natasha said between the kiss and steve growl and faces her_** "okay, it's something about the surprise"**_

_**"can you at least tell me a little about it ?" **_

_**"nope, sorry I can't" **_natasha was about to complain but steve quickly kissed her _**"ready ?" **_steve asked

_**"yes, just let me go for my stuff" **_she goes to the bedroom and grabs what she needed and they go to the surprise steve had to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"why you rented a yacht ?" <strong>_natasha ask as she saw steve headed her to the deck and seeing the luxurious yacht

_**"because...**_

Steve paused and natasha waited for his answer, but he didn't reply _**"because what !?" **_she yelled at him, steve rolled his eyes as they stop by the stairs of the yacht

_**"just get on the yacht" **_he says

_**"ok, old man" **_she said and steve helps her to climb up. Once they were on their way to the surprise, steve was already starving, but thanks to tony, the yacht had food service, so he just have to search for it, steve turned to see natasha, who was standing and viewing the beautiful ocean. He goes downstairs while guessing _'now where is_... steve walked into a door and saw- _'the kitchen !' _he smiled and goes directly to the refrigerator, finding lots of drinks, food, snacks and fruits, he quickly got a huge amount of them and started to devoured the food, when someone entered the kitchen and ask

_**"can I help you, sir ?" **_steve turned himself to see who asked, and saw it was a brunette short hair woman, with pinkish lips, full brown eyes (she was really pretty, actually)

_**"uhhh..." **_steve quickly put down the food on his arms_**"sorry, I was hungry and - **_he frowns and said to himself _'wait ? Why I have to explain to a stranger ?' _steve rise an eyebrow at her and asks _**"excuse me, ¿ who are you ?"**_

The woman smiles and walked to the stove_** "I'm the chef" **_as she puts her chef toque on her head and smiled at him _**"I am the one who has to cook for you" **_

_**"sorry..." **_steve lowers his head very shyly _**"I didn't know there was a chef"**_

_**"it's okay" **_she said. After that, steve really thought to leave, but before he'd can walk, the chef asked him _**"sooo... ¿Do you want me cook something for you ?" **_the woman turned to see him and steve smiled nervously at her

_**"uhh... Yeah... Sure" **_he said, the chef smiled brightly and nodded

_**"I'll cook you the most delicious food you'd ever try"**_

Steve sat on the table and smirked_** "I don't think so... my mom cooked the most delicious food"**_

_**"well... The second delicious food" **_he sees her and gives the chef a warm smile and she returned the smile too _**"I'm Rebecca, by the way" **_'Rebecca' says while she starts with the preparation

_**"ohh, sorry, Steve Rogers, nice to meet you" **_

_**"same... **_Rebecca said and steve smiled at himself _**"so, you rented 'The Rania Experience' ?"**_

Steve's stomach was growling, so he tried to ignore it_** "well, actually I didn't, my friend did"**_

_**"if you don't mind if I ask -**_

_**"no no, please" **_steve said as she put a pan on the fire

_**"thanks... why do you get all the refrigerator food ? You're going to eat all that ?"**_

He widen his eyes and blushed_** "uhh, yeah, I have a big appetite"**_

_**"sorry, I shouldn't ask, I'm putting my nose where I don't have to" **_she can see steve's uncomfortably as he brakes eye contact with her

_**"it's okay" **_steve sighs and smiles _**"tell me about you"**_

_**"about me ?" **_Rebecca frowned

_**"yeah, like... How'd you got this job ?"**_

_**"uh, well... I've always loved to cook, but I haven't had a chance to get a job in a restaurant, so I searched almost everywhere -**_

_**"and here they saw your talent and hired you" **_cap finished for her, Rebecca saw him surprisingly

Steve smiled charmingly at her and she curled the corner of her lips_** "yeah, that's how it is" **_they stared at each other, until steve began to feel a little awkward when she sighed while seeing him, so he says

_**"uhh, I'll be right back ... **_steve got up from his seat and heads towards the door

_**"yes ! I will call you when the food is ready !" **_Rebecca says while steve smiles at her as he walks. Fifteen minutes later, steve could smell the food from he was, so he goes to the kitchen and said natasha to follow him, she just say she'll go to the bathroom and will go with him when she's done, steve nodded and goes downstairs, when he opened the door, he saw Rebecca had settled the table and chairs

_**"hey" **_steve greeted as he enters the kitchen and goes to the table

_**"oh ! Hello Steve ! The food is almost ready, just give me a minute"**_

_**"okay, but can you hurry ? I'm really really hungry, and can you serve me like if it's for 5 people plate ?"**_

Rebecca smiled and nods. Steve watch anxiously because he was really hungry and he just wanted to eat already_** "okay, here's your meal" **_Rebecca give him his plate and steve quickly got it, earning a small giggle when she saw how he reacted. Steve took a bite and made silly faces while munching it, Rebecca watched him closely, waiting for his opinion _**"and ? How is it ?" **_she asked desperate for his answer

_**"mmm... **_steve grabbed a napkin to clean his mouth and says _**"it's delicious ! Definitely the second one" **_Rebecca clapped happy

_**"thanks" **_she said

_**"hmm ! Can you serve another plate ? But now a normal plate, please" **_he started to eat his food, and she thought steve was going to invite her to sit down and eat with him, (Ja! Ja ! Bitch !)

_**"yeah ! Of course !" **_Rebecca quickly goes to serve another plate and put it on the table _**"here it is... So - **_

_**"my wife would love this" **_steve said and Rebecca's smile turned down

So she rises her eyebrows and ask, trying to 'swallow' what he said_** "wife ?" **_Rebecca asks

_**"yeah !" **_steve smiles brightly _**"she's fan of these food... **_He swallowed his food and screams _**"babe ! Food is ready !" **_rebecca and steve turned to the door and they saw natasha entering the kitchen

_**"thank God, I was starv - **_natasha was saying, when she saw a stranger standing next to her husband, so she asks _**"uhh... Steve ? Who is this ?" **_steve saw natasha's finger pointed to the woman next to him

_**"oh ! Uhh... Natasha, this is Rebecca. Rebecca, this is natasha, my beautiful wife" **_he stands up while he was introducing the two beautiful woman

_**"nice to meet you" **_natasha said and stretching her hand, Rebecca smiled at her and shakes it _**"so you're a chef or something ?" **_natasha asked and grabbed steve's arm, like letting her know steve WAS HERS...

_**"yeah, yes, I am" **_Rebecca says nervously

Steve smiled at them and returned where he was, eating_** "great ! Baby, your plate is there" **_steve told natasha and opening to her the chair that was next to him

_**"awww, you're so sweet" **_natasha said and stoles a kiss from steve's lips, natasha sat down and sees the chef excuse herself and exit the kitchen. Natasha grabbed her fork and started to eat, of course she knew that chef was falling for her husband ! She is world's best spy ! She's an expert on reading people's faces and body language... _'that bitch !' _Natasha said bitterly on her mind, but decide not to think about the chef and eat the delicious food

_**"so... **_she asked when they almost finished their meal _**"you're here all the time ?" **_ I know I know, she was not asking, but she couldn't resist !

_**"yep" **_steve answers her casually

_**"alone.. With the chef "**_

Steve turned to see her, narrowing his eyebrows at his wife, knowing where this was heading _**"natasha, don't think I -**_

_**"you didn't answer, steven" **_okay, now she's angry, because she just said "steven" and when natasha is mad at him, she calls him "steven"...

_**"we're just talking about how'd she got the job and - **_

_**"what you guys did all that time alone ?" **_natasha asked while crossing her arms around her chest, steve narrowed his brows tighter

_**"we didn't do anything, we just talked ! Natasha I'm telling you the truth... **_he pause, waiting for a reply of her _**"natasha... **_steve warned, he saw she was not answering so he kept saying _**"tasha, please don't do this"**_

_**"it's very disrespectful talking while eating, steve" **_Natasha said to him as she began to finish her food, steve sighed and finish with his food too...

* * *

><p>The couple arrived at the private island and natasha's face was priceless, it was combined with happiness with anger, (still with steve). So they walked towards the deck <em><strong>"natasha, can you help me with the basket ?" <strong>_she ignored steve while walking next to him and heading to the beach, steve sigh and grabs all their stuff _**"still mad at me ?" **_he said as natasha keeps walking _**"okay, so that's how it is" **_steve actually didn't have problem carrying all their stuff, but he loved natasha being a little bit 'normal'. Anyways, steve already passed this jealous scenes and they weren't the first ones, so he decide to have patience with his wife... _**"so this was the surprise ?" **_natasha said coldly

_**"uh-huh" **_steve put the stuff gently on the ground

_**"cool surprise"**_

Natasha turned to see him and smirked lightly. Steve saw her and said happily_** "really ? Thanks stark, he paid for everything"**_

_**"stark ?" **_she asked

_**"yeah, he told me to surprise you with it" **_steve unfold the blanket. He laid himself on the blanketas he says_**"he told me that, he rented the whole night, so we can stay here tonight"**_

_**"what ?!... **_She widen her eyes at steve who was relaxing on the sand _**"I'm not staying here !"**_

Natasha yelled at him and he sat down _**"natasha, if this is for -**_

_**"I don't wanna stay here with a husband that flir -**_

_**"you know what ?!" **_steve yells, because he was tired about natasha's attitude. She was surprised that steve yelled at her, he never ever does that, she was the one who always screams and yells, natasha saw steve stood up and says _**"you said, that do not let no one ruin our honeymoon, and that's exactly what you're doing"**_

_**"so now I'm the one who's ruining the honeymoon ?" **_natasha bites

Steve rolled his eyes and turned around _** "you're impossible natasha" **_he says as leaning down to unpack the food from the basket and settled the snacks

Natasha saw his anger and shut herself _'damn it natasha ! You're fucking jealousy !'_ _**"steve ?... **_she needed to see his eyes, to make sure that he was telling the truth _'of course he is telling you the truth, natasha ! I don't believe you don't trust your own husband !' _she said to herself. Natasha was watching steve putting the food and drinks on a corner as he ignore her and she sighed _**"baby, I'm sorry... Okay ?, it's just cause -**_

_**"tasha... **_steve said more softer while he stands and sees her _**"in a relationship, where they don't trust each other, soon or later the relationship will break up" **_he walked forward near her _**"and believe me, I never want that for us" **_steve slowly embrace himself into her and rested his forehead to hers

Natasha see him directly to his eyes and runs her fingers through his blonde locks_** "sorry steve... Im so so sorry... Please forgive me.. And I promise not to be jealous anymore" **_natasha begged him as taking his face on her hands

_**"babe, it's okay being jealous, but you have to trust me more, kay ?" **_steve told her while kissing her cheeks, natasha smiled and wraps her arms on his neck

_**"kay" **_natasha says and peck a kiss. Now they were laying down, steve with his arm under natasha's head while seeing the blue sky as they eat some 'doritos' flavored cool ranch ;)

_**"so.. **_natasha put the bag of doritos on his chest and ask _**"tony give us this ?"**_

_**"yep, he give it because I didn't let him pay for the honeymoon" **_steve told her

Natasha chuckle_** "that bastard... I think I'm going to thank him" **_she says and steve surprised at her comment, he lifted his head and sees her while rising a eyebrow

_**"really ? The famous black widow is gonna thank a man ?" **_steve teased her and natasha screw up her eyes to him

_**"shut up, my reputation is in danger" **_natasha put a dorito on her mouth and munched it

_**"why ?" **_he turned his head to her

_**"first, because I married an American" **_she showed him her expensive wedding ring and steve smirked _**"second, I'm more humanly towards people" **_he agreed with his head _**"three, I didn't kill girls who were heavily flirting with my husband"**_

Steve narrowed his eyebrows and laughed sarcastic_** "ja, ja, ja... very funny, romanoff"**_

_**"I'm just teasing you" **_natasha pokes his ribs and steve laughed

_**"can we eat ?" **_he says when his stomach begin to growl

_**"steve we just eat - **_natasha was saying but got interrupted by steve's big blue puppy eyes, how'd she could resist at that eyes ?! So natasha roll her eyes _**"okay, whatever my stevie wants" **_cap quickly stand up amd gets the food he wanted, but before he let natasha get first what she wanted, like the gentleman he is. As soon they finish their food and snacks, steve sighed because he was satisfied _**"mmmm... That was a delicious sandwich" **_and he grabs an apple from the basket

Natasha nodded, but suddenly, she notice something weird, no staff was around, so she saw around the island and frowned _**"baby ?... **_she asked steve while he was staring at the sea munching his apple _**"where's the staff ?" **_steve turned to see her and remembers

_**"oh ! Tony made the owner to give them the day off, so we can be alone" **_steve said casually as he bite the apple

_**"what ?!... Who's gonna get us back ?!" **_

_**"there's a boat on the deck, and you know how'd to drive one, right ?"**_

_**"uhh, yeah... **_matasha relaxed and grabbed an apple too, seeing were her husband was seeing, the beautiful ocean...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"do you know how to do a bonfire ?" <strong>_natasha asks when they had five minutes they exit the water. It was already like 9 P.M

_**"yeah, i was in the military, remember ?" **_steve was sitting on the sand and she was on his lap, both wet and covered with their towels as they see the sea

_**"yeah yeah, gramps" **_she chuckles

_**"do you want me to build one for you ?" **_steve asked her and turning his head to see her

Natasha jumped of happiness_** "yes ! I'm freezing !" **_she quickly got off of steve and put herself down on the sand

_**"i told you to bring your sweater" **_steve said as he went to search branches near there

_**"steve, that moment was hot as hell" **_

_**"just saying !... Oh, you can grab mine, it's on the bag over there !" **_he yells while going farther, natasha didn't spend a sec and opens the bag to get steve's sweater. After a couple minutes, steve returned with quite a lot of sticks and branches around his arm

When Steve finished with the nice build bonfire, natasha made him sit so she can sat on his lap_** "so, who'd teach you ?" **_natasha asks as she rested her head on his chest

_**"what ? The bonfire ?" **_he said and natasha nodded _**"bucky... **_steve lowered his head and sighed sadly, natasha quickly turned her waist and see him

_**"you didn't found him ?"**_

_**"no... He's a ghost, like you said"**_

_**"baby, you don't have to be upset" **_she bought her tiny little hand to his and squeezes it _**"the most important thing is that, Hydra doesn't manipulate him anymore" **_

Steve sees her and smiled_** "yeah, you're right" **_

_**"I'm always right, rogers.. Im your wife" **_natasha smirks as she returns how she was positioned on his chest. Minutes later, a small cold wind come and made natasha's body shiver

_**"you're still cold ?" **_steve said while feeling her body reaction

_**"a little bit, yeah" **_she answers

_**"i think i can help ya" **_natasha turn her head at him and smiles

_**"oh really ?" **_steve nods and kiss her slowly, but moments later she broke it _**"here ? On the beach ?"**_

_**"yeah, why not ? It's our honeymoon... We love each other... And, it's very romantic"**_

Natasha nodded and kiss him again_** "you're right" **_

_**"I'm always right, romanoff" **_steve says, natasha chuckles and he kissed her passionately as they did several minutes of making love to each other...


	28. Chapter 28

_**"i miss them already ! At what time you'd said peps ?!" **_tony yelled

_**"they should be here at no time, tony.. Chill out" **_pepper said to him

Stark growled because he was impatient waiting for steve and natasha's arrive, he and the rest was on the main floor, clint and thor laying on the floor. Bruce, pepper and bobbi on the couch while tony was glancing at his watch every second _**"i miss cap's food.. **_the rich man sighed and continues _**"uhh, miss natasha's... Umm...**_

_**"missed what !" **_

They turned towards the elevator and saw the couple enters the floor..._** "steve !... **_tony sreams while runing to him, cap smirks and put his and natasha's luggage down, tony reaches the captain and hug him. The rest smiled and stood up from their spots so they can welcome their friends, tony release steve and turns to see natasha _**"nat - **_tony says happily and was about to hug her, but natasha dodge him

_**"don't hug me.. **_she said and saw tony with disgust. Steve rises his eyebrow at her, natasha rolled her eyes and smiled forcibly at tony _**"just kidding, stark"**_

_**"yay !" **_the billionaire said and hugs her tightly. The others reached where they were and hug them too. While they all headed to the living room area, they asked questions about the trip

_**"how was the honeymoon ?!" **_bruce said as the rest continued asking

_**"did you guys have fun ?" **_clint asked them with a smirk on his face, natasha and steve knew what he was talking about

_**" ¡¿ it's Maldives cool, Friends Steven and Natasha ?!" **_thor screams

_**"did you took photos from it ?!" **_bobbi says, the couple nodded at her

_**"it's true that -**_

_**"okay okay calm down everyone, let the newlyweds speak" **_pepper told them. Steve and natasha thank pepper

The CEO smiled as they all sat down on the couches and floor, steve sighed and began_** "the honeymoon was... Amazing !... **_he yells excited for his honeymoon, the rest smiles at him

_**"and yes clint, we DID have fun" **_natasha smirked and barton smiled, steve blushed and continues

_**"Maldives it's an wonderful place, thor.. Actually, we've bought some presents for all of you" **_the blondie stood up and goes for the bag who had the souvenirs they purchased for the gang. The couple give each one of them a gift, the others thank them and while they unwrapped the gifts, natasha took out her phone and camera from her bag..

_**"Jarvis ? Can you scan my phone and camera photos, and put them on the TV ?" **_she said as the rest gather up so they can see the pictures

_"of course, Mrs. Rogers" _Jarvis says

_**"Mrs. Rogers" **_tony snorted and clint snorts too, and they began to laugh quietly at her

_**"I heard you two !" **_natasha warned them and the two pranksters stopped quickly

_"the scan is completed" _

_**"thanks, J"**_

Natasha said and cuddle next to steve, while bobbi sat on clint's lap, tony took a seat between pepper and bruce, and thor sat happily on the floor. As the pictures showed up, they were all astonished by the beauty of that island _**"wow, Maldives it's a paradise" **_pepper said while keeping her eyes on the screen

_**"yeah, the ocean it's clear blue and the sand it's so soft and white" **_natasha said

_**"I will take betty for sure" **_bruce told and steve smiled at him

Clint nodded and said_** "me and bobbi will go too" **_bobbi turned herself and smiled to her boyfriend

Natasha smirks at them and turn to see tony _** "and you stark ?" **_tony turn to see her and nods

_**"I will go with a super model I just met yesterday" **_he said and they all growl as rolling their eyes _**"you'd should see her, she's hot !" **_tony yells as the pictures finished

_**"you're gross" **_bobbi told him, the others started to laugh and tony screw up his eyes.

* * *

><p>Now they had three months since they come from their honeymoon. Right now they were sleeping on their bed, tired because they just arrived from a mission, first they make sure they weren't hurt of something, but thank God they were not injured with bullets wounds or something like that, just some few bruises and cuts on their faces. Natasha had her face buried on his neck and steve was hugging her when someone said in a British accent<p>

_"Captain Rogers ?"_

Jarvis interrupted their sleep_** "uh-huh ?... **_steve responded as shutting tightly his eyes and natasha growled

_"Mr. Wilson is asking for you" _natasha turned and covered herself with the blanket as she groans

_**"tell him what he wants, Jarvis" **_steve didn't want to get up either

_"yes sir" _Jarvis said. Moments later, Jarvis says again _"he say that it's something about, bucky barnes, aka winter soldier" _at the time Jarvis said "something about, bucky... steve quickly opened his eyes widely and lift himself up the bed, grabbing his clothes, natasha pecks from the blanket and sees his hurry _"what I tell him ?" _Jarvis asks

_**"I'm on my way... **_Steve put on his sweatpants and t-shirt

_"okay sir" _the A.I. finish. Natasha sat up and says

_**"do you want me go with you ?"**_

He sees her and seats on the bed as he put on his shoes_** "no, it's okay" **_natasha nods and see him finishing with his shoes. Once steve finished tying his shoes, he walked towards the door and said _**"rest yourself. I'll be right back" **_

_**"steve ?.. **_natasha say, steve stop and turned to see her

_**"yeah ?" **_he ask her

_**"love ya" **_

Steve smiles and sighs_** "me too" **_natasha blow him a kiss and steve leaves the room.

**At the main floor...**

_**"hey !" **_'the Falcon' greeted steve. Sam was seating on the couch when he heard the elevator opened and saw it was the captain

_**"what you got ?" **_steve got up the stairs and go to the living room

_**"S.H.I.E.L.D security cameras got a man with a 96% of compatibility with bucky" **_sam said while shaking steve's hand

_**"where ?" **_cap asked anxious

_**"Coney island" **_Wilson says and steve smirked. Sam frowns and saw steve's reaction_** "what ?" **_falcon ask

_**"we always wanted go there as kids" **_steve said and put his hands on his hips

Sam put his hand to his chin as he says_** "so you think... **_steve smiled and sam thought exactly what the blondie was thinking, so he say happy_**"cap ! This is amazing !" **_wilson pats his friend's arm and steve chuckles

_**"yeah... He's recovering his memories" **_steve smiles brighter. Falcon turned out to see the tower was very silence, because normally there was a lot, A LOT of noise in each floor

_**"where's everyone ?" **_sam asked casual

_**"natasha is sleeping, cus' we just got back from a mission" **_steve said him _**"clint and bruce at the Triskelion, doing paperwork. Tony went to a business work and thor at asgard" **_sam nodded and steve told sam to follow him _**"want something do drink or eat ?"**_

_**"no thanks cap, fury told me to give you the news and head back to work" **_Sam said while steve went to the refrigerator

_**"what are you working at ?" **_cap grabbed a bowl of grapes from the fridge

_**"I'm training the new agents"**_

Steve chuckled_** "good luck with that"**_

_**"it's that hard ?!" **_sam widen his eyes, steve smirks and put more grapes on his mouth

_**"yes it is" **_rogers said and they heard the elevator opens and the two mens turned to see who was it

_**"hey, fellas" **_natasha greets

Steve and sam straighten themselves and said_** "hello natasha"**_

_**"hi, sam" **_natasha hugs him and goes where her husband is_**"good morning, babe"**_

_**"morning, tasha" **_steve says while giving her their morning kiss, natasha wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kiss him back and deepen the kiss, steve put aside the bowl of grapes and put his hands on her waist. They didn't know when the kiss started to get hot, when sam coughs faked, interrupting their heated kiss

_**"I should go now" **_sam winked at steve and waves his hand to natasha

_**"bye sam, and thanks" **_steve blushed a little while lowering his head not making eye contact with sam

_**"you're welcome, bye nat" **_falcon said, natasha nodded and sam goes to the elevator.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"so, how was the mission ?" <strong>_bobbi asked to natasha the next day on S.H.I.E.L.D. They were walking towards Nick Fury's office..

_**"normal. Easy I should say, steve and I arrest the mercenaries and - **_

The Black Widow accidentally crashed with a woman that had a cup with juice and slips into natasha's brand new green blouse_** "¡ im so so sorry !... **_the women doesn't make eye contact with her and tries to "clean" natasha's blouse _**"I shouldn't have... **_the agent look up and sees with who she crashed, she saw it was the wife of Captain Rogers... _**"agent romanoff" **_the woman straighten herself as she puts her arms behind her back

_**"agent carter" **_Natasha said with disgust in her voice

_**"im so sorry, for your blouse" **_sharon lowered her head and bobbi stands next to natasha, faceless like if nothing wasn't happening

_**"it's okay, just watch where you're going next time" **_natasha swiped the remaining of the orange juice and was really trying not to punch sharon on her damn face

_**"y-yes, agent romanoff" **_carter said nervous

_**"go back to your work" **_natasha bitten

Sharon nods quickly and goes to her work. Bobbi smiled at her friend as natasha starts walking very annoyed_** "geez nat, you scare the crap of that agent" **_morse smirks and give the spy an napkin from her bag

_**"it's not that" **_natasha said while accepting bobbi's napkin _**"well, yes I do, but it's because she had or still have a crush on steve" **_the redhead sighed and as she cleans herself

_**"wow really ?" **_bobbi asks and natasha nodded at her

_**"yep, that's why I don't like her" **_natasha easily admitted

_**"tasha, every... EVERY woman has a crush on steve... Even me !" **_bobbi yelles at natasha. Romanoff rises a brow to her friend and bobbi rolls her eyes _**"but like a bro"**_

Natasha smiles and ask bobbi _** "what's your point ?"**_

_**"that why especially her ? why you treat her more harder than the others ?" **_bobbi said and natasha shrugged

_**"because... Cause... **_it was a really good question _**"I think, cus she's peggy's niece"**_

_**"so ?" **_mockingbird stopped her steps for a moment and quickly reached the spy's step

_**"I don't know, I have this strange feeling about her when she is near steve" **_natasha said and turn to see the agent

Bobbi shook her head_** "but you don't have to" **_natasha screw up her eyes as they reach fury's office, bobbi opens the door and let natasha go first

_**"hello, agents romanoff and morse" **_fury said when he saw natasha and bobbi entered his office, the two womens nodded at him _**"you're going to an, 1 week of undercover mission" **_he told them while standing up from his chair and shook their hands

_**"where ?" **_Bobbi asked when she and natasha finished shaking fury's hand

_**"Venice, Italy... **_the director says _**"sisters. Both of you are gonna go to an auction"**_

_**"for what ?" **_natasha said and narrows her eyebrows

Fury sees natasha and answered_** "to buy a painting"**_

_**"the target ?" **_morse asked her boss

_**"old man, 60-70 years, caucasian, fat and bald"**_

Natasha rolls her eyes_** "uggg... hate those guys" **_the redhead say with disgust

_**"agent romanoff, ¿problem with the bald guys ?" **_fury rises his brow (because he was bald too)

_**"I'm not talking about you sir" **_natasha said. Bobbi covered her mouth trying not to laugh at natasha. Fury smirked and open his desk drawer, taking out a folder

_**"so, every detail of the mission is right on this folder" **_he gave it to bobbi and continues saying them _**"be careful and good luck, agents" **_fury told them, they nodded and got out of his office.

Natasha and bobbi went to the avengers tower, so natasha could get her stuff _**"how much you said ?"**_

Steve asked her. Natasha was folding her t-shirts putting them on a suit_** "a week" **_she answered as rogers seats next to her suit

_**"doing what" **_Steve asks again

_**"undercover mission, with bobbi" **_natasha smiles at him

The captain smiled back at her and stand up for a kiss, and she grateful give it to him_** "be careful kay ?" **_steve said between the kiss, natasha nodded and continue finishing packing her clothes. Once she finished, natasha headed to the elevator and presses the button to get the elevator

_**"love you" **_she said after pressing the button, steve smiles and leans down to kiss her

_**"me too" **_he broke the kiss as the elevator arrived. Natasha waved at him and he smiled to her.

* * *

><p>After natasha and bobbi left, steve went to the main living room with the rest of the avengers guys, that were already chilling out there <em><strong>"hey cap ! Over here !" <strong>_clint told him while taping with his hand the spot next to where he was seating

_**"hi guys" **_steve says as he walks into the living room

_**"hey" **_the boys said while seeing steve sat next to Hawkeye

_**"so... **_tony handle steve a beer can and continued speaking_** "capsicle, where's nat ?"**_

_**"mission... One week" **_steve opens his beer and have a sip of it

_**"so that means, a week for us !?" **_tony screamed

Steve and Bruce rolled their eyes while thor and clint cheer_** "please stark, don't plan anything" **_bruce said at his pal and tony totally ignored the doctor

_**"stevie boy ! Your wife it's not gonna be at town ! Let's take advantage of it !" **_stark yells as he stand up and smiles brightly at everyone _**"like old times ! Without you being married !"**_

_**"old times ? When we - ugghh. I said no, tony" **_steve drank his beer. He narrows his brows and says _**"at the matter of fact, pepper wouldn't let you" **_the guys agreed with cap and tony laughed sarcastic

_**"ja. Ja. Ja. She's not my girlfriend or wife - **_

_**"lucky for her !" **_clint yelled, the boys started to laugh and tony sigh annoyed

_**"excuse me ?" **_tony rises his eyebrow at barton and clint screw up his eyes _**"never mind... **_he says while throwing his hands up to the air _**"steve, pepper it's going to a board executive thing" **_

_**"so ?" **_the blonde hair guy frown as he put down his beer

_**"she would not being bothering us" **_tony smiled

Clint sighed and lift his hand_** "I'm in !"**_

_**"meeee toooo !" **_thor booms

_**"sorry I can't. I have to do a research project with betty for S.H.I.E.L.D " **_bruce informed them

_**"okay, only because it's with betty, and I like her for you" **_stark said to bruce. Banner smiles warmly and nods at tony. The billionaire turns to see steve and says _**"so what about you, love bird !?" **_they turned to see steve, who was sipping his beer can. Cap lowered his can

_**"no. And NO" **_steve says. Tony narrow his eyebrows and yells

_**"please ! I promise not to do anything bad !" **_stark said

_**"I said no" **_steve shook his head _**"I prefer staying at my room and draw all day... So... if you excuse me... **_cap stood up and put the empty beer can on the coffee table that was next to clint _**"I will go now" **_he said and goes towards the elevator

Bruce smiled at himself while the rest yelled_** "¡ aww !" **_while steve was going

_**"you gramps !" **_clint told steve

_**"party pooper !" **_Tony yells

Steve rolls his eyes and keep walking, ignoring his friends_** "yeah yeah, whatever you say" **_he smiles as he enters the elevator


	29. Chapter 29

The boys, except steve and bruce, were partying hard at a night club. Steve was in his bedroom, sitting on the bed, he took that peacefully silence time to draw a rough sketch of his beautiful wife, it was quite... Well it was really GOOD sketch, the lines, the perfect shape of her eyes, nose, ears, and what he liked the most, her lips. Steve smiled at the drawing and with his thumb, he caress the paper where natasha's cheek were, still smiling, he says to himself _**"she's so beautiful" **_steve was finishing with the details of the sketch when his phone rang. He turned his head to the night stand, where his phone was, at first he didn't want to answer, because maybe it will be tony calling him again and trying to convince him to go to the night club and "have fun" while natasha wasn't home. So he sigh and answers _**"hello ?"**_

_"hey cap, hill here" _agent Hill said

Steve put the sketchbook and the pencil aside him_** "¡ oh hey, maria ! What's up ?"**_

_"fury wants to see you" _maria says

_**"do you know for what ?" **_

_"uhh, no I don't, but maybe it's for a mission. So be prepared"_

_**"okay, I will be there in thirty minutes" **_steve said while nodding and hanging out. He quickly got himself off the bed and headed to his closet to pack his stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>At the N.Y. Triskelion...<strong>

_**"ahh ! Captain rogers !" **_fury greet steve as he saw the captain walk into his office

_**"sir" **_steve smile at his boss and fury gesture him to take a seat _**"do you wanted to see me ?" **_cap asked while seating down and as well fury

_**"oh yeah, I need you for a undercover mission"**_

Steve quickly worried about nat and bobbi_** "does natasha's cover mission blew up ? She and bobbi are ok ?!" **_he yelled

_**"no no, please calm down, cap... Widow's and agent morse mission is going perfectly fine" **_fury smirked at steve's relief sigh. Suddenly there was a knock on the director's door, fury and steve turned out to see who was it _**"and since your partner is occupied, you'll be partnering with agent carter" **_the agent opened the door and steve quickly stood up (because he's a gentleman)

She walked towards steve and stretched out her hand at him _** "captain, nice to work on your side... Again" **_a smug smile appear on sharon's face. Steve returned a shy smile to her and shake her hand, but quickly broke the salute. Sharon smiled to herself and took a seat next where steve was. The blondie prefer not to sit next to her, so he will be stand up, cross his arms around his chest and listen carefully at his boss

_**"now, this is your mission, you two will infiltrate to a gala party, right there, there will be the most important and exclusive persons of New York... **_fury told them to turn to the big screen back of them. And instantly a middle aged man appeared on the screen _**"senator Wilshire, will be attending too, and in case you don't know who he is. He's one of SHIELD allies, and a few days ago, he received a death threat from an unknown number, that our hackers still can't find who was it" **_the boss said frustratingly while rubbing his temples with his fingers, and steve narrowing his brows as he focus at the instructions fury gave him while focusing on the senator's pic on the screen

_**"why can he just can stay home ?" **_sharon ask casually. Nick and steve turned their glance at her, as she keep saying _**"until we found out the unknown number ?... **_carter stands as she look at them, while putting her hands on her hips while the mens still seeing her... babbling _**"it's really stupid of him go out and - **_

_**"¡ that's a very good question, agent carter !... **_fury, thank God, you interrupt her ! He glance at steve and then return to sharon _**...but we have reasons, that I'm not going to say about it to you" **_she quickly apologize and shut her mouth. Steve was struggling not to smile while sharon slowly sat again, fury sighed and continue his speech _**"so.. You must protect him of any threat, any attempt, danger, or even of a fly" **_they both nodded at fury's order

_**"we will be his bodyguards, or something ?" **_steve asked as he put his hands on his belt

_**"no, if the threatening sees he brought guards, they will want to eliminate him faster, so you and carter will be a couple invited by the senator Wilshire, so stay close to him, but not to much either" **_

Fury stood up from his seat and ready to leave_** "a couple ?" **_steve whispered under his breath, knowing that this missions needed to be so close to each other, hugs, cuddles and kisses... _'ki- kisses, damn it' _steve said on his mind

_**"a couple" **_sharon said while smirking to herself

_**"yes a couple, so, get started, the mission starts tomorrow at seven... So suit up for then" **_fury walked out of his office, leaving steve and sharon alone

Steve widen his eyes as his boss left, so he quickly made his way out of there_** "see you tomorrow night, agent. Excuse me" **_he said to her coldly and went towards the exit, leaving sharon with a HUGE smirk on her fucking face

* * *

><p>At the time steve arrived at the avengers tower, he was starving, so he went to the main kitchen and saw the boys were already at home. Cap smiled at his wasted sleeping soundly friends on the couches and floor, he checked the clock and it was 1:45. Steve decided to leave them there and get his snacks, so he went to the fridge and grab whatever his stomach begged him. He sat on one of the kitchen island stool while eating chips, when he sees that clint and tony were hugging tightly, cap chuckles and quickly took out his Stark-Phone and went to snap a picture of them. Perfect ! Now he will have a great blackmailing for the two pranksters. When he finished saving the pic, his phone rang and saw the ID number quickly answering it<p>

_**"hey baby !" **_steve said happily and then munching a chip on his mouth

_"hello to my hubby" _natasha says on the other line

_**"how'd you've been ?" **_

_"a little tired, that's all"_

_**"yeah, well I can't wait to see you"**_

_"hmm, me too... _they continued talking about random stuff, and natasha started to feel more tired

_"stevie, I'm really exhausted... _she said while yawning _"me and bobbi have a very long day"_

_**"oh, well -**_

_"bye, baby..._

Steve remember a thing_** "nat ?! uh... I wanna say something to you" **_he said nervous

_"what ?" _natasha's eyes were closing slowly, and she was trying so hard not to fall asleep

_**"im doing a undercover mission... With agent 13"**_

Suddenly natasha's sleep flew away, she snapped her eyes wide open and could feel a wave of jealously ran through her body _'tasha, think like an grown adult' _natasha said to herself_. "so ?" _the red head says like if she didn't mind that sharon maybe would kiss her husband. So she took a relaxing deep breath and continues _"babe if you thought I would be mad, no im not" _natasha manage saying without yelling or being angry like an crazy teenage girl

_**"really ?" **_steve said really surprised at natasha's reaction

_"yeah... just be careful okay ?" _she was literally angry from inside

_**"kay, see you soon" **_steve smirked and stood up from the stool

_"ok bye, love you" _natasha says

_**"love ya too, goodbye" **_steve smiled and hangout the call.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"what's the news" <strong>_natasha asked when she enters a room of a warehouse

_**"we have him" **_bobbi answers as she shows her the monitor _**"he's going to a reunion near downtown area" **_natasha nods to her friend

_**"so we'll kill him there" **_the spy says. But then she thought that it'll be better if they kill him silently, so she asks bobbi _**"are you good at sniping ?"**_

_**"an expert I'm not, but I know archery" **_bobbi said turning her glance at the screen

Natasha smirks_** "archery ? Oh yeah... I know from who" **_mockingbird wide her eyes and said nervously

_**"nat, barton didn't teach me... **_morse not able to make eye contact with natasha. The redhead chuckles and stared at her for awhile, bobbi knew that natasha wasn't going to buy the lie, so she turned around to see her and yells _**"okay ! Just a little few tricks" **_bobbi finally admitted and natasha laughs and rises her hands on defense.

**- Steve's mission -**

_**"captain, we must be totally convincingly about our covers" **_sharon said while they head to the gala

_**"yeah... Sure" **_steve says as the car stops. He had his hair dyed black and sharon was brunette _**"okay, once we get inside, you must follow my lead" **_cap told her while he was ready to exit the car _**"this isn't a training session from SHIELD, this mission has a human life in middle of it" **_

_**"cap, I've -**_

_**"captain rogers... For you im captain rogers" **_steve glance at her coldly

Sharon saw him and nodded_** "uhh, yeah, sorry" **_she said and steve opened the door

_**"remember, don't do nothing stupid" **_he says to her

_**"it will be ok, captain" **_sharon say as following steve outside from the car

* * *

><p>Natasha's and bobbi's mission was perfectly performed. They found the bald guy and bobbi eliminate him with a beautiful shoot with an arrow and natasha helped her to kill the rest who were in that room, they let the rest of their team kill the others in the building. Bobbi and natasha entered on the elevator of their hotel room so they can go to their bedrooms when bobbi said<p>

_**"thank God we finish -**_

_**"so you can go with barton ?" **_natasha finished for her while smiling

_**"ja. Ja. Very funny nat" **_bobbi said sarcastically and then rolls her eyes_**"and yes, to go with barton. But look at yourself, you miss steve like fuck !" **_mockingbird teased too

_**"yeah... **_natasha chuckled and then sigh, because it was true, she missed her captain. Once they reach their floor, they directly went to their bedrooms _**"I'll text him, to tell him I'm on my way back tomorrow" **_natasha said while opening her door amd bobbi smiled at her. As said, a successfully and excellent mission that the two agents were happy cause they will return to NY tomorrow morning...

But steve's mission didn't went too well...

**At the gala.**

Captain America and agent 13, introduced themselves to everyone as jack anderson and lilian phillips, an engaged couple, they were glancing at their protected target as they "dance" or "talk". Steve saw no one suspicious was around senator Wilshire. Now they were ordering drinks in the bar, but still watching out for any threats

_**"so, I heard you like to draw" **_sharon said while sipping into her drink

Steve nods and took a sip too of his own drink_** "yep, since I was kid... Who told you that ?"**_

_**"my aunt" **_she says and he frowned

_**"your aunt ?"**_

Agent 13 nodded and smiled_** "yes, aunt peggy" **_steve almost spit his drink

_**"peggy carter ?!" **_he said in a low voice so the people around couldn't hear

_**"yeah, Margaret carter"**_

_**"are you serious ?!"**_

She chuckled_** "of course, I've thought you knew ?" **_steve shook his head saying no. They minutes passed pretty fast, as steve couldn't expected they would because he was talking about peggy with her niece. When suddenly some cheers from the other side of the building caught sharon's attention and she spotted a familiar face, so she growl at it _**"we have a little problem" **_steve immediately turned where her eyes were focused on

_**"you got to be kidding me" **_rogers sighed heavily and lowered his head, and returning his glance the one and only, Tony Stark, greeting and blowing kisses to everyone who was in his path _'typical of stark' _steve smiled at himself, he turns to see sharon, who was seeing tony too _** "wait here, let me deal with it" **_she just nodded and watch steve going towards the billionaire. Steve waited for the crowd could leave stark alone, and once that happen, tony saw a man coming straight to him, and recognized him instantly. Tony was going to open his mouth when steve quickly greeted him and introduce himself as shaking his hand and discreetly took him outside. Once they were outside, steve grab him from his suit _**"what the hell are you doing here ?!" **_cap asked

_**"wow ! Language, cap !" **_tony teased as he release his suit from steve's fist

Steve rolled his eyes up and narrow his eyebrows tightly_** "stark, I'm not for your stupid jokes, im on a mission. So why are you here !"**_

_**"the most important people in New York are here... And I'm important, and from New York"**_

The blonde man then realized he was right, tony stark had to be here. But he was worried about his friend because if something goes wrong, his friend will be in danger _**"okay... just stay away from me back there, or they'll be suspicious" **_he warned him

Tony rolls his eyes at him_** "yeah yeah" **_they walked into the building and tony said to him after they could reach the gala _**"ohh, by the way, little spider certainly will love that hair color on you" **_stark kept walking with a smirk on his face because he saw steve's bright red face while blushing like a dorky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"darling, I think everything went well" <strong>_sharon said while they were dancing slow in the floor, as they scan the area

_**"yeah, I think - **_steve stops when he saw a black mask man aiming at the senator from the second floor. Steve quickly whispered to sharon and order her to go upstairs and silently take down the man, of course he'll do it instead of her, but he was too big to be silent. She nodded and walked away from steve, he glanced at the masked man and walks towards the senator. The man saw a guy walking toward the target, so it was now or never... ***BANG !* **a loud sound come from the balcony and the crowd began to panic and scream, running like crazy their way out of the gala, steve shocked and prayed to God that the shooter missed, and luckily he did. Cap saw the senator was scared lying in the ground while covering his head with his hands (like if that could help him ?), steve quickly ran forward and reach Wilshire

Steve got his arm and lift him like a piece of paper_** "come on, sir !" **_the senator was scared at first because he thought it was the shooter, but then saw it was captain america. Steve put his hand on the earpiece and said to shaorn

_**"did you take him down ?!" **_he said through his communication

_"no captain ! I don't found him !" _sharon yelled and search every room, but no luck. Steve growl and yells at his mic

_**" ¡ maybe he went to the roof ! I'll be there in a minute, just let me put the senator into safety !" **_he finish as leading the senator to the exit

_"okay !" _agent 13 continued her pursuit

Steve stopped suddenly and making traffic on the crazy crowd, remembering a thing, he turns himself and his eyes scans desperately into the crowd _** "stark !" **_steve panics when his eyes didn't saw his friend _**"stark !" **_he screamed more louder

_**"over here !" **_tony waved his arm highly so steve could see him through all the people screaming that pushes him to the exit

Steve sighed relief and make his way out too_** "senator Wilshire, you must get out of here !" **_the senator nodded. Once they were out the building, a car was already waiting for them _**"agent 13 ! Mission report !" **_steve said while opening the car's door

_"the shooter pushed me and went downstairs !"_

Steve narrow his brows and said_** "this car will get you to safe, senator" **_the man nods and quickly get into the car as steve order the driver go to SHIELD headquarters. Rogers watch the car go and then he search for tony. The billionaire man was running towards his car with his two bodyguards behind him, OK, the senator and tony were safe, now, the shooter. So he called sharon from his earpiece _**"agent 13 ! I'm on my way to help yo - - - ... **_steve words were cut by three shots on his chest, he looked down and saw specific that two bullets were near his heart and one was in his left shoulder, of course he had been shot before, but these bullets hurt like hell, the pain began running through his body and steve slowly turned his glance up and saw the mystery black masked man standing front of him, pointing straight to the captain, but suddenly, and for steve's surprise, the man burst into a run and disappeared...

Steve then returned to reality and heard a woman screaming_** "captain rogers !" **_ it wassharon, she came out the building and running towards cap, steve begin to see everything blurry and in slow motion, as he started to tumble down, falling on his knees, then falling completely on the ground

_**"steve !" **_he heard another voice, now a male one _'tony' _steve says in his mind

_**"red code ! Red code !" **_sharon said to her mic hidden behind her bracelet. She kneels besides the captain quickly taking her fingers on his pulse, a very very fast heartbeat

_**"hey hey, buddy im right here" **_tony says as he inspect steve's bullets wounds _**"you're going to be fine, okay ? Just saty with me... **_stark continued saying steve, tying to keep him awake, but he was not getting any luck, steve was choking with his own blood and tony quickly lifts his head _**"HE HAVE BEEN SHOT MORE THAN THREE TIMES ! WHY THESE ONES ARE HAVING THIS EFFECT ON HIM LIKE THIS !" **_tony screams at sharon and saw his friend begin closing his eyes slowly _**"hey ! Steve ! Keep awake bud !" **_tony said while giving steve slaps on his face. Tony saw he was not making steve react, cap was already fainted. Tony then says angrily to sharon _**"ARE SHIELD ALREADY COMING ?!"**_

Sharon nodded nervously_** "y-yes, mister stark, they'll be here in no time" **_like she said, SHIELD'S doctors were there very quickly, taking steve on a stretcher and attended him while putting him into the ambulance. Tony and Sharon watch closely and headed to the SHIELD headquarters.

* * *

><p>Tony, clint and thor were in the waiting area while bruce was helping in the surgery trying to keep steve alive. The guys patiently waited for information of steve's health.<p>

_**"does friend natasha already knows ?" **_thor said while taping his foot hard on the floor

Tony and clint turned their glance at the thunder man_** "damn it ! I totally forgot !" **_stark says to himself and then turns to see clint _**"you definitely should tell her"**_

_**"why me ?!" **_barton reproaches

_**"because you're her best friend !"**_

_**"so ?!" **_clint shrugged

Tony rolls his eyes_** "just call her, barton ! Her husband got shot ! She deserves to know !"**_

_**"okay okay !" **_clint said and took his phone out of his pocket, he searches for natasha's number and then sigh. Couple seconds later, natasha answers the phone _**"hello ? Nat ?" **_clint rubs his forehead with his hand

Hawkeye clearly could hear nat's growl_ "it better be important, Francis, because you just woke me fro -_

_**"steve have been shot... And his health it's pretty bad... **_after saying that, clint heard a dead silence... a worrying silence...


	30. Chapter 30

_"natasha ?... Hello ?"_

_**"I-im on my way" **_natasha hang and grabs her stuff, quickly going to the airport. While in the her way to new york, she texted bobbi telling her what happened, once she finished sending the message, natasha couldn't sleep or put herself relaxed, the spy only was thinking in her husband life, in how she can't live without him, without his smile, who gives her the reason to wake every morning. She just, couldn't imagine that, his soft lips that make her fly and feel she could touch the clouds. His beautiful baby blue eyes, that every time she see them, made her get lost in them, like if they were the infinite ocean, natasha loved how steve treated her, with love, passion, with delicacy, like if she was a fragile glass. And of course she can't imagine her life without his _body_, cause when they had sex, he makes her feel her the most important women in the world, feeling like a child again, that she belongs to him in this world... That she was _loved..._

When natasha's plane arrived at the JFK airport, she quickly grab a cab and went directly to SHIELD'S hospital, and once she got there, natasha ran into the waiting area and saw her friends, they've had been there like 10 hours, sitting and waiting for more information on steve's status, as they drank coffee to stay awake, she also noticed empty cups of coffee on the floor or just popping out of a small trash can. She saw too that, they had their eyes red and dark circles under them_** "where is he ?" **_natasha asked while she walks in. The boys quickly lifted their heads to see her _**"what happened ?" **_she asks again, clint and thor stand up and tony walk forwards her

_**"a 'black masked man' shoot at him, while he was on a mission" **_tony said to her

_**"why he was shoot ? Sharon was supposed to get his back" **_she bites and puts her hands on her hips

_**"yeah but. I don't know, the things got wrong" **_clint says, lowering his head and rubs the back of his neck and all of them sigh in frustration. Couple minutes later passes, When natasha saw banner walking towards them, she yells_** "bruce !, ¿ can I see him ?!" **_the avengers gathered up and stood near the doctor

_**"certainly" **_bruce told natasha. She smiled and was about to walk away when bruce stops her by grabbing her arm _**"but I have something to say about steve" **_the doctor says in worried voice, natasha narrowed her brows and nods. Bruce sees his friends and says _**"the bullets that we extract from cap, were the same natasha's got shot time ago. But this time, they made sure they've got more poison on them" **_tony anger rise up at bruce's words, while clint was staring furiously at the floor. Thor had his palm in his jaw trying so hard to control his temperament as natasha tightly pressed her hands into a fist

_**"are you fucking serous ?!" **_clint yells

_**"brucie ?... Natasha's bullets had 15 percent of poison" **_tony said worryingly

_**"so friend Steven's have ?" **_thor walks forward bruce, invading his personal space

Bruce quickly stepped back, so the other guy couldn't show up, not right now when his friend need him, so he sighs_** "hundred percent. Steve's serum is fighting it, but it's to strong, it's like if the bullet was made for him. The poison is killing everything on his path, making damage to the brain and heart" **_natasha's heart shattered, not believing every word of bruce _**"He's on coma right now... **_banner lowered his head as the rest were still shocked by the news _**"the doctors and I, don't know when he's going to wake up, maybe, hopefully in months... I'm sorry natasha" **_he saw her, and sees that she holding up her tears while biting her lip

_**"please, can I see him ?" **_tasha says in a crackling voice, bruce nodded and told her the number of her husband recovery room was. Once she found the room, natasha grabbed the door knob and sigh heavily, when she entered the room, the first thing she saw, was steve laying down with a bunch of electronic equipment around him, heart monitors, blood warmer, an cannula nasal, trying to keep him alive, her eyes began to feel watery as she walked towards him. Natasha took the chair next to the bed and slowly sat down as she says in a low and crackle voice _**"hey... I'm back already" **_natasha grabs his hand and squeeze it lightly _**"I'm sorry, about not being with you. I've should've have been with you" **_hearing all the machines beeping loudly was torturing her _**"if you can hear me... I beg you... Be STRONG" **_natasha took his hand on her both hands and kiss it. The black widow was scared to lose her husband, he was the only thing that remind her to be alive, so she leaned closer to him and whispers while a tear slides over her face _**"you can't leave me... **_she caresses his cold cheek and says _**"I love you... Please ... Be STRONG"**_

* * *

><p><strong>5 months later...<strong>

For the next few months, steve was still on coma, and still not reacting. Natasha didn't want to go from his side any single of second and even slept on a uncomfortable chair next to cap's bed. The boys took turns to check out on the couple, also sometimes the girls check on them too

_**" ¡ I'm so fucking freak out !" **_natasha yelled at bruce while they he was checking how steve was going

Bruce understand how she must be feeling_** "natasha, you've have to be patient" **_the doctor said while he put at steve, nutrients through the venous catheter

_**"yeah but, it's already been five months... **_natasha looks at steve and stroke her fingers in his blonde locks _**...and still he haven't wake up" **_she says while seeing his face was more thinner and his skin color was pale

A knock on the door interrupted _**"excuse me... **_they turned to see who was it. Brock Rumlow, the leader of S.T.R.I.K.E team, was entering captain america's room _**"agent romanoff, Mr. Pierce wants to see you" **_he told her as standing near the door

_**"tell him, I'm not available" **_natasha said coldly

_**"he said that, it's something about your husband" **_rumlow rises his brow at her. Natasha sighed and put her hands on her hip

_**"can you take care of him, while I'm out ?" **_she asked bruce

_**"sure, no problem" **_ banner smiled and shrugged his shoulders

Natasha nodded at bruce and turned her glance toward steve and gives a kiss on his cheek. Rumlow and natasha walked to pierce's office, once they got there, natasha opened the door and said_** "do you wanna see me, sir ?" **_the secretary turned around and smiles at her

_**"yes I do, agent" **_pierce says while putting down his glass of whiskey

_**"what is it ? Cause my husband needs me and - **_

_**"we're going to disconnect the monitors, and the poison in his body - **_

_**"what ? Who's monitors ? What you're talking about ?!" **_natasha narrowed her eyebrows, pierce sighed and said

_**... Captain america's"**_

Natasha anger exploded, feeling like if there was a lava running through her veins_** " ¡ OVER MY FUCKING DEAD BODY !... **_she screamed at him while lifting her middle finger to the man _**" ¡ DID YOU UNDERSTAND ?!" **_the fear that pierce was feeling right now was terrible hugely

_**"Mrs. Romanoff, plea -**_

_**" ¡ you're not going to do that !" **_natasha starts walking away, but something that pierce says, makes her stop

_**"captain rogers is not showing any sign that if his going to wake up !" **_he yelled as natasha stop her steps _**"or is he ?" **_she closes her eyes, realizing that he was right, steve was no showing any sign - with his serum, he supposed to woke up in a week ! _**"is he ?!" **_pierce yelles again

Natasha slowly turns to see him and says_** "but he will. And it's matter of time he awakes"**_

_**"can't wait for that happen, sorry" **_pierce gets his glass and takes a sip

_**"well, we will take him to the avengers tower then" **_she crosses her arms around her chest while shrugging

_**"you can't" **_he say. Natasha give him a death glare

_**"whose telling me not to ?" **_she lifts her chin, challenging him

_**"agent romanoff, if you and your friends take him -**_

_**"what ?! What're you gonna do ?!" **_the spy continues her glare at him, making pierce speechless. She grins and turned herself, walking to the exit. But before she goes, natasha told him _**"I'm taking my husband. And he'll be standing in front of you in no time" **_she closes the door hard. Pierce sighed and drank all his glass of whiskey

_**"let's see if you can, bitch" **_he said. Pierce grabs his phone and dial a number, he waits a few seconds and the other line answers

_"yes sir" _

_**"deny any attempt to take captain america. But only you, otherwise, everyone will be suspicious" **_he say while serving himself another round of whiskey

_"copy that"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>" ¡ what the fuck !" <strong>_tony screamed when natasha finishes telling about her talk with pierce. They were outside steve's room when she told them

_**" ¡ they will not do that to my brother Steven, while I am watching over him !" **_thor yelled

_**"who the fuck order that !" **_clint was sooo mad like the others were

Natasha rolls her eyes_** "Pierce... **_bruce inhaled and exhaled before he could turn into the hulk

_**"well, let's take him to the tower. We have intensive care unit and everything steve needs" **_banner says while managing his anger being controlled

_**"yeah come on, let's get going then" **_tony said and the rest nodded

They enters the cap's room, bruce and tony begin to connect him to a portable respiratory machine and a portable blood warmer, while clint and natasha bring a stretcher. Bruce told thor to lift steve and put him in the stretcher, while thor was laying his friend carefully on the stretcher, rumlow interrupt into the room _**"whoa !... **_brock yelled, the team saw towards him _**"hold on there, avengers... What're you doing ?" **_he says as crossing his arms

_**"this is not of your business, rumlow" **_clint bites and standing in front of steve

_**"yes it is, barton" **_rumlow says and sees all the avengers _**"I have orders and you can't take the captain from here" **_

_**"and what ? Watching him being disconnected ? Hell no !" **_tony said while finishing connecting the tubing into steve's body

Brock screws his eyes, he turn to see the redhead and approaches to grab her arm_** "agent romanoff - **_

_**" ¡ do not touch a hair of my friend natasha ! You puny human !" **_thor snaps his hand away from natasha and pushes him backwards as thor faces him really angry. Rumlow slowly looks up and gulped nervously

_**"look, brock, we don't want any problems, we are just taking cap to the tower... **_bruce said

_**"cause clearly, steve is 'hinder' here" **_tony glared at rumlow

Brock stepped back from thor and chuckles_** "pfff ! Cap ?! Hindering here ?! Please stark don't be ridiculous"**_

_**"let me ask you a question" **_the genius told him _**"why Pierce wants to disconnect cap's monitors ? Hmm ?" **_the avengers turned to see rumlow, as the agent frowned furiously

_**"I don't know" **_brock said casually lifting his chin at the avengers

_**"of course you know" **_clint narrow his brows tightly, rumlow sees barton and says

_**"even if I knew, it's not of your business, avengers. So I won't repeat again... **_he puts his hand on a tranquilizer dart gun, the avengers sees where his hand go _**"you won't take captain america"**_

The avengers chuckled, ¿ really ?, was an agent trying to stop, _THE AVENGERS ? _I mean, really ? Pff !, that's hilarious. Natasha turned to see all her friends and smiles at them while saying to the boys_** "watch me" **_the guys nodded, rumlow rolls his eyes and grabs his gun, but he didn't thought she was more faster than him, because when he was grabbing his gun, black widow already punched his face, and making him feel dizzy. Natahsa quickly stoles rumlow's gun and shot a dart at his neck and brock falls to the floor, sleeping like a little kid. The boys cheered at natasha's wonderful attack

_**" ¡ nice move, red !" **_tony says while thor and clint give her 'have five'

_**"come on, before he wakes up" **_bruce said as he pushes steve's stretcher outside the room

* * *

><p>When they took steve to the tower, secretary Alexander Pierce didn't attempt towards the avengers because it was too risky. But, ¿ why he wanted to disconnected steve from the monitors ? ¿ and, how he knew about the bullet was poisoned ?. That was the same question all the avengers and friends were asking themselves. Anyways, now few days passed and cap still doesn't wakes up, and that worried and frustrates natasha. Every day she went to medical floor, were steve was recovering, she still found him 'sleeping', and seeing that his body was every day strangely getting smaller and less built, natasha wanted to cry of desperation on not seeing him wake up and watching slowly, how the poison was absorbing steve's super serum<p>

_**"please, steve, it's been a long time, this isn't normal" **_natasha caress his cold cheek and sitting next to his bed _**"wake up baby" **_she bites her bottom lip from not crying _**"I need you... **_her tears falls and put her forehead on his chest, crying more in him

Couple minutes passed and natasha tranquilizers herself, she was watching blankly at steve's lifeless face. Suddenly a knock on the door brings her attention_** "nat ? Sorry for interrupt, but, I have wonderful news" **_bruce enters the room with a bright smile _**"I hope you don't mind but I told the boys too -**_

_**"okay okay, what's the great news !" **_tony enters behind banner

_**"SHHH !" **_natasha says, as the rest enters too

_**"I have an antidote for steve !" **_bruce said excited. The faces of the others light up when bruce told them that

_**"really ?!" **_natasha said happily, almost with tears of joy on her eyes

Banner nodded rapidly_** "yeah...**_

_**"well ! What's holding you up, friend bruce !?" **_thor booms

_**"okay... **_bruce goes next to steve and puts the antidote in his venous cathete. They rest saw how bruce put steve the antidote carefully, and once banner finished, he sigh and said _**"kay, now let's see how his body react to it" **_they nodded and all of them turned to see steve

_**"what worries me more is that, the poison is making him skinny again" **_clint says

Bruce lowers his head_** "yeah, and if he continues like this - I mean, without super serum in his body, and returns to his old sick body... His body wouldn't resist the poison and... **_the doctor lifted his head and closes his eyes _**"... Die ... **_the avengers were suffering seeing their leader, _dying, _and they couldn't do nothing to help him, they we're useless

_**"but, that won't happen, cus steve is more stronger and he never gives up" **_tony try to cheer up his friends _** "right avengers ?" **_the rest smiled lazily and leave the room, one by one as the hours passed, except natasha who always slept on her plastic chair next to steve's bed...

- _Romanogers -_

The days passes and passes and steve still don't show any improvement in his body or health. Bruce even had to put him a CPAP face mask, because last night he was struggling very herd to breathe, that he almost died, but luckily natasha heard the beeps on the monitor were louder and quick, so she ran and went to get bruce. Also he was losing more and more faster height and weight in a very dangerously way. And that made natasha couldn't sleep and find peace any second, worrying extremely about her husband _'you're stonger than this, steve. You never ever give up !' _she said to him on her mind, but mostly toward herself, watching her stevie dying slowly, it was horrifying

_**" ¡ you can't do anything else ?!" **_natasha yelled at bruce as they go outside of steve's room

_**"sorry natasha, but I'm making my best to help him" **_bruce said while breathing fast

Natasha quickly rubs his arm, trying to calm him down, before the hulk could show up_** "I-i'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you" **_she apologized to him, he didn't had the fault. He was doing whatever was in his hands to save her husband and she was paying him with yelling and frustrating him more

_**"nah, it's ok" **_Bruce breathe slower and calms himself. He turned to see natasha and says _**"just be patient... **_banner shook her shoulders _**"and have faith" **_he smiled and her, natasha sees him and gave him a warm smile too

* * *

><p><em><strong>"with captain america not waking up... The avengers staggered a little" <strong>_a traitor said. Alexander Pierce told his friend

_**"so, you mean... **_the man turns to see him and smiles

Pierce nods while smiling brightly_** "their debility is... **_the secretary chuckled and continues_**"The dear, captain america" **_pierce finish and the other man loudly laughs evilly at the news

_**"put our plans in action" **_the mysterious man told pierce and he nodded as going out of the man's office, the man smiled devilishly _**"I want to see the avengers destroyed ! ...**_


	31. Chapter 31

**-Hope you'd had a nice fourth of July ;)**

**(happy birthday steve )**

**Love. Writer**

* * *

><p>Weeks, days, were eternal for natasha. Steve's health was getting to bad, to worst, banner told the avengers that cap's body was not resisting the poison. His body was likely before he became Captain America<p>

_**"natasha, I-i ... Give him like three days of life" **_bruce told natasha, who was standing and crying next to steve's bed

She put her hand in her mouth, not allowing her to cry at loud _** "why ?... He's my LIFE... **_natasha saw steve and cleaned her tears _**...and his birthday is in a week. Maybe he'll be dead to then" **_bruce lowered his head

_**"I did what was in my hands to save him. Sorry... **_he said and walked away _**"I'll be in the lab, if you need me" **_natasha nodded slowly, her eyes not leaving steve, staring at his face

_**"baby... **_she whispers and leans closer to him _**"please wake up... Do it for me. Do any move, a finger, open your eyes. Or whatever but, please... Wake up" **_natasha begged steve, as she cry loudly

**At the lab...**

Bruce was so upset about steve's situation, because he was an expert on the super serum. Half of his life he studied all about it with betty, and - ... _'wait, ¡ betty ! That's it ! She haves my old research about steve's serum ! maybe I can search for an antidote there !' _bruce said to himself. So he quickly took his phone out and dial her number _**"betty ?"**_

_"bruce ?" _she answered

_**"yeah ! Uhh, I was calling to ask you a quick question" **_he asks while rubbing his neck with his palm

_"of course, what is it ?"_

_**"remember how was, obsessed with steve's super serum ?"**_

_"umm, yeah, and I think you still have that obsession"_

Bruce chuckles and continues_**"uhh, back in your lab, I left some research about his serum. Do you still have them ?"**_

_"no... _betty said and bruce's hopes were destroyed

_**"are you kidding me ?!" **_bruce say sadly

_"but... I remember some few things about it" _she told him and his face lighted up

_**"really ?! Well, can you come at the avengers tower ? But please, the fast as you can"**_

_"umm, yeah sure, see ya there"_

Banner smiled to himself and said_** "okay, we have less than three days to do that antidote"**_

_"what happen with steve's serum ? How's he going ?"_

_**"pretty bad. The poison is absorbing the serum. But luckily it's not killing it" **_bruce told her. When he hang out, bruce quickly prepared everything for the antidote.

Two days later, bruce and betty, finally discover the cure for steve_** "finally, we've got the antidote, and this time I'm pretty sure is the right one" **_bruce said when he and betty entered steve's room. The other avengers were there, because bruce told them the great news _**"let's just wait until tomorrow morning" **_the doctor said while going to put steve the antidote

_**"if the antidote worked, tomorrow his body will be like captain america's. But if it doesn't works... **_betty didn't finish and the rest lowers their head, knowing what she was trying to say. Banner finishes putting the antidote and said _**"okay, just, wait for tomorrow" **_the avengers sees steve. His body was know like he was before captain america, all skinny and sick.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"hey stevie... <strong>_ natasha was entering steve's room in the morning, when she saw something _** "What the - ... BRUCE !" **_she screams and said to tony's computer assistance _**"jarvis ! Call doctor banner !"**_

_"yes, Mrs. Rogers" _the A.I said as natasha was running to steve

_**"steve ! Thank God !" **_natasha saw that the antidote _worked_. Steve recovered while the whole night ! and voila ! It was like miracle happened... His body was not full healed, but he was buffing up, his heart was sounding stronger and he was not having problem to breathe _**" ¿ can you hear me ?" **_natasha cupped his face as she let tears of joy leave her eyes _**"it's me, natasha, please make a sign -**_

Bruce burst into the room _**"nat ! What is it ?!" **_natasha turned to see him. The doctor didn't need any words to see what was happening _**"on my God... **_he says as seeing steve was finally recovering _'it work.. It worked !' _ bruce said to himself while he signed relief _**"he made it" **_banner smiled at natasha, while she was still crying quietly and release his face

_**"bruce ! What happen ?!" **_clint ran to the room

_**"it's cap OK ?!" **_tony yelled as he was behind clint

Thor pushed them and said, well BOOMS_** "my friend Steven is alright !?"**_

_**"yeah... **_natasha smiles at them and turned her glance at her husband

_**"the antidote worked ?" **_betty says as she enters the room, bruce and the rest turns and nodded

_**"it's matter of hours he can wake up" **_bruce said. Betty smiled at steve and natasha, and stands next to bruce

_**"thank you, bruce" **_natasha sits in the chair and bruce nods at her _**"thank you too, betty" **_the redhead sees her and give her a warm smile. Ross smile at her back while nodding too

_**"this is sooo great!" **_clint said

_**"yeah, cap is recovering his body again" **_tony says

The avengers and betty turned their glance at the billionaire and risen one eyebrow at him_** "what you like his body ?" **_natasha teases stark

_**"haha. Funny, little red" **_tony shows her his middle finger and took out his tongue too. The rest laughed and make fun of stark until thor saw that natasha was staring at steve blankly and with love. So the thunder boy said in a low voice

_**"I think we should let lady natasha be alone with friend Steven" **_tony and clint turned to see natasha and nodded

_**"yes, you're right point break" **_tony whispered too as they made their way out the room

_**"call us when he awakes !" **_clint yelled at natasha and she nods. Betty saw why they left, so she elbowed to bruce. The doctor sees betty and she gestures him to leave, bruce then turned his glance at Natasha and he understand why betty gesture him to leave. So he and betty leave quietly the room. Then the redhead heard no sound and saw she was alone, so she said with proud in her words

_**"I can't believe it. You won the battle... **_Natasha lays next to him and hugs his torso tightly with one arm _**"you never give up... That's why I love you so much" **_she smiles brightly

* * *

><p>Bruce went to the lab with Betty and chat about the awesome news of steve <em><strong>"betty ! It worked !" <strong>_bruce said very happy

_**"yes ! That's great !" **_betty smiled at him and went to hug bruce.

Once she hugged him, the scientific stood shocked, but slowly hugs her back_** "yeah... Uhh... Yeah" **_bruce said shyly and broke their embrace. Betty sees him sad and asked him

_**"why you leave me ?" **_bruce turned around and betty stand behind him _**"why you didn't call me back ? - I mean, we could've work this out" **_her words sounded with hurt

_**"betty, I don't want to hurt you -**_

_**"but you'd SHOULD called !" **_betty grab his arm and turn him to face her. Banner saw her eyes were watery and kinda red

_**"I'm sorry okay ?!, I was scared - to hurt you... **_Bruce lowered his face but slowly lifted up and sees directly to her eyes _**"I love you... Since your father introduced us" **_

Betty smiles with love at him_** "why you didn't said that, since the beginning ?" **_bruce smiled at her back and sighs

_**"like I said, I was scared"**_

_**"let me guess. Because the hulk ?"**_

Bruce nods_** "yeah...**_

_**"you know I'm not afraid to it" **_she cups her hands on his face

_**"but I am" **_he caress her cheek _**"I am afraid HE, can hurt you"**_

_**"he can't hurt me. Because inside of him, there's a man, who won't let that happen" **_betty leaned closer to his face to kiss him

_**"I will never hurt you" **_bruce whispers and leans down, and kisses betty's lips

* * *

><p><em><strong>"remember when we went to Disneyland and tony was afraid that he would fall from the dumbo ride ?" <strong>_natasha said to steve, who was still asleep but thankfully recovering his health, slowly, but recovering _**"it was really funny seeing him almost throwing up, while the kid next to him was telling him 'be a grown up man ! Don't be a crybaby !'. Damn I loved that kid" **_natasha laughed and then turned to see steve _**"I can't wait to see you waking up and telling me, that you love me" **_she remains next to steve, just waiting the moment he woke. Couple of hours passed and natasha fall asleep in steve's embrace talking to him about their great and funny moments they passed together, the boys went to check them out and found that steve still doesn't awaken and natasha finally sleeping relaxed and soundly, almost with a smile on her face. So they decided to leave her to sleep with her stevie until she woke up or _steve _ woke her up.

It was like seven when natasha begin to stir because she was cold, the spy scanned the room and saw they're were still alone. Then natasha turned to see steve... And he was smiling lovingly at her and he said_** "hey, my love...**_

Natasha slowly smiles at him back, still doubting if it's a dream or finally he's awake. Steve caressed her cheek and she closes her eyes feeling his warmth again against her skin. So a river of tears come from her eyes and watch him closely_** "steve !" **_her voice was cracked and she throws herself on top of him

_**"ouch ouch ou -**_

_**"I'm sorry... **_steve smiled and grabs his left arm that was bandaged. Natasha cleans her joyful tears and hug him again, but this time softly _**"God ! You're finally awake !" **_steve hug her with his good arm _**"I've thought you might die"**_

_**"well, you won't get rid of me so easily" **_steve said and strokes his fingers through her red hair

Natasha chuckled_** "that's my boy" **_she broke the hug and rests her forehead on his. Natasha desired for the moment to see again his amazing blue eyes, she slowly leaned over his lips and kissed them with love, steve kissed her back and grabbed the back of her head to go deeper on the kiss. Natasha slowly parted and smiled _**"I miss like crazy your kisses" **_steve smiles too and peck a kiss _**"I have to inform the others that you're finally awake" **_she said

_**"okay" **_he protested and peck for another kiss, that natasha happily give it to him

Once natasha enter the main floor, the boys were eating junk food and playing video games_** "hey, guys" **_natasha greets them

_**"hey" "Hello red -**_

_**" ¡¿ did my friend steven awaken ?!" **_thor yelled. Natasha smiled at him and nodded happy, slowly the guys smiled and cheered _**" ¡ AYE ! my friend it's mighty !" **_Thor lifts his hammer in victory

_**"are you're serious, natasha ?!" **_clint yelles and tony was still on shock

_**"yeah, he's waiting for see you guys" **_natasha grins

The boys run towards the elevator and patiently waited for natasha could get on it, once she press the button for the medical floor, the three troublemakers were excited to see their friend awake again. When natasha open steve's room door, thor boomed_** "AHH ! Brother Steven !" **_he opened his arms and smiles at the captain and stood next to his left, steve smiles back and says

_**"thor ! ... Hey bud" **_steve bring up his right hand, he and thor did their secret hand shake, and once they finished their salute, clint said

_**"cap, I've thought you wouldn't make it" **_he shakes cap's hand and stands on the right of the bed _**"you scared the crap out of us" **_hawkeye punches slightly his good arm

_**"yeah.. Sorry" **_cap said

_**"stevie boy ! Ahh, you're finally awake !" **_tony grab his foot and shook it

_**"hey stark" **_steve waves at him. They keep chatting a little when they heard a small knock on the door

_**"hello, guys... **_bruce greets as he and betty enters the room. The doctor smiles when he saw steve finally has awaken _**"cap ! Glad to see you recovering"**_

_**"thank you" **_

Steve said. Natasha walks towards steve and stood next to thor_** "steve, he and betty made the antidote, that saved your life" **_

_**"really ? Well... I'm very very thankful for it" **_

_**"you don't have to, cap - actually it was betty who remembered all the research" **_bruce said proudly. Steve and the others saw that they were holding hands _**"so give her the credit" **_bruce elbows her

_**"no no -**_

Steve chuckled loud_** "thank you, betty" **_the captain smiled charmingly at her

_**"it's okay, steve" **_betty was trying so hard not to blush, but it was so impossible not to get shy when captain america smiles at you !

Tony clapped and yells_** "SOOO !" **_everyone turned their eyes at him_**"we have to prepare a birthday party for steve !"**_

_**"tony ! He just got put of coma !" **_natasha give tony a death glare

_**"you don't have to worry, natasha" **_betty informed her _**"steve will be like before in a day or less"**_

_**"see !?" **_stark say at natasha and she rolls her eyes

_**"friend steven ! Your birthday will be the coolest ever !" **_thor promises

_**"it's still funny that your birthday is the fourth of July" **_tony said while trying not to laugh

_**"well, let's get some fireworks, patriotic plates, cups, napkins, banners... Everything !" **_clint yells

_**"yeah, let's go guys !" **_tony says to the rest and said to steve and natasha_** "well, see you around, we will leave you alone"**_

_**"bye" **_the couple said as they all leave

But before the two scientists could leave, natasha told them_** "thanks for everything, bruce and betty" **_the doctors smiled at her, and while closing the door, they saw natasha was helping steve to sit down...

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth of July...<strong>

***avengers and friends singing* **

_**"... ¡ Happy birthday to you !" **_as the song finish, the people cheers for steve and clapped happily and the captain smiled at them. He was like 80 percent of recovered, these last days, natasha was so overprotective with him, steve told her he was okay, but still she was so careful with him, prepare him food, help him to get dressed, not letting him to walk to much.

The avengers decorated the main floor as america theme, U.S flags hanging all over the place, banners that said 'happy b'day america', patriotic napkins, cups and plates. Even the people were dress with blue, white and red...

_**"make a wish !" **_tony yelled as all of them were recording with their phones. Steve sees the candles and smiles to himself, he blows the candles off and everyone claps, once he finished, tony says

_**"OK ! Who wants cake ?!" **_everybody cheers up and waits for their piece

Cap let jane to hand out the captain america's shield form cake to everyone. Then suddenly he feels some smalls and delicate hands sliding through his abs all the way up to his chest, hugging him from behind_** "hey birthday boy" **_steve smiled, knowing to who that sexy voice belongs to. Steve turned around to face his lovely wife and kissed her

_**"hey" **_he said as he broke the kiss

_**"I have a present for you" **_she said while pecking other kiss

_**"babe, your gift is on the present table -**_

_**"yeah but, this one is more cooler" **_natasha told him while forcing him to follow her up. Once they were on the elevator, steve asked

_**" ¿ are you gonna rape me or something ?"**_

Natasha give him a look_** "I've will love to, but ... **_steve chuckle and she smiled at him _**"no" **_they remain in silence as they reach the top of the tower. Cap frowned when he saw

_**"the roof ?"**_

_**"yep, the roof" **_Natasha grabs his hand and took him to a bench she brought up before_**"come on, it's about to start" **_Steve followed her and they sat on the bench. They waited for 2 minutes, when a display of fireworks began

Steve's face lighted up as seeing the awesome show_** "wow, it's amazing" **_he said while putting his arm around her shoulders

_**"I told you, you'd like it" **_Natasha says, steve looks down and smiles at her

_**"not as I like you" **_he says and leaning towards her addictive lips

_**"oh really ?... **_she peck on his lips and plays with his shirt buttons _**"well, maybe we can 'disappear' for a couple of minutes ?" **_steve laughs and kisses her...


	32. Chapter 32

**Few days later...**

_**"you freak me out... **_Natasha said, as they finished making love. The redhead spy was doing invisible circles with her finger on his - now normal and built - chest, while she was telling him how she felt when he was on coma _**"when you started to lose weight and height so quickly - bruce told me you're not fighting back... **_she stop doing her circles and rest her head on his shoulder, and put an arm around his torso as steve kisses her head

_**"was the serum not fighting the poison ?" **_he asked and got her hand, tangling his fingers with hers

Natasha shook her head_** "no... It was absorbing it... luckily it wasn't killing the serum, because without it, you'd be dead" **_she signed heavy and lift her head to see him. Steve smiles softly at her and says

_**"but thanks to God, that didn't happen" **_he cups her face and kissed her. After a few nice minutes of kissing each others lips, natasha parted and presses their foreheads together, taking steve's hands off of her face, so she can now cup his face

_**"believe me, steve. If you dare to die... I will die with you too" **_she promises him

Steve narrows his eyebrows at her as he shook his head _**"don't say that" **_Rogers sees into her eyes, while putting some hair of hers behind her ear

_**"I'm fucking serious, I can't live without you" **_natasha said and kiss him hard

_**"let's not talk about sad things... **_steve says as he broke the heated kiss _**"we'd better focus on another round" **_he grins at her

_**"another one ?" **_she chuckles and straddles over his waist

_**"uh-huh...**_

Steve nodded and lift his head to kiss her, but natasha puts a finger in his mouth_** "kay, but first" **_she says, making him to frown and narrow his brows at her _** "promise me you never, EVER, gonna leave me" **_natasha slowly put her finger aside from his mouth, so he can talk. Steve sees her unique and beautifully green eyes and smiles

_**"I... Promise" **_he said and natasha smiled fondly at him, and leaned down over his lips...

* * *

><p>The next morning, steve woke early like he always had, and carefully got himself out of bed, trying not to wake up his wife, who was still sleeping soundly. Steve smiled at her as he saw her angelic peacefully face, so he leaned over her forehead and kiss it softly.<p>

The captain showered and dressed up, and goes to the main kitchen. He decided to make some delicious pancakes, a couple of eggs with bacon alongside, and a freshly orange juice, some french toast and cut juicy fruits too... _**"ahh ! I've missed that delightful smell !" **_a loud voice comes out the elevator, steve turned around to see who was it and smiled when he saw _who was it_

_**"g'morning, thor" **_steve said as he flipped four pancakes

_**"good morning too, friend Steven !" **_thor sat in the table _**"what are you cooking ?" **_odinson asked while watching steve flipping the eggs and pancakes as well

Steve sees him from his shoulder and answered_** "uhh, pancakes, eggs, some bacon, french toast. Gonna cut fruit too, and make orange juice" **_thor face lighting up while cap was saying the menu for breakfast

_**"can I help ?!" **_thor yells and steve froze, well... Because thor didn't had a good record on the kitchen. Once he and tony put the microwave on fire, just cause they've wanted to heat up a cup of coffee (how the hell they did that ? Well, nobody knew). Another one, he and clint were baking a cake, when _magically _- that's what they said - the mix spread all over the walls, kitchen cabinets, table and chairs, the floor and well... All over the kitchen.

_**"I uh... Hmm, yeah ! Of course !" **_steve curse himself, cause if thor makes any mess, he'll have to clean up. But when steve saw thor's face brighten, he said to himself it was worth it _**"okay, first wash your hands" **_thor nodded and quickly went to wash his hands to the sink. Once he finished, steve give him a knife and stood next to him _**"okay, so now cut the oranges in half and put every orange upside-down on the juice maker, and the machine will make his work" **_steve told him and went to put mix pancake on the pan

Thor nods and begin to cut the oranges_** "like this, friend Steven ?" **_cap turned his glance at the oranges and nod

_**"yep, now press slightly... **_He said and thor grabbed an half of orange to put it down the juice maker _**"SLIGHTLY !" **_steve yelled before thor could press down to hard. Thor nodded and push down the orange at the machine, and the electronic began to spin, absorbing all the juice on the fruit

_**"FOR ODIN'S BEARD !" **_thor screams as the juice maker spins, amd making steve to jump out of his skin _**" ¡ what kind of witchcraft is this !?" **_the thunder god says while he let go the orange and steps backwards _**"back off, lord Steven ! I will end this !" **_thor said as he extended his hand calling Mjolnir, that was resting on the living room couch

Steve frowned when thor told him to back off, but when he saw that thor was calling Mjolnir, he widen his eyes and yells _**" ¡ no no no no no !" **_the captain stood in front of the juice maker and lift his arms trying to stop thor _**"it's not a witchcraft, thor... **_steve explained him. Thor narrowed his brows at him while lowering his hammer _**"believe me, at first, I've thought the same as you, but... **_Cap sigh and continued explaining to thor_**"this machine is a 'manual juice extractor'.. **_rogers pointed at the machine

_**"ohh, so... It is not a witchcraft ?" **_thor said a little bit confused. Steve chuckled and went to the stove

_**"no, Thor. It's not a witchcraft" **_cap snorts and flips the pancakes

Odinson laughed and put his hammer on the kitchen island, as he continues doing the orange juice. While steve and thor did the breakfast - steve doing the food and thor cutting the fruit and putting the table, somebody else came by_** " ¿ what is that delicious smell, that comes to my nose ?!" **_thor and steve turned towards the elevator, to see a still sleepy tony stark walking out the elevator. Steve and thor smiled at him

_**"breakfast is ready stark. Feel free to get started" **_steve said while he put all the food on the new and luxurious long table for the BIG family. Tony hummus and sat on his usual spot - the head of the table. Thor finished with the orange juice and to cut the fruit, so he puts them in the table _** "Jarvis ? Can you call the rest, please ?" **_Steve says as he sat down, as thor sits down too

_"certainly, Mr. Rogers" _jarvis said. A couple minutes later, the three guys were already eating and chatting while they ate the delicious meal, when jarvis said _ "captain rogers ?" _

_**"yes, Jarvis ?" **_steve asked as he cleans his mouth

_"doctor banner, is already heading to the elevator. Mr. Barton is already on his way..._

_**"and my wife ?" **_cap says while getting a sip of his orange juice

_"Mrs. Rogers said she didn't feel really good... That you don't have to wait for her" _the A.I. said, and that made the guys frowned

_**"that's weird ? Little red never misses cap's breakfasts" **_tony grabs his fork and pick a grape

Thor nods and says_** "maybe she does not have appetite right now, friend of iron" **_Steve narrowed his eyebrows and lift himself from the chair

_**"let me see what's up with her... **_cap said while walking to the elevator, and before he goes, steve sees from his shoulder and told tony and thor..._**"tell, bruce and clint to get whatever they want, okay ?"**_

_**"we will !" **_thor smiles at him with a mouthful of egg, mix with bacon, while tony sees his loud buddy with disgust

_**" ¡ if they're still food left 'till then !" **_tony yells, still seeing at thor. Steve smirk and enters the elevator

* * *

><p><em><strong>"hey, baby... <strong>_steve enters their bedroom and sees her laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling while rubbing her stomach _**"what's wrong ? Jarvis told me that -**_

_**"steve, my period doesn't come yet" **_natasha said and sat down to see him frowning at her

_**"so ? It's normal women have unregulated periods" **_he sits on the edge of the bed

_**" ¡ yeah, but !... **_she sighs and throw her hands to the air _**" ¿ it's normal to throw up every time I see a food ?" **_natasha says while she put herself next to him _**"and have morning sickness ? Feel dizzy these couple of days ?" **_the redhead put her hands on her face and elbows on her knees

Steve narrow his brows and frowned_** "natasha... Babe ... **_he put a hand on her back, trying to comfort her, and a few seconds of rubbing her back and putting together what she just said, steve slowly smiled _**" ¿¡ you're pregnant ?!" **_he yelled excited as jumping out of the bed while seeing her

_**"steve.. I don't know -**_

_**"oh my God ! This is amazing !" **_Steve said as he walks in long circles over the room, he just couldn't help to feel this happiness he was feeling _'a child of natasha and I. ¡ oh God ! I'm thrilled !' _steve said to himself as he sees natasha _**"I'm so excited ! I've always wanted a baby of my own !" **_natasha smiles sadly when he kneels in front of her, to grab her hands on his _**"imagine a little black widow running all over the tower !" **_he kisses both of her knuckles and smiled fondly at his wife _**"she will be my little princess ... **_his words were so soft and lovely when he said 'my little princess'... _**"and I'll protect her, like I do with you... **_steve kissed again and again her knuckles _** "buy her all whatever she wants... Dolls, dresses - **_

Steve trails off and stops kissing her hands, to stand up while his face lighted up even more... _**"or a little boy !... **_he says more excited, while imaging all the stuff he can teach to _his son _... _**"I'll teach him to play football, so he can throw the ball like Tom Brady !... Or or... Soccer ! ... **_natasha felt a huge knot on her throat and her eyes went watery, hearing the excitement on the voice of her husband _**"yeah yeah ! I can buy him a little soccer ball, so he can play like Lio Messi, like Cristiano Ronaldo !" **_steve put his hands on his hips smiled ear to ear at her and breathing really fast

_**"steve... **_she sees him and a tear roll out of her

_**"or maybe if he likes basketball ?! Or baseball ?!" **_he continues with his joy

_**"steve...**_

_**"I can teach him how to catch the ball ! Just imagine how awesome is gonna be -**_

_**"steve ! ... **_natasha yelled and steve quickly turned his glance at her, he frowned and she sighed heavily _**"we don't know yet"**_

Steve smile slowly fades_** "oh... **_but quickly smiled again _**"well, let's go and get banner" **_he grabbed her hand put she took it away

_**"he's eating steve, let him finish his meal -**_

Natasha stops talking when she felt a bulge in her throat _** "you're okay ?" **_steve said while kneeling down and caressing her hair. She shook her head saying no and runs towards the bathroom

_**"I need to throw up... **_she covers her mouth leaving steve sighing and following behind her...

Once natasha felt more better, she and steve went to the main kitchen and try if she can eat something

_**"spidey ! Old man !" **_tony says when he see the couple entered the kitchen _**"we saved a few food for you guys !" **_steve waved at his friends and natasha just rolled her eyes

_**"yeah ! I've convinced thor not to eat all of it" **_clint patted thor's shoulder

_**"my sorry for eat to much, but, my friend's food is so marvelous !" **_thor smiled to all of them

Steve smiled back and took natasha to the table, so she can eat something_** "thanks guys" **_the boys nodded and finished up with their breakfast. Cap guide natasha to the table, but she felt dizzy again and stop her steps. Steve feels that she stopped, so he stops too and turned to see her _**"you're ok ?" **_he said worried _**"you wanna throw up, or something ?" **_steve put an arm around her shoulders and a hand in her arm

_**"no no, I'm fine" **_natasha saw the food and felt a huge necessary to throw up, even she didn't have nothing in her stomach. Tony saw the married couple and frowned while asking

_**"what's going on ?" **_tony's question made the rest to turn their attention to what he was talking about

_**"well actually nataha isn't feeling well, so... We came for bruce" **_steve said while grabbing natasha from her waist

_**"for banner ?" **_clint frowned too

_**"yeah... **_steve turned his glance at the doctor and said to him _**"bruce, can we borrow a couple of minutes ?"**_

Bruce quickly got up from his seat_** "uhhh, of course... **_banner nodded and walked towards the elevator _**"let's go to the medical floor" **_bruce said while he was followed by steve and natasha. And the rest of the avengers were left with a huge confusion on their faces.

* * *

><p>The way to the medical floor, the doctor asked few and simple questions to natasha, while steve hearing her answers and standing on her side<p>

_**"when you'd began to feel like this, nat ?" **_bruce took notes in his mind, trying to see what natasha sickness was all about

_**"I don't know, uhh... Mabye, after steve recovered from coma" **_natasha answers casually

Bruce nodded and thought_** "hmmm... **_he hummus while rubbing his chin with his thumb. And after putting the puzzle together and all the symptoms natasha had, he said _**"you guys didn't spend time, didn't ya" **_the couple sees the doctor and blushed at his words, bruce just started laughing as they reach the floor _** "okay, let me examine you and then we can do a blood test, just to be sure everything is going well" **_natasha and steve entered the floor too, following closely with banner. The spy sat on a high chair and steve stood next to her, the two waited for bruce, who was grabbing his medical 'instruments' _** "so you're saying you'd had morning sickness ?" **_banner said while closing his drawer, as he took out the a stethoscope, to check her heart rate. An otoscope, to look in her ears. A ophthalmoscope, to examine eyes, a patella hammer for checking her reflexes and a blood pressure cuff

_**"yeah... **_she said and nods at him _**"I feel dizzy every time -**_

_**"and your period ?" **_bruce sees at her and raise his brows. Natasha shook her head and bruce slowly smiled _**"you know... those symptoms are of... Pregnancy" **_

_**"yes ! They are !" **_steve said very happily. Bruce and natasha turned their glance to the captain, who was giving them a huge grin. Bruce laughed and natasha lowered her head. Banner examined her heart, blood pressure, her ears, eyes, and etc... Well at least she was fine in her health

_**"okay now, extend your arm... **_bruce said, and she do as she was told. Banner inserted a syringein in her left arm vein, once he finished he asked_** "Jarvis ? Can you do a examination of this please ?" **_he put natasha's blood on a type of 'examination box' (that's how steve calls it)

_"of course, Mr. Banner" _jarvis said

Steve sigh and rub his palms together_** "how much these examination take ?" **_natasha roll her eyes and elbowed steve in his stomach

_**"be patient, Steve" **_her husband smiled at her and then sees the doctor

_**"I can't !" **_steve said to banner. Bruce smiled at him and crooked his neck

_**"well, depends - **_

_"sorry, but the examination is done, Dr. Banner" _the A.I interrupt him

_**"thank you, jarvis" **_bruce said and walked to the screen near him

_"you're welcome, sir" _

_**"okaaay, let's see what we've got here" **_banner touched the monitor and the results came by. After a few seconds, bruce frowned and said _**"uhh, everything is fine" **_he turned himself and saw that the couple was very anxious, holding hands, to know what the results were

_**"I'm pregnant ?" **_natasha says excited, not knowing where that come from

Bruce lowers his head, feeling so sorry for them_** "no... **_slowly, steve's face went to happy, to sad, while natasha let go of his hand, looking blankly to the floor_**"I'm so sorry, guys" **_bruce says _** "maybe these symptoms are because you're weren't eating when steve was in coma... **_natasha closed her eyes, letting a tear fall to her cheek _**"and when you'd try to eat -**_

_**"it's okay... **_she sees bruce and smiled sadly, wiping her tear _**"I knew it. It's impossible" **_natasha said while steve took a deep breath and smiled at banner

_**"thanks, bruce" **_cap straighten himself, like nothing of this happen. The same steve...

Bruce shook his head_** "it's nothing, cap" **_banner then saw that natasha was again staring at nothing, so he says _**"I'm so so sorry, guys. I was happy with the - **_

_**"I said it was okay, bruce" **_natasha didn't want to hear about this situation never again in her life, so she stands up and says _**"I'm going to my room" **_

Steve saw her attitude and groaned_** "nat... **_he grabbed her arm before she can leave, but she snapped out and kept walking to the elevator. The doctor lowered his head and sigh _**"thanks again, Bruce" **_steve bring his attention, so he lift his face to see steve walking backwards when he thank him

_**"don't... **_bruce smiled and said _**"go after her" **_steve nodded and turned himself towards the stairs, because, well, natasha took the elevator... So he will take the stairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"natasha" <strong>_steve says as kneels on front of her, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, while her elbow was on her knee and her hand was on her forehead _**"tasha, it's okay... I mean -**_

_**"I told you so" **_natasha sees him, but quickly broke the contact

Steve frowned_** "told me what ?" **_he grabs her hands in his, as she remain silent for a while. Steve, not leaving her eyes, caressed her cheek, so she can tell him, natasha sighed deeply and close her eyes

_**"that I can't get pregnant... **_she slowly remove his hands from hers and stare at her hands

_**"nat... **_steve said lovingly and then snorted _**"that doesn't matter. It doesn't bother me either"**_

Natasha screw up her eyes and stand up, throwing her arms up_** "of course it bothers you !" **_she yelled, steve stood and turned to see her _**"I saw how your face faded when bruce told us the results !" **_he lowered his head while putting his hands on his hips and natasha let tears ran into her face while her voice began to crack _** "so don't come to me with shit and say that you don't matter !... **_steve could hear some small sobs after she finished. So he lifts his head and walks forward to hug her, but again, she didn't accept his 'pity'. Natasha stepped back and lift a hand so he can stop _** "cus clearly does matters for you" **_she walks to the bed, giving him her back, steve sigh and turned around to see her

_**"okay... I admit it... I was taken back for the results -**_

_**"see ?.. **_she interrupt him as shaking her head

Steve narrowed his eyebrows _** "let me finish... **_he said _**"yes, I was disappointed... **_natasha snort and crossed her arms around her chest, steve closes his eyes and continues _**"but... I knew it was impossible, but I feel like - When you win in a prize claw machines - that luckily you win two prizes on prize of one... **_she sees him from her shoulder and saw he was approaching to her _**"the possibility of you being pregnant. It made me feel the happiest man on earth" **_steve slowly hugged her from behind and kisses her cheek, making natasha to close her eyes _**"but with kids, or without them.. I still love you, tasha... **_He then kissed her earlobe. With his kisses, she nearly forgot why they were fighting about _**"belive me, baby... It doesn't matter to me if you can't get pregnant" **_steve hugs her tightly and kissed her hair _'pregnant... Pregnant...' _natasha thought in that word, that word was torturing her...

Suddenly she got herself away from steve and said_** "so now I'm a prize" **_natasha bites, okay now steve's patient was going very low now, he loved her, but sometimes she was... Was... Let's just leave it there.

_**"natasha... **_he warned her _** "you know what I mean"**_

_**"bullshit" **_she walked towards the door, as she says to him _**"that's what you're trying to say. Bullshit... So now... **_natasha opened the door and pointed outside _**"I wanna sleep, get out" **_steve frowned furiously and blinked at her

_**"excuse me ? This is my room too" **_ he said while refusing to leave

Natasha nerves were going to make a explosion with this man of hers_** "get the fuck out !" **_she yelled. Steve stared at her for a while and saw she wanted to cry, so he understand that she wanted to be alone... Slowly, walked his way out with his head down, and once he was out, natasha slammed the door behind him, steve quickly blamed himself and quickly knocked the door

_**"natasha ! Can we please talk like an adults ?!" **_he waited for an answer but, there's no one. So he rested his forehead in the door and sighed _**"nat ?... **_cap said more calmed and waits

...

...

...

No answer yet..._** "babe ?" **_he knocks a couple of times _**"please open the door... **_he keeps his efforts to talk to her, but still no lucky for him. And then something interrupted his knocking, he feel his phone buzzing and he growl at it and tried to ignore it...

*phone rings loudly*

_**"hello ?" **_he answered irradiated

_"cap... _Said the other end, it was Maria hill _"just calling for a mission"_

Steve closes his eyes and sighed heavy_** "long ?" **_he heard maria typing on a keyboard

_"uhh... Four days" _she said, and he growled loud at the news, so she frowns at her phone and asked him _"it's something wrong ?"_

_**"no no. Everything's alright" **_steve didn't growl at the mission, he growled because he didn't want to leave natasha while she was still mad, or upset

_"okay, be here in 1 hour, got it ?"_

Steve nodded _** "yeah, sure" **_when he hang out, he remembered that his shield was on his closet, and well, he couldn't get inside to take it _'well, I think I will go to the mission without my shield' _steve said to himself and sighed, he sees the door and walked away

* * *

><p>It was already night when natasha stop crying, she didn't knew why she was crying, but for sure it was seeing steve's face when bruce told them that she wasn't pregnant. Of course he always wanted kids, that's his style - get married, have children, watch them grow while getting old with his wife. A life she couldn't give him children, she was empty from inside. Seeing his hopes, dreams, <em>desire <em>to have his own babies, just devastated her, that's why she was mad, not with him, it was with herself.

Then, natasha realize she didn't heard knocks from steve for a long time _'maybe he give up' _natasha says in her mind _'but he never gives up' _she said to herself and felt a little guilty in her heart for treating him like that, it was totally not his fault. So she got out the bed and slowly opened the door, seeing no one in the hallway, so she walked into their living room, and nobody was there either _'maybe he's with the guys' _natasha keep saying to herself _'should I go and talk to him ?' _yep, guilty was coming to her _'but if he doesn't want to see me ?' _she nervously begin to eat her nails. And after a long, long, LONG, time of forcing herself to go and talk to steve, she decided to go to the main floor, and see if he was there and try to be cool between each other

_**"hey guys... **_she greet them as she went upstairs to the living room, the boys hummed a hello and keep seeing tv _**"have you seen steve ?" **_Natasha asked when she saw steve was not with them

_**"uhh, no. I've thought he was with you ?" **_clint said and puts a handful of popcorn to his mouth

Natasha sighs_** "he... Was... I really, really need to talk to him, so please if you see him, tell him I wanna talk to him" **_she sees non of the guys were paying attention to her

_**"uhh, yeah, sure" **_bruce said but his eyes not leaving the tv

_**"I will do what you said, lady natasha !" **_thor actually was putting attention to her but quickly turned his attention again at the television and natasha rolls her eyes playful at him

Tony turn to see her and says_** "of course little red... **_natasha smiled forceful to the billionaire and that made stark frowned at her _**"is everything okay ? Because since the morning, you and cap are acting very strange" **_he took a popcorn in his mouth and munch it

_**"yeah yeah, we're okay" **_she _lied. _Bruce saw her from the corner of his eye, knowing why they were 'mad' at each other. Natasha shook her head and told them _**"just tell steve that I need to see him, okay ?" **_the boys nodded and Natasha went to her floor, thinking where steve could be...


	33. Chapter 33

Feel free to comment ;)

* * *

><p>Cap's mission was easy, he had to arrest a man who was trying to steal SHIELD'S information. Like eating a piece of cake. But he hardly was concentrated on the mission because of natasha, the 'fight' or whatever you want to call it. He was really worried about her, and how she was handling the whole 'pregnant thing', so he decided to leave her to calm down and he also resist the temptation to call her or text her back. He was in a mission so he had to focus on it right now. The captain, four agents and <em>agent 13, <em>were on a quinjet who was heading to their destination and target

_**"I want eyes on everything that moves on that warehouse" **_he said while seeing the screen that an agent shown to him

_**"yes sir" **_the agent says, and cap nodded at him as steve pats the guy's shoulder and goes to the back of the quinjet. Steve walked towards his seat, but didn't sat on it, instead, he grabbed his helmet, that was resting on the spot, and took the helmet in hands and put it on. Cap then lowered his head and saw his hands, seeing his wedding ring... Instantly he smiled and remembered natasha, _his _natasha, in their wedding day. That day when tony and pepper planned it so perfectly and amazing, clint and bobbi doing the dj of the party, bruce and betty organizing the fun games, and thor and jane, attending the guests as they were checking if everything was going okay. That day when he admired natasha's beauty, not only because she looked STUNNING in her wedding dress, it was cause of how she showed him that she cared about him - the 40's theme, the wedding decoration absolutely took him by surprise, he really missed that era... And that natasha choose the forties wedding theme... Showed steve that she really loves him. And when, that day he give his whole life to her, his love, time, his belongs, his soul, heart, mind... _His body_... (and you know what I'm talking about ;)...

He didn't realize how time he was staring at it, when suddenly he felt a hand on his arm, trying to turning him around

_**"captain ?" **_an certain woman says

Steve sees from his shoulder and saw it was sharon_** "yes ? Agent ?" **_he turned himself to see her, as steve took off his wedding ring and put it on his necklace that natasha give him for their anniversary

_**"uhh, I just wanna see if you're were okay" **_sharon rises her brows and smiled at him

_**"oh... **_steve said, as he feels a little uncomfortable _**"thanks, agent, I'm fine" **_cap turns his glance at his fingers and says _**"why you'd ask ?" **_sharon shrugged and chuckles

_**"well, you don't seem, focus on the mission" **_she tells him with a bright smile

The captain sigh and sees her_** "I guess you're right" **_he smiled sadly at her

_**"personal problems ?" **_sharon crossed her arms around her chest and rise an eyebrow. For a moment steve thought if he can talk about his 'marriage problems' with a co-worker that he still not knew well. But then he told himself she was peggy's niece, so there was no problem to tell her some few things about his 'couple fights'

_**"yep" **_steve said after a few seconds _**"with natasha... **_he lowers his glance and sharon rolled her eyes when she heard his wife's name _**"she's... **_steve lifted his face and smiled remembering natasha _**"complicated... - I mean, I love her so much. But sometimes - **_

_**"you wanna kill her" **_sharon interrupt him. Steve frowns and narrowed his brows at her

_**"that's normal in married couples... **_Steve said in a defensive tone, defending his wife _**"one day they love each other, and another they want to kill each other" **_agent 13 nods while seeing the captain's delightful, deliciously, full lips...

Steve well, as always so innocent, he kept talking while sharon still seeing perversely at his lips_** "well... Natasha and I have discussions and fights, like ALL the couples in the world" **_he shrugged his shoulders and then he smiles _**"but at the end of the day, we forgive each other - like nothing happen"**_

_**"she's a very lucky girl, captain" **_she smiles as putting a hand on his shoulder _**"and I hope that we have these 'chit-chats', more frequently" **_

Cap pressed his lips together and nods_** "yeah, of course" **_he says, making her to smiled more

* * *

><p><em><strong>"are you sure you don't know where'd he go ?! He didn't even took his motorcycle !" <strong>_tasha yelled while walking in circles over the center of the living room. Natasha and the boys were at the common floor wondering where can steve be

_**"natasha, he knows that the motorcycle has an tracker, that's why he didn't took it... **_clint told her and sat down on the couch _**"he's not stupid" **_barton finish as natasha sighed frustratingly

_**"he doesn't answers at my calls, my voice mails - I've already sent him billions of texts !" **_natasha bites her nails

Bruce smiles at her and says_** "nat, give him time" **_the redhead sees bruce for a moment, but then she continued her 'walking in circles' thing

_**"time ? For what friend banner ?" **_thor frowned and sees confuse at natasha and she smiled warming at him

_**"uhh, for nothing, thor" **_tasha sits down between tony and thor as she lets an large frustrated sigh

After a while, tony stood up and said_** "hey hey, it's this about yesterday the - acting weird steve and natasha thingy ?" **_the doctor and the redhead see each other. Tony turned his glance at bruce and give banner a look that pressures him to speak

_**"uhh, I ... Uhh -**_

_**"yes, tony !... **_natasha yelled at tony and took her hands to her face _**"yes it was" **_thor, clint and tony frowned and narrow their eyebrows as they see natasha

_**"why ? What happen ? Did you guys fight or something ?" **_clint asked

Natasha put her hands on her knees and sighed_** "yeah... **_

_**"ohhh" **_they said. Tony sat next to her and says

_**"about, what ?" **_natasha turned her glance to her and 'warn' him with her eyes. And tony quickly knew she didn't wanna talk about it. So he rises his hands in defense _**"of course if you don't want to say, we're completely okay with that"**_

She chuckled and smiles sadly at the billionaire_** "we... Fight, well I don't know if i should call it 'fight'... **_natasha took a deep breath, as the boys watch and listened to her _**"but... it was because we've thought I was... Pregnant" **_tasha's voice cracked a little when she said _pregnant... _

The guys heart melted instantly as tony slowly kneeled next to her and says_** "I'm sorry, little red" **_she nodded while she was resisting the tears in her eyes

_**"it's okay tony... I don't wanna talk about it" **_natasha stand up and run her fingers through her hair _**"right now I NEED to talk with steve !" **_the avengers nodded at her and stood up too _**"I feel so guilty for this ! If something happened to him, I will never forgive myself !" **_natasha throw her arms to the air and thor quickly hugged her

_**"wow, calm down there, friend natasha... **_thor said while natasha let a few tears ran into her face _** "my friend Steven is a grown man and he knows how to take care of himself" **_he says and sees his friends nod at him, thor continued rubbing natasha's shoulder_**"and I do not think that some 'bullies' will attack him ! Pff ! Please !"**_

The avengers laughed and later on they tried to call and text steve, seeing if he can answer any of those calls or texts messages, and still no luck _** " ¡ maybe he went to a mission !" **_bruce says, and natasha shook her head

_**"no no, he left his shield, he doesn't go on a mission without it" **_she said and return to communicate with steve

_**"well, then where'd did cap go ?" **_tony asked himself as the rest sighed...

* * *

><p>When the quinjet landed, the first thing steve did was turning on his phone, so he waited for it can loaded and once it load, he saw they were thousands of calls and texts messages from his friends and natasha. Steve frowned at the phone and open each one of the texts on his Stark-Phone and notice the most of them were natasha's, saying, <em>"we need to talk"<em>, _"call me when you see this message"_, _"steve please PLEASE call me"_, and etc etc... Steve narrow his brows _'so she's not upset anymore' _steve said to himself as he smiles

_**"here we are cap" **_the pilot says to the captain as the man opened the quinjet's ramp

Steve nods to him and put his phone to his pocket_** "thank you, agent"**_

_**"it was a pleasure" **_the pilot said. Steve puts his backpack on his shoulder, and while he was exiting the jet, a blonde woman walked next to him

_**"it was an excellent mission, right captain ?" **_sharon smiled. He keeps walking and smiles at her

_**"yeah, it was... **_steve turns his eyes forward and fixes his backpack on his shoulder _**"it was cool talking with you, it really helped me" **_then cap turned his glance at her as they walked towards the elevator

A smug smile grew in sharon's lips and she said_** "nah, that's what friends are for" **_sharon elbowed him in his arm while steve chuckled. When the two agents reached the elevator and enter it, steve commanded 'lobby', and the computer answered 'confirmed'

_**"yeah, I guess so... **_Steve said shyly and scratching the back of his neck. The way down to the Triskelion's lobby, it was quite comfortable, as steve didn't imagine. When the elevator arrived, steve stepped out and says _**"I have to get going... **_sharon nodded quickly while he turned to see her _** ... I can't wait to get home" **_steve stopped and smiled again at her

_**"yeah yeah... **_she said as steve waves goodbye to her and started to walk away. Steve walked to the reception desk to tell the lady to order a taxi for him

The receptionist smiled at herself_** "captain Rogers ?" **_steve sees her and nods _**"you know we have personal drivers ? There's no need to call a cab" **_cap turned deep red while he was trying to hide his face because he was so embarrassed by his unknowingly

_**"uhh, no ?... **_steve says as he scratches his arm nervously _**"well... I didn't knew" **_

_**"I will call one for you" **_the lady smiled and grab the telephone, while she dialed a number

_**"thank you, ma'am" **_steve said and he step aside from the high and large desk. When the receptionist told him the driver will arrive soon, he heard someone called him

_**"captain ?!" **_

Steve turned to see was it and then he smiled_** "yes agent ?" **__Sharon... _(what does she wants now !?) She walks towards him and says

_**"I uhh... I'm visiting my aunt peggy this weekend, and I was wondering if you would like to come and visit her too ?" **_sharon lifted her eyebrows at him while steve narrowed his brows and pressing his lips together

And after a couple seconds (and she begging him) ... He accepted_** "uhh, yeah ! Of course !" **_sharon clapped happily and steve smiled fake at her, then a young man who was the personal driver, walked into the building and give at the receptionist a nod. The lady told the captain the car was awaiting for him _**"okay, so... I have to go" **_Steve says

_**"okay, but give me your number so I can text you, so we can plan during the week" **_sharon took out her phone

_**"yeah sure, ready ?... **_he asked and she nods. Once steve finished telling her his phone number, he waved 'bye' at her her and walked backwards _**"see ya then" **_sharon quickly saved his number and put her phone back to her purse

_**"thanks and bye captain !" **_she waved back and steve turned himself and walked outside of the Triskelion. Sharon sighed and smiled happier to herself

_**"you know he's married, right ?" **_a voice said. Carter turned to see the receptionist

Sharon frowned and narrows her eyebrows_** "yeah ? Why you're saying ?" **_she asked and the lady laughed incredulously at her

_**"cause the way you look at him, the way you see his lips while he is talking to you... **_the middle aged women snapped as Sharon snorted while crossing her amrs on her chest, the lady ignored her and keep saying _**"and I've heard you always are flirting heavily on him - -**_

_**"okay okay stop... **_sharon interrupts the receptionist and holds her hand up so she can stop talking. Then the agent says in a defensive tone _**"I'm not flirting with captain america" **_sharon walked furiously away from her, and the lady smirked and says

_**"whatever you say... **_

* * *

><p><em>"hello Mr. Rogers" <em>Jarvis greets steve as he walked inside of the avengers tower lobby

_**"hey J" **_cap smiled, missing that A.I British voice

_"how was your mission ?" _jarvis asked while steve waved at the receptionist and walking towards the elevator

Steve pressed the common area button_**"ugg ! It was exhausting ! - **_the blondie paused and realized something _**"wait ? How do you know I was on a mission ?... **_steve asked while crossing his arms around him

_"I didn't said that sir" _the A.I wasn't a good lair, just like him (well maybe because he's a computer)

_**"yes you did jarvis... **_cap sighed heavily and put his hands on his hips while saying _**"I told nick NOT TO tell the avengers I was on a mission !" **_he said a little irritated

_"I'm truly sorry, captain rogers"_

Steve told jarvis it was ok and then told to himself_** "I would have to talk to fury later" **_he leaned his back to the wall and rest the back of his head on it too, closing his eyes, steve remembered natasha's text messages, so he straighten himself and asked _**"jarvis ?"**_

_"yes sir ?" _the A.I respond immediately

_**"who's in the tower ?" **_steve sees that the elevator was half way to the main area

_"well, mister barton went to the grocery store with master thor, just for fun... _jarvis said and cap chuckles imaging thor doing an tantrum at clint when he told him "no more pop tarts !", and then hawkeye trying to 'tame' the god of thnuder _"Mr. Stark is with doctor banner, experimenting 'new weapons' for you the avengers" _steve nodded and jarvis continues _"and your wife is currently in her bedroom"_

_**"doing ?" **_he says while frowning

_"well, why don't you find out, for yourself sir ?" _jarvis says and suddenly the elevator stops at the 'wrong' floor

Steve narrowed his eyebrows _**"what the - - **_the captain was about to say something to jarvis, but stop when he saw which floor jarvis stopped the elevator, natasha's and his floor, steve smiled at himself and said to jarvis _**"you cunning A.I " **_

_"you're welcome captain" _jarvis said as steve stepped out. Once he was out the elevator, the captain walked slowly into their bedroom and saw natasha standing next to the bed, like if she was waiting for him

_**"natasha ?... **_cap smiled nervously at her and dropped his backpack on the ground _**"I just read your messages and -**_

_**"I'm sorry... **_natasha ran to him and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. Steve stood shocked for a moment but then he melted for her lovingly hug, so he hugs her back

_**"nat, don't be" **_steve says and kisses her hair

Natasha lifts her head to see him_** "yes, steve I have to. I was acting unmature. Not thinking that you're hurt too" **_she feels a tear falling from her eye... Uggg ! Why he have this effect on her !, they barley started talking and she's already crying !

Steve quickly took her face on his hands and cleaned the tear with a sweet kiss on her cheek and he said _**"baby baby... **_He calms her and kisses again her cheek _**"I was not hurt" **_Natasha brings her hands to cup his face too

_**"really ?" **_she asked and he nods

_**"yeah, I've already told you how'd I feel" **_Steve told her and slowly leaned down over her lips, natasha stared at his full pink lips and closed the space between them, kissing her husband hard and passionately. Steve wrapped an arm around her waist and a hand on the back of her head, while natasha hook her arms around his neck, so automatically the kiss deepened more. He walked her backwards and slowly put her down on the mattress never leaving her lips, natasha grab the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up, so he can be shirtless. Steve ran a hand on her thigh and the other hand was unbuttoned her blouse, but she stop him by broking the kiss and grabbing his hand that was on her blouse, steve immediately looked at her confused and frowning

Natasha caressed his blonde locks and says_** "you worried me. You didn't reply any of my calls or messages" **_steve smile. He kisses and bites her neck, earning a sexy moan from her mouth, sending it directly to his crotch

_**"I thought... you'd wanted.. time alone. So I turned off... my phone" **_he said between the kisses, natasha close her eyes while feeling _his AMAZING lips _on her neck, suckling and bitting her pulse point

_**"the guys... were worr..ied too" **_she bites her bottom lip and hugs steve from his shoulders. He stops kissing her as he lift his head to see her

Steve position himself on top of her putting his elbows on side of her head_** "oh yeah ?" **_he smiles and peck a kiss on her lips

_**"uh-huh" **_natasha giggles and peck for another kiss. Steve was about to kiss her again, when he asked

_**"how did jarvis knew I was on a mission ?" **_she froze and widen her eyes

_**"cause... Uhh.. **_Natasha tried to make an excuse but steve quickly lifted an eyebrow at her, telling her to tell the truth to him, so she rolled her eyes and say _**"cus I threat fury to tell me where were you"**_

Steve snorted and lift himself from her_** "what did you said to him ?" **_natasha shook her head and steve pouted at her, giving her his most adorable puppy eyes on earth _'damn it ! I hate when he does that !' _she said to herself as she sat down and told him to lean down so she can tell him on his ear what she told to fury, he put his hands on her thighs and bend down to listen to her. And once she finished telling her husband, steve's eyes widen and opened his mouth in surprise _**" ¡ what the fff !" **_he straighten himself and sees her amazed _**"¡¿ are you're crazy !?" **_steve laughed and natasha threw him a pillow

_**"that's what you make me to do !" **_she yelled, making him to laugh even more

_**"okay okay... **_steve lifted his hands in defense and walked towards her _**"i think we should concentrate on us right now" **_she bite her lip while he was walking slowly to her

Then, they heard an annoying person enter their floor_** " ¡ CAPSICLECAPSICLECAPSICLE !"**_

_**"ugggg !" **_natasha growled loud and steve grab his shirt and put it on

_**"I don't care if you two are naked ! I am entering your room !" **_tony first knocked the door but quickly open it

_**"what ! tony !?" **_natasha yells

_**"what happen, tony ?" **_steve says as he sees bruce entered shyly into the room, so cap waved at him and banner waves back

Tony throws his hands to the air like a diva girl_** "you know how the fuck we're worried about you ?!" **_the rest screw up their eyes as the billionaire kept talking _**"natasha was the most worried ! Poor little red !" **_steve sighed and says

_**"yeah I'm sorry -**_

_**"I'm not finish Steven Grant !" **_tony yelled at him

Steve blinked and frown_** "excuse me ?!" **_he said, natasha and bruce knew steve was annoyed now

_**"I excuse you" **_tony said, and steve, natasha and bruce jaws had fallen down _**"you don't imagine what we've do to know where were you !" **_Steve was about to shut him with a punch, but thankfully burce said

_**"okay okay tony, I think it's enough" **_banner grab tony's shoulders and pull him towards the exit _**"hi steve, glad you're home" **_the doctor smiled at him

_**"hey banner. Thank you" **_steve smiled back and bruce nodded

_**"come on tony, let's return to the lab"**_

Bruce said and tony growled_** "fine !... **_stark walked out, but before he could go, he pointed his finger at steve and said _**"I'm not done yelling at you Rogers ! When - **_

_**" ¡ get out !" **_natasha had enough of tony's yelling

Tony quickly put his arms around his face and head_** "okay, sorrysorrysorry! Don't hit me !" **_

_**"then shut and go !" **_the spy yell and stark run outside their floor as bruce and steve chuckled

_**"see you guys around" **_bruce smiled at the two and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the couple were on their stomach facing each other, sleeping soundly and exhausted from their - passionately love making - rounds...<p>

*phone rings loudly*

Steve and natasha stirred, keeping their eyes closed, as he groans at the annoying noise...

*phone keeps ringing loudly*

_**"answer stevie, it's yours" **_natasha rolls herself to her side, giving him her back

He growls and elbowed himself, grabbing the phone from the night table, he answered it_** "hello ?" **_steve rub his eyelids while yawning

_**"**__hello captain Rogers" _sharon carter greets from the other line

Cap turns his glance at natasha... she's still sleeping, so he says_** "oh hey. How you've been ?"**_

_"very well, thank you"_

_**"good to know" **_steve nods and lays on his back for more comfortably _**"so.. how can I help you ?"**_

Sharon smiled while she plays with her hair_** "**__oh yeah ! I forgot. Uhh I was calling if we can go visit my aunt tomorrow"_

Steve sighed and shut tightly his eyes_** "I uhh -**_

_"If you're busy it's okay, captain"_

He turned to see natasha still asleep and then he sees the ceiling... He was totally going to be regretting this. But he wasn't doing nothing bad, he was just going to visit an old friend, that's it, with sharon... As _friends_ right ?... right ?..._** "uhh, I have no plans... I will go with you" **_steve again closed his eyes and narrow his brows tighter

The agent smirked and nodded_"okay see tomorrow then"_

_**"yeah sure" **_Steve hang and put the phone on the night stand, then rubbing his face with his palms, he sighed loudly and rested his head on the bed head

_**"with who you're going ?" **_steve heard natasha's voice and made him jump under his skin

_**"Jesus nat... **_she sat down and rub her eyes while steve was preparing himself mentally _**"you'd scared me"**_

_**"didn't answer my question" **_natasha said and rest her back on the bed head

Steve smiled nervously at her and scratches the back of his neck_** "uhhh, I'm going to visit peggy" **_the redhead screw up her eyes and said

_**"still not answering my question, Rogers ?... **_she rises her eyebrow at him, as his body tenses _**"with who ... **_natasha says warning and crossed her arms on her chest. Cap sigh and lowered his head, defeated

_**"Sharon" **_steve close his eyes and quickly explains himself while looking to her _**"but we're only gonna go visit her very quickly, that's all... Go, visit, say hello, goodbye, and head back. I haven't seen peg -**_

_**"I'm going with you" **_natasha interrupted him

Steve widen his eyes and his mouth open on surprise_** "I-i don't think that's a good idea tasha"**_

_**"why not ?" **_she unwrap her arms around her and face steve

_**"because... Uhh..**_

_**"I don't fucking care what you think. I am going" **_natasha stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom

He watched her carefully_** "fine ! But please natasha don't kill someone over there !" **_steve told her, natasha smiled at him from her shoulder

_**"can't make any promise !" **_she said as turning the shower on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"you'd packed up your sweatpants ?" <strong>_natasha asked while throwing him a blouse of hers

_**"yep" **_he catch the blouse and pack it on their suitcase

She nodded and go to the bathroom_** "teeth brush and toothpaste ?" **_

_**"yes ma'am" **_steve turned around just to exactly to catch her teeth brush. He smiled at himself and put the brush on the suitcase

_**"underwear ?" **_natasha asked again as she goes to her underwear drawers, throwing a few at him

_**"uh-huh" **_he says while packing them too

_**"jeans and t-shirts ?" **_the spy heads to the closet

Steve rolled his eyes and yells_** "yes mom !"**_

_**"shut up !" **_natasha yells too and steve laugh. Once she got what she needed, natasha fold her clothes and packed it _**"I'm just doing my 'wife thingy' " **_she closed the suitcase and peck a kiss on steve's lips

_**"I'm hungry" **_he said on the kiss, natasha smiled and give him the suitcase

_**"then let's go eat something before we go" **_she peck another kiss and they headed to the main kitchen

Steve and natasha went to the main kitchen and serve themselves cereal, coffee and fresh fruits. Later on, they heard the ring of the elevator, so they turned to see who was it _**"hey guys" **_clint said while going straight to the fridge to take out the milk

_**"hey... **_the couple respond. Natasha sees the archer's uniform that was all dusty and with - not - his blood

_**"wow ! Tough mission ?" **_she says and sip on her coffee

_**"yeah, with newbies" **_clint grabs a bowl and pour some cereal on it, then, the milk

_**"why ?" **_steve said confused at barton _**"the rules says - you can't go on a mission with an agent lower than level 3... Who give you that order ?" **_cap narrow his eyebrows because the 'newbies' were not even on a level 0

_**"pierce... **_the avenger bullseye say and stand next to the captain, sitting in front of the redhead

_**"pierce ?" **_steve lower his spoon and turned his glance at natasha, who did the same as him _**"he wants you to train them ?" **_cap asked him

Clint shrugged his shoulders and took a mouthful of cereal_** "uh-huh, something like that, I guess" **_the archer says and walked to exit the room

_**"want some fruit ?. Coffee ?" **_natasha points at the bowl full of fruit and at the coffee maker

_**"no thanks, I'm going to shower and get a deep deep sleep" **_clint told her from his shoulder and grabbing another mouthful spoon with cereal

_**"okay ! Sleep well !" **_natasha yelled and steve only waves at his friend as they saw he dissappear into the elevator

_**"poor guy" **_cap says as he takes a bite of an apple

_**"yeah, and if he doesn't call bobbi, he will be a 'dead guy' " **_she chuckles, steve smiled and peck a kiss on her lips.

**At the Triskelion's aircraft runway...**

_**"captain !" **_agent 13 yells excited when she saw steve walking towards her with a - quite big - suitcase only for him. Steve smiles at sharon and waves and she waves back. Smiling brightly and happily, sharon walked forward to the captain, but, she stopped brutally when she saw a beautiful redhead who revealed herself from behind steve. The couple walk to the agent and steve salute her and natasha only waves at her _**"agent romanoff... **_shraon whispered to herself, but quite enough to hear

_**"oh please call me, Agent Rogers" **_natasha put emphasis on "Agent Rogers" and smiled devilishly, as she wraps her arm around steve's HUGE arm

Sharon just smiles forcefully and nods at her _**"sure... 'Agent Rogers' " **_

_**"uhh, agent. I hope you don't mind that my wife is going" **_steve put an arm around natasha's shoulders and kisses her temple

_**"not at ALL !" **_carter said soooo faked _**"she's so welcome to come too !"**_

_**"thank you, agent carter" **_the captain smiled and walked into the quinjet with natasha on his arm, while sharon's blood was a lava running through her veins.

* * *

><p>Feel free to ccomment ;)<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

**Feel free to comment ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>"this<strong>_** is your room, captain" **_sharon opens the door for the couple

Natasha and steve entered the room_** "thank you, sharon" **_he says from his shoulder

_**"yeah, uhh, tomorrow morning we can visit my aunt. So, you guys rest" **_carter smiled at them and closes the door behind her

The spy was already sitting in the couch when sharon left_** "so... You call an agent from her name ?" **_she asked and steve rolled his eyes at her

_**"nat... **_he warn her _**"we're not in a mis - -**_

_**"just... **_Natasha lifted her hand to stop him _**"leave it like that, steve. I don't wanna fight right now" **_she told him while cap sighed and put the suitcase on the floor to sit next to her _**"did you called the others ?" **_she asks

Steve nods and rests his head on the back of the couch_** "yeah, I told them we would return in two days" **_she turns her glance at him

_**"and what they'd say ?" **_natasha says and scoot closer to cap

_**"uhh,Tony was about to yell at me... **_steve starts saying _**"but I heard somebody smacked his head - Probably clint" **_nat chuckles and rest her head on the couch like steve _**"bruce and thor said it was okay. Barton and stark sounded a little upset, but they said it was okay too" **_rogers smiled at himself and then turning at her

Natasha sees from the corner of her eye that he is looking at her_**"kay" **_she says as felling a blush running from her neck to her ears, and clearly hears a smug chuckle from steve. So before he can see her blush, she stood up and headed to the kitchen

_**"babe... **_Steve said while watching her standing up and he stands too _**"come on, don't be mad at me" **_he says and saw she was getting out a bottle of water from the fridge

_**"I'm not mad, steve" **_natasha took the bottle and slams the fridge's door

_**"then why you're acting like this ? Huh ?" **_steve walks toward her and asks while lifting a brow _**"jealous of an AGENT, again ?" **_the redhead screw up her eyes

_**"no... **_She said and opened her bottle as she drinks and lean on the kitchen counter

_**"then what is it ?" **_he reaches where she is and position himself next to her

She stops drinking and lowered the bottle_** "it's 'cus... **_Natasha put the bottle on the counter and turned her eyes forward _** "I'm so damn scared you get enough of me...**_

_**"nat -**_

_**"I'm so fucking scared of every girl you talk to... **_natasha turned herself to face him. Steve sighs and wraps an arm on her waist and the other hand was on the back of her head, as she put her forehead on his chest and continued speaking _**... Only because I never want anyone but ME, to realize how amazing you are...**_

Steve smiled while caressing her hair_** "natasha... **_he said shocked. Natasha leaned over him while she grips on his t-shirt. He smile and kisses her head and then takes a hand on her chin, so she can see him_**" ¿ did you wrote that first ? Or did just came out of your head ?" **_steve teases her and she slightly hit his bicep as he started to laugh

_**"shut up steve" **_natasha rolls her eyes up and try to brake their embrace, but quickly steve stops laughing and hug her tightly, putting his forehead on hers

_**"I'm just kidding, it's cause I've never thought you'd be a cheesy person" **_he says. She smiles and peck a kiss on him. Steve smiled at her and caress her cheek while saying _**"don't be 'scared' of ANY girl. Never" **_

* * *

><p>The next morning the couple went with sharon to visit Peggy...<p>

_**"auntie ?" **_sharon slowly opens the door and stepped in the room, peggy's face lighten up and smiled at her niece

_**"sharon... **_peggy try to sat up but quickly sharon help her. Once she finished helping peggy, sharon sat next to her bed and said excited

_**"how'd you've been ?!" **_the agent grabs peg's weak hand on hers

Peggy smiled warmly and says_**"ugh, getting more old and cranky -**_

_**"hey peg" **_a voice said and the two woman turned at the door. Peggy smiled sadly and happy at the same time

_**"Steve" **_'peg' let a tear leave her eye as steve walked closer to her

_**"how's it going ?" **_steve give her his famous charming smile while standing next her bed, in front of shraon was sitting. Then cap saw peggy's tears of happiness and he quickly lean to wipe them out _**"heyhey, it's okay" **_the old woman let him clean her tears while asking him

_**"why didn't you came to visit me ?" **_

Steve turns his glance at sharon, who just shrugged her shoulders_** "oh, uhh, because I was busy on missions. But now I'm here with you" **_steve smiled and grab her hand. Peggy smiled back at him and suddenly started to cough. Sharon quickly stood up to serve her a cup of water and give it to steve who was gently hitting peggy's back. Once steve helped her to drink her water, peggy decided to lay down

_**"you promised me to bring your - now wife - with you to come visit me" **_peggy smiled and lifted an eyebrow at steve

_**"well... **_he lowered his head while smiling at himself, then seeing peggy _**"she asked to come" **_steve gesture her to see at the door. Peggy narrow her brows and turned to see the door, finding to see an - awkward shyly - natasha standing in the door frame

_**"hello Mrs. Carter" **_natasha respectfully says as she walked slowly to the room

Peggy smiled brighter when she saw steve's wife _'she's definitely a gorgeous girl' _peg said to herself_** "oh please darling, call me peggy" **_steve smiles at nat while sharon roll her eyes secretly. Peggy turned her glance at steve and says to him _**"she's so beautiful, steve" **_natasha lowers her face in shyness, and steve smirked at his wife's reaction

_**"yeah she is" **_steve said, only to find that natasha was quite more cute when she blushed. For the rest of the day, steve, natasha and sharon talked happily at peggy about the modern day, SHIELD, their adventurous missions, steve and natasha telling all the details of their wedding as peggy excitedly listen to them, while sharon listened -irritate - too. At almost at the end of the day, between laughing and memories, peggy asked something to the captain

_**"steve ?" **_peg says while seeing him

_**"yes, peggy ?" **_cap turns his attention to her

_**"can I talk at private with natasha ?" **_

Steve quickly turned at natasha_** "uhh... **_natasha nods at him and then smiled _**"yeah of course !" **_he said as he gestures sharon to leave the room, but before he leaves the room, steve stands in front of natasha and says _**"I will be right outside if you need something, Okay ?" **_he give her a quick kiss

_**"kay. I'll be fine" **_natasha smiles as he leave the room and closing the door

_**"don't be afraid, I'm not going to scold you... **_peggy brings her attention and then she starts coughing, quickly natasha grab the glass of water and helps peggy to drink it _**"thank you" **_the older woman said while tasha takes seat where sharon was sitting on

_**"what can I do for you, peggy ?" **_the redhead asked as she bring the chair closer to peggy's bed

The ex-agent sighed_** "well, I just saw how you see my niece and -**_

_**"I'm so sorry you'd notice that" **_romanoff quickly excuses herself for her attitude

_**"it's okay natasha... **_peggy laughs and continue _**"soo, here's the thing. Sharon is a little bit of 'whimsical' with the things she wants" **_peg said as natasha mentally agreed with her _**"and I clearly see that she have a crush on your husband" **_nat snorted and says happily

_**"well, I think the same as you... **_she smirked at peggy as well peggy to natasha _**"but steve is so damn blind not to see that !"**_

Peggy chuckles_** "yeah, he is" **_the two women laughed together and agreed about steve _**"but listen. Can I give you an advice ?" **_Peggy asked as they finished laughing at natasha's husband

_**"please, be my guest" **_the spy says. Peggy nods while taking natasha's hand on hers

_**"He's not perfect. You aren't either, and the two of you will never be perfect. But if he makes you laugh at least once, causes you to think twice, and if he of being human and making mistakes, hold onto him and give him the most you can... **_peggy squeeze her hand lightly and continues _**"he isn't going to quote poetry, he's not thinking about you every moment, but he will give a part of him that he knows you could break... **_natasha lowers her head while peggy speaks at her _**"don't hurt him, don't change him, and don't expect more than he can give. Don't analyze. Smile when he makes you happy, yell when he makes you mad, and miss him when he's not there. Love hard when there is love to be had... **_peggy told natasha to see her, when the redhead turned her glance at the older woman. Peggy smiled warmly at the young woman, saying _**"because perfect guys don't exist, but there's one guy - steve - that is PERFECT for you" **_Peggy saw natasha lowered her face again, maybe trying to hide her tears

Natasha then lifted her face_** "thank you... You don't have idea... **_black widow closed her eyes to let a few tears fall down, but opening them quickly _**... this helped me" **_

_**"I'm gald I'd help" **_peggy smiles and natasha returned a sweet smile at her. Peggy sigh and said _**"only one final thing... **_tasha nods while cleaning her tears _**"try not to pay attention at sharon, like I said, she's whimsical. But make sure you let her know that YOU are HIS wife" **_Peggy sees seriously at natasha, who only nodded and smiled _**"I think I ship you two already" **_peg said with her strong British accent, natasha chuckled remembering her avengers friends. Suddenly they heard a soft knock on the door

_**"I'm sorry, but the visit hours had finish" **_said a nicely nurse

_**"yeah, sure" **_peggy says and natasha nodded at the nurse, the nurse smiled at them as she closes the door. Seconds later, steve and sharon entered the room to say their goodbyes to peggy, and started to leave the room, but before natasha could go, peggy told her

_**"I hope I see you around, natasha" **_the old woman smiled at her as steve waited for his wife at the door. Natasha smiled and waves at peg

_**"yeah me too. It was really good seeing you, peg" **_the redhead says and exits the room with steve.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the hotel...<strong>

_**"what did you'd do with your apartment here in DC ?" **_natasha asked steve while they were seeing movies on the couch, cuddled to each other. He bringing her closer with an arm around her shoulders, and she resting the back of her head on his chest

_**"I sell it" **_steve grab a handful of popcorn and put it on his mouth _**"and yours ?" **_he asks while munching the popcorn

_**"I sell it too" **_she said and he nods

_**"ahhh !... **_Steve stretched his muscles and then taking natasha's waist so she can sit on his lap. At first she tried to struggle with him, but his strength was way too much for her, so she finally let him to carry her on his lap _**"well, the movie is quite interesting" **_steve says when he finished position her like a baby, wrapping an arm on her shoulders and a hand resting on her thigh. Natasha smiled at herself and elbowed him on his stomach

_**"yeah... **_she turned her attention to the screen. They were watching "The Snowpiercer" (good movie by the way)

Steve turns his face down to her_** "why you're thinking so much ?" **_he shake her a little frame and then pauses the movie _**"since you finish talking with peggy, you'd seem a little bit distant" **_he sees that natasha run a hand through her hair

_**"uh, just a girl talk" **_she smiled at him innocently and hit play to the movie. Steve lift an eyebrow at her and hugs her

_**"uh-huh, yeah... **_he kisses her cheek and returned to see the movie...

The next morning, steve decided to take natasha to have breakfast downtown. The happy marriage couple dressed up as civilians, so they can't be discovered by the 'fans'. Once finishing with their meal, natasha dragged steve to the 'captain america's museum', and when she stepped inside, she was shocked. Inside it, there were several panels displaying his life before the Project Rebirth program, also showed his friendship with Bucky Barnes, his great deeds in World War II, his uniform, about the Howling Commandos, and his _beloved_ motorcycle. The Smithsonian was a great place to a Captain America's Exhibit. _**"this is amazing !" **_natasha said excitedly,

wearing black leggings, a red v-neck shirt with the brown leather jacket steve bought her for Christmas, and some nice light brown booties

_**"yeah... **_and steve wearing black jeans, white t-shirt, and a dark blue cotton jacket, with dark brown toe boots on, also wearing a drak blue cap, just to make sure no one can recognize them _**"it's quite embarrassing too" **_steve says while scratching the back of his neck

_**"what ?! No is not !" **_natasha slaps his shoulder and continues amazed by the place _**"it's so cool. Your own exhibition" **_she turn at him and smiled. Steve took her where the little kid recognized him, near where you'd can see measure yourself with the old height of the captain, to the now height_** "wow... Did you were this small ?" **_natasha put her back on the screen, seeing she was MORE bigger than the old steve

_**"yeah... **_he smiled at her

_**"I was more taller than you !" **_natasha sees from her shoulder the old height of him, and then changing by his now BIG height _**"wow... **_she stepped out to see the big difference between the old and this steve. Natasha put herself next to him and tangled their fingers together_**"you're were really small. But now... **_natasha steps to be in front of him and puts her hands on his chest and sees him seductively at his eyes _**"you're a tall, muscular, sexy, handsome and a hot guy" **_she runs her hands up to his face to cup it, leaning towards to kiss him

Steve froze at her attempt to kiss him_** "nat.. **_he said weakly as he tried to warn her _**...there's kids here" **_Steve gulped nervously but quickly turned his face away from her and chuckles, natasha sighed annoyed and rolled her eyes at him

_**"fine ! let's finish this on the hotel room okay ?" **_she quickly peck a kiss at him

_**"okay" **_he laughed and guide her to the 'small theater' that was playing the captain's life

_**"were you scared when you were about to crash the plane on the ice ?" **_natasha rest her head on his shoulder, while they saw the screen

Steve lowered his face and sigh while saying_** "yes... **_He then turn to see her and snorts _**"I was peeing on my pants" **_she rolls her eyes at him

_**"I'm serious, Rogers" **_natasha then elbows him and he sees the screen again as he says

_**"in my mind was only pictures of my mom, bucky, peggy, and the life I'd could have with her, or someone else" **_steve sees natasha, who was listen attentive to him

_**"I'm sorry, baby" **_she put a hand on his cheek and press her forehead on his

He smirked and put a strand of her hair behind her ear_** "but, I will never regret what I did" **_natasha parted from him and frowns

_**"steve, you'd miss the chance of being happy and having a normal life" **_she says while feeling bad for him

_**"yeah, I know... but I wouldn't have meet you, kiss you, TOUCH YOU like I do... **_Steve cup her face in his hands _**"I've wouldn't have marry you" **_he says sincerely and leaves natasha without a word. So instead for hearing an answer, the captain leaned down her lips and kissed her passionately

_**"steve... **_Natasha said on the kiss, later to kiss him back with the same passion

They kept with their passionate kiss, but then they heard a fake cough behind them, the security guard angrily seeing them, with his arms around his chest_** "gentlemen, please, this is a honorable place... **_steve quickly broke the kiss while natasha was still hungry for more kisses - and a second to kill the guard - _**"so please, do not 'make out' here" **_the security said more angrily

_**"I'm so so sorry, sir" **_Steve said very apologetic and blushing hard, he felt like a teenager being caught in action

_**"it won't happen again" **_natasha told the guard. The security nodded and exit the room, natasha sigh and fixed her head because steve mess it up _**"this is your fault"**_

Steve widen his eyes and mouth_** "excuse me ?! My fault ?!" **_he yells and the crowd - seeing the documentary - shush him, and he quickly offered apologies

_**"yeah ! I told you to wait until the hotel !" **_natasha whispered at him. He smiled and peck a kiss at her

_**"I love you" **_steve said a kiss her multiple times as natasha giggles between them

_**"love you too" **_natasha grab his collar and drag him to the hotel room ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>"ugh ! What time is it ?!" <strong>_steve yelled while they entered their room

Natasha smirked at him then looks to the clock_** "almost midnight" **_she respond. He nodded and took off his jacket, later to help tasha with hers_**"I'd have fun" **_nat goes to the couch to sit down and takes off her booties

_**"really ?" **_steve smiled while sitting next to her

_**"yep. The walk through the park, the ice cream, talking and**_

_**walking hand-in-hand, feeding the pigeons... **_The redhead says and he smiles brightly at her _**"we did what the normal people do" **_natasha sees him in the eyes and smiled warmly, loving those eyes of him

Steve smiled at her back, then leans back in the couch while asking her_** "do you like how it feels ?"**_

_**"yeah... **_she said as cuddling to his side. After a few seconds, natasha had a brilliant idea to spend the night with her husband. So she smiles to herself and slowly cradles to his lap _**...but you know what ?... **_natasha says as she positions herself on his lap while steve only smirking while seeing her_** "I like more what couples do" **_the spy put her hands on his face and leaned over his lips

_**"oh really ?" **_he smiles as he rests his hands on her hips, natasha nods at him and kiss him slowly. Minutes later, after a long good and tasty kiss, nat begin to take off his belt as he was working on her shirt - separating for a moment, but quickly locked their lips again. Steve ran his hands from her waist, to her shoulders then landing on her red laced bra clasp to unhook it _**"may I ?" **_he asked. Natasha smiled and nodded, so steve unhooked the clasp, revealing natasha's perfect breasts. Steve's breathing became harder as he looked and admire them, she smirked and whispers at his ear seductive

_**"take off my panties, stevie ... **_natasha leaned back to give him better access. Cap kissed her instead and wraps his arms around her to place her on her back in the couch - so he would be on top of her - and ran a hand between her legs, landing on a sensitive part, making her gasp in pleasure as closing her eyes _**"ste - **_

He chuckles at her reaction and rubs _** "you like that huh tasha ?" **_she bite her lip and nod. Steve smiles and takes off her black laced pantie while crashing his lips with hers. Once he finish with her underwear, steve slowly parted from her lips and starts kissing her neck while trying to take off his boxer brief. Steve grabs the waistband of his underwear and pull them down while working on her neck

_**... ¿need help...with that, captain ?" **_natasha smirked at his struggling with the fabric, he turned his glance at her and smiles. She helps him taking off his underwear and see his - 'very excited to see her' - member, so she bit her bottom lip at the _amazing view_ - GOD BLESS THAT SUPER SERUM !

Steve put his arms around her shoulders and positions himself between her legs, entering slowly at her center as natasha dig her nails on his back. And once he was _fully inside, _the captain started his pace slowly and long strikes, making her to moan in every movement they did while he was suckling her pulse point and her nipples _** "God, nat... I love you... **_steve groaned and sees up to see her face. She had her eyes tightly shut and moaning while biting hard her lip - hands and nails running up and down his _muscular _back. Natasha opened her eyes slowly, to see her husband seeing her directly to the eye as he rest his forehead on hers, he smiles charmingly down at her and says _**... You annoy me more... than I thou..ght possible... **_natasha snorts deeply and cups his face as he continues saying _**... But I wa..nt to spend every... irritating minute wi..th you" **_steve speed up a little and leans down to kiss her passionately. Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same intensity he kisses her, and hearing his sweet words made her feel so fortunately for having _Steve Rogers _at her side - and even better ! Her _husband... _Natasha broke slowly the kiss and he fasten his pace, giving her a BIG amount of pleasure that she was having before. Steve buried his face on her neck to kiss it as she tangled her fingers on his blonde hair while she remembers steve's words _"You annoy me more than I thought possible... But I want to spend every irritating minute with you..._

Natasha smiled and in her eyes begin to fall a few tears_** "aww... Baby" **_she managed to say without him notice her shaky voice - but he knows so damn perfectly her voice, so steve quickly lifts his head and sees her with tears on her face. Then he immediately stops his strikes and asks panicked

_**"wh..y you're crying ?! I'm hur..ting you ?!" **_steve trying to catch his breath while he grabs a side of her face and wipes a tear on her cheek with his thumb

_**"no no... **_natasha smiles and wraps again her legs around him, telling him to keep on going, but steve looked at her worried _**"I'm sorry, it's okay" **_she told him while smirking, then pecking kisses on his face as he sighed. The redhead stops kissing him and looks at his face, asking _**"did I ruin the mood ?" **_she made some silly pouts and steve rolls his eyes

Rogers smiled and kisses her cheek_** "nah. You never haven" **_of course she wanted to cry again ! But she contain her tears and smiled lovingly at him and caress his hair

_**"then, who told you to stop ?" **_natasha said and kiss steve, biting his - full delicious wonderful - bottom lip, making him groan and start moving his hips

**Several minutes later ...**

_**"GOD ! FUCK YES !" **_natasha screamed while steve was smacking their hips together

_**"language ba..by" **_he said. Their faces and hair were a mess, their bodies were all sweaty as they worked with the rhythm, their heart beating with the same intensity, their minds thinking about the same thing, their mouths kissing (eating) each others necks, lips, jaw, and whatever their lips could find. As their intimacy got going and going and going and - well, and going, they tried different positions and different _ways. _Finally, they ended up like they started, the soldier sitting and the spy on his lap

Natasha was feeling her orgasm near her belly and as well feels of her man_** "I don't fu..cking care ! Uhh ! Yes ste..ve ! Harder !" **_she please him like if her life depends on that, so he fastest his pace and natasha throw her head back, her climax was about to make explosion. Seconds later, she cum like never in her life she did - even with steve she had GREAT ones, but, this one, this one was... WOW !

_**"ahh !" **_steve groaned while releasing his hot load _inside _of her

_**"hmmm... **_natasha bites her lip feeling his release in her. Later on - after trying to get air in their lungs - steve bring a blanket from the bedroom and throw it to themselves, hugging her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder as natasha smiles to herself and tangles their fingers resting them on her stomach, she was really really lucky to have him as her husband, and that _he..loves her... __**"you never fail to amaze me... **_Natasha turned to see him from her shoulder _**...everyday there is something new that makes me love you more than the day before" **_she turns herself to face him

Steve smiles and pecks a kiss to her_** "now you're the one who says corny words ?" **_he said with a smug smile as natasha rolls her eyes, making him to laugh _**" ¡ don't steal my job !?" **_the captain teases his sexy spy and pecks another kiss

_**"shut up and kiss me, Rogers" **_natasha smiled and slaps playfully at his chest

_**"yes ma'am" **_steve smiled back and kisses her...

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to comment ;)<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Feel free to comment ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later...<strong>

_**...so, that's your mission for tomorrow. Seduce the target, hack the cellar door, enter in it, then hack their systems, and once you found out who is the boss from that organization, a silent kill" **_fury ordered to steve, tony, and clint _**"Rogers.. **_Said nick, cap turned his glance at the director _**"I know you improve your undercover skills" **_that morning nick called the three avengers for a very important mission that they were the only ones who he can trust,and the ones who can make this mission perfectly performed (and of course they'd will do a wonderful mission, cause they are THE AVENGERS ! That's why !). So they were seated next to each other, hearing fury ordering them from his desk

Steve nodded_** "yes sir" **_he says. Nick nods and continues his speech

_**"so you'll get the information from the target. So you have to seduce this women" **_fury shows him on the screen a photo of the women _**"her name is Marcela Bianchi" **_steve studies the lady face (the man has an photograph memory ! Remember ?!) _** "Stark... **_the director turns at iron man

_**"yeah yeah, what" **_tony says while he was taking off the dirt from his nails - not meeting his eyes with nick

_**"once cap gets the information. You'll hack the cellar and extract all files from their computers" **_stark nods rapidly and waves at fury, earning a stare from the previous man. Nick decide to ignore the billionaire and continue with his instructions _**"Barton... **_fury sees hawkeye

_**"uh-huh" **_clint respond as he had his arms crossed and his feet on the arm chair where steve was seating

_**"you will kill the boss with that arrow of ours, so - **_

Fury was saying when tony interrupted him_** "uh, excuse me for the interruption, but - **_

_**"what stark ?" **_nick say annoyed

_**"why don't you send SHIELD agents to this 'puny' mission ?" **_stark rises his brows to fury and crosses his arms

The director was sending him death wishes as clint and steve just rub their foreheads_** "first of all. You are a SHIELD agent" **_nick walks towards him _**"and second. Because that women is highly protected by Italian government, and I don't want problems with them. They think she is innocent of our accusations. And with the information that you'll hack from that cellar, we'll show them they were wrong about her" **_fury stands next to stark and stares at him

_**"still don't understand here" **_tony says in a melodic tone while steve rolls his eyes, very annoyingly

_**"I want this mission without any mistakes. That's why I'm sending you guys" **_fury explain with 'apples' at tony

_**"ok I get it now" **_iron man said as clint thrown his hands to the air... _'unbelievable' _said barton in his head

Fury sighed frustrated and took a deep breath_** "so... Back where I was. This women is a 'two faces'. In one hand she's receiving top secret information from her government. And on the other hand, she's selling it to an unknown source and - **_

***Phone rangs***

Nick closes his eye as a inpatient sign, trying to 'deal' with these avengers_** "whose phone is it ?" **_the director says calmly after taking a deep deep breath. Fury sees each avenger to see who cellular phone is ringing, clint shakes his head saying it's not his phone, next tony - who lifts his hands in defense. So nick turns his eyes at the captain and -

***Phone rangs***

_**"it's cap's phone !" **_tony screams while steve try to hide embarrassment for not following the rules - turn off the mobile phones or put it on silent or in vibration...

Rogers takes out his phone from his pocket and put it on the table_** "sorry fury, I forgot to put it on mute" **_steve slide the 'hang out' button and smiled apologetic at fury, while clint and tony were trying to contain their laughter. Nick nods and straighten himself to continue

_**"so.. As I saying. This missi -**_

***Phone ranging* (again)**

Fury growled at the interruption_** "captain you can answer. I'll give the rest of the information you need on a folder" **_nick said defeated as his attempt to speak

_**"I'm so so sorry, nick" **_steve grabs his phone, leaving quick and quietly his boss's office

_**"yeah sure. Go" **_fury said to cap while he was leaving. Fury turns at the two remaining avengers and says _**"you guys too" **_clint and tony nodded and leave the office..

Steve grabs his phone and dialed _natasha's _number (God he's in trouble) _**"hello ?" **_cap heard someone exit fury's office - tony and clint.

_"¡ what the hell steven !" _a very angry natasha respond the call. She yelled loudly, enough that clint and tony could hear what she said

_**"ooh.. **_clint said behind steve _**..somebody is in trouble" **_hawkeye teased the captain - who rolls his eyes at him

_**"whipped !" **_tony yells as clint dragged him away to give privacy to their captain

_"steven !"_

Steve jumps out of his skin_** "yes, nat" **_he puts the phone to his ear

_"why you didn't answer the first time ?" _natasha asked

_**"because I was busy" **_steve puts his hand on his pocket while seeing his foot

_"busy ? For what ?" _she sound like if she was cooking or something with dishes

_**"nat - really ?"**_

_"busy for what, steven !"_

_**"fury was giving us a mission and... **_steve begins explaining

Near where cap was, tony and clint were seeing closely the captain's movements_** "he clearly is a whipped guy" **_tony says with a chuckle

_**"yeah.. **_Clint laughs_**"two years already passed, and natasha changed, a little - in area of their marriage life"**_

_**"uh-huh, she's not to jealous anymore -**_

_**"not gets angry too much for everything - and everyone" **_clint finishes for him

_**"you're right legolas.. **_stark nods and then sees clint _** ...she changed"**_

_**"more likely... HE, changed her" **_barton say as the matter of fact

They continue talking when they heard steve saying goodbye to his wife_** "okay okay, I promise... yes natasha I will" **_steve smiles and chuckles _**"bye then" **_cap turns his glance at his friends - who were waiting for him. Steve told them with his fingers to wait a little while he finish talk to her_**"love you.. Ok.. Yeah.. Ok...bye" **_Steve hangs the call and save his phone on his pocket, as he walks towards clint and tony_**"ugh, sorry guys... it was natasha, she was -**_

_**"¡ oh really ?! It was natasha ?!... **_tony said sarcastically _**.. ¡ we had no idea !" **_stark pats steve's shoulder while cap screwed up his eyes

_**"it's ok cap" **_clint smiles at his married friend _**"besides, we know how she is"**_

_**"thanks guys" **_he smirk

Tony claps happily and says excited_** "who haves hungry ? Cause I'm ¡ starving !" **_steve and clint smiled as they agreed feeling hunry too.

* * *

><p>The three avengers walked towards to the cafeteria and full their tray of many delicious food and snacks. And while the way to an empty table - who tony was leading the way while steve and clint behind him and walking next to each other - the girls were checking out the <em>good<em> captain

_**"Jesus ! Look at all the woman who is seeking at our captain" **_Clint elbows to steve, who was shyly walking behind tony

_**"hpmm !" **_stark rolled his eyes _**"why you and thor always get the ladies !... **_the billionaire said as they found an available table and sat down _**...and as the matter of fact, ¡ you two are already taken !"**_

Clint rises an eyebrow to tony and says_** "come on stark... Thor is a 'god'... and Steve is a SUPERHUMAN ! -**_

_**"guys ! Stop it !" **_steve yelled annoyed, earning all the eyes on them. Cap, embarrassed from his yelling, he excuses himself to everyone, as the people return to their food.

While eating and chatting about boys stuff. Somebody tapped cap's shoulder_** "hello steve" **_the voice greeted and the three men turned out who was it

_**"oh, hello there Sharon" **_steve smiled at her

_**"hello mister stark... **_Sharon smiles to the black hair man, then turning her glance at hawkeye _**"Agent Barton" **_she said coldly. Clint and tony breathe out annoyed

_**"agent" **_the two pranksters answered colder

Sharon smiles forced, but quickly smiling brightly to steve_** "so, captain. I was wondering if you are free tonight" **_agent 13 told him, as the avengers widened their eyes

_**"uhh... I-i.. um -**_

_**" ¡ he is occupied !" **_tony interrupts the captain

_**"yeah ! He is going to take out his WIFE.. To - Uhh.. To...**_

Clint says, but he running out of excuses, so tony helps him_** "¡ dinner !" **_iron man yells

_**"yes ! To dinner !.. **_barton gives her a forceful smile _**"cap will take out his WIFE to dinner" **_clint says as he and tony lifted their chin to her

_**"okaaay... **_Sharon said with a fake chuckle _**"I was just asking cap because tonight we are schedule to do paperwork together.. **_she told them. Steve saw his friends and lifts a eyebrow at them angrily, then carter says to the captain _**..but if you don't want to come, I can do it by myself, steve"**_

Rogers turns quickly at her and says_** "no no ! I will come. See ya tonight" **_steve smiles warmly as clint and tony rolled their eyes when he accepted

_**"okay, bye" **_sharon smiled back and left. When the three superheroes saw her go, tony quickly groan loudly annoyingly

_**"she clearly was asking you out, cap" **_the playboy guy said

_**"no she wasn't" **_steve grabs a grape from his plate and munch it

_**"of course she was ! Are you blind or what ?!" **_clint yells quietly, cautious not to be heard from the agents around

Steve screwed up his eyes while munching another grape_** "guys, sharon and I are just friends.. **_he swollen the grape _**..that's it" **_he shrugs his shoulders and grabs a grape

_**"well, she do not sees you like that" **_clint points him with his spoon

Tony nod rapidly as he says_** "she thinks because she's peggy's niece, she can get all 'familiarity' with you, that doesn't mean she have the right to -**_

_**"okay okay guys stop" **_cap leans closer to them _**"I know you're giving me advices, and I am thankful for them...but you are acting like I'm going to cheat on natasha" **_the blonde chuckled at his friends statements

_**"steve we're not -**_

Steve sends a glare at tony, saying him to stop talking_** "I will say this again" **_Rogers continues talking _**"Sharon and I are just friends. I have a huge appreciation towards her 'cus she is peggy's family...so stop with your shit" **_oh oh, cap said a 'bad word', that means he's mad or - yep, he's mad. Steve's face became red while the guys saw him silently - then steve lift his tray and says _**"I'm not hungry anymore.. **_cap stood up while saying _** ..see you guys at the tower" **_tony and clint watched he thrown the food on the near thrash and exit the cafeteria

_**"damn he got mad" **_stark say worried while rising his brows and biting his sandwich

Barton shook his head _** "nah, I know cap.. **_he takes a sip of his juice _** ..he's just upset that we - i mean, all the avengers and our friends - don't like peggy's niece"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"hey, nat !" <strong>_natasha heard a female voice greeting her

The spy turned towards the elevator_** "hey !" **_she saw jane entering the floor. Natasha was chilling at the main living room seeing tv shows, movies, and random things on her Stark-Pad (since fury give her a few days off) _**"how's it going ?" **_cap's women smiled at the brunette girl

_**"ugh ! Just came back from a science conviction on New Mexico" **_jane sat on the couch in front of natasha. The redhead chuckles and asked

_**"fun ?" **_

_**"totally not" **_foster rolls her eyes _**"but entertaining, yes !" **_

_**"cool" **_natasha says, then noticed that her friend was looking for something, or 'someone'. So she smile to herself _**"looking for thor ?" **_romanoff smiles and lifts an eyebrow to her

Jane shyly smiled back and says_** "yeah..**_

_**"he's on the training floor" **_natasha answers while giggling

_**"I'll go later" **_jane rolled her eyes _**"I think I will stay here.. I guess I should have girl company - of course if you don't mind" **_she stands up to leave

Natasha widen her eyes_** "no no, please" **_she gestures jane to take seat again

_**"thanks" **_jane smiles and sats. Tasha nods and sighed

_**"so tell me jane...how you and thor going ?"**_

_**"well, I think we're so fine. We have, two years together ?" **_jane crosses her legs

_**"wow, that's terrific" **_said natasha

Jane lets out a breath laugh_** "yeah, but not like you and steve ! You guys already have 3 years married !... Plus, the time you were together !" **_natasha smiles to herself and says

_**"yeah, it's our third Anniversary since we married" **_she sees jane who was seeing her with excitement

_**"wow, really ?" **_jane rises her brows

_**"yep. I still remember when I met him" **_black widow said while the sweet memories come to her mind _**"can't believe that years had passed" **_the spy turns her glance at jane, still her attention at tasha

Later, after talking for a while about random stuff, jane ask natasha about her wedding anniversary_** "do you know what are you're giving him as anniversary gift ?" **_jane smiled widely

_**"yeah. He's gonna love it !" **_natasha smile wider at the brunette

_**"who's gonna love what ?" **_a voice said. Natasha and jane turned their eyes at the elevator, who the captain was exiting it

Natasha smiled again and says_** "nothing, babe" **_steve smirks and walked to her, giving her a delicious kiss

_**"yeah sure, nothing" **_steve said as he parted from her lips. Then turning his glance at thor's girl _**"hello jane" **_he greets and smiles at her while sitting next to natasha and putting his arm around her shoulders

_**"hey cap" **_jane waves to the captain

_**"you're back from your science thing ? I've thought you said until tomorrow" **_steve asks

Foster rolls her eyes and sighs_** "yeeaah...it was quite boring" **_she did some pouts. Steve chuckles and told her

_**"or you just missed thor" **_steve lift his eyebrow and jane widened her eyes while her face was deep red

_**"uhh, no -**_

_**"yes you did" **_natasha interrupts jane. The scientist screw her eyes while the couple were laughing at her..

_"captain Rogers ?" _jarvis said

Steve slowy stop laughing and answers_**"yeah, jarvis ?"**_

_"Mister stark and Mr Barton send some flowers to you"_

_**"flowers ?" **_said a very confusing nastasha and jane

_"the flowers, they are arriving by.. _ the elevator doors open _..now" _showing a huge bouquet of roses and a medium sized teddy bear holding a card written 'sorry Cap'

Steve saw the gifts on the elevator and roll his eyes_** "jarvis, can you explain ?" **_the blondie stood up from his seat and walked towards the elevator to get the presents

_"of course sir... Masters stark and barton said they were truly sorry for their behavior back on SHIELD"_

Jane frowned and said_**"behavior back on SHIELD ?" **_

_**"what they'd do to you steve ?" **_natasha raised her brow at the captain, who was already with the roses and teddy bear in his hands, also heading back to the living room

_**"about sharon. Again" **_steve sat next to nat and handle her the bouquet

_**"ohh.. **_the redhead lowered her glance. Time ago, natasha decided to leave the 'sharon's theme' behind, and focus on her marriage life with steve, not letting _she _or _anyone else _be the cause of steve and her fighting for everything and anything. But recently, sharon has been so annoying towards the spy, smiling flirtatious at steve, touching his biceps, biting her lip while watching him giving orders. DAMN ! THAT GIRL was on her nerves !... But like the mature decent lady and wife natasha is, she decided to leave that in peace and trust more in her husband, ignoring sharon's attempts to get on the captain's pants, or whatever she wanted (most probably on steve's pants)

_**"cap !" **_a genius man yelled _**"we're sorry !" **_the blonde man and the ladies turned toward the yelling man and the other one who was next to him

_**"sorry, steve-o" **_clint says as the two avengers go to the living area

Steve smiled at them and sigh_** "it's okay guys. Thanks for the flowers though... **_he gestures at the roses that natasha was holding _** ...but it wasn't necessary to buy me flowers. I was not mad at you" **_steve chuckles while the girls smirked to themselves

_**"see ! I told you cap wasn't mad at us !" **_hawkeye elbows at tony

_**"well.. ¡ it doesn't matter, okay !" **_stark sit down and clint at his side...

* * *

><p>The next morning, steve, tony and clint went early to the Triskelion, so they can go to their mission in Venice Italy for tonight. While in the quinjet, cap was telling his team the rest of the information about the mission..<p>

_**"okay guys, so listen up.. **_Steve shows them the screen _**"all what we have to do is get the information from this target.. **_he bring up a photo of a the woman _**"once getting the information, I'll give it to stark... **_cap turns his glance at iron man _**"stark you'll be in a van with all the tools you need for the hacking" **_tony nods and waves at the captain, as steve continues giving instructions _**"barton. Once tony extract the files and find out who's the boss. We'll go where he or she is - you'll kill the boss with a head shot" **_Clint nods excitedly while saying

_**"hell yeah captain" **_tony rolls his eyes because he wanted 'action' in this mission, not hack and hack and hack... _'Ugg ! Boorringg !' _stark said to himself

Steve puts his hands on his hip_** "questions ?" **_everyone had perfectly understood the captain's orders. Unless someone, tony. Steve screwed up his eyes and say _**"yes, tony"**_

_**"why you have to seduce the women ?" **_stark asked

_**"because this gala comes all the important people all around the world" **_cap explains

But tony still didn't get it_** "so ?" **_he says while shrugging his shoulders. Steve closed his eyes and rub his temples with his fingers, clint growled and then he explained to tony

_**"you were invited, remember ?" **_clint starts. Tony nodded at him _**"and because you already rejected their invitation, if you show up, her bodyguards would see you and they'll be suspicious, knowing that you are not there for the gala. And even more when you're trying to 'seduce' our target. And ! Because you are an Avenger !" **_barton finished annoyed with the genius

_**"fair enough" **_tony smiled smugly, earning another rolling of eyes from steve and clint..

**8 hours later...**

_**"ahhh !" **_tony stretched out his muscles as the three avengers and two agents exit the quinjet (the pilot and a assistant for tony while he hacks the cellar) _**"my back hurts !" **_they arrived at the Venice SHIELD'S Headquarters, and from there, they'll go to their hotel

_**"stop complaining. These seats are more comfy then the ones back on my time" **_Steve pats his shoulder

_**"ha ha ! Of course they are, grandpa !" **_tony yelled while he didn't hear any complain from the captain's mouth

Steve smirks at the back haired man_** "kay.. **_ he says as seeing his friends _**.. guys, get ready for tonight, we have to return fury an brilliant mission report" **_steve grabs his stuff and heads up to exit thr rooftop _**"see ya in the hotel" **_cap told them from his shoulder

_**"yeah yeah" **_tony waved at him while waiting for clint so he can gather all his belongs

_**"see you there, cap !" **_hawkeye yells as he finish grabbing all his tools.

While his way to the hotel, steve received some texts messages from his beloved wife. Steve took out his phone and smiled at it

_N: hello, stevie ;) _steve smirked and reply

_S: hey baby _

_N: getting ready for your mission ?_

_S: nah.. _Steve responded, but the agent who was giving him a ride, told him they were near their destination. Steve thank the driver and continued texting natasha _ S: just chilling, seeing the beautiful view of Venice ;p_

_N: Ja Ja. I know what are you trying to do, Steven _he frowned at the text

_S: I'm trying to do nothing, really _he narrowed his brows while replying to her

_N: f*** you_

_S: yeah, okay :'D_

_N: remember when we went to Venice, for vacation ? _steve smiled, ¿how can he forget his vacation in Venice with natasha ?! Hell no ! Never ! And it was totally fun and relaxing, also it was great spending time together _N: and also you fall down from the gondola ride ? :p _okay everything besides that, it was an amazing vacation _N: hilarious !_

Steve's red face couldn't hide the shame of that day_ S: stop it ! Of course I remember ! _

_**"we're here, captain" **_the agent with an Italian accent brought his attention

Cap quickly lifts his head and turns to the window, seeing the hotel entrance _**"thank you, agent" **_steve open the car's door, going to the trunk to grab his stuff. The driver quickly followed him and helps the captain

_**"oh ! By the way.. **_the agent says _**..it was an amazing honor to drive you" **_Steve smiles warmly and put his bag on his shoulder

_**"thank you, again" **_the captain smiled again and the agent smiled back too. Steve waved to him as the agent drove away. The blondie walked to the luxurious hotel lobby - (thank you SHIELD'S money) - and told the reception guy a secret code. The receptionist man smiled fondly and give him a card - the key for his room. Steve thank him and went towards the elevator, and while waiting, he texted back at nat

_S: all the people from their houses were laughing at me ! And you were not helping ! Laughing more harder than them ! _

_N: awww ! Poor baby ! He wants to cry ! :'( _

_S: okay. I admit it. It was funny. _Steve smiled to himself while he replied

_N: told ya ! _cap saw the message, but decided not to reply in the that moment because the elevator arrived at his floor. So he walked into the hallway and finally reaching his door room, swiping the card key. When the door open up, steve steps inside, revealing a nice and extremely well decorate hotel room - (thanks again SHIELD'S money) cap enter his bedroom, and of course, seeing an elegant tuxedo laying on the bed, and beside it, some shiny new pair of dress shoes, a box of hair dyer, color black, and for last, a pair of Eye contacts color brown.

He glanced to the clock. Seven o'clock, so he message her back _ S: nat, need to go. Have to shower for the gala _

_N: kay... _steve sees her text, but puts the phone on the bed as he takes out his underwear from his bag. He was about to go to the bathroom, when he heard a message alert from his phone, so steve goes and reads the message from tasha _ N: but don't get to 'touchy' with your target _he smiled and text her

_S: ok. I won't. _steve continues messaging her _S: Love ya !_

_N: love you too ! Good luck ! _he sees her last text and heads to the shower

* * *

><p><em><strong>"okay, step one. I will enter the gala and get the information. Step two, once I get it, I'll give it to tony - who will hack immediately the cellar... <strong>_Steve - the temporary black haired man' - and the two avengers were on a limo, that was heading to the ball, to drop steve there _**"step three, stark will investigate the boss location - so barton that's where you kill the final target.. **_clint nodded at cap's order _**.. Did I made myself clear ?" **_said the leader of the avengers

_**"clear like the water, cap" **_tony nods

_**"yes, captain" **_clint smirks while seeing the cap with black hair amd brown eyes, he definitely sees different

_**"okay, here is our earpieces. Channel seven.. **_Cap gives them a tiny coms and puts one to his ear _**..Stark, hack that tablet..so my name can be on it.. **_Steve sees tony and clint put on their earpieces too as the limo finally arrive at the destination. Rogers took a deep breath while seeing the extravagant entrance to the gala, so lastly, he sees his friends and smiled _**.. see you guys. And good luck" **_his friends wished him luck too as he steps out of the limousine. While walking to the line to enter, clint and tony were going to 'help/guide' him while he entered the building

_"hear me cap ?" _clint said from the other line

Steve pretends to scratch his ear as he says in low voice _**"sound and clear" **_cap sees his surroundings, scanning if there was anything suspicious or something out of normal

_"okay, so.. _Barton begin instruction him _.. your name is... Renner - cool last name by the way"_

Cap rolls his eyes and warns him_** "clint... Mission...remember ?" **_barton chuckled and says

_"uh, yeah sorry.. _Steve notice that there were two persons in front of him, before he can reach where the bouncer was _.. Your name is.. Mark Renner Jr... And you're an Australian. Your occupation is a businessman, for an important industry" _clint told the captain as he saw the last two persons entered the gala

_**"ok. Got it" **_Steve says, then, he walks forward, but before that, he hears tony yelling at the mic

_"okay ! I enter their systems ! Give me just a few seconds to type down the horrible name barton picked for you cap !" _the newly 'black hair' man sighs as he stood in front of the guard

The bouncer (doorman) nods at the captain and smirks_** "name please" **_steve nodded and said

_**"Mark Renner Jr" **_cap says casually, later to see the guard nodding and checking his tablet

_**"hmm... Occupation please?" **_the guard asked

_**"businessman" **_steve respond. The security nods again as he continues searching for the Mark Renner Jr's name. Rogers saw the security narrowed his eyebrows and pressed his lips, making steve's heart to beat faster. He could hear his friends arguing through the earpieces

_"stark ! Hack the damn tablet !" _clint said nervously

_"I'm on it ! Just a seeec ! .. _Tony types furiously the keyboard. Steve sees carefully at the security guard, waiting for his answer

_**"uhh.. I am sorry sir, but your name is not on the lis -**_

_"there ! Is hacked !" _stark yelled at the mic

The guard frowned and widen his eyes_** "oh ! Here is your name. Sorry for that... welcome to the 19th ceremony of... **_steve put his head on the mission, no distractions, no failures, no fooling around, his focus would've be now on the target, and get that information he needed _**...and please Mr. Renner... **_the bouncer smiled at him and unhooked the velvet rope in front of him _**...Have fun"**_

_**"I will" **_steve smile and walks confident into the building. He fix his bow while seeing the place full of famous, glamorous, rich people_**"great name barton - let me guess, movies ?" **_steve smirked at the name clint invented (or didn't he ?)

_"yep. Cool name right ?!" _hawkeye says excited

Cap smiles at himself, as tony yells _"excuse me ? You are welcome, cap !" _steve walk to the bar while screwing his eyes

_**"yeah yeah, thanks guys. Concentrate on the mission... **_he told to the both avengers, as he takes a seat in the bar stools, he unbutton is jacket and scanned the place..

The minutes passes and they still don't found the target, maybe she still doesn't arrive or something. Steve sighed and take a sip of his beer he ordered before. Cap scratches his cheek, faking it to talk through the mic hidden in his sleeve _**"do you see anything, clint ?" **_he whispered

_"uhh, let me check again... _barton press his lips while narrowing his brows _...Hmm.. the cameras don't show nothing, just a buch of rich and famous people laughing and getting drunk" _clint sighed while leaning back to his seat. Steve sighed too and drank all his beer, like it was nothing... Of course it was nothing to him !... He finish his beer and called the bartender man

_**"a whiskey, please... **_steve order to the man. The guy nods and went to serve him the drink, while rogers waited for the whiskey, clint saw in the security cameras an certain and familiar woman..

The bartender brings him his whiskey, cap thank the man and was about to drink it when he heard a yell from his earpiece

_"find her !" _hawkeye yells as he glue his eyes on the screen

Steve puts his drink down and fakes to fix his hair behind his ear_** "where" **_he whispers to his sleeve

_"she's by the main stairs, chatting with a middle-aged guy - two bodyguards behind her" _barton sees the target was smiling right now, as the middle-aged man laughed touching his stomach. Steve scans quickly his eyes to all the building, and finds the stairs - definitely and finally finding his target

_**"yeah, I see her. I'm gonna walk towards her" **_he says, fasten drinking his whiskey and buttoning his jacket, cap stand up from his seat and walked forward the stairs

_"good luck, captain... _clint says as he cuts the communication, so steve can focus on the misson without a voice or sound can distract him - Cus' like cap said, they had to give fury 'a brilliant mission report'...

* * *

><p>Feel free to comment ;)<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

_Feel free to comment ;) your comments makes me smile..._

* * *

><p><em>"good luck, captain" <em>clint said, later to cut the communication with him

Steve nodded and sighs_** "here goes nothing" **_he says and walked through the crowd. Once he was near the target, steve quickly made a plan to bump into her, or talk with her. Cap aslo noticed that she finish talking the the other man, and she start walking away from there. Steve saw this was his chance, so he walk faster while putting his face down (so when he crash with her, it looked like he wasn't seeing where he was going) And when he reach her up, cap 'accidentally' crashes his shoulder with the lady _**"oh ! I am so sorry ma'am.. **_steve sounding apologetic with a Australian accent while she at first looked annoyed, but once she saw his face (body.) She smirked _**..again, sorry for that" **_he says as her bodyguards pushes steve back to keep him away from her (like, come on ! The guys were not competition for cap !...

_**"it's okay" **_she said to her guards. Her bodyguards nodded and step next to her. Steve smiled charmingly at the lady while fixing his tux jacket

_**"well, maybe for apologize. Do you accept a drink ?" **_cap smiles again and gestures to the bar

She smile shyly and says_** "uhh... I'm not sure" **_steve sighed and made some small pouts

_**"come on, don't let me hanging" **_he say as giving her his best puppy eyes (the cutest ones by the way). The women rolled her eyes and giggled

_**"okay, I guess you would't give up" **_she says happy and order her bodyguards to rest a little.. _'Perfect. No guards around' _steve said to himself. He smiles at her and offers his arm to walk her, and she happily accept the offer

_**"ma'am, believe me. I NEVER give up" **_he told her as a matter of fact. When they sat on the bar stools, he ordered them drinks and steve didn't spend time speaking about random things - his, hers, whatever he came up with. As the night passed by, he asked the question he was wanting to ask all the night _**"so.. **_steve started while putting his drink down _**.. tell me. ¿where do you work ?" **_cap saw she took a large sip of her drink and swallow it hard

_**"hmm, for the government" **_she says

Steve widen his eyes and act if he was amazed_** "wow ! Really ?" **_cap smiles brightly

_**"yes. But it's a very stressing job" **_the brunette sighs annoyed

_**"how so ?" **_he asks as lifting his drink and sip it

She screws her eyes and throw her arms to the air_** "ugg ! Because they're always bossing you around"**_

_**"well, for a very stressed dame. You're very 'conserved' " **_steve said low and seductive, sending a wave of lust to her body

_**"well, thank you.. **_she says the same way he did

_**"Mark.. **_steve said and stretch out his hand to her _**..Mark Renner Jr" **_damn ! That Australian accent was getting into her !

_**"nice to meet you, Mark... **_she stretches her hand, but steve grabs her hand - his eyes not leaving hers- and kisses her knuckles, like a true gentleman would do _**...Marcela..Bianchi.. **_'Marcela' smiles at him while seeing him directly to his eyes _** ..your accent - uh.. Australian ? Right ?" **_she said with her heavy Italian accent

Steve smiled lovely and respond_** "yes ma'am" **_marcela smiles brighter as he called the bartender _**"another one ?" **_cap says to her

_**"ohh, no. I've already drank three glasses. Thank you" **_she rises her glass, showing him her half-full glass

_**"aww ! Come on, another one" **_the temporarily black hair man gave her his biggest and irresistible puppy eyes... So how can any women can not fall for them ?! Nobody can ! Come on, Captain America's puppy eyes !

Marcela closed her legs, feeling a tickling between them (wonder why ?.. Hmm..) she also bites her lip while seeing his big pleading eyes..

_**"fine !" **_the lady lets a frustrate yell as she rolls her eyes

Steve jumped excited from his seat_** "yeah !" **_he cried out happy while cap told the bartender to fill up her glass again. Later on, after a few - well lots of whisky - round glass, mariela was already on a "happy" status while steve was like he didn't drink any single drop of whisky (you know why)

As the night keep on going, the musical band went to the stage and began to play classic music

_**"oh ! You hear that ?!.. **_steve widen his eyes as he heard the instruments _**..it's my favorite song to dance !" **_cap lowered his glass while standing up from his seat and offers her his arm

_**"nnooo. I can't dance right now. I'm feeling a little bit dizzy" **_marcela says. He pout as he offered again his arm

She shook her head, steve rolls his eyes and sigh_** "I will hold you if want" **_he said and marcela turned her glance at him. He smiles charmingly and put his puppy eyes again for her _**"do you give me the honor to dance with you, madam ?" **_he extends his hand at her and keeps it there, waiting for her hand - or more likely, that she would accept dance with him.

_**"if you hold me. Of course" **_marcela said seductive as she takes his hand.

Steve smiles at himself while he guides her to the dance floor _'got ya' _cap smirks. When they got to the dance floor, he slid his hands to the small of her back as she smiled and wraps her arms around his neck. As they moved with the rhythm of the music, steve closed the space between them and put his face on her neck, sending her goosebumps to her body

_**"you smell deliciously.. **_steve exhaled her "deliciously" perfume (actually he wanted to vomit). But because he was on a mission, he would have to ignore that. So he takes a breath and lifts his head _**..what kind of perfume you wear ?" **_he asks and rest his forehead on hers

_**"hmm, I don't know - someone borrow it to me. But I would definitely steal it, for you" **_marcela smiled and caressed his cheek

Cap sigh and smirks_** "please" **_

While the song played, marcela had her head rested on his shoulder while her hands were running from steve's neck to his shoulders, to his biceps - squeezing it the way there - and traveling to his waist, finally landing them on his (firm) ass. - and squeezed them too ;)

Steve gulped tightly at her assault, because he had - on his back pocket - a pair of handcuffs hidden in his dress pants, maybe she'll find out. Marcela snapped her head out of him and saw him as she had her eyebrows knitted furiously

_**"what is that, Mark ?" **_she asks while stop dancing

_**"uhh, what you're talking about ?" **_cap says nervously _''damn it, she felt the handcuffs !' _he says in his mind as Marcela slowly unwrap herself from steve's embrace

_**"I felt something like.. **_She points to his ass, and was about to put her hand on his pocket...

But Steve was faster than her and quickly took two step far from marcela - putting the handcuffs to hide on his sleeve

Steve takes his cellular out and shows her the electronic device_** "it's my phone" **_he struggle to say without a nervous voice and a relief sigh

_**"oh, yeah sure.. **_Marcela said, but she wasn't stupid, she knew what she touched was something else that a cellphone. So she slowly steps away herself from Steve and walked backwards while saying to him _** ..I think I should leav -**_

_'God no ! I still don't have the information !' _steve widen his eyes as he sees marcela waving bye to him _'think fast, Rogers ! Think !' _he scolded himself. Then he realized that he was an expert on plans of last minute.. And he did thought in something - and very effective by the way - fast to get her again eating from his palm)

Marcela smiled at him and turned her back, starting to walking away from him. So steve, making up his plan, he walked fast-paced at her and grabbed her arm, turning her around and kisses her hard and sweet, so she can't escape - no one can escape or resist steve's kisses ;)

_**"please don't go" **_cap parted from her lips and rest his head on hers, while marcela was left dizzy by that passionate kiss, besides she was a little bit drunk. He cups her face and says _**"since I saw you -**_

She cuts him by giving him another rougher kiss than before. Steve gasped in surprise, but quickly regain himself and moved his lips with hers. After a few seconds, he slowly brokes the kiss, earning a wimpy protest from her. She open her eyes and says _**"me too" **_marcela caressed his cheek and smiles brightly at him, steve smiled too, took her hand and guides her to a near table, and after he gentlemanly sat her on the chair and he takes his seat, she couldn't stop kissing him, on his neck, ears, jaw, _lips - _Those lips that belongs to his wife, to _his_ natasha.

After him letting her kiss him for a while (to win her trust again) He started to chat with her and ask about random stuff of her life.

_**"sooo. You told me, you're an type of assistant ?" **_Steve rises his brow at her

_**"yes. In my hands passes the most important papers from Italy, and sometimes, of the world" **_she smiles proudly while taking her foot on his thigh - steve trying to stay still at her attack

_**"woah. You are an important women then" **_steve closes his legs, slipping her foot out of him _**"but don't you think it's to much pressure for only a single lady ?" **_he said

Marcela chuckles_** "well, not exactly - we have three other people who work on that too" **_she says as a matter of fact

_**"on the paper thing ?" **_he crossed his arms and leans back to his seat

_**"sometimes they help me in the cellar" **_she puts her elbows on the table as she stares lost at him. _'cellar. That's the word I'd wanted to hear' _he smirked and rests his elbows on the table too - now his face was inches away from hers

_**"cellar ? You hide all the information there ?" **_cap brings his index finger and ran it to her lips

She closes her eyes at the beautiful feeling_** "we do.. **_marcela says and continue _**..but, why we're talking about that ?" **_rogers smiled gently and whispered on her ear

_**"well, I want to know where my future girlfriend works.. **_steve leans back and gives her the sexiset smile he has, and the reaction was he wanted to be - some dark eyes from her and a blush on her cheeks, so he continues saying _** ..and also where can I drop her at work" **_

_**"that confident you are ?" **_she risen her eyebrows to steve

_**"yes ma'am" **_he nods while still smiling

_**"okaaay... **_Marcela turns her glance at her bodyguards - who were a few meters from them - and gesture them to leave her alone, that their job was finished for the night _'bingo. I got her' _steve smiles to himself when he saw the gesture she made to her guards, and he knew what she was going to say to him next _** ..I think I will tell you while the way to a more private place" **_marcela stood up and takes his hand

Steve sees her hand and grins, as he says her_** "I think I would LOVE that" **_with that, she bit her lip and didn't even think about it two times when she already had tightly got his hand and went to a "private place"

* * *

><p>When steve and marcela entered a cab, she didn't spend time to lock her lips with his. She was one of the few womens who had that privilege. Steve followed her lust kisses and act like he liked it. Pff ! These kisses were NOT compared with the ones with natasha, not even close !<p>

_**"per dove ?" **_(to where ?) the taxi driver ask them

Marcela growled at the interrupt and says_** "l'albergo più vicino per favore" **_(the nearest hotel please) she finish and quickly assaults steve's lips. The driver nods - awkwardly - to her and drives where she ordered him

_**"I thi..nk..we sho..uld..wait.. **_steve parts from her lips a few times and grabs her arms, putting her away from him _**..until we get to the hotel" **_he said as she growl loudly and nodding to him. Couple minutes later, Marcela was cuddled next to him while he was talking about his "job" as a "businessman" and about how he loved his work, what he normally does every day, and more and more lies...

_**"ssoo..where I drop you tomorrow ?" **_cap with his best accent from Australia

She rolls her eyes and turns to him_** "don't you wanna wait when we finish with our business ?" **_Marcela smirks seductive and ran a hand on his thigh

_**"no.. **_Steve said quite coldly (because he truly didn't wanna be with her, but it was his job faking it.) So he grabs her hand and removed it from his thigh as he interlock his fingers with hers _** ..come on, tell me" **_he rest their hands on his chest and give her again those - amazing !- puppy eyes. She screws her eyes up and opens her mouth to tell him where she works -

_**"siamo qui, signora" **_(we're here, madam) the cab man interrupts her.. _'damn it ! So close !' _steve says in his mind, glaring at the man - who had perfect timing to interrupt.

_**"Qui i vostri soldi. e mantenere il cambiamento" **_(here your money. And keep the change) marcela given him the money and quickly exit the car (wonder why she's so such in a hurry ? Hmm ...

_**"uhh... grazie" **_(thank you) the man glares at the money and smiles

_**"certo certo" **_(yeah yeah) she sees the driver and then turns to steve - who was slowly and taking his time to exit the cab

_**"hey... **_steve hears a purr when he closed the door and thank the driver. He turned around and saw marcela already walking seductively to the entrance of the hotel, swinging deliberately her hips side to side at him, and says from her shoulder _**..come and get me if you want that address" **_she hurried to the reception and quickly got a suite - steve following her slowly behind

When they entered the elevator - that it was empty. Steve decided to end this up and once for all so she could give him the information. So he grabs her from her waist and pressed his body to hers _** "I will make you scream that address to me" **_he growls and stared firmly at her eyes. She gasped and moans loud, feeling his body heat and so closely to her. Steve smirks and says _**"you're that urged ?" **_marcela bites her lip and nods rapidly, earning a chuckle from him

_**"Gesù Cristo.. **_(Jesus Christ) she groans frustrated with how this man makes her feel - so desperate, so sexual frustrated, so full of lust.. (a Rogers' Charm maybe ?). Marcela cups his face and kiss him, then breaking it and telling him _** ..I've been with men.. But I'm one hundred percent sure that, no one else kisses like you" **_she cards her fingers into his golden locks, pecking him small kiss on his face _** "so passionate.. **_the elevator arrive at their floor and steve lift her up, she instantly wrapping her legs on his hips _** ..so luscious.. **_he walked them through the hallway as she still says him _** ..tasty.. **_kissing his cheek and jaw, marcela got down from him and quickly guide him to their room was. When she opened the door, and grabs him from his tuxedo jacket, kissing him hard _** .. God ! so good..and so perfect..with those glorious full lips.. **_she says as she finished biting his bottom lip _'ouch !' _steve remain silent at her crazy speech. _'ouch, that hurt' _he said to himself, feeling his lip pouting hotly. When natasha had bitten his lip, it never ever like NEVER hurts, but with this women... Man it hurts !.. He glanced at a mirror on the wall and saw the right corner of his bottom lip RED. _'aww man ! It gonna leave a mark !' _steve curse on his mind. He didn't even notice she was still talking about his kisses and stuff she was talking about, he really wasn't putting attention her, but then he suddenly felt a hand on his belt, dragging him to the bedroom _**..ughh ! Make me yours !" **_marcela thrown herself to the mattress as steve was watching her - he was standing on the edge of the bed

Steve smirks and slowly crawled up to her _**"you promised me something.. **_he whispers on her ear, then suckling her earlobe - who she moaned gratuly _**..remember ?" **_cap kisses her jaw, then working on her neck, so she can - finally - give him what he wants.

_**"yeah, sorry I'd got distracted - but damn your kisses feels so good on my skin !" **_Marcela yelles and then turning him on his back, so now she is in top of him _**"tomorrow. At 7:30... 'Palazzo Lombardia'.. **_she lowers her face to his neck _** ..39 Via Melchiorre Gioia, Milan.. **_and began to kiss, bite, and suckle his neck skin _** ..but wait for me in the entrance. The cellar is behind the building, and I don't want you to see my horrendous job" **_she gives him another suckle on his neck _'finally !' _steve sighed relieved and frowned when she said "Milan"

_**"Milan ?.. **_he asked, she nodded, not leaving 'devouring' his neck. Steve made a disgust face, not liking this situation he is passing through right now _'concentrate, Rogers. One final step ahead' _he takes a breath, telling himself that he was already gonna finish his part of the mission, so he says casual _**..that's like three hours far from here, in car" **_marcela growled and sat up and sees him annoyingly

_**"let's not think on that, shall we ?" **_she put her mouth where it was

Steve nods_** "you're right.. **_okay, he has what he wanted, so now, arrest her. _**..but you know what ?.. **_he turn her body - so she can be facing down - and says behind her back _**.. I like fucking girls in the butt" **_steve growled and roughly grabbed her hair on his hand, making her to moan louder than before _**"stay like that" **_steve grab her hands and put them behind her back - his knees on her sides

_**"what are you doing , lover boy - **_

_**"I got the information, avengers" **_steve says to his earpiece

Marcela jolts and sees him from her shoulder_** "what ? Avengers ?.. **_she asked, but then she was silent by a handcuffs on her wrists _** ..Mark ?!" **_she yelled, trying to trun around but it was impossible to

_**"you're under arrest for selling top secret information.. **_cap told her as she stayed shocked on the bed. He then got off from her and the bed, to say to a group of men _**..'prendila' **_(arrest her) steve says in Italian - very sexy by the way ;)

The policemens quickly enter the room and grabbed her.

Steve takes his wrist to his mouth_** "clint, do you copy ?" **_he watches how she struggles with the police

_"yeah cap, I do" _barton nods, after a while he didn't heard the captain

_**"tell tony to get ready for the hacking. I got the address of the cellar" **_he ordered him and cuts the communication with his fellow avenger

_"yes sir" _clint ended

_**"you fucking bitch !..how do you dare !" **_marcela screamed as the police put her in front of the captain - to see what he was going to order him to do with her next. _**"wait a minute you said - Avengers, and tony.. **_She widen her eyes _**..tony stark is an avenger ! You must be -**_

_**"Captain America ?.. **_steve rises his brow at her _**..yes, I am" **_he lifts his chin proudly

She opened her mouth surprised - now seeing his face closely, and effectively, he WAS Captain America. _** "I knew you'd guys come !..I told them. But they didn't pay attention to me ! - **_

_**" 'portarla via' .. **_(take her away) steve frowns furiously _'wait what ? "I told them " ?' _he repeated what she said, so he quickly stops the police who was taking her away and grabs her from her arm, and angrily asking her _**..what are you talking about ?...the government ?" **_cap narrowed his eyebrows tightly

_**"jajaja !...of course not !.. **_Marcela said, then snapped away her arm from him _** ..HYDRA" **_she stares coldly

Cap anger rises and yells on her face_** "what they want ?!" **_he demands her. She rolls her eyes and sigh annoyingly

_**"don't you see ?..they want to destroy the Avengers !... **_marcela yelled, then stepping back from him, seeing him - head to toes _** ..YOU... **_she smirks devilishly and chuckles loudly. Steve put his hands into a fist and growls, saying

_**" 'portarla via ora' " **_(take her away now) he turns around from her

_**" 'Hai il diritto di rimanere in silenzio... **_(You have the right to remain silent..) the policeman beginning to telling her "the Miranda warning" (her civilian rights)

Steve closes his eyes and lets a frustrated breath_** "stark, are you hacking already ?" **_he says as lifting his sleeve to his mouth

_"yes cap. But I need couple of minutes to do it"_

_**"okay, take them but - **_

_"did you had action with the lady ?" _tony teased the captain

He rolls his eyes_**"shut up, stark" **_steve sees nobody was in the suite, so he walked to the kitchen _'God I'm starving !' _cap thought

_"come on, cap !.. Was she good ?" _iron man continues the tease

_**"goodbye, tony" **_steve says as he reached the fridge and cuts the communication with the billionaire

_"aww cap ! - _

_**"barton, you're there ?" **_he says again through his sleeve

_"yep. And I'd heard your friendly talk with tony" _clint told him

Steve screws his eyes while taking out a sandwich from the refrigerator_** "ughh.. Please don't mention it" **_he heard barton laughing from the other line. Rogers smiled at himself and says to his friend _**"go to the SHIELD'S headquarters. Let's wait for tony finish the hack and then proceed with the mission" **_cap finished the conversation and grabbed a bottle of water with him, heading to SHIELD'S headquarters.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Feel free to comment ;) your comments makes me smile...<em>**


	37. Chapter 37

Feel free to comment ;) they make me smile...

* * *

><p>After Steve got the information, he directly went to Italy's main SHEILD headquarters - in Milan - and reunited with tony and clint<p>

_**"hi guys" **_cap greets his friends, who were looking at the computer tony was hacking the enemy systems. Tony seating on a desk, typing furiously on the keyboard, as clint on his right, watching him in silence

The two guys saw from their shoulder and nodded at steve_** "hello" **_clint and tony said

_**"how's it going ?" **_rogers asked while standing on the left side of stark

_**"hmm, well, tony is half way there" **_barton put his hands on his hips

Iron man nods_** "yep. I need just a few minutes" **_he says and turns his glance at cap

_**"well hurry up 'cus we need to finish the mission tonight" **_steve sees tony

_**"why ?" **_clint frowned as he ask. Cap turns his eyes at hawkeye

_**"because Marcela's bosses will notice she's missing" **_he told barton _**"now.. **_steve sees again at tony and says _** ..keep on the hacking. While clint and I will prepare for the kill"**_

_**"okay, just -**_

Tony was saying but he widen his eyes when he turned to see the captain, and saw a - little bit - swollen lip (and a little drop of blood on it)_** "WHOA ! And that swollen lip ?!" **_stark yelled, bringing the attention of clint and the few agents on the room. Steve wide his eyes too

_**"what swollen lip ?" **_cap asked nervously as clint - with suspicious eyes - he walked closer to look at the lip. Steve quickly hides his lip and says _**"ohh ! That bite"**_

The billionaire rises his brow at steve_** "yeah, that bite - who natasha is gonna 'kill' you for sure" **_tony leans back to his chair

_**"the Marcela girl did it ?" **_barton crosses his arms around his chest and chuckles. Cap turned his face away from his friends, so they can't see his ashamed face

_**"yeah.. **_Steve cheeks burning _**..and it's not all" **_he turns his face to them

_**"what do you mean, 'it's not all' " **_clint smirked and rises his eyebrow

Steve rolls his eyes and takes his hand to his neck - that was covered with a Scarf ?.. That's when tony and clint noticed that cap was wearing that piece of cloth...was Captain America wearing a scarf ? He DOES wear scarfs, but when it's December or January - the months that are more popular to wear. He usually doesn't wear scarfs ! And it's not even cold inside the building !.

The blonde hair man uncovered his neck_** "ugh..look" **_he showed them his neck and at least 10 - 15 hickeys were speared in his skin (not counting the ones on his chest, biceps...abs)

_**"OMG. That girl did EAT you.. **_tony says shocked _**..little red is going to kill you" **_stark says and cap growled while covering again his neck

_**"yeah she is" **_clint smirks. Steve glances annoyed at the two

_**"tony, hurry up please" **_he finished saying. Iron man nodded and turned his chair

_**"oh yeah, dead man" **_tony smiled to himself as he heard barton containing his laughter

Steve screws his eyes_** "stark" **_he warns. The two pranksters turned their glance at steve, and begun to laugh loudly...

* * *

><p><em>"guys, do you copy ?" <em>tony said from the earpieces

_**"yes stark, we do" **_steve respond. They decided that cap and clint would go to the building where Marcela used to work, and see if there's someone trying to intrude into the cellar in the middle of the night.

_"okay then. I hacked into their system.. _Stark presses a button, and a page pop up, so he reads it _..it seems that - effectively that little bitch had selling information"_

_**"stark. To the point" **_clint said

_"relax bird brain...well, the boss it's someone called.. _tony kept reading the screen _..Nikolay Zimnyakov"_

_**"he's the man Marcela has selling information ?" **_steve asked, while the man who was driving them to the building, stopped on a red light.

Stark nods and says_"yes, mostly"_

_**"mostly ?...has she'd selling to more people ?" **_steve narrowed his eyebrows tightly

_"positive" _tony said, and rogers tense up as he sighed angrily

_**"relax, cap.. **_Clint pat on his shoulder _**..we're gonna end this"**_

_**"you're damn right" **_steve says between his teeth, as the car step the gas on the green light and entering like a type of freeway. The captain sighed again and orders at stark _**"okay tony, I need you to search the address of that Nikolay guy"**_

_"well, it doesn't says where he live - of course" _the black hair man types on the keyboard. And after a few seconds, tony told them_"but it does says he have a favorite place"_

_**"where ?" **_clint asked

Tony smirks at the screen, revealing the location_ "huh !.. _he said

_**"what ?" **_said steve

_**"what is it, stark ?" **_barton sees steve, who was to seeing him too

_"well my avengers friends. It says his favorite place to go is.. Starbucks" _tony leans back to his back, arms crossed

Clint chuckled_**"are you serious ?" **_he asked, turning his eyes at the front

_"yep. That's where he and marcela exchanged information" _stark say. Steve nods and said

_**"okay. I will contact fury later on to locate Nikolay.. **_The captain takes out his phone and searches for fury's contact, but first he says _**...and stark ?" **_not taking his eyes away from his cell phone

_"yes cap ?"_

_**"you can go home. You'd finish your part of the mission" **_

Tony quickly straighten himself from the chair_ "no way. I'm going with you guys" _iron man shook his head

_**"stark, it's an order" **_cap growled at him. Clint - who was still seeing in front - saw a blurred siluet standing far enough that even hawkeye couldn't see it with clarity

_"nah-ah. If I return without you, Natasha is gonna kill me" _tony continued protesting at the captain

_**"stark I've already ordered you not to - **_

_**"shit" **_barton cut steve, as the archer now saw clearly the blurry siluet - that was a masked man with a sniper rifle in his hands, pointing directly at them

_**"wha -**_

Clint quickly lowered his head and with hands, lowers steve's head too...

And a loud shot was heard...

**...*Static*...**

Tony stared blankly at the space_**"cap ?.. **_he asked, hearing static on both lines of his friends _**..hello, steve ?..clint ?.. **_stark asked again while standing up from his seat _**..hey ! ..barton ! Cap ! Guys, can you hear me ?!" **_he pressed his earpiece more further into his ear, so he can at least hear any voice of the two avengers...

**...*Static*...**

Angry, tony took off his comm and throws it away _**..fuck.. **_he says mad. Stark turns to the couple of agents - who were seeing him scared - and told them _**"I need two STRIKE teams.. **_the agents quickly nodded and ran to call the STRIKE team. While he was putting on his iron man suit, the STRIKE team gathered up with tony, and he began giving orders _**..one team on a car, driving beneath me, and the other one is going to wait near the place, and wait if we need more reinforcements... **_tony finishes and lowered his mask, and says _** ..let's go let's go let's go !" **_as he used his repulsors to take a powerful blast off through the door leading to a wide hallway, and finally to the exit..

* * *

><p><em><strong>"shit" <strong>_barton interrupted steve when he saw the guy aiming at them - standing in the middle of the road.

_**"wha - **_

Cap didn't finish saying, when their car brutally pulled out the road, and driving directly to a rocky ravine. Steve, now knowing what just happened, he yelled at the driver to hit the brake

_**"stop the car !" **_cap sees the man, but then he noticed that the driver's seat was soaking with blood, the driver was killed with a bullet on his forehead. Steve widen his eyes and quickly, he and clint wanted to unbuckle themselves from the seat...

***CRASH !***

The car that clint and steve were, crashed horribly and was flipping unstoppable down the - very full of boulders - ravine, the car also bringing some few rocks and _boulders _with the impact. When the car finally stopped - by a huge boulder, steve, who was conscious on all the crash, he turned to his left - where clint was seating. He was NOT THERE...

_**"Clint !" **_steve yells when he didn't saw his friend where he was. So he rip apart his seat belt and brokes the car's door with a desperately kick. As he got out the car, cap quickly scans the area for more threatening things or _persons __**"damn it.. Clint ?!" **_now he screams, desperate to find his friend. _'maybe, he jumped before the car crashed down' _steve thought to himself _'but he'd already had answered at my yelling' _he says in his mind. So then, steve started to move the heavy boulders to see if his friend wasn't under them _'please clint, be alive, buddy' _cap continued saying in his mind while a tear of fear was running down his face _**"come on, buddy. Where are you ?!" **_steve says as he pushes another boulder.

One minute passed - an eternity to steve, and still no track of hawkeye.

_'come on, barton. Don't give up on me' _the captain already moved and pushed like ten huge boulders, knowing if one of that boulders landed on clint.. He absolutely would be -

_'no, Rogers ! He is not dead ! So stop saying that !' _steve scolded himself when he thought his friend could've be dead

_**"ughh..**_

A weak voice was heard near the edge of the ravine_** "clint !" **_steve ran into the top of the ravine and saw his fellow avenger - awaking from his unconsciousness, laying on a section of grass - lucky him ;)

_**"hey hey, I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here" **_steve kneels next to him and inspects if he doesn't have any bad injuries or a bullet on his body. When steve told him if he can stand up, clint felt a amazingly BIG, gigantic pain on his right leg

_**"fuck ! My leg hurts ! Arghh ! I think it's broken !" **_clint yelled. Steve wide his eyes and panicked

_**"okay okay.. **_cap not knowing what to do..so he _ask... __**"uhh...can you move it ?" **_clint saw him blankly and yells harder, making steve to jump a little.

_**" ¡¿ are you fucking serious, Rogers ?!" **_clint growled and pressed his lips together, feeling the pain growing more

_**"uhh, yeah sorry.. **_cap nodded nervous and thinks on something to help his friend _**..I'll help you get out, okay ?.. **_he told him, as barton nods. Captain America positions himself on hawkeye's left side - so he can't hurt his right leg. _**..just..put your arm around my neck, and you grab your broke leg, okay ?" **_steve grabs clint's arm and wraps it on his neck _**"okay now, I'm going to lift you... **_ The captain says while he put his arm on clint's waist and other arm under his good leg _**...ssllooowwllyyy.. **_(slowly)

Steve - like he said, "ssllooowwllyyy", was lifting him up while clint was resisting the pain he was feeling when his leg was moved or touched. Not resisting any further, clint pats hard on steve's shoulder telling to stop moving

_**"fucking hell ! Steve stop stop stop !" **_barton yelled and steve carefully placed him back where he was laying

Cap signed frustrated_** "damn it clint, I can't get you out of here if you're acting like a little girl !" **_he stood up and put his hands on his hips

_**"ohh ! Excuse me for not being a superhuman !.. **_Clint sound offended by the captain's words , so he says sarcastic at the captain _**..wait until I go get a serum, and make me into one !" **_

Steve rolled his eyes_** "ughh, just..stay here" **_cap said and start walking away, but before he can go further, clint yelled

_**"no fucking way. Where should I go ?!" **_steve rolled his eyes again and went down to find something to drag with clint on top _'a part of the car !' _he said in his mind and quickly go to the car. _'the hood ?' _he went to the front of the car and saw it _'nah. It taken almost all the damage' _steve said as seeing the hood of the car all crushed _ 'one of the doors ?.. _cap went to the sides of the car, there were not too damaged but... _'no. They're too small for clint's body' _the captain sighed at not finding something that could work, so he keeps walking and saw the trunk of the car _'bingo !' _steve smiles and opened the trunk, and rip it off of the car - now he had the metal, perfect for clint's height.

_**"here" **_cap put the part of the trunk on the grass

Clint turned his head and frowned_** "what's this ?" **_he asked the captain

_**"I'm gonna lay you here" **_steve told him

_**"huh.. **_barton groaned, feeling again the pain risen more

Rogers kneeled down and position himself like before_** "ready ?" **_he asked

_**"no" **_clint says coldly while putting his arm around steve's neck

_**"barton" **_cap warns him

Hawkeye growled and throw his head back_** "yes !" **_he yelled and put his head straight. Steve nodded and prepare himself to lift his teammate

_**"okay, now I'm going to place you here fast, so you don't feel the pain. Remember to grab your other leg" **_ Rogers told clint - who nodded at him _**"one.. **_steve began to countdown _** ..two..**_

Clint closed his eyes and grabs his leg, preparing for the switch_** "Jesus Christ" **_he said and gulped nervous. Cap saw he was distracted, so now it was the time !

_**"three !" **_steve cried out and quickly lift him from the ground

_**"FUCK ! FUCK YOU, STEVE ! Arghh !" **_clint screamed while he was carried away from the hard ground to the metal.

_**"there there.. **_steve place him carefully down and took off his scarf to put it down clint's head _**..you're okay now"**_

_**"arghh..you got me distracted, man.. **_Clint voice sounded cracked..does he wants to cry ? Even that clint noticed that steve had a big smirk on his face. Hawkeye growl at him and says angrily _**..erase that fucking smirk from your fucking face, Rogers" **_clint heard cap let out a small laugh while going to get the metal and drag barton away from there

That's when the two men heard a yelling_** "guys !" **_they turned around to see who was it. Tony stark _**"are you okay ?" **_he asked while descending from the sky. Steve and clint smiled at his friend

_**"yeah we're okay" **_steve said as tony was now on the ground

_**"talking by you !.. **_clint yelled from the floor _**..I broke my leg !" **_tony widened his eyes and kneeled next to clint, also observing what he was on top of a piece of a car

_**"oh God. What happen ?" **_stark asked worried

_**"I don't know, somebody killed our driver, sending us to crash down here" **_clint explain him _**"and I think Nikolay already knows we'd arrest his 'information fountain' " **_

_**"and I think this was a warning" **_steve says, also kneeling down _**"if they'd wanted killed. They would've do it. They got us distracted...**_

Tony snorted and says_** "nah. We are The Avangers, and can't - **_

_**"even us - The Avengers - get distract and have weaknesses too, stark" **_steve said and stares at the billionaire.

The STRIKE team arrived moments later and called the paramedics, so they can check on clint's leg. While steve and tony was checking around for clues about the shooter

_**"ahh !.. **_barton yelled when the paramedic was cutting his pants - from down to top. _**..be careful ! It hurts !" **_he yelled again, and the poor man nodded scared

_**"I'm sorry, agent barton" **_he apologize himself. After a helicopter arrived - the one that was taking them to SHIELD headquarters, Captain America and Iron Man walked towards where clint was being attended

_**"okay guys, I think we should go back to fury and tell him what happened here" **_steve says

_**"yeah" **_clint says while putting his arm on his face

_**"kay" **_tony nods

Cap sighs and kneels to help the paramedics lift the trunk piece where clint was_** "let's go then" **_he nods at the paramedics and took his friend toward the helicopter..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feel free to comment ;) they make me smile...<strong>_


	38. Chapter 38

**Feel free to comment ;) they make me smile...**

* * *

><p>When the helicopter took them at SHIELD headquarters, the avengers quickly got up to a quinjet. Their way to New York, tony and steve tried to calm down clint - who was yelling at everyone and mostly at the paramedics that were attending his leg, not because he was a prepotent guy, it was because like he said..<p>

_**"it hurts like hell, man !" **_barton yelled at tony from his - now stretcher

Tony rolls his eyes and says_** "I know clint, I know" **_(the billionaire was the co-pilot)

_**"fuck damn it !" **_clint covers his face with his hands

_**"clint, you need to let them put you anesthesia on your leg" **_steve walked to stand next to him - who was before seating behind tony's seat

_**"no !..when they touch my leg, it hurts !" **_barton lift his head at the captain, then rest it again

Steve sighed and shook his head_** "okay that's enough.. **_cap says, because he had too much of clint's whimpering (okay maybe he is not a super soldier, but, at least he needed to let himself to put the medicine !)

Cap quickly put his forearm on clint's chest and the other forearm on his stomach _**"tony. Grab his other leg !" **_steve yells at tony, who quickly turned around and rushed to the back

_**"what ? No ! -**_

_**"yes captain" **_stark smiles devilish

_**"put him the anesthesia" **_steve told the paramedic guy, who nodded, grabbing again the shot

_**"ah ! No ! Ouch ! It hurts !" **_clint trying to move, but no luck, because steve was holding him up

Cap turned his eyes to clint_** "well, stop moving !.. **_steve saw that tony was having problem holding clint's other leg _**..tony get his leg tighter !" **_he yells, as seeing that the paramedic was now injecting the medicine

_**"that's what I'm doing !" **_tony said

_**"then grab him tigh - **_

_**"arghh !" **_steve yelled when he felt a... Bite ? On his bicep ?!.. Steve turned out and saw it was clint with a big smug face _**"damn it, clint !.. You bit me !"**_

_**"there ! It's done" **_the medic says and sighed relief, as tony and steve back off from clint

_**"jajaja !" **_tony started to crack down while steve was checking his arm

_**"it's not funny, stark !" **_cap stares at the man laughing

_**"hope that helps you to never get me by force ! Ouch !" **_clint says and lift his face to see his leg, then put it back

Steve opened his mouth to protest and said_** " ¡ it was for your own good ! I was helping you !"**_

_**"jajaja !.. **_stark still laughing at the scene _**..this is hilarious" **_tony wipes a tear off his eye. As steve sending dead wishes at his archer friend, who only shrugged his shoulders and said

_**"well. Its not the only bite you have" **_clint smirks and rises his brow at him

_**"OOOHHHH !" **_tony says and happily told the captain the famous "you got burned"...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, bobbi went to the avengers tower to see if clint already have arrived, because, he was supposed to be at New York an hour ago. So she took the avengers private elevator, and pressed the button to 'main living room'... Later, when the elevator doors opened, she walked into the floor and saw upstairs a certain beautiful redhead, reading something in her Stark-Pad<em><strong> "oh hello, nat" <strong>_bobbi greeted her friend

_**"bobbi !" **_natasha smiled when she saw it was clint's girl _**"how long to no see !" **_the spy stood up and walked towards the agent

Bobbi smiled to herself_** "yeah, well I've been busy lately" **_she said and reached where natasha was, and gives her a cozy hug

_**"oh that's so ?" **_romanoff hugs her tighter and rubs her back

_**"yep" **_bobbi broke the embrace and smiles at natasha, who gestures her to come upstairs - at the living room

_**"you want something to drink ?" **_the redhead told her

_**"no no. Thank you" **_

_**"soo, what brings you here ? - not that I don't what you here" **_tasha asked as they took a seat next to each other on a comfy sofa

The agent smiled and says_** "uhh -**_

_**"barton still doesn't returns from the mission" **_natasha smirks and rise her eyebrow at her

_**"I was not gonna ask you that" **_bobbi blushed at her comment. But clearly saw that natasha risen more her brow, not believing her _**"okay okay, I was curious to know when he'd return. But I just wanted to see how's my favorite girlfriend" **_mockingbird said defeated. Moments passes and they kept talking about randomly stuff, when they'd heard a ding noise, and turned their head to the elevator

_**"hello, Mrs. Rogers and future Mrs. Barton" **_emerged Pepper Potts, with a buch a folders on her arm. She walked to the girls

_**"hey, peps" **_natasha smiled at pepper

_**"how you're so sure that clint and I will marry ?" **_bobbi asked as she'd frown to the CEO. Tasha smirks and says

_**"well.. Because he'd never been so into someone - like he's with you" **_the spy smiled at a very blushing bobbi. Pepper reached the stairs and says while climbing up

_**"yeah. And what nat told me. His relationships last at least, three weeks.. **_tony's assistant gives each of them a kiss on their cheek as salute, once she finished, she told bobbi _**"oh ! And a friendly reminder. You guys have two years together already" **_pepper smiled brightly at bobbi and puts her folders on the coffee table next to where she was seating. The agent rolls her eyes and says

_**"but that means nothing -**_

***Phone buzzing***

The girls turned to see who phone was it. Natasha's.._** "excuse me, girls. It's my dear husband" **_she stood up and grabbed her phone - resting on the table on the middle of the living room

_**"go ahead, darling" **_pepper said and bobbi waved bye to her

_**"see ya, guys" **_natasha waved at them and walked to the elevator, as she answers the phone _**"hi baby" **_she purrs to the speaker

_"hello, tasha" _steve smiles at himself, hearing the sexy voice of the love of his life

_**"where you at ? You'd supposed to be here an hour ago" **_nat said and entered the elevator, pressing their floor button

Cap groaned loudly_"ugh. Yeah I know.. But I was at SHIELD'S hospital with clint" _he told and she quickly gasps in her surprise and quickly pressed the lobby floor button

_**"what ? Are you guys are okay ?! Steve, I'll be right in my way -**_

_"nat nat, calm down.. _he says _ ..we're heading to the tower already"_

_**"ok. But what happen ?" **_she stops the elevator and leaned her back on the elevator's wall

_"well, clint broke his leg - I will tell you the details later okay ?" _

_**"kay, I'll make sure his room is clean up - that I totally doubt it" **_natasha push clint's floor button, and the elevator starts moving

Steve chuckles_ "yeeaah, I don't think so either.. _he sighed and says _..see you over there, baby. I miss you and can't wait to kiss you"_

_**"me too. Love you" **_the redhead smiles at herself

_"bye" _the blondie said and hang up.

* * *

><p>When the three avengers arrived at the tower - clint's floor. Natasha, bobbi, and pepper, were anxiously waiting for them on his floor (that was know almost finish cleaned, thanks to the girls.) Natasha and pepper were finishing cleaning clint's room when they heard boobi - who was on the living room running<p>

_**"he is here" **_bobbi ran towards the elevator as she heard the elevator doors opened, revealing three handsomely mens on it _**"Jesus Christ, clint !" **_morse yelled at him when she saw his now plastered leg - from his thigh, to his ankle._**"you're okay ?! What happened ?!" **_she kept yelling while tony pushed the wheelchair where clint was to inside of the floor

_**"bobbi, I'm fine" **_clint told her and gestured her at his plaster cast

_**"yeah but, who did this to you ?! I told you to be careful !" **_bobbi kneels in front of him

Tony chuckled and says to steve, in a low voice_** "and he said you were the whipped guy, cap" **_steve smiles to tony and they both smirked

_**"hey ! I heard that !" **_clint turned his head back at them. Tony and steve chuckled again at his friend, but then steve stopped when he saw his wife walked around the corner, and instantly his face lighted up

_**hey, tasha" **_steve smiled brightly and walked toward her

_**"hi, stevie" **_natasha opened her arms to him. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and she'd wrapped her arms around his neck, as he leaned over her lips and kissed them, lifting her from her feet.

_**"cough ! Cough !..**_ Tony coughed faked _**..we're still here !" **_stark yelles while steve puts down natasha and broke the kiss, he turns himself around and shyly greeted the girls

_**"hi, pep. Hi, bobbi" **_steve smiles sheepishly at them

_**"hello, steve" **_the both girls greeted too

_**"okay guys, I need to rest.. **_tony says and pats clint's shoulder _**..tomorrow I have a important meeting. Bye" **_he blows kisses to them and walked away, taking the elevator

_**"bye" "goodnight" "okay" **_the rest said their goodbyes to iron man

_**"do you need help with something ?" **_pepper turned her glance at natasha

_**"no thank you, pepper. I think we can handle clint" **_she smiled at her friend, and the two ladies turned to see clint talking to Bobbi

_**"are you're sure ?.. 'cus it's no problem for me" **_peps insisted on helping

_**"it's fine, pepper. Besides, you need to rest too, because of the meeting tony has" **_steve said while hugging natasha from behind

Pepper rolled her eyes and growl_** "he's NOT gonna have a meeting. I'd checked his agenda" **_the CEO said

_**"probably a girl model" **_natasha told pepper

_**"yeah" "uh-huh" "yep" **_the three persons said. After a while, clint told the rest he was tired.. So steve volunteer himself - because hwakeye's room was upstairs

_**"come on, clint. I will carry you to your room" **_cap said

_**"okay guys, see ya then" **_pepper said cause she received a call from a client. The rest waved at her and smiled bye to her. Once steve carried clint to his room, he laid him in his bed very carefully

_**"there you go" **_steve sighs and step back from the bed

_**"thanks, cap" **_clint smiles st the captain

Steve smirks back_** "you're welcome" **_he tells him

_**"you're sure you don't need anything else ?" **_natasha asked while she takes cap's hand, and bobbi seating next to clint

_**"nah. Bobbi will stay here tonight" **_barton says and puts an arm around bobbi's waist

Steve and natasha smiled to the couple_** "okay" **_they said while walking out the room

_**"bye guys" **_cap smiled lastly to them and closed the door

_**"just be gentle with him, bobbi. Remember he has a broken leg !" **_natasha yelled at bobbi before she'd could leave - and she was 100% sure, she could feel bobbi and clint's blushing very hard

When steve and natasha entered the elevator, he pressed their floor button, then to grab her waist and kiss his woman _** "I'd miss you, baby" **_steve whispered on her lips

_**"me too" **_natasha murmurs as she pecks kisses to him. While kissing him, she felt a bump on his lips, so she parted from him and sees worried to his mouth _**"what happened to your lip ?" **_tasha asked cap. He widened his eyes and says nervous

_**"uhh.. **_steve turned his face away and thinks on millions of excuses to tell her _** ..I hit myself with my shield" **_he lied, still his face turned

The redhead screws her eyes, knowing perfectly that he was lying to her_** "hmm. Are you sure ? You NEVER hit yourself with your shield.." **_she told him. Cap faces her and smiles timidly

_**"yeah, no big deal.. **_he scratches the back of his neck (an actually sign he is lying or nervous. But in this case, he's lying, for sure). Cap, wanting to not respond more questions - that will end up with shameless answers from him, steve decided to 'distract' natasha from her hundreds questions - as she's angry. So he captured her lips and spins her, pressing her to the wall, kissing her very passionate so she can forget about the bump of his lip, he wrapped his arms on her waist while she had her hands running through his hair. They continued kissing as the elevator stopped and opened the doors, steve lift her a little, so he can walked them into their floor _** .. place you wa..nt ?.. **_cap asked her while they catch their breath _**..bed ? Couch ?.. Wall ?.. **_he smiles and stop walking and put natasha on the floor

_**"floor. Ne..ar the fire..place" **_she still breathless, grab his belt in her hand and pulled him with her towards the fireplace

Steve chuckled and followed her_** "really ?" **_he frowned

_**"yeah. Have we'd already done it there ?" **_natasha let go of his belt and go to the couch, grabbing one of the blanket resting there

_**"no" **_he said while seeing her movements

_**"then what are you waiting for, captain ?" **_she smirks after putting the blanket near the fireplace - always turned on, and locked their lip together, passionately, sweet, _good. _Steve like the gentleman he is, he let natasha take the lead, letting her to unbuckle his belt, also his shirt. The spy told him to lay down, that she'll be on top, and of course cap obeyed her, he was like a puppy when they had intimacy, he would be toy for her, even her _slave, _for her, only for her..

Natasha - now straddling his torso, began to slowly kiss his cheeks, later to kiss his jaw, to his neck.. Oh God...

She was lovingly kissing his neck, but then she noticed something, that she clearly don't remember she did on his neck_** "babe ?" **_natasha asked as she stops kiss him and sat up

_**"hmm ?" **_steve - who had his eyes closed, he opened them

_**"and those hickeys ?" **_she knitted her brows while inspecting his neck with her fingertips

Cap closes tightly his eyes _'I'm a dead man. For sure' _he told himself_** "which ones ?" **_steve acted casually and pretending not being aware of them

_**"the ones all around your neck" **_natasha's brows knitted tighter as she asked, then to widely open her eyes _**"Jesus Christ, steve ! There are like 12 on you !" **_she yell when she count the hickeys. Yep, 12 hickeys on the captain's neck

_**"uhh.. **_his face was reddening _** ..oh ! Those hickeys.. Ummm.. **_he tried to come up with another excuse, but he can't ! The lies were not his thing !...

Natasha, knowing that he was lying to her all the time, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms

_**"did the lip and the hickeys.. She did that ?" **_Mrs. Rogers rises her brow, waiting for his answer

Steve, no way to go. He sighed defeated_** "yeah.. **_cap says. Natasha growled and turned her face away from him, and steve quickly sat up and said _**..I didn't thought you'd noticed them - I mean, she didn't told me the information quickly, and I had to let her kiss me" **_he sees her, and felt sorry for not telling her

_**"that bitch. Slut. Whore. Fucking -**_

The captain let a relief breath, knowing that she was not mad at him_** "baby you know you're my wife. And I will never ever, will cheat on you" **_he lovely stares at her eyes while cupping her face

_**"well, technically you did" **_natasha smirks as bringing her lips on his ear

_**"nat.. **_he groaned _** ..you know it's our jo -**_

She shut him by kissing him hard _**"I love you so much" **_natasha said while runnig her fingers in his hair, and looking in his eyes. She kisses him again and starts sliding off his jeans, as well hers. When all their clothes were off, natasha laid on her back, bringing steve down with her. Cap put his hands on her hips and ghostly starting to kiss her neck and collarbone, the spy moaned at his amazing touch, arching her back and closing her eyes. He kept kissing her as long she said _**"put it inside of me" **_natasha groaned and cups steve's face, kissing his jaw as he nods and opened her legs wider, slowly entering her center

_**"uhh !" "ahh" **_natasha and steve said in unison, while he was moving his member in a low-pace

_**"huh ! Yes ! That feels so good, steve !" **_she arches her back and bites her lip, as cap was deeply penetrating into her open _**"harder honey" **_the redhead pleaded while grabbing her husband's face - that were kissing her neck - and kiss him in the mouth. Steve, smirked on the kiss and groaned

_**"God , you're so " **_he says from his teeth. The spy opened her mouth in pleasure, while the captain was fastening his - long and hard - strokes. Now that the two were close from their orgasm, natasha quickly buckled her legs around his waist, and steve biting her shoulder...

_**"uhh !" **_the couple yelled in pleasure and love, both coming so good

_**"hmmm... **_she bit her lower lip while feeling his hot load inside of her. They stayed still, and even haven't got enough air in their lungs, when natasha suggested something steve couldn't say no to her (his favorite sex position) _**"steven. Doggy style. Now" **_black widow demanded to the captain

He lifts his head and sees her _** "whatever you want, sweetheart" **_steve told, quickly getting off of her and kneeled, watching natasha - quickly too - positioned herself in front of him, ass ready for him. Then he slowly put his harder length on her folds, natasha tightly closing her eyes as steve gritted from his teeth _** "ahh ! Jesus, natasha" **_he put his hands on her hips and began to pull in and out

_**"yes, yes, yes, yes.. **_she said in her sweet moans, while the blondie roamed his hands over her body _**..steve" **_natasha moaned his name, next to see him from her shoulder. His eyes were on her all the time, seeing her with love, care, admire, _lust, _satisfaction... with _gratitude. _

After a while of love making, steve keep going with his fast-paced, wrapping his arms on her stomach and his lips ghostly kissing on her neck, back, and shoulders. Natasha, who had her face buried on the pillow she got from the couch, she moaned and bitten her lip _**"uhh ! I'm gonna cum !" **_the redhead yelled

_**"I got you, tasha. I got you" **_he settle his hands on her waist, feeling his release close too. She wide open her mouth as she came, squeezing her walls, making him to involuntarily cum too - the spy collapsing on the floor as the captain was finishing his high. When the two love birds brought air to their lungs, steve grabbed a blanket from the couch and covered them up, natasha smiled at her husband's gentlemanly and cuddles next to him

_**"that was... **_natasha was saying while seeing his - bitten - neck by that girl _'nobody can "mark" my man, rather than me.. _she said in her mind while steve had his chin on the top of her head - a clearly view of his neck. So the redhead kisses his neck, erasing and turning the hickeys of Marcela to her _own _hickeys _..he's mine' _she kept saying on her head

_**"wonderful" **_steve said after a while, closing his eyes and humming at natasha's kisses

The spy smirked_** "yeah... **_she stopped and straddles his waist _** ..Wonderful" **_natasha smiled down at him and continued erasing the hickeys that were not hers _'only mine..._

* * *

><p>Feel free to comment ;) they make me smile...<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

**Special thanks to my BETA, RufusPrime54**

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to comment ;) they make me smile...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Few weeks later...<strong>_

"Natasha, I've already told you-"

"I know, Fury, but let me go with him. Please," Natasha said, trying to convince Nick to let her go on the mission where Steve would arrest Nikolay. "You know how Steve and I are on the field. We work amazingly good. Like no other agents you have ever seen in your life,"she was standing in front of his desk, hands on her hips while raising her brow at the director.

Fury sighed and closed his eye,"Romanoff,"he said.

Natasha put her hands on his desk and stared blankly at his face. Nick, opens his eye, then starts to feel uncomfortable, maybe even intimidated, by Natasha's stare.

He sighed again and says, "you are gonna get me in trouble for this." Natasha smirks and stands straight up, feeling proud of her intimidating skills. "He's going to leave in three hours,"Fury told her, while standing from his seat.

"Thank you, nick. I owe you a big one,"she nods.

"Oh hell yeah, you do,"Fury smirks. "Be careful,"he says as she starts walking out of his office, "and try to control that jealously of yours!"

Natasha chuckled and said over her shoulder,"no promises."

She heard a little laugh from the office, and made her way to the hanger.

* * *

><p>The real reason Natasha wanted to go on this mission, is because agent 13 was going. Damn this jealousy of hers! She <em>hated <em>to feel like this, and make Steve think she didn't trust him, _she hated that. _But when he was near a woman - especially near Sharon, her blood boiled so fast and couldn't contain herself.

The spy walked out into the landing pads where all of SHIELD's quinjets were, and reached the one where Steve was supposed to go in

"Hey! What are you doing here?"Cap smiled when he saw his wife.

Natasha smiled back and walked toward him. "Fury called me last minute,"she said and immediately saw Sharon inside the quinjet out of the corner of her eye, so the redhead wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Steve deeply, but he put his hands on her waist to pull her back, because he didn't want to blush right now.

He smirks."To join the mission?"Cap asked and kisses her cheek.

"Yep" Natasha said, still hugging him from his neck and sharing glances with Carter. "So, what's the mission about?"she asks while resting her forehead on his.

"Uhh, a guy named Nikolay. He's responsible for terrorist attacks, murders, frauds, etcetera, etcetera,"Steve sighed and put one hand on her left cheek.

Natasha closed her eyes and hums."What's the plan?"she asks,opening her eyes to look at him.

"Simple,"the captain shrugged his shoulders and said, "we head to his location. Spot him. Arrest him, and if he resist the arrest, we kill him. Piece of cake," he finished saying, then pecked a kiss on her lips.

"Kay," Natasha giggled at his kisses. Once they finished with their 'public displays of affection', the blondie saw it was time to go, so he yelled at his team

"Let's go team!"Steve slipped a hand around his wife's waist and walked proudly by her side.

**Hours later, on the quinjet...**

"Where's Nikolay's location?"Captain America asked into his comm.

"Hhhh..right now sir. He's still inside the house," an agent respond to him - an agent that was already on the location and was spying on the target's movements.

"Okay, track every move he makes until we arrive,"the captain ordered.

"Roger that,"he says as the conversation was ended.

Steve nodded and put away the earpiece."Listen up!"he yelled at the 10 agents that were on this mission, "we're going to separate in two teams." The agents and Natasha gathered up to listen closely at Cap's plan.

"Blue team,"Steve began to say, "we are going in the front of the house."Half of the agents nodded to the captain. "Red team, led by Natasha,"Steve turned his eyes to her, and she nods at him, "Will be entering behind the house. Arrest the ones who want to escape, we'll arrest the ones inside. If there is trouble, kill them, even if it is the target."He still has his eyes on his woman, later to look at the rest of the agents, "did I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"all the agents said.

Cap nods,"Okay, and remember, our priority is Nikolay,"he told them, as the pilot announced they were landing. He nodded to the pilot and yells to the team,"let's go agents!"and they all quickly grabbed their weapons, and headed to their positions.

Once blue team got in place, Steve hid behind a thick tree as the rest of blue team were hiding behind bushes, laying on their stomach or kneeling. His team was composed of agents Anderson, Terry, Cruz, Thompson and _Carter. _Steve decided to get her on his team to avoid 'World War 3'.

"Natasha, do you copy?"he says through his SHIELD stealth uniform sleeve.

"Yeah. We're getting in position"Natasha replies with a not happy tone.

"Okay, wait for our signal"Cap nods and says to two of his team, "Carter, Anderson, on me." The agents moved towards the captain, carefully to not be spotted by the enemy. "There are four men patrolling around the house. I want you guys to knock them out them silently,"he orders, and Anderson and Carter nodded as they moved down the hill were the house was, and where the men were.

Steve watched them closely as they approached the men. The two agents ran towards their targets and knocked out the four men fast and well performed.

Cap nodded and quickly told them from the comm,"drag them over an hidden spot, quickly."Sharon and Anderson grabbed the men and dragged them behind the nearest bushes.

"Good,"the captain said as he saw they did their job, so he again talked though his mic, "Nat?"

"Yes, baby?"Natasha said seductively as she saw Sharon return and hide very near the captain

"Remember. Wait for my signal,"Steve told her.

"Of course, my love,"the Black Widow purred, earning a blush on Steve's cheeks, because all the agents could hear their conversation

The agents smiled or just smirked at the couple's love affection show, except for one woman.

"Steve?"Sharon said from her hidden spot. Natasha rolled hard her eyes at Sharon's voice as rogers said

"Yes, Sharon?" Cap turned to the lady almost next to him.

"Why don't we surround them all together?"Carter suggested.

"Uhh,"he tilted his head.

"I mean,"Sharon raised her brow, "it's easier and faster."

Cap narrowed his eyebrows while thinking on her plan, _**"**_yeah, it's a good plan, but-."

Natasha growled in her mind and cut him off,"yes, STEVE._" _The redhead stared at the tree where Steve was hiding, knowing very well Sharon was near there too. So the spy continued saying sarcastically, "why don't we surround them?"

"I think it's too dangerous,"Steve said, thinking of the plan.

Natasha chuckled and stood up from her hiding position, "dangerous, honey?"She took out her pistols from her holsters and said, "dangerous is my last name."

Steve widened his eyes, knowing exactly what was going to happen next."Nat, what are you doing?"he asked and peeked around from behind the tree, to see where she was now standing up.

"Following your orders, babe," Natasha smirks at him from the other side of where the house was.

"I didn't order anything-" he protested before being cut off again.

"Come on!"his wife yelled at her team, while she ran down the hill.

"Wait! Natasha!" Nope. She didn't hear him, or most likely IGNORED him."Damn it!" Steve growled and quickly got up, yelling at his team, "Let's go!"

Fast, the blue team followed the captain, as the leader of the Avengers heard a loud bang to a door, and an agent yelling, "This is SHIELD, put your hands where we can see them!"The red team quickly entered the house and aimed at the nearest men.

That's when the gunfire started to begin. Steve reached the front door and kick it in, sending the piece of wood meters away. When he entered the house, men were already aiming at him and shot, but the captain reacted quickly and shielded himself, crouching and hiding behind a, now flipped, desk. To his surprise, the love of his life was hidden there too, reloading her weapons.

Steve growled at her and said between his teeth, "damn it, Natasha! I'd told you to wait!" He saw a grenade land near them, and he quickly grabbed it and threw it back to the enemy.

"Oh sorry, sweetie,"Natasha said sarcastically as the grenade detonated and she quickly stood up to killed the ones who survived the explosion, while her husband was throwing his shield. The spy saw they were clear so she faced the captain and said annoyed, "I saw you were too occupied receiving orders, so I couldn't wait."

Steve closes his eyes and sighs, "go get the ones outside." He turned around and walked towards the stairs, hooking his shield behind him. Maybe upstairs an agent had already arrested Nikolay.

"Fine,"Natasha rolled her eyes and went outside.

Steve climbed up the stairs while saying, "agents, don't let anyone escape."

He reached the second story and started opening every door on the floor. When the finished opening the last door, he frowned not seeing Nikolay at all, so he started panicking, because the target may have escaped.

"Does anyone have eyes on Nikolay?!"Cap yelled into his mic, and waited for a positive answer. "Agents?" he asked at not hearing an answer from the whole team.

"I see him!" Anderson screamed into the Captain's earpiece. "He's heading to a black suburban! He's escaping!"the agent yelled as Steve looked from the widow that showed Nikolay running toward a black SUV.

Cap didn't think twice, when he ran into the window and jumped out of the house. Landing gracefully, he ran towards the target, also noticing agents were running too while shooting at the car. When Rogers was near Nikolay, Nikolay entered the vehicle and hit the gas. Cap unhooked his shield from his back and threw it into the back tire, making it explode as the shield flew back to him. He was about to throw it again, when and unknown gunshot took out the other back tire, making the vehicle lose its grip and crash into a tree.

Steve ran faster and took out his emergency pistol from his boot, reaching the SUV and aiming straight.

"Get out of the car, and show me your hands. Now!" the captain yelled while seeing the men inside the vehicle were dizzy. He opened the door and kept aiming at them as the rest of the agents arrived too.

The agents started to shout the same things as they started to pull the enemies out of the car, including Nikolay. Cap sighed, relieved, and put his gun down, as the others arrested the enemy. Steve turned around and saw Natasha walking towards them. She made eye contact with him, but Steve quickly broke it as he sensed Sharon standing besides him.

Cap looked at the blonde woman and smiled warmly."Thanks, agent,"he said, knowing that she was the one who shot the other tire.

* * *

><p>While waiting for a SHIELD truck to get Nikolay and his men to the country's jail, Steve called Nick to inform him about the arrest of the target.<p>

"Did you get him?"the eye patched man said from the other line.

"Yes, Fury. We've got him," Steve was sitting on a boulder near the scene.

Fury sighed relieved too,"ughh ! Thank God," he yelled as the captain chuckled at his director. "Okay, get your ass over here and bring me the mission report,"Nick said, returning to his serious composure.

"Yes sir,"Cap said and hung up and put his phone away.

"Was that Fury?"Steve heard and turned his head and saw a beautiful redhead standing next to him.

"Yeah,"he turns his head away and stood up, not wanting to speak to her right now.

Natasha narrowed her eyes."Are you mad?"she asked, knowing certainly that he _was _mad.

"No,"Steve responded coldly and walked toward the quinjet - that had now landed near where they were.

"I know you too well, and you can't hide it from me,"she was saying while trying to keep up with his long strides.

"Just leave me alone okay? So I can cool down,"the captain interrupted her, walking faster.

When they reached the entrance of the empty jet, Natasha stopped walking and sees that he kept walking inside, wanting distance from her. She crossed her arms and said,"so you are mad."Steve sighed frustrated and turned to look at her.

"Damn it Natasha! Yes! I'm mad! Angry... Disappointed,"he yelled at her, walking forward, while Natasha stared at him emotionless. "You almost ruined an entire mission that was carefully planned months ago, and the mission that Clint broke his leg for!"Steve narrowed his brows furiously and stood in front of her. The spy kept staring at the captain as she brings her sarcasm out.

"Me? Wow. I can't believe it.."she says, and cap rolled his eyes and turned around, walking away from her. Natasha growled and murmured, **"**..the one you have to be mad is with…"

Steve stopped in his tracks, hearing very well what she said. So he turned his face to her and asked,"With who? Sharon?" his eyebrows rose, and she didn't respond. Throwing his hands to the air, Steve said "Jesus Christ, Natasha. I thought you were over that."He shook his head in disappointment

"Well it seems that you're not over it,"the redhead fires back. The captain stared at her, trying to read her face, but he couldn't. He walked further, so he could be inches apart from her.

"What are you trying to say?... That I love Sharon?" the blonde man frowned back and let out a little incredulous laugh. "I've never given you reasons to doubt me, Natasha,"cap knitted his brows, saying, "and believe me or not...I'll never give them to you."He sees directly into her, telling him that she was really really sorry for doubting him. But right now he truly needed time alone to cool off his anger and disappointment.

"Captain Rogers!"agent Anderson yelled from the truck Nikolay was already escorted in.

Steve turned his glance at the agent and nodded at him, then looked at tasha. "Excuse me," he told her and made his way to the truck, leaving an speechless Natasha behind, leaving her with her guilty and sorrow. When he reached the truck, the agent apologized to the captain.

"I'm sorry I interrupted the talk with your wife sir," Anderson said and cap shook his head.

"It's okay agent. What's the matter?"Steve asked as they were in front of the vehicle.

"The Nikolay guy demands to see you," Thomas said.

Cap frowned and narrowed,"for what?"he asked and the agent shrugged his shoulders. Steve lowered his head and sighed, "Okay, where is he?"Rogers lifts his head and the agent gestured towards the back of the truck. When Steve and the agent walked behind, Nikolay saw the captain and smirked as cap asked,

"I'm here. What do you-"

"Finally!"Nikolay yelled. "The captain decided to come,"the man stared at Steve, who set is jaw tightly.

"What do you want?"Steve asked and put his hands on his hips. Nikolay sighed

"Well, as you can see,"he showed his hands, handcuffed, to the captain. "I've been arrested."

Rogers shrugs his shoulders."So?"he asked as the man in front of him chuckled.

"So, my dearest Captain America,"Nikolay's eyes settled on Steve's. "The end of the Avengers has come,"he said while lifting his chin proudly at the captain. "This is exactly what WE wanted."Nikolay smiled as Steve tensed up and balled his hands into fists.

Cap walked forward and asked the man,"who's WE?"Nikolay chuckles and keeps his eyes on Steve's, not answering his question. Rogers' anger grew, even more than when he was talking minutes ago with Natasha. Steve impatiently grabbed Nikolay's shirt and gritted his teeth, asking, "who's we?"Cap lifted Nikolay away from his feet, as the agent was trying to release Nikolay from the captain's strong grip. Steve stared furiously at the man.

"Wait...and see,"Nikolay smirked and laughed at the captain, while agent Anderson and another two agents were struggling to take Nikolay away from cap. Steve growled and put down Nikolay.

"Take him away,"Captain Rogers ordered and walked away while hearing Nikolay's evil laugh grow as the agents were putting him inside the truck.

* * *

><p>The way back to NY, Steve totally ignored Natasha's attempt to speak with him, or even cross glances. He still wanted space, because what he hated the most was an agent, soldier, or even an Avenger that didn't follow his orders. He'd be very mad at them, not because he wanted to boss everyone around, but because he felt responsible for his team, his friends. He was <em>not <em>angry anymore with Natasha, now he was angry with _himself, _because if one of his team didn't follow his orders he was not a good leader then, because they wouldn't believe in his talents. They would do whatever they thought was correct. They would fail, or even get killed, and he was not going to let that happen. Not under his leadership. He wouldn't see Natasha get hurt, he would never forgive himself.

As the quinjet landed on the pad, the captain didn't say a word and quickly grabbed his belongings, heading toward Nick's office, to give him the mission report. Natasha stood from her seat quietly while seeing on the corner of her eye her husband's fast steps.

Steve reached the director's office and knocked, slowly opening the door, seeing Maria on the huge table finishing gathering some papers on folders.

"Oh hi, Steve,"agent Hill greeted.

Steve smiled warmly and nods,"Hi maria. Where's Fury?"He looked over to Nick's desk, not seeing him there.

"Right now he's in a meeting. But it's almost over,"Maria told the captain and quickly gathered the remaining papers. "If you want to wait until it ends,"she turned to see Steve, who was standing behind a chair on front of Fury's desk. Cap nodded and smiles gently at the agent.

"Sure, I will. Just want to go home,"he admitted. Hill smirks and turns to glance over the papers.

"Fine then," Maria put the last paper in a folder and grabbed them all. She put all the folders into her arms and looks at the captain. "Make yourself comfortable, and see you later."Hill smiles and Steve smiles back. She walked out the office, and closed the door behind her. When she turned around, Maria bumped into a sexy spy.

"Oh," the brunette gasped. "Nat."

The redhead, coldly interrupted her,"Fury?" she asked. Hill knitted her brows while adjusting the folders in her arms.

"In a meeting," Maria told her, but Natasha groaned at the answer, so she said, "but your husband is inside. If you want to wait for Fury too."Hill nodded her head at the door behind her.

Natasha stares at her and said, "thanks." The spy nods as Maria steps aside, letting her in.

"Sure thing," the agent smiled and left the hallway.

The redhead sighed while grabbing the door knob, sensing the anger inside in the room, but mostly on Steve.

So, she slowly and quietly opened the door and looks over at Nick's desk to see a blonde, handsome man, sitting in front of the desk, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. Natasha smirks and uses her stealth moves to walk and get behind his chair. Once she successfully reached him, tasha slides her hands across his chest. Steve tenses at her touch and sighs.

"Natasha, please,"he grabbed her small hands and took them away from him. Standing up, he put distance between them, tuning his back to her.

"Are you seriously still mad at me?" Natasha growled at him. "Okay, if you want to hear an 'I'm sorry'..okay.." she said. "I'm sorry."

Steve lowers his head and rubbed his temples, saying"it's not a simple 'I'm sorry' Natasha."He lifts his head and looks at her over his shoulder. "You risked the agents lives and,"cap paused and turned his body to look at her, "yours.**" **He sounded pretty hurt and Natasha's guilt grew more and more when she saw his eyes.

"It won't happen again. I promise,"Natasha walked towards him.

"Okay so," Steve lifted his hand, telling her to stop walking forward."Next time, make sure you leave your fucking ego and jealousy behind, and follow my orders in the field," he said and walked towards the exit.

Natasha sighed as she saw him walking away."Steve," she called him and tried to get him to come back, but she couldn't stop the captain. Steve shut the door and stormed out the office.

While walking down the hallway, Maria saw him passing by

"Cap?"she said curiously. He stopped and saw who called him out, once seeing it was agent Hill, he told her.

"Tell Fury I'll give him the mission report later,"Steve said coldly, between his teeth. Maria nodded slowly and watched him walk away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feel free to comment ;) they make me smile...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to my BETA, RufusPrime54 :D<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

Feel free to comment ;) they make me smile...

* * *

><p>When Steve arrived at the tower, he quickly made his way to the bathroom, and had a long and nice, hot shower. After a good 30 minutes, he dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. Upon opening the bathroom door, he saw Natasha sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently for him.<p>

"You showered more than usual,"she said, crossing her legs.

"I just wanted to relax a little," Steve shrugged and walked to their closet.

"Look Steve I'm sorry -"

"Stop," he turns to see her. "Please." Cap stares at Natasha as she looks at him carefully. He sighs and asks her, "why are you doing this?"

Natasha frowned, knitting her eyebrows, "doing what? Telling you I'm sorry?" She stands up and walks towards the captain. "Because it's true!"the redhead says and stops in front of him. Steve rolls his eyes, turning his face away from his wife.

"Come on, Natasha. We always have this conversation," he said and walked into the closet. Natasha sighed while watching him looking for his clothing. "We fight about the same thing, then we forgive ourselves, we fight, forgive-"

"So you're tired of this?" she put her hands on her hips, then shrugging her shoulders. "You're tired of us... Me..?"Natasha raises her eyebrow. Steve stood frozen at her words. Of course he's not _tired _of them, and never of her.

Cap turns himself and looks at her."That's totally not what I said, Natasha," he says while putting on his underwear. She shakes her head and walks to the bed.

"Well, that's what it seems like you're saying,"Natasha snaps, sitting again on the mattress, seeing him putting on his jeans. The leader of the Avengers growled while fixing his belt.

"You know what," Steve said while grabbing a shirt and walking out the huge closet. "I don't wanna argue with you."He puts his shirt on and walks forward to his side of the bed and says, "I'm gonna sleep on one of the guest bedroom." Cap grabs his pillow from the bed and his favorite blanket resting on a chair near the bed.

"What?"Natasha blinks surprised

Steve put his pillow and blanket under his arm, then says,"You heard me. Sleep well, Natasha."

He nods to her and started walking out the bedroom. Natasha's anger rose as she grabs a pillow and throws it at Steve, but he quickly closed the door, avoiding the pillow.

"Okay, fine then! Go!" she yelled. The spy really, really wanted to fix the problem with her husband, but, damn he was upset with her.

* * *

><p>When Steve closed their bedroom door, he sighed and rested his forehead on the door, feeling terribly sorry with Natasha. He didn't want to be apart from her for any second, but it was necessary. She needed to trust him more, like he blindly trusted in her.<p>

He walked into the hallway, towards one of the empty guest bedroom. He opened the door, and threw his belongings on the bed and closed the door behind him. Steve let out a long sigh while tilting his head back - facing the ceiling, telling himself that tonight was gonna be a long, long night for both of them.

The next morning, Steve - like always - woke up at his usual time, 6 AM. He got to the bathroom and styled his hair, brushing his teeth with a new toothbrush (that were for the guests). Cap sighed, remembering that he forgot his running gear in his closet. But right now if he entered that room, Natasha would probably break his neck the moment she saw him. So he decided to borrow gear from the gym and then go for his traditional morning run. As Steve stepped out the room, he quickly got on the elevator, not wanting see Natasha and pressed the gym floor button.

While waiting for the elevator to arrive, Steve's phone rang. He took it out from his pocket and didn't bother to see who was it.

"Hello?" he answers.

_"Cap. In three days, we have a mission for you. Month and a half mission,"_ Agent Maria Hill said.

Steve throws his head back and growls, "are you serious, maria? I just came from one."

_"Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry, but it's a level 9 mission, so that means -"_

"- an agent level 9 or an Avenger needs to go,"Cap finished for her.

_"Glad you know the rules, captain. See you in three days then. At least another Avenger will go with you, so you can feel comfortable in the mission."_ Hill finishes and the elevator stopped at the gym.

Cap sighs and walks out of the elevator."Thanks. See you then," he said while going directly to the dressing room and hanging up the phone. He grabbed a stay cool shirt and sweatpants, putting them on. When he finished he walked to the elevator and went to the main kitchen.

"Good morning, Bruce" Steve greeted as he saw the doctor sitting in a stool at the island, drinking tea with bread on his hand.

"Morning Cap," Banner greeted. "Heading for your morning run?"

Cap nods as he goes towards the fridge. "Yeah, I need to clear my head,"the super soldier said, sounding sad and awful while taking out a jar of peanut butter and jelly.

Bruce noticed his sad tone, so he asked the captain, "you okay?" The doctor rises his eyebrows at the captain. The blonde haired man goes to the kitchen counter and takes out a white bread package.

"Yeah yeah, just.. I -I'm…"the sound of the elevator interrupts Steve.

"Oh ! morning, natasha" banner salute the redhead. Cap sees up and saw his beautiful wife walking towards them and quickly braking eye contact with her

"good morning, Bruce" natasha reply to her friend while throwing glances to steve and sitting next to the doc

The captain made quickly his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and once he finished, he said "excuse me, doctor banner.."steve grabs his sandwich (he usually makes for himself like he's gonna feed 10 people). So he grabbed his sandwich and a bottle of water from the refrigerator "..see you around" he nods to bruce, then to quickly nod to his women and made his way out

"sure" banner said as he watched the captain walking faster toward the elevator. Natasha sighs and stands up to go to the stove, bruce knitted his eyebrows and asked "is everything alright ?" He knew for sure that something was wrong with his friends, because they always kiss each other when they saw each other, it was like their ritual

"yeah" natasha said as she turns on the fire and puts a pan on it

Bruce shook his head and lowers it"okay..." he say and drink his tea "..I will not force you to tell me about it. But. If you need anything.. I'm here" the doctor puts his elbows on the island. Romanoff look at him from her shoulder and said

"thanks..." natasha goes to the fridge, while hearing an 'of course' from bruce

* * *

><p>...and that's how I met her" sam wilson aka the falcon was running next to the captain, but his friend wasn't even hearing his adventures with the ladies he meets. So wilson stops his tracks, leaving steve running alone "are you even paying attention to me ?" Sam told him. Steve heard his friend and sees that he stopped running, so he stops too and says confused<p>

"¿ Why did you -

Steve frowns and ask him"What ?" Cap walks to sam

"I was talking about my date from last night, but your head is clearly in another place" sam told

Cap sighs and lowers his head"uh, sorry man.."steve pats on his friend arm "..I just.. I've have my mind in far from here" he admits, still his head down. Sam rolls his eyes and says sarcastically

"oh really ? I didn't notice" falcon arch a brow as steve was now who rolled his eyes. Wilson chuckled and pats his back as they started walking "what's up, man" sam says, knowing something or _someone _ was on steve's mind "come on. You know you can tell me anything" said sam. Cap scratches his arm and sees the falcon

"yeah I know.." steve sighs and says to his friend "..natasha and I had a fight" sam frowned and asks

"what for ?"

Steve screw up his eyes "ugh. 'bout the same thing" cap gets his bottle and drank a little

"jealous" wilson 'guessing' about it. Rogers nods while drinking water, and once he finished, he said

"yes.." the captain closes his bottle and lowers his head "..but let's not talk about that, can we ?" Then to lift his head to see sam

"okay, as you want" falcon nodded and smiled at him. As they kept walking around the beautiful Central Park, then to jog, to a run - but for steve was like jogging when he runs with sam. While 'running', sam's lungs ran put of air, so he stopped by a tree to rest

"Oh God wait" sam breaths out. Steve stops and sees his friend sitting on the the grass and drinking water

"What's up? " cap asks while standing in front of him - on steve there was not even a drop of sweat on his forehead, while sam was soaking wet, forehead, and shirt.

The falcon gets air and says "Need air.. and a pair of new lungs.." wilson joked and steve chuckles. Sam rises his brows "..what are you laughing at ? Not everyone is a super soldier" sam said as cap laughed while taking a seat next to him. Falcon chuckled and patted on steve's shoulder "oh, cap.." sam still breathing hard "..about the.. apartmentt.. you liked in the internet" he told the captain. Of course cap had _enough _money to buy an apartment, he is a technically a _millionaire_, i mean he _has_ money, lots of them - because of his service on the military, and saved the world. Now, he is well paid by SHIELD, and of course, because being an Avenger.

Steve grabs his water "the one in Brooklyn ?.." he asked and sip on his water and sam nodded at him, so the blonde said "..what about it ?" cap closes his water and put it aside

"well.." wilson smiled and quickly drank a little bit of his water, and closed when he finished "..it's for sale"

"are you serious ?!" Steve yelled excitedly "can we see it ?" Cap said more excited. He and natasha wanted to buy a apartment so they can have a place to refuge (more specific, to have their own love nest)

"sure.." sam leans his head back, trying to get more air "..why not. Let's just.. call the owner - or the one in charge first" he said and sees his captain - who was smiling ear to ear.

* * *

><p>Steve and Sam went to the tower and showered quickly, so they can go the more fastest possible to the apartment steve wanted. Sam offered taking his truck and headed directly to Brooklyn. While in their way to Brooklyn, steve was on his Stark-Phone, watching the beautiful photos of the apartment from the website he saw<p>

"damn I love this apartment" cap says while scrolling down the screen

"why ? Because it's in Brooklyn ?" Sam said

"besides that" steve chuckled. When they arrived at the address of the apartment, steve quickly get himself out of the truck and told sam to hurry up. So they went to the floor that was said on the website. When the two friends arrived at the floor, the landlord was already at the door of the apartment. When Rogers and Wilson walked through the hallway, the landlord saw their faces, and quickly recognizes them. After landlord finish having a fan-boy moment, he politely saluted them and opened the apartment's door and guide them into it

"well, I have to admit. You have really good taste" sam says while seeing the entrance

The landlord smiled from his shoulder and said "so, this is the living room.."he extended his hand at the place, showing a _beautiful _view and space

"wow" steve says and walks forward, captured by the amazing view

"yeah cap. Wow" sam looks around, stiil standing in his place. The landlord chuckles and said

"glad you guys like it" he walks next to steve and keeps saying "it has a nice view of the East River.." he crosses his arms as steve still had his eyes at the river "..peacefully mornings. Great neighborhood. Excellent staff service, and etcetera etcetera" the landlord sees the captain. Steve smiles to himself as sam walked and stood on the other side of his friend

Cap keep smiling and murmurs "natasha is gonna love this"

"uhh ?" Falcon frowns at him, not hearing well what cap said

"umm. Nothing" steve sees his friend, then he turns to see the landlord "whatever the price is. I'm gonna buy it" cap smiles broadly to him. Sam widened his eyes and coughs loudly, making the captain and the landlord to see him

Sam glanced at the landlord and then he says to steve "whoa whoa, hold on steve.." falcon shrugged his shoulders "..don't you wanna consult it first with natasha ?" Wilson risen his brows to cap

"it's also very near New York, sir" the landlord said trying to convince the captain. Steve and sam turn their eyes to him

"right now, I just wanna be far away from that city" steve says as a matter of fact. Sam rolls his eyes and grabs his friend's shoulders and takes him to the kitchen, and tells his friend in a low voice

"come on, man. Nat haves to know you're gonna buy an apartment" sam sees cap

"I don't need to consult her" steve says and turns to the landlord, smiling brighter than before and says while walking towards him "I'll buy it like i said. I don't care the price" cap stretched out his hand to him

The landlord widen his eyes and stretches the captain's hands, shaking them "y-yes, sir" he said nervously as sam sighed deeply "I will b-bring you the papers" the landlord says and goes quickly to the office, steve nods at him and smiled while he rushed his way out the apartment. Sam, who was still not convinced, he walked to the captain and says

"cap, are you sure ?" he arches a brow. Steve sighs and then smiles to him

"Absolutely" the blonde man said to sam

* * *

><p>"come on.." the falcon trying to still convincing the captain "..she's going to be more mad at you" sam and steve were on the main room, as they finished seeing all the apartment - and also steve signed up the paperwork with the landlord. Cap smiles and chuckled at his friend "why you're laughing ?" Sam risen his brow at steve, while cap ketp chuckling "ooohhh.." wilson warned, knowing that little laughs of the captain "..tell me what you're planning" sam rise his brow higher at his friend and feeling so sure that steve has something in hands<p>

"well.." steve tilted his head and smiled sheepishly, putting his hands on his pockets "..I was still mad at natasha this morning. But while running - I've have cleared my head, i cooled off, and I was planning to tell her to forgive me" he told and sam smiled at him

"okay.." falcon patted his shoulder

"and I wanted to surprise her with this new apartment !" Steve says excited

Falcon smirks "see. I knew you had something in mind" sam said as steve rolled his eyes. But then he cap says worryingly

"do you think she'll like it ? Or I should say, she'll forgive me ?" Rogers arches his eyebrows and scratches the back of his head. Sam sighs and screws up his eyes

"oh, come on cap. She will" wilson playfully punches cap's arm. Steve smiles at his friend and say

"okay, let's finish with this then" cap puts his hands on his hip and sighs

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the tower...<strong>

The redhead was in the main living room - a plate with food on her lap and blankly staring at it

"hey, tasha" clint barton greeted his long long-time friend and walks to the kitchen

Natasha turns away from her empty plate "hello, barton" she replied but quickly sees her plate again

"are you waiting for something ?" Clint asked as he saw her seating and staring at the - not touched - food

"ugh.." she growls and put the plate aside "..not at all" natasha lowers her head and nervously starts playing with her fingers

Hawkeye knitted his eyebrows while walking towards her "you know I'm one of the few people who can read you, right ?" Clint told as she rolled her eyes. Once he reached the couch, he seats next to her "come on, spit out" he hug her from her shoulders. Natasha sighed and groaned

"steve and I fight" the super spy put her hand on her forehead

"like, fight fight ?" Barton shook his head "or argue ?"

She growls and stands up, throwing her hands to the air "we argued, Clinton... again.." nat sees him and put her hands on her hip ".. about the same damn fucking thing" the redhead eyes showing pain and sorry

"sharon ?" Clint rises his brows at her. Natasha bites her lip and nodded, the archer growled loudly while he stood up, hands on natasha's shoulders "look natasha, I know I'm not married - and don't really wanna be.." he said, making her to chuckle (a little bit) "..but my point is.. You have to trust him with your eyes closed - with your life" barton shakes her slightly. Natasha lowered her head and murmurs

"he told me once - A relationship with trust issues will never end good"

"see, tasha ? ..." haweye grabs her hand "..You have to trust him.." he told and she sigh while seating again. Clint sees her and says "..when someone special walks into your life and is able to change things for the better.." he bends down in front of her and grabs her hands on his, seeing directly at her, he said "..don't let them walk away" natasha smiles warmly at her friend as he replies the smile

Everything was peaceful and wonderful, when a loud voice greets "hello, little red ! legolas !" Tony yelled "ah ! My dear friends" the billionaire extends his arms at them while walking up through the stairs

"hey tony" "sup" the two old buddies said. Stark smiled and sat on another couch, and quickly senses a different 'air' in the place. So he asks

"what's going on ?" Tony narrowed his eyebrows "why those long faces ?" He continues asking as clint stand straight and natasha shifts in her seat

"nothing.." clint answers while see iron man and whispers at him "..natasha is on her days"

Natasha glares at barton and coldly says "heard you" clint and tony smirked to themselves. Stark sees his surrounding and told his friends

"where's everyone else ? brucie, cap, thor ?" Tony crossed his leg and rest his arms on the couch

"I dunno" clint says, shrugging his shoulders. Iron man frowns and sees the spy

"red ?" Stark rises a brow at her

She grwols "what" natasha bites while rubbing her temples with her fingers. Tony sees her and worried he asked

"you're okay ?" He stands up to check on her. Natasha groans and stood up

"I'll be somewhere around" she said while walking to the elevator, leaving a confused Anthony Stark behind her. The playboy man frowns and turns to see the hawkeye

"I did something wrong ?" Tony asked as shrugging

Clint lifts his hand "just.." barton warned the iron man "..if you don't wanna get hurt by nat. Keep away from her and don't ask why" barton said and tony nodded...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feel free to comment ;) they make me smile...<strong>_


	41. Chapter 41

**Feel free to comment ;) they make me smile...**

* * *

><p>Steve didn't spend time to buy furniture for the apartment he just bought. So he quickly and excited dragged sam to 'Ikea'.<p>

But first - of course - they had to go as incognito. Steve wearing a navy blue cap and aviator glasses. And for sam, a black cap and some nice sunglasses.

"sam I'm so hyped to decorate the apartment !" steve walked into the store as falcon was at his side, trying to keep up

"yeah yeah, i know.." sam smirks, then to turn serious "..just hope you don't get in problem for this" the two friends stopped by the living room area

Cap turns to his friend and shook his head "nah. I don't think so" he said. Sam shrugged and sighs. As they browsed through the couches -seating on them actually - a voice greeted them

"hello, welcome to Ikea" a elder woman friendly smiles at the pair "how can i help you ?" the captain and the falcon see the lady and smile at her

"uhh, here my friend.." sam says and points at cap "..just bought an apartment and he wants to decorate it" wilson pats steve's shoulder

The woman smiles fondly "oh, that's so ?.." she says while seeing at the blonde man "..well, congrats"

"thank you, ma'am" steve told.

And so, two hours later, steve had finished buying the furniture for the living room, bedroom, kitchen, and a few stuff too. He also paid for the delivery - and for his lucky, tomorrow the store would deliver everything he had bought. The two friends walked out the store and steve said

"okay.. he sighs ..that would be all" cap sees his friend. Sam nods

"uh-huh. It was" wilson pats steve's back, and asks "so.. where to ?"

"uhhh… the captain thinks and smiles ..let's go eat, man. I'm so damn hungry" steve starts walking towards the sam's truck. Falcon smirks and follows steve

"super metabolism is already demanding for food ?" sam rises his brow. Cap sees from his shoulder and lets a sheepishly laugh

"yeah.. steve blushed.

* * *

><p>At the common area of the tower, a stunning beautiful spy was watching - nervously - her hands, rubbing them<p>

"natasha ?"

The spy lifts her head and smiled "betty ?" she says and stands up from her seat, walking toward the biologist, then to hug her tightly "oh my God ! How's it going ?!" nat said happily

"very good" betty nods and natasha gesture her to sit down

"what brings you here ?" the redhead asked

Ross shyly answers "uhh, bruce invited me to stay for a few days - because i got days off"

"so glad you come" natasha smiles "¿ still working on the research for the pharmaceutical medicine ? - bruce told me so"

"uh-huh.." betty says "..we're working on it"

"well. Good luck" the spy smiles at her as they heard some entered the floor

...so i wanted to make some upgrades on your arrows -

Stark and Barton was walking next to each other "oh hi betty !" tony grins

"hi tony" bruce's girl greeted back. Tony and clint walked to the living room to welcome their friend

"what are you doing here ?!" iron man hugs betty

The brunette smiles "bruce invited me to come - hope you don't mind"

"pff ! Please ! Not at all !" stark shook his head at her. Hawkeye smiled at the scientific and hugs her

"hello betty" he rubs her back

"hi clint" she pats his shoulders. Natasha and tony see their friends and smiles

"very happy you're here" stark says "that way natasha can have girl time" natasha turns her glance at the billionaire and sends him glares. Clint and betty chuckled as ross said

"sure ! I would've love to spend time with the most deathly woman on earth" betty laughs nervously. Moments later they take seat and started hearing betty's many researchers of different types, natasha frowns and ask

"where did you guys were ?" she referred to the boys

Clint and tony widen their eyes "uhh…" they both said and see each other. Nat shooked her head, knowing about that 'uhh…'

"oh no. I know that glares between you two. What're both of you planning ?" the spy warned them

"nothing" the troublemakers said together, then tony says

"why's everybody think clint and i are planning something evil ?"

Natasha rolled her eyes "because it's always something evil"

"nat.." clint smirks "..it's cus today is my anniversary with bobbi, and i asked tony for help" betty and natasha gasped surprised and covered their mouth - not letting the exciting scream out

"oh my - " betty murmurs

"Jesus Christ…" natasha uncovered her mouth and smiled brightly "..are you serious ?" she asked and makes giggles with ross

Barton smirked at her and nods "yeah.. I'll give her something very special when we go eat" natasha and betty gasped again. Natasha hugs her old buddy while saying in her mind

'oh my God. Finally clint will ask bobbi to marry him' the redhead smiles to herself and hugged tightly her friend. Tony clapped happier and announced

"and for that reason. Tonight will be Avengers Movie Night !" stark sees the avengers members, then to see betty "and for friends, of course" he grins at her, while natasha and clint screw up their eyes

* * *

><p>"okay, that will be all.. steve closed his apartment door as he and sam unloaded and carried up some stuff cap bought at Wal-Mart<p>

"so.." sam sighs "..when do we start ?" falcon said to start with decorating the place

"we just did" steve smiles at him and throws him a bag full of utensils for the kitchen. Sam catches the bag and headed to the kitchen as steve goes and grabs another bag. Cap gets the bag that had his - brand new - art equipment

"hey.." falcon asked "..where's this gonna be ?" sam shows the captain a set of knifes

Steve knitted his eyebrows "uhh.." he sighs and turns to see the counters of the kitchen "..there" cap points at a spot. After a while of placing all in the stuff into a place, steve and sam saw the apartment - only the furniture was missing - everything was looking good. They entered the small room and sam asked

"uhh, i see you only bought one mattress - and there's two bedrooms" wilson pointed out. Steve smirks and says

"well. Natasha and i only need one mattress"

Sam frowns and made a disgust face "eww ! I don't need to know that man !" he yelled at the captain. Steve laughs at his friend and says

"this bedroom i will take it as my art studio" cap said more serious. Sam smiled and nodded at him

"wow cap, the few sketches and paintings I've seen you had draw...WOW" falcon clearly empressed by captain america's - lots of - hidden talents

"thanks" he smiles

****phone buzzing****

"oh.. steve takes his phone out

"who is it ?" sam asks

Cap sees the who send the message "ughh" he groaned. Wilson chuckled and said

"knowing that growl. It's from stark right ?" sam rise his brow as steve nodded at him. Steve reads the text

Tony Stark: _'Avengers Assemble ! (and friends too). Movie Night today, cap ! You CANNOT miss it ! - it's a celebration for clint and bobbi's anniversary'_

Steve smiles and says to sam "today's movie night. You're invited to come" falcon throws his fists at the air in victory

"hell yeah, i'm going !" sam yelled excited, because he loved stark's parties. The captain smirks

"wow. Clint and bobbi's anniversary" he says surprised, then to smile while putting his phone away in his pocket "I'm so happy for them"

"and maybe - and finally !- clint would propose to her !" sam says frustrated "i mean...finally we can have an Avenger Baby !" wilson yells as steve's smile was vanishing slowly

He lowered his head, and says sadly "yeah.." cap turns his face away while sam noticed the sadness on his voice "..that would be great" steve said and slowly put his art tools down, then walking out to the living room. Falcon sighed and walked behind him, apologizing...

"I'm so sorry, cap. I'd shouldn't have say that -

"it's okay, sam" steve said to his friend - Rogers was standing near the large window, staring to the sky "i'm not.." the blonde trials off, then to turn himself and see wilson. Steve sighed and said "..it's okay" cap smiled warmly and nodded at sam, turning himself and his glance to the view of the East River.

* * *

><p><strong>feel free to comment ;) they make me smile...<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Feel free to comment ;) they make me smile...**

* * *

><p>When Steve arrived at the tower, Sam dropped him by, he went straight to his room to take a shower and prepare himself for the '<em>Avengers Movie Night'. <em>

As he dried himself, put clothes on, styled his hair, shoes, perfume. He walked out the room finding his wife seating on the couch, elbows on her knees and fingers tangled. Steve gulped, ready to say something - actually debating to say a word. But she made the first move, standing up and spoke.

"Jarvis told me you were here" she said.

"Yeah" he nodded, standing awkwardly at the door frame

Natasha sighed and walked slowly at him. "Look Steve, I don't wanna to be like this anymore." she nervously played with her fingers while looking at him, eyes pleading. "I know I almost screwed up the mission. And believe me I'm so truly sorry for that." The redhead kept walking until she reached the blonde, then she threw her arms in the air, saying "If you wanna yell at me go ahead. I deserve it for being a…"

She gasps surprised when Steve strongly grabbed her waist, shutting her with a rough, passionate kiss and heldHowr tightly. Natasha eyes were widely open but when Steve started sliding her hands over her back (ass actually) she gave up and slowly close her eyes enjoying those kisses of him, full of lust, and love_. _

He settled his hands on her hips as Natasha tangled her arms around his neck. Steve lifted her up a little, just to have better access to her delicious pink lips. As much the both of them desperately wanted, neededeach other, they decided to take the things slow. Kissing, touching, rubbing, hugging, happily tasting this moment instead of ripping their clothes and going directly to the nearest wall, couch or whatever to fuck each other brains out. - Well, maybe later on

And after some nice minutes of ferocious kisses on each other lips, necks, cheeks, foreheads, jaws, and wherever their lips could touch, Steve slowly, but not wanting to separate from her, he parted and said

"I missed those lips." Steve and Natasha still with their eyes closed, resting the foreheads

Black Widow smiled ear to ear "and I missed yours." She breathlessly said while lovingly pecks on his lips. Natasha opens her eyes and sees him opening his eyes too. Immediately her knees got weak. _'__Damn those eyes' _She thought to herself. Steve smiled fondly at her and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes, feeling the amazingwarmth of his touch. She opened her emerald eyes and spoke.

"Steve, I'm sorry…"

"Shh." Steve put his index finger on her lips and smirked "stop." He then changed his finger to his thumb and started to run it over her lips "That's in the past." Steve sees her mouth, very tentative to take them. She sighs and cups his face so he can see her and firmly told him.

"I love you." Natasha voice didn't lie. She did love him, badly actually. He smiled brightly while leaning down as he whispered.

"Same here," Steve crushed his lips with hers, and slowly dragging her towards their bed, to make slow and sweet love to his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the Theater Area... Like a good 2 hours later<strong>

Some of the Avengers and friends were chilling and waiting for the rest to arrive. In the front row the ladies were seated, and in the middle the gentlemen.

"Ahh! My friends!" Thor beamed when he saw Natasha and Steve hand in hand, smiling brighter than ever and actually and in fact a little flushed.

"Hey Thor." Steve waved to his friend "Hi guys." He says, waving at the rest. Tony, Pepper, Jane, Bruce, Sam, and… "Betty?!" He said, excited. The rest smiled at the Captain then turn their eyes at the Biologist.

She smiled and waves her hand "Hello Steve" She stood from her seat as Steve walked to her and hugged her.

"How long to no see !?" Steve said when they broke the hug and smiled to each other.

"She's going to stay a few days." Pepper informed him.

"Oh !..Rogers chuckled and says "..Well, that's good. That way Nat can have more girl company" the spy rolled her eyes as the rest laughed or chuckled

Tony clapped "ha ! I said the same thing !" He yelled, earning a death stare from the redhead spy - which tony nervously gulped and runs to seat next to Thor

"So, where are my friends Clinton and Barbara ?" the god of thunder asked, tony watched the clock from the wall and says

"they supposed to come in a hour or two.." iron man then turns to his friends "..so let's see a movie while the love birds come and feel yourself at home - I'm saying to the guests" he specified to betty, sam, and jane. They all rolled their eyes and chuckled as they took seat - and also each seat was along with a huge bag of popcorn, large soda, a container full of candies and gumies, oh ! And a pair of 3D glasses

"what are we gonna watch ?" jane turned her head back to see tony

Stark stood up and went to the front of the theater - where the screen was. Typically of tony, wanting the all the eyes on him :) "uhh, i was planning to see a new one.." he shrugged his shoulders as Guysrest frowned or knitted their eyebrows

"which one ?" "what's it called ?" "is it good ?" "who are the protagonists ?" they said to him. Tony smirked and rise his hands

"calm down, people.. the movie is.." the billionaire put his hands on his hips and then smiled devilishly as he dramatically opens his arms "..Star Wars ! The Force Awakens !"

Of coure he can have the movie he wanted ! (and aslo, maybe he knew - and most probably - J.J Abrams ? Yeah, he did)

"in Imax ! 3D !" tony exclaimed as his friends clapped happily and others just smiled

"Oh, okay" "yeah, good choice !" "Wow, really ?"

Stark smiled brightly and went to his seat while saying "Jarvis, turn down the lights and play the movie"

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later…<strong>

"Wow" Steve said as he took off his 3D glasses

"I know right ?!" Pepper - who was still mind blown because of the film

Sam nodded "got to admit. Wonderful movie" the rest nodded too

"Friend Anthony ?" Thor says

"Yes, Thor ?" Tony answers while finishing the popcorn in his mouth

"When is friend Clinton coming ?"

Iron man widened his eyes "oh yeah ! So true !" He stands and orders "Jarvis, track down, Clint - please"

"_Certainly, sir.." _the A.I respond, and after a few seconds he said _"..he is one block away from here, master" _

"Thanks, J" stark nods

"We should yell 'surprise' when they come in" Bruce said

"Yeah ! Good idea !" Jane squeezed

Tony nods and says to the rest "okay. Let's find a place to hide while they arrive" they quickly did what they were told. Turning the lights off and finding a place to hide, some of them behind the seats, or under the them, or behind a column... - oh, and they were so experts on this, come on ! They are The Avengers ! - Or had them as friends - so Please !

"...that was delicious" Clint said as he entered the room behind his girlfriend. Bobbi nodded and greeted

"Hi guys" Morse crossed her arms while seeing all around the theater - knowing that her friends were hiding

Clint chuckled, as the others revealed themselves "aw, man !" Tony and Thor said while they all groaned

"How'd you knew ?!" Betty says disappointingly. Bobbi walked towards her, even of her protest, she hugs her

"Natasha is teaching her some things - so" Clint said. Hawkeye walks with Betty too, and hugs her tightly because it was a long time ago he didn't see her. When the hugs and the greetings finished, Thor booms

"Congratulations ! Friend Clinton ! Friend Barbara !" he grabs Barton from behind and hugged him tight, causing clint to breathe hardly

"Thanks, Thor" clint lungs were begging for air while thor - innocently - was hugging him

"guys. I wish you a happy life" Betty hugs Bobbi then went to hug Clint, when Thor finally let him go

"I'm very happy for you guys" Jane hugs the two of them at the same time

"Aww. Congrats you two !" Pepper fans her her eyes with her hands then to hug each of them

"it was about time..!" Tony says and hugs Clint then goes and hugs Bobbi "..congratulations !" he let go of her and says to the couple "And don't worry, I'll pay for everything" the rest smiled as the two 'love birds' frowned very confused

"thank you ?" they said

Natasha was about to hug her friends when she curiously saw bobbi's face, like sad and disappointment, and also annoyed. Then she saw her friend left hand, and sees - ! NO RING !

'_WHAT ?! I've thought clint was gonna ask her to marry him ?! - that son of a- _she in her mind, and instead of killing his old friend, she ignored the feeling and decided to chill down and not to do a bloody _very_ bloody scenario. So she quietly goes to steve - who was about to hug bobbi - and says in a low voice "steve ?!" she grabs his elbow and takes him with her

"what ?" he norrows his brows at her as she dragged him a little away from there

"bobbi doesn't have a ring on her finger - clint didn't ask her marriage !" natasha whispers lower

Steve frowns surprised "what ? - he lowers his voice too and he turns to see bobbi's hand - no ring ! "oh God" he said as he turns his head back to his wife. Natasha told Steve they should tell the others before -

"i know you're all happy for us - but why you guys congratulated us like if we -

"ahh !.. hello !" natasha yelled stepping in quickly, and nervously says "..let's see another movie !" the rest saw her like she was crazy but followed her though (thank God !). When Stark was about to complain - like always - steve grabbed his friend and said in a low voice

"stark.." tony knitted his brows at cap. Steve sighed and says "..clint didn't proposed to bobbi"

Tony widen his eyes like never in his life he had did "¡ what the -

"shh !" Steve quickly covered stark's mouth with his hand, so the others couldn't hear. Stark nodded, knowing that Steve didn't wanted the rest know about it. So he slowly and 'discreetly' sees bobbi's finger, confirming what the Captain said

"but why ?!" he says very disappointed

"i don't know !" steve sighs again and put his hands on his hips. Tony groaned and runs his hand through his hair, while saying

"oh man, i feel sorry for bobbi - she told pepper, she hoped that clint could propose today" the two men lowered their heads "that's why she had that face" stark said

"well, i feel sorry too.." rogers pressed his lipss together - well because bobbi was like a sister to him, as well the rest of every one in this room, if they were sad, he was sad too. "..and to not make bobbi feel _more _upset. Let's tell everyone no to comment about it" the captain told iron man. Tony nodded and was about to made his way when steve stopped him "..but tell them quietly !" he whispered to his friend

Stark screws his eyes and growled "yeah, sure" he said to the blondie and goes to the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to comment ;) they make me smile...<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

**Feel free to comment ;) they make me smile...**

**(find this story on Archive of our own , too)**

* * *

><p>Unfortunately.. For the next days and from now. Everything,<em>everything<em>, changed between the Soldier and Spy...

Steve and Natasha simply weren't the same couple everybody knew, of course they still love and care for each other, but still it wasn't the same like before. They sure talked, but not like before. They texted when they're away, but not like before. They hugged and kiss, but not like before. Of course they _sleep _together, but that was the _only thing _they did in bed.

"I'm tired, Nat" Steve said when Natasha started running her hands on his abs. He grab her tiny hands on his, to stop her tracks "maybe tomorrow. Okay ?" Rogers kissed her forehead, then to laid on his side while leaving a heartbreak Natasha staring at him

"yeah.." she says "..sure" the super spy lowered her head as she prepares to lay down

**One month later…**

"..and I don't know what to do, Pep…" Natasha told the CEO of Stark Industries. The two ladies were in the main living room as Pepper was on her laptop doing some office work, and Natasha was drinking a glass of water "..I mean, we don't even have sex since.. - ..forever" the redhead sighed frustrated "and well, we're not mad at each other - as far as know" she took a sip of the water

Pepper put her laptop aside and saw her friend "Nat...I don't know what to say" Pepper goes and sat next to Rogers' wife

"also, when he goes out, he makes stupid excuses.." Natasha says but quickly widen her eyes, excusing herself "..and you don't need to hear my marriage problems, you have enough with -

"no no ! Nat ! It's not a problem for me being here for you" Potts wraps her arm around Natasha's shoulders and shakes them "that's what friends are for - I mean, I can't give you advices, because I'm not married. But at least I can listen to you "

"thanks Peps" Natasha smiled sadly to her "I don't know what to do. In fact, he goes out almost every weekend - to only God knows" she lowers her head and says "he's so distant with me, so cold…" Pepper had her arm around her as she said "..do you think he has a lover ?"

"Jesus !" Pepper yelled as she widely opened her eyes "..what makes you think that ?! Of course he does not !" Pepper yelled again as Natasha sees her friend "you know better than everyone else he _does not _have a lover"

The spy covered her face with her hands and yells "argh ! You're right" Natasha rests her elbows on her knees, still her hands covering her face "my fucking imagination is running wild" she mumbled. Pepper sighed deeply and starts rubbing her back

"you should talk with him about it, Nat...tell him how you're feeling" Pepper leans forward to see her friend's face

"yeah, I think I should" Natasha said and uncovered her face, seeing her friend smiling fondly at her.

* * *

><p>"why you haven't told her about the apartment ?" Sam said while grabbing a bag marshmallows from the kitchen cabinets. The super soldier was eating popcorn while seating on the couch browsing movies in Netflix on his Playstation 4<p>

Steve shrug his shoulders "uhh.. I don't know" he says "I feel it's not just the time" Sam frowns and chuckled

"are you're fucking kidding me ?" Wilson goes to the living room and sats on the one person couch "man, I'm serious. Why ?" the falcon opens the bag. Steve stops browsing and puts the PS4 control down, then he turn his eyes to his friend and says

"because she's acting weird. And I think -

"weird ? What do you mean ?" Sam grabs a handful of marshmallows and put them on his mouth

Rogers nodded "yeah, she's not the Natasha I know. She is _so distant with me, so cold_.." he throws his head back and rest it on the top of the couch, saying "..that distant, that we don't even have _sex_ in a very _long_ time ago" Sam swallows his snack and says

"wow"

"uh-huh, wow" Steve sighs and turns his head to his friend

"well, man - are you guys mad or something? " Sam asked

"no.." Rogers shook his head "..not that I know"

"see ? Maybe that's the problem" Wilson rises his brows to him. The captain smirked at him and turns his head to see the ceiling. And while staring at it, he was so lost in thoughts, and he analyze all the way Natasha was acting, so he said to his friend

"Sam.." the blonde man sat straight. Falcon stop munching and sees his captain "..d-do you…. _Do you think she has a lover_ ?"

Wilson widen his eyes and almost spit what was in his mouth "dude ?! Hell no !" Sam yelled as Steve shoulders fell "you know Natasha _will never _do that, man" sam continued 'scolding' his friend "she _does _love you"

"damn it, Sam. You're right" Rogers sighed as he put his elbows on his thighs and lowering his head in shame "I'm sorry, I-i don't know why I even thought it" Steve said

"well, _don't_" Sam knitted his eyebrows furiously at him, _clearly _mad at Steve.

Later on, Sam and Steve decided to leave that talk to later, and continue on their 'Guys day' - that's how they named their free days.

"your_ man cave_ sure does look incredible" Sam says

"yes, it does" Steve grabs a popcorn and put it between his teeth...

*** Phone rings ***

"hello ?" it was Sam's phone "yeah, sure" he said as he heard attentive to the other voice "when ?" Steve hears his friend's conversation while seeing the movie on the TV "okay. Yes - bye" falcon hangs and put his phone in his pocket

"mission ?" Rogers asked, his eyes not leaving the screen

Sam rolled his eyes "ugh..yeah. Three weeks..Tokyo" falcon say

"wow, Tokyo ?" Steve now turns his glance to him

"yep.." Sam nods "I'm leaving today- so I need to go.." he stands up while munching a last marshmallow

"okay" the blondie nods and stood up too

"see you, steve.." his friend goes to the exit, but he stops and says "..hey" Sam brought Steve's attention "fix up everything with your wife. Okay ?" Wilson said and Rogers nodded at him

"sure. I will" Steve told and Sam left the apartment..

After Sam's departure, Steve went to his art studio and started to draw a few sketches, paint portraits - of random stuff, but mostly of his wife..

He detailed every part of her. Her bright emerald eyes, the curls of her red hair, the creamy color of her skin, her full pink lips, the _curves _of her _amazing body_… He just simply couldn't stop drawing her… thinking about her.

Captain America sure loves (_adores_) his wife, but that damn fucking stupid idea was ghosting his mind..

'_a lover'_

Steve closed his eyes tightly and says to himself _'damn it, Rogers !, Stop !' _the captain opens his eyes and says again to himself _'she's not cheating on you..' _he lowers his head and slowly put the brush down.

**At the Triskelion…**

Sam and Clint, alongside with a few SHIELD agents, were in the main conference room listening to their director. Everyone seated and attentively seeing the large wide screen

"so like I said.." Fury said "..no hostages to save. So kill everyone else in that basement. Understood ?"

"yes, sir" all the agents said

Nick nods "okay, then get out of here" he ordered. While everyone started to stand up from their seats and leave the room, Nick called someone "Wilson !"

Falcon turned to see who called him, and saw it was his boss

"you stay - I need to talk something with you" Fury said

"see you later" Clint told Sam as he and everyone already left the room

"yes, Nick ?" Wilson walked to Nick

"uhh.. it's about Cap and Natasha" he said and sat in a chair, then to gesture Sam to take a seat too, but he shook his head saying 'no'. So Fury nodded and continue his talk "I've seen them '_a little off' _on their work - and mostly towards each other. Do you know something about it ?"

Sam stand straight "well, with all the respect I have for you - I don't think I've shouldn't tell anyone about Cap's private life.." Wilson told the director "..I mean, he trusts me -

"it's totally fine, Sam, don't worry" Nick crossed his arms

"well.. if you're concerned about it. You can ask them personally" falcon put his hands on his hips and shrugs his shoulders

"I _am_ concerned.." Fury says "..they are my best ranked agents - alongside you and the rest of the Avengers. So that's why I'm worried. In fact, the last few missions they have been, are very low rated, compared to the excellency from the ones before" the director of SHIELD said

"yeah. Now that you say that. It sure it's concerning" Sam leans his head to a side

Nick sighs "now...besides their job. I don't want them to be mad or fighting each time I assign Steve with a women that's always flirting to him.." he frustratingly said "I mean, I don't decide with who Cap is going to a mission ! - It's because the World Council Of Security _orders _me. Cus' they think it's the best for the mission, and I can't do a thing, but just follow the damn order" Fury lets out a breath and throws his head back

"wow. You sure have a lot of problems" Sam says

"tell me about it" the one eye man growled "the moment you entered to SHIELD, your problems are my problems - because in a way it affects me or the company"

"well, I just hope Steve and Natasha fix their differences" falcon sadly says

Fury nodded "yep. They better do" he lifts his head to see his agent and says to him "or otherwise I will have to tell them to _'take a break' _from SHIELD a good long time…until they solve their own lives" the two men sighed deeply, thinking on their friends...

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to comment ;) they make me smile...<strong>

**(find this story on Archive of our own , too)**

**:)**

**Autor's note :**

**I HATE making Steve and Nat fighting - or mad - eveytime ! (But this leads to the story, so this needs to happen. Sorry)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Feel free to comment ;) they make me smile...**

**find this story on Archive of our own, too**

* * *

><p>"hill.." director Nicholas J. Fury talked through the speaker of his desk phone<p>

"_yes, sir ?" _maria respond to her boss

"where are you ?" he said

"_here in operations"_

Nick nodded and say"okay. I need you to call Rogers and wife"

"_mission, sir ?" _said Hill

"no" fury coldly said and maria frowned

"_ok. I'll call them to meet you at your office"_

"yes. Bye" nick hang out as he lowered his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Avengers Tower…<strong>

Tony, Steve and Bobbi were watching Breaking Bad on the huge ultra wide high definition television in the comm living room, while Natasha and Pepper were talking and taking a snack on the main kitchen

"you should talk to him right now" Pepper said to Natasha "both of you are not busy now"

"yeah, I think I'm going to -

"_excuse for my interruption.." _Jarvis cut the spy's words _"..but there's a call for Captain Rogers and Mrs. Natasha - it's Ms. Hill, from SHIELD" _the A.I. told as the friends saw each other

Tony rolled his eyes and said "yeah, we know who Maria is, J"

"what she wants ?" Steve asked

"_actually, she is on hold right now, sir" _

"oh, then.." Natasha says while she and Pepper walked to the living room "..put her on speaker" the three Avengers and their friends sat patiently as Jarvis put Maria unhold

"_Captain ?.." _Maria's voice filled the room, _"..Natasha ?"_

"yes ?" the Soldier and the Spy said

"_director Fury wants to see both of you in his office" _Hill informed, and they all frowned and narrowed their eyebrows

"when ?" Steve asked

"_well, right now" _ Maria says. And then Tony teased

"ohhh...you're in trouble" the billionaire earned the most deathly stares any human could have received in their lives.

Decided to ignore Stark's babbling, Steve says, "okay, Maria. We'll be there"

"_okay. Bye" _ she said, then to end the call.

"maybe for a mission ?" Tony asked

"probably" Natasha said

"but don't you think it's too fast to send them on a mission ?" Pepper says while crossing her legs "both of them just came from a mission"

Bobbi shrugs and murmurs so cap couldn't hear her "maybe because Steve's mission reports showed low performance"

"what ?" steve turned out to see her. Oh, she must have forgotten that Steve _has _super enchanted hearing

"nothing" she quickly says. Steve smirked (because he clearly heard what Boobi said).

"well, in this job we don't have time to rest or relax.." Natasha was saying to Pepper "..and you know that very well" the redhead told to the CEO, as Steve, Tony, and Bobbi nodded as a matter of fact

"I don't mind going and going missions every time. I love my work and I will always do.." Steve said, then to stand up from the couch where he was seating - next to Iron man and Mockingbird. "..okay, we should get going, Nat" Steve says while gesturing to his wife to follow him, and Natasha simply nods and stood from her seat next to pepper

"bye, guys" the married couple told their friends as they walked towards the elevator

"bye !" "good luck with fury !" "see ya !"

* * *

><p>"do you already know how to destroy the Avengers ?" a middle aged man asked his boss - who was standing, watching the dark night through an empty room window<p>

"patience, my friend.." the boss respond as he turns to see the man, and smirked at him "..patience" said the boss. The man hesitated for a moment, and says

"you told us that you'd already know how"

The boss rolled his eyes at his 'friend' insistence "yes, but. It's not easy just to do something against _The Avengers_" he told "it's not that simple"

"so.." again the man _insisted _and asked "..when are we going to start ?"

"soon.." the boss grins widely at him, then to turn his glance at the window again "..sooner that you think"

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to comment ;) they make me smile...<strong>

**find this story on Archive of our own, too**


	45. Chapter 45

**Feel free to comment ;) they make me smile...**

* * *

><p>The married couple of the Avengers, went to the garage and took Steve's Harley Davidson Street 750 that Tony gave him as a Birthday present - that a very happy and excited Steve thank him. Steve drove until they arrived to the Triskelion, when they entered the lobby, they saw Maria was waiting for them, to make sure they go directly to why they were called.<p>

"is it a mission, Maria ?" Steve said while the three started to walk towards the elevator

"honestly, I don't know" Maria told "Fury only told me to call you" and once they reached the elevator, the agent pressed the button. Steve sighed and says

"then, maybe it has to be bad -

- if he doesn't want us to know yet" Natasha finished for the captain. Rogers and Hill turned their eyes to the spy as the redhead stared coldly at her husband

Maria smirks "like I said.." she says to the couple while the elevator descended and opened the doors, then Maria command the elevator's computer "director Fury's office"

"_confirmed" _the computer quickly respond. Hill steps aside to let the two Avengers enter the elevator, then she says

"..I don't know a thing about it" Maria smiled at them while she sees her two colleagues entered the elevator.

Steve and Natasha - before the doors could close - smiled back at her.

In the time the elevator began to ascend, to the 1st floor to the floor where Nick's office was, Steve leaned his back on the glass wall and tangled his fingers together, resting them in front of him, while his wife was standing, arms crossed and her eyes fix on the elevator doors. _Clearly _the tension was in the air, so Steve decided to break it (after a while)

"sooo.." he started and scratches the back of his head "..how's it going ?" Steve sees her small _sarcastic _smirk

"are you seriously asking me, '_how's it going'_ ?" Natasha turned her eyes to him "we're not strangers, Steve, we live together and _married_ - you know how's it going" she said and turn her glance away from him

Steve shrugged his shoulders and says "yeah, but, well..

"but what ?" the spy snapped, and Steve was about to answer, when the elevator stopped and opened the doors, revealing a male agent - like in his 24 or 26

"uhh.." the agent completely froze at the sight, starstruck seeing the two _BIG_ personalities (celebrities for him). So he dumbly greets "..h-hi, sir.. I-i mean, greetings, Captain Rogers.."

"hi" Steve nods as he chuckled at the agent's reaction. The guy waves happily at him, then to clear his throat to salute _Captain Rogers' wife _

"..g-good afternoon, Agent Rogers" the amateur agent nervously smiled at her

"hmm" Natasha rolled her eyes and turned her head away. The man sense that his presence was not welcomed - actually he sensed on Natasha. So he quickly says

"uhh, if you want me to take the other ride -

Steve shook his head "no no no.." the Captain said, ignoring that Natasha turned immediately to glare at him like she wanted to kill him. Steve said "..it's okay, kid" the agent's face light up and smiled widely

"a-are you sure ?" he excitedly says, but then sees the spy's disgust face. So he composes himself and says serious "because I mean, I really can wait for -

"just get in already !" Natasha yelled and the man jumps scared and quickly gets inside the elevator while saying

"y-yes ma'am, of c-course, ma'am" he stands near the door "I'm just going t-to the technical floor, ma'am" the agent continues "s-so sorry, ma'am.. he _kept _sayin. Natasha rolled her eyes again as Steve just smirked at the guy. The agent saw the annoyed women and apologize, _again _"..I-if I bothered you at some point, I beg your pardon"

Steve stands straight and says "it's no need, son" the blonde man smiles warmly at him, while the redhead keeps screwing her eyes

"just shut up" Natasha told the guy, and he quickly shut his mouth

"yes ma'am. Sorry" the agent says

* * *

><p>"argh !" Natasha groaned while they exit the elevator - that the SHIELD agent had already exit. "that was my largest and annoying elevator ride, ever !" she said as Steve chuckles<p>

"oh come on, Natasha. It wasn't too bad" the captain smiled as they walked to Fury's office "we were talking about improving the technology in SHIELD and -

"when did the grandpa became interested in technology ?.." the redhead turned her head at him "..when he scarcely learned how to swipe the screen to unlock a Stark-Phone ?" Natasha said while she arches her eyebrow to the blondie

Steve rolls his eyes "why is so hard talk to you ?" the soldier narrows his brows as they reached the director's office, just exactly when Fury was opening his door

"ahh ! My favorite couple" Nick greets "come on in" he told and steps back so the couple could enter his office

"did you wanted to see us ?" Steve says while they walked towards Nick's desk

"yes" the director said

"for what ?" Natasha asked, "and go straight to the point - I'm not in the mood" the couple sat on the chairs in front of the desk

Fury smirks and sat in his chair "you're _always _not in the mood.." Nick smirks again while Steve agreed with his head and Natasha just screws her eyes. The director put aside the teasing, so he sat straight and says

"..well, I wanted let you know that, both of you have to rest a little from SHIELD until -

"what ? What are you talking about ?" Natasha cut Fury's sentence as the couple frowned furiously at him

"let me finish" Nick told her. Director Fury sighed and says to them "lately I've been seeing the mission reports of both of you, and they are _very_ low rated - compared to the other ones before. You guys are not fully concentrated on your missions or work...and that concerns me a lot, because they are many lives hanging on these missions" the two Avengers stare at him. Nick sees that Natasha crossed her arms around her chest while Steve rest his forearms on the arms of the chair "and I came to the conclusion that you guys have personal problems. So, until I don't see you guys fix that. I would have to tell you two, that SHIELD _temporarily _do not need your full service right now" Fury said, surprising the people in front of him

Steve blinks and as well his wife "excuse me, what ?" Rogers say

"what the hell" Natasha whispered to herself

"no missions. No assistance during a mission either - because like I said, until you guys don't do something about it, both are excluded from SHIELD'S level -

"what ?!" yelled Natasha "you must be joking" she continued in shock

"those were the orders.." Nick says. The couple were truly shocked by the news, they were left without words ".._maybe, _you are only be able to do undercover missions level 3 and 4. Also, you're going to do _lots_ of paperwork - that you _must_ do - during your time excluded" Fury, sat back from his chair and shared glances with the two

"level 3 and 4 ?" Steve says defeated

"yes" Nick nodded

"those levels are like for little kids !" Natasha yells angrily and stood up as hit the desk with her fists "Nick, this is bullshit !" she says and the director rolled his eyes

"this is unfair, Fury" told the captain

Nick frowned "why, Cap ? Why it's unfair ?" fury leans forward, resting his elbows on his desk

"well, because.." Steve starts "..Natasha and I don't have _personal _problems. I don't know why you thought that" he shrugs his shoulders, as the director sees Natasha standing looking very _very_ mad, while Steve was watching

"well, I'm afraid that it seem -

Natasha chuckled, she looked at her husband and said to him "are you sure we don't have problems ?" she put her hands on her hips

"Natasha" Steve sighs and sees her "_we_ are _not_"

"_yes_ _we _are.." she respond back

The blonde man frowns "why are you saying that ?" he said

"well, first of all. We started to talk like if we barely just met !" she yelled "second. Haven't you noticed we argue or fight for everything ?! Also, you begin to be _tired _all the time - and you know what I'm talking about !" Natasha crossed her arms and growls while Fury stands up, lifting a hand to them

"guys guys, I think this is not the place to -

"what ?!" Steve bites back "you were the one who started to behave like that !" the captain stands from his seat and faces his wife

Natasha shakes her head "no I wasn't !.." yelled the women and points at his face "..you are the one that has a weird behavior !" she stares at his eyes "¡ oh ! And you know what ?! Maybe your fucking attitude towards me, it's because you have a fucking damn lover !" Natasha yelled at his face. Steve and Nick widen his eyes as well frowning their heads

"what ?" Steve asked very confused. Natasha rolled her eyes and growled

"yeah ! You are cheating on me !" she stated. The two men just got muted with her statement. The spy slowly shook her head in disagreement and turns her face to her boss, saying "I'm leaving, Fury.." she said "..fuck SHIELD..fuck everyone here" Natasha then faced a shocked - and without any words on his mouth - Steve..

"fuck you, Steven" she spits angry and storms out the office, leaving the captain and the direction _speechless _

Rogers lowered his head and sighs "I am so sorry for this, Nick" he said

"it's alright, Cap" Fury told while putting his hands on the desk to support himself

"I think.." Steve trails "..I must to clear this with Natasha" he sees Nick and nods at him. His boss nodded at him too as Steve excuses himself and leaves the office.

* * *

><p>"get out of my fucking way" Natasha gritted between her teeth while pushing the agents that were passing or walking around SHIELD'S lobby, because she was making her way to the exit "get out !" she yelled at them "don't you see I'm coming through ?!" the spy kept yelling<p>

"Nat ?"

She keeps walking but turns her head to see who called her. When she saw who was it, she groaned "what do you want, Maria ?"

"are you okay ?" Hill asked while trying to keep up with her steps

"do I seem okay ?" Natasha coldly responded

"uhh, no.." Maria says. When they reached the exit, Maria told Natasha "..did you talked to fury -

The redhead rolled her eyes "can you call a driver ?" she says when they stop by the driveway, Maria frowned and knitted her brows

"what about Steve ? You guys came together" Fury's second hand told

"I don't fucking -

Natasha shut her mouth, not wanting to remember or talk about _her husband. _So she took a deep breath and says nicely to Hill "..please, bring me a car" Natasha give the women a fake smile as the Hill nodded slowly, not understanding a thing

"yes. Of course" Maria said and goes inside to call a up a private driver, while Natasha just wanted to go home and _cry_. Yes, _cry_. For the first time in her life, _really cry for a man..._

_**...TO BE CONTINUED...**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to comment ;) they me smile...<strong>


End file.
